The Adventure's of the Space Warriors
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: This story is about all the Adventures and Enemies the Space Warrior's make along with befriending the Author Fighters! Along with Many things, great funny scenes, decent fights and even a little romance.
1. The Black Arm's Ruler

The true king of the Black Arm's

Andy's time to shine

We find ourselves in Celestic town, an Ancient town in the Sinnoh region and also home to the Darkrai Pokemorph Andy Harold, after the events with Missingo the newest Pokemorph has been helping around the town, and also keeping contact with Me, and the Space Warrior's, right now though it was late and Andy was just watching the tv infact he was watching the Interview Darkmagicianmon was on, when all a sudden he sensed a presence outside, quickly he headed for the door, and saw to his shock a Black Arm grunt, it quickly bowed to Andy, confusing him,

"Master Darkrai we need your assistance!" said the Grunt, Andy still couldn't say a thing until appearing to him and the grunt was his Pokemon half Darkrai, his spirit

"**What is the problem**?" asked Darkrai, the grunt bowed his head again,

"The Black Arm's are very sick master all of a sudden we all started to get sicker and sicker, we are barely surviving we need help!" said the grunt, Darkrai hearing this turned to Andy who just nodded to Darkrai clearly saying we gotta help them,

"**Very well**!" said Darkrai as he created a portal to the Dark Comet,

"Let's go!" Andy said as Darkrai's spirit returned to his body and he and the Black Arm grunt entered the portal,

(Inside the Dark Comet)

The same portal appeared inside the Comet as Andy and The Black Arm grunt appeared, Andy finally saw the home to Darkrai's Army it wasn't exactly a happy picture the whole place looked decaying and nearly the entire Black Arm army was nearly at Death's door, suddenly appearing again was Darkrai,

"**(Gasps) Who did this to my Army, and my home**!" said Darkrai,

"We don't know a strange virus started to infect the Comet, and then it started to infect us we don't know who did it but it started after the incident at those Ruins," said the Grunt, Andy faced Darkrai and the Black Arm Grunt,

"So where do we go to fix this?" Andy asked,

"The source seems to be at the Throne Room if we can fix this the Comet and the Black Arm's should return to normal," said the Grunt, with that They headed further into the Comet and all the way they saw the Black Arm's suffering, and the damage to the Black Comet, finally they found the Door to the Throne Room but their was a Lock on it,

"**This lock can only be opened by the Energy of the leader of the Black Arms**," said Darkrai, Andy nodded and approached the Door charged up some Dark Energy in his Hands and touched the Door, which absorbed the Energy, then to the shock of the Black Arm Grunt, the door opened, revealing the throne room behind the throne was a weird swirling grey energy, as Andy, Darkrai and the Grunt approached the throne, they saw a face that Andy and Darkrai could never forget,

"**Missingo**!" yelled both Andy and Darkrai, it was the virus Pokemon, that Ross had Deleted,

"He must have left this virus here incase he was defeated or if you and me broke his control!" said Andy, as he looked at the virus source, he realised what to do he once again charged his dark energy in his hand's again and approached the virus source and plunged his hands into the virus, causing a huge wave of Dark Energy to start surrounded they entire comet, and causing him to be pushed back and hit a wall,

"**Andy**!" yelled Darkrai, he then noticed that the virus was gone and in it's place was a new Black colored energy with a Black Hole symbol on it suddenly it sent another wave of energy as it passed it seemed to repair the damage the virus did, as it passed the grunt in the room he seemed to get an upgrade he seemed to have gotten more muscles, he also was wearing a helmet with the Black Hole symbol on it, and was also carrying a Plasma sword and the plasma shield that Jackel's use in Halo,

"Wow!" said Andy who was just getting back up, suddenly the Energy passed him and made him transform too and Darkrai quickly went back into Andy's body, suddenly Andy was wearing armour it was almost completely black the helmet had a red visor and also seemed to have a white wisp of flame on the top like what Darkrai had, the left shoulder blade had an SW initial on it the chest armour had a Black Hole symbol on it, he was also wearing gloves that looked like claws and was glowing with a Black Aura

"Amasing!" said the grunt, suddenly they heard marching and approaching them was another 9 Black Arm grunt's and 5 Black Arm Giant, they giant's where wearing huge armour simmilar to the one's that Brutes wear and also they where carrying huge Claymore sized plasma swords, suddenly they faced Andy and...bowed to him, then Andy realised that when he destroyed the virus the energy he gave the comet must have repaired and improved the Dark comet and the Black Arm's as well, and since they can sense Darkrai inside him, they know he is their master,

"This is great!" said Andy, he could redeem the Black Arm's, by having them protect this world, with that thought in mind he faced the Black Arm's,

"My loyal soldiers! We now have a chance to redeem ourselves for the destruction we have caused for the inhabitants of Planet Earth!" said Andy as they Black Arm's roared in approaval,

"We must protect this planet at all cost's from any evil that arises, We will show that Darkness can be used for the side of Good because we are the BLACK ARMS!!" yelled Andy,

"YEAH DARKRAI! DARKRAI!" cheered the Black Arm's, as the Black Arm's where back improved and reformed,

(A few hours later)

We find Andy back in his original clothing in his home, after helping the Black Arm's he was given an instant teleporter device that would instantly teleport a squad of Black Arms to his location, he had already informed Ross and the Space Warrior's about these little reinforcement's and was heading to bed, suddenly floating to his left was Darkrai,

"It is great we have your army Darkrai to help us!" said Andy excited, as Darkrai had what looked like a Smile on his face,

"**Yes my friend it is great to see my army again**!" said Darkrai, with that Andy went to his bed,

"Yeah Darkrai! Now it's smooth sailing from here!" said Andy with a smile as he fell asleep, Darkrai stared outside with a slightly worried look,

"But we still have Darkstar and his forces to fight! I hope we can help defeat them!" said Darkrai as he went back inside Andy's mind, to rest.


	2. A new Friend

Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Katie's Introduction

Floating above the cloud's was the Halberd, the Space Warrior's flying HQ, where Marissa, Michael, Alistair, Metaknight, and Omega were, They had recieved a call from Me, saying I wanted to Introduce someone to them,

"Where the Heck is Ross?" Michael asked,

"Be paitent, Ross and his Guest should arriving soon," said Metaknight, suddenly a portal appeared infront of them,

"What did I tell ya," said Metaknight, then stepping out the portal was Me and Katie,

"Hey guy's!" I said with a smile,

"Hey Ross, took you long enough!" Michael said with a frown, before grinning, "Great to see ya though!"

"Who's this?" Marissa asked, gesturing to Katie,

"Oh right, guy's, this is Katie she's a Pokemorph as well," I said,

"Oh well it's great to have another Girl Pokemorph around!" Marissa said as she shoke Katie's hand,

"So uh what kind of Pokemorph is she, Latias? Shaymin?" Michael asked,

"Actually she's a Palkia Pokemorph," I said,

"Really!?" Alistair asked, when I nodded, Metaknight surprisingly bowed,

"It's an honour to meet the Ruler of Space herself," Metaknight said,

"Oh their no need to be formal," Katie said, she then turned to Me,

"Say Ross why don't you show me around?" She asked, with that she grabbed my Left arm and started dragging me away,

"Uh...sure, Katie" I said, with that we both walked off,

"Man who would thought that Ross would find a Palkia Pokemorph," Michael said, But Marissa was thinking about something,

"Hmm I wonder...?" She said before she started to follow the path me and Katie took,

"Huh? Marissa where you going?" Michael asked,

"(Sighs) This may sound strange but I think that Katie girl has a crush on Ross? I am going to make sure he know's!" Marissa said,

"What? That's crazy!" Michael said, "I'll help,"

"What?" Marissa asked,

"It's crazy I love doing crazy thing's," Michael said with a grin,

"Man your hopeless!" Marissa said, with that the Two Pokemorph's hurried after Me and Katie, meanwhile Omega, Metaknight and Alistair had heard what Marissa was saying,

"Ten buck's say's they screw up!" Alistair said,

"I'll take that bet!" Metaknight said,

"ME TOO" said Omega.

(Meanwhile)

I was showing Katie the deck of the Ship where Olimar and Louie where Piloting,

"This is the Flight deck, where My friend's Olimar and Louie fly this ship anywhere we want to go," I said as I waved to Olimar and Louie, who waved back

"Hey Ross who's your friend?" Olimar asked,

"This is Katie she's going to stay with us for a while!" I said, after that we left the Deck and arrived, at a training room, with Practise dummie's and obstacle course's, already in the room was Kirby, facing a lit torch,

"This is the training room, where we hone our skill's and power's!" I said, Katie was staring at what Kirby was doing,

"Uh Ross, What's he doing?" Katie asked,

"Oh Kirby's practising his copying ability," I said suddenly Kirby took a huge breath in, sucking in the torch, when he swallowed he was surroundded in a glow and when it died down Kirby was different, his skin was Red instead of Pink, he was also wearing a strange Hat of flames,

"Wow!" Katie said, as Kirby breathed Fire on the dummies in front of him, turning them to ash,

"Yeah's that's Fire Kirby!" I said,

"Let's leave him be," I said with that we headed out, Marissa and Michael had just entered the room,

"HEY KIRBY!" Michael shouted, which was stupid because Kirby on instinct breathed Fire at them Marissa dodged it, and Because of his Pokemon Half Michael wasn't harmed,

"Idiot! Uh kirby did you see Ross come this way?" Marissa said, Kirby nodded and pointed the path Me and Katie took,

"Come on Michael!" Marissa said as they went after me and Katie, with Kirby just staring,

Me and Katie had just arrived at the Kitchen, empty of course,

"And this is the Kitchen where, of course we eat," I said,

"I gotta thank you Ross, thank's to you I might be able to get Dialga back to his realm soon," Katie said smiling,

"I guess it was lucky that you found Me back in that Dimension!" I said with a smile,

"Yeah I guess it was!" Katie said, with that we headed off being followed by Michael and Marissa, finally we stopped at a Room,

"And this is your room," I said with a smile,

"Thank you," She said, while Blushing a little,

"Uh you ok Katie?" I asked, causing Marissa who was behind us aby a few yard's to face-palm,

"Man he's a psychic and he can't see the clear sign's!" Marissa said, but Michael covered her mouth so they wouldn't give themselves away,

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm gonna turn in," Katie said,

"Oh ok, sure," I said, Katie turned to her door, then suddenly she turned to face me, and to Me, Marissa and Michael's shock she kissed me on the cheek,

"Good Night," She said while blushing she headed into her room,

"Uh...what just happened?" I said as I blushed slightly, when I heard a little clang from behind me, "Oh and Marissa, Michael you can come out now!"

With that they came out of their hiding spot,

"Uh hi Ross," They both said, grinning sheepily,

"(Sighs) Come on guy's lets go back to Cafeteria and see if their some Root Beer left!" I said with a grin,

"Sure!" Michael said with a grin as well, with that we headed down the hall, meanwhile in her room Katie was lying on her bed with a huge smile.


	3. Turn Back the Clock Part 1

Turn back the clock

Ross's Beginning

(Now this story show's the start of a young boy who will help turn the tide, in a battle between Good and Evil, but before that we must return to another Universe because this story begins in a whole different Dimension, this is the story of Ross the Pokemorph)

We see floating calmly in space the beautiful Space Colony ARK, inside what look's like a Medical facility we see Three People, the first one is a Woman with Green Eye's Brown hair, and was wearing a White Gown, next to her holding what looked like a bundle, was a Man, he had Brown Eye's and Black Hair which was slightly spiky, the last person was another man He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. This is Wormtail96, who was with Ross's Parent's, suddenly another Doctor approached the threesome,

"Professor Wormtail we have a problem," He said, causing all three adult's to look at him with worried look's, "I am afraid your son has contracted an Unknown Disease, we can't Identify it, but it is fatal," Just as he finished the bundle in the Man's arm's started to cough slighty, and we know can see that the bundle is a baby boy, he had what looked like just growing in Brown hair, and Brown Eye's, Wormtail then put his hand on Ross's Dad's shoulder,

"I swear to you my friend, I will do anything Humanely Possibly to cure this, I promise you!" Wormtail, Ross's Dad gave Wormtail a thank you nod, before handing Ross over to his mother,

(3 Day's later)

Wormtail was still in his study, the Disease Affecting Ross was getting worse by the day, Wormtail figure's Ross may only have 4 more day's left, Wormtail was using all his time and power to find a cure but nothing, showed promise, the only thing that changed that yesterday a mysterious Object appeared, a strange Comet, but that didn't concern Wormtail, as he kept trying to brainstorm, a Black Portal opened behind him, and a figure walked out the top of its body is connected to the lower half by a tiny waist, giving it a figure shaped like an hourglass. A white substance flows from its head, obscuring much of its facial features. Its club-shaped arms are clawed and look muscular, with parts of them appearing tattered, and it has Souless Cyan Coloured Eye's.

"You must be Professor Wormtail, correct?" The figure asked, causing Wormtail to turn around in surprise,

"Who are you!?" Wormtail said in surprise,

"No need to be alarmed, I have come to help you, my name is Darkrai!" He said,

"Why would you help me?" Wormtail asked, Darkrai just smiled,

"Oh, I only ask for one thing, do you know of the Life Aura's?" Darkrai said with a grin.


	4. Turn Back the Clock Part 2

Turn back the clock

Ross's Beginning

(If you have read my Ross the Pokemorph, this scene is what the GUN commander saw)

We find ourselves back in the Infirmary, where Ross's parent's, were being Informed by Wormtail, about Darkrai's deal, with them was Darkrai,

"I'm afraid this may be our only chance, to save him," Wormtail said, as his friend's stared at him, before facing Darkrai,

"Can you really help us?" Ross's mom said, with hope in her eye's, Darkrai, inside was grinning at the Desperation in all three of them,

"Yes, if you transfer some of my DNA to your son, he should become Immune to this disease," Darkrai said, hesitant at first Ross's Mom handed Darkrai, Ross, who held him, before facing Wormtail,

"You know what to do," Darkrai said Wormtail nodded before poking Darkrai arm gently with a syringe, extracting some of Darkrai's blood, and then gently injected it into Ross's Blood stream,

(3 Days Later)

Surprising, Darkrai's Idea worked, the Disease was completely gone from Ross's system, Wormtail would promise Darkrai the Life Aura's when he returned which would be in 50 Years, Darkrai said that his blood would mean that Ross would age more slowly, so by the time he returned Ross would have the Body of a Teenager, Wormtail had discovered Darkrai's motive, he was going to use the Dark Comet to destroy planet Earth, Wormtail immediatly decided to act, while he left his friend's and their son, he headed to his Lab to find a way to stop Darkrai, and you can guess this lead him to build the most powerful weapon the ECLIPSE CANNON!

(10 Year's later)

Ross had the body of a 5 year old, while Walking along a hallway, Admiring the Sight's he was seeing, as he was admiring the sight of Planet Earth, he accidentally bumped into someone,

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ross said the person was a 10 year old girl, with Gold blonde with top half tied, light blue eyes, gold hoop earrings, black t-shirt with a black lion head within an orange sun in the middle and the Lion King musical logo, tan skirt with brown leggings, brown belt with lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with gray Nike symbols, she got back up and dusted off her clothes,

"Oh it's no trouble," She said smiling, before giving Ross a handshake, "Hi my name's Alyssa what's your's?"

"Oh my name's Ross, Ross Heuchan," Ross said smiling as well shaking Alyssa's hand,

"Well it's nice to meet you Ross," Alyssa said,

"Oh Ross, Alyssa good to see you both," Wormtail said as he approached, the two kids,

"Oh Hi Wormtail," Alyssa said,

"Hi Professor so what's up?" Ross said,

"I wanted you to watch over something for me, both of you," Wormtail said, when he placed in Ross's hand, was the sparkling Red Life Aura,

"Oh my Wormtail that Jewel is Beautiful, what is it?" Alyssa said, in awe at the Life Aura,

"This is one of the seven Life Aura's, I found this Jewel at the Ancient Ruin's," Wormtail said suddenly the Life Aura started to glow again in Ross's hand,

"Wow, so Beautiful!" Alyssa said, when the glow subsided Ross was staring at the Life Aura,

"I was right the Life Aura's have chosen you, Ross," Wormtail said,

"Huh what do you mean Professor!" Ross asked,

"The Life Aura's are powerful Item's, they will Pick, someone to Protect them, the Life Aura's also grant their Guardian Immortality, and Immense Power!" Wormtail said,

"Really, that's amazing!" Alyssa said,

"Now I need you two to watch that for me," Wormtail said,

"Sure Professor!" Ross said, with that Wormtail walked off,

"So how do you know Wormtail?" Alyssa asked,

"He's a good friend of my Parent's," Ross said.

(With that Ross's and Alyssa's friendship began, 5 year's later, the attack from both Wormtail's experiment's and GUN happened, (If you read Ross the Pokemorph, their in their) after that Wormtail lost his mind, and using Ross's losing the memory of the promise to Alyssa, he planned for the destruction of Earth, but he was found out by GUN, and captured and Executed, but not before putting Ross in suspended animation, their he would stay until 50 year's later...)

(...when Darkstar paid Prison Island a Visit.)


	5. Turn Back the Clock Part 3

Turn back the clock

Ross's Beginning

(This next part is FlashBack's from My three Fanfic's, Author Adventure 2)

21:02

Prison Island: Inside the base

"**INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, Security breach at gate 3 Intruder has been located in the north quadrant and is moving in the direction of the underground base, all units prepare to engage. Emergency battle formations! Standard Battle procedures initiated. Locate and stop the intruder from entering the security area!** (While the intercom was saying this a figure just blew apart the sealing door's revealing the figure to be the evil Drake Darkstar) **This is not a Drill! Repeat, this is not a Drill!"**

Drake then destroyed the Intercom speakers with some small energy blasts, "HAHAHAHAHA, that was all too easy,(while he was saying this he was slowly walking along the hallway) let's take a look at what Mr Wormtail was working on a top secret military weapon, the military shut down the research because they feared it!" with that Drake dropped deeper into the Base.

(Later)

(A giant door opened, letting Drake in. He walked over to a small console. A small orb was floating over a console).

"Oh HO! So this is the military's top-secret weapon. It's a lot SMALLER than I expected!" said Drake surprised by the small size

(Drake was looking at an orb floating over the console as he tapped into the console).

"Enter user data...aha...enter password..." said Drake

(Drake reached over to the side console).

Password is ALY-SS-A. Alyssa! Now all I have to do is to place the Life Aura into  
this console...

(He brought out the silver Life Aura and placed it into the console. Slowly Something behind the  
console started to rise...)

"Oh ho!"

(A cryochamber rose from the floor, and a figure rose, standing on top of the high platform. Drake growled, another annoyance the figure as it folded his arms).

"Oh great a Author Fighter? Are you trying to spoil my plans again? Wait, you're not an Author Fighter! This is impossible!"

(The figure had dark red armor and purple eyes. This is Ross...)

"My name is Ross. Since you were so kind as to release me, my master... I will grant you one wish!"

(Alarms went off again, almost making Drake fall on his butt).

"Now what!?" said Drake

(Ross looked up, seeing a figure. A military robot).

"Behold, the true power I possess!" said Ross

(Ross activated his air blades that is on the sole of his sneakers and landed in front of the military robot).

"This is Scorpion troop's B-3x Hot Shot! Enemy movement has been detected. En route to intercept and destroy!" said the mech's pilot,

"Copy that, B-3." Said the communicator

(The fight was on as the Hot Shot fired missiles, lasers and bullets to try and destroy Ross! Ross damaged the Hot Shot by hitting the cockpit. Ross smiled as he blasted the Hot Shot down to the ground).

"The enemy is too strong!! I-I can't destroy the enemy! Hot Shot is down! I repeat Hot Shot is down!!" yelled the pilot,

"Ha! Pathetic humans!" said Ross

(Drake, watched the battle and applauded Ross).

"Destroying that guard robot was spectacular! So Ross, YOU are the military's top  
secret weapon! What did you mean when you said you would grant me a wish?"

(Ross looked over his shoulder towards Drake and smiled).

"Bring more Life Auras." Said Ross,

"ROSS, WAIT!" said Drake,

"I'll be waiting for you...in the central control room, on the space colony ARK," said Ross,

"ARK?" said Drake confused

(With that, Ross walked off, leaving the gaping Drake behind...)

(Much Later)

(A few Hours Later)

(Darkmagicianmon took a huge breath and looked at the fallen Big Foot, thinking if he should pull the pilot out and ask him some question of why the GUN was after him when he saw something standing on top of the giant robot...)

"What the--? Darkmagicianmon said confused,

(There was Ross, holding the green Life Aura in the sky. He never noticed Darkmagicianmon below watching him).

"Its all starts with this... A treasure containing the ultimate power!" said Ross

"That's a... Life Aura!" yelled Darkmagicianmon

(Ross looked down to see Darkmagicianmon, walking towards him).

"Now I see what's going on! The military has mistaken me for the likes of YOU! So, where  
do you think your going with that Aura?

(Darkmagicianmon started to rush towards Ross).

"Say something, you faker!!" Darkmagicianmon yelled,

(Ross tossed the orb into the air and grabbed it).

"Chaos Control!!" Ross yelled

(A bright light and Ross disappeared. Time became slower for Ross as he saw Darkmagicianmon running a lot slower. The purple haired pokemorph passed the blue haired Digimon and landed on a building. When time came back to normal, Darkmagicianmon turned around to see Ross).

"Wow! He's fast! Hey, it's not his speed! He must be using the Life Aura to warp!" said D.M

"My name is Ross! I'm the world's ultimate pokemorph. There's no time for games! Farewell!" said Ross

(Ross used the green orb to warp once again and disappear from Darkmagicianmon's sight. D.M covered his eyes from the bright light).

"Ross... what is he?" D.M asked quietly to himself.

(Later on Space Colony ARK)

"I have been waiting for you Darkstar" said Ross, now gesturing to the structure behind him,

"Now I will show the GLORIUS achievement oh what the worlds leading scientist professor Wormtail has created!!" suddenly the console sprung to life,

"The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind non many people know that the ARK contained a top secret research facility where weapons of mass destruction were created (Gestures again to the structure this is one of them a weapon capable of destroying planets codenamed ECLIPSLE cannon!!" said Ross,

"Destroying an entire planet was this Wormtail's legacy?" asked Drake,

"Unfortunately it has been inactive for some time now,(Ross throws the green Life Aura into the machine) to reactivate it,(Suddenly the machine gets a very powerful burst of energy) larges amounts of energy are necessary!" said Ross,

"Oh so that why you stole the Life Aura?" asked Drake, getting the idea now,

"EXACTLY to reactivate the cannon we need the SEVEN Life Auras, once you have that then you have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please, and then the world could be yours!" said Ross, (Suddenly Drake let loose a very EVIL laugh)

"Sound's like a plan I like the way you think Ross! I will get the Life Auras, use the machine to dominate the world and build a legacy of my own!!" said Drake,

"Do you really think it will be that easy boys?" a voice said, (Ross immediately looks up to find Juliet like a bat hanging upside down on the Roof she jumps down and lands safely on the platform)

"I've got a great idea how about making a deal?" asked Juliet,

"A Deal?" said Drake,

"When you grabbed that HUGE Aura you said something about a reaction, a reaction that it may have with the Master Aura, now if you just let me borrow that radar I may be able to help you! What do you think?" said Juliet,

"If I do what's in it for me?" said Drake, (suddenly Juliet pulls out the Blue Life Aura)

"I have an idea where the other Auras are, I may not look it, but do you know I am a treasure hunter who specialises in all kinds of treasure!"

(Drake starts to ponder the pros and cons of this; he notices a nod from Ross telling him to accept)

"Very well!" said Drake,

"Ok then it's a deal! I don't think we have been introduced I am Juliet Gamer but you can call me Juliet" said Juliet a hidden smile on her face as she and Drake handed the Silver and Blue Life Auras to Ross, who put's them into the machine.

(The Next day on Prison Island)

(Ross was trekking across the island to meet up with Drake when his radio beeped and Juliet's voice came in).

"This is Juliet. I got a small problem... I can't believe I'm trapped in this locked safe with the Life Auras! I guess I'm not able to call myself a treasure hunter anymore..." Juliet said sadly,

(Ross's watch beeped. Only 10 minutes left... Ross laughed... He was about to leave all this when he remembered what happened to Alyssa, he thought of Juliet, going to die with the island! He growled and shook his fist).

"Ah, shoot! Troublemaker!" shouted Ross

(He turned around, making his way back to the base... Ross ran through a huge jungle. He landed on some fallen trunks, grinding his way. His air shoes were helping him go faster. Along the way, Ross thought up some interesting questions of Juliet... What was she? Where did she come from? What was her mission before joining up with him and Drake? His questions turned into attacks as he saw some GUN jungle robot patrols starting to shoot right at him. The young pokemorph jumped and attacked the robots with ease and continued on his way, he was quickly getting close to the base, when he noticed something Darkmagicianmon and grumbled)

(Darkmagicianmon noticed as well).

"Hey, that's..." said D.M

"That digimon again, of ALL places!" said Ross

"I found you, Faker!" said Darkmagicianmon

"FAKER? I think YOU'RE the fake one around here! YOU'RE comparing yourself to ME? Hah! You're not even good enough to BE my fake!" said Ross

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!" yelled D.M

(As Darkmagicianmon yelled, Ross leaped from the tree branch and landed near Darkmagicianmon). D.M yelled as Ross leaped from the tree branch.

"There's no time to play games! You won't even get the chance!" said Ross

(D.M leaped up and tried a Dark magic attack. Ross anticipated that move and did a shadow ball to block D.M. When Ross landed on his feet, D.M quickly used a Dark magic attack).

"UGH! (Leapt to his feet) I'm the COOLEST!" yelled Ross

(Ross used shadow ball on D.M then hit another one on Darkmagicianmon).

"Oof! (Gets up and close his eyes) Right, that its!  
"What's the matter, faker? In pain? Hahaha!!  
"Magical Wind!!" yelled D.M

(A great deal of whirling energy struck Ross. Ross was surprised as he got up. He was mad now. He closed his eyes and shouted the same time).

"That's it!" yelled Ross

"Uh oh..." said D.M

"HYPER BEAM!!" yelled Ross

(A beam of energy struck D.M from above. As he got up, he knew he was low on energy. D.M remembered how he lost Ross earlier. He smiled, it was worth a shot. D.M threw his fist into the air once again and shouted).

"Time Stop!!" yelled Darkmagicianmon

(D.M disappeared, making Ross surprised again).

"What?!" yelled Ross

(When, Darkmagicianmon re-appeared, he was standing in front of Ross. The blue haired digimon punched the purple haired pokemorph, making him fall down).

"Uuuuugh...not bad...for an imposter..." said Ross weakly

"DO you know who I AM?!" yelled D.M

(Ross got up, ready to face Darkmagicianmon again when his radio beeped in).

"(Radio) Ross! What are you doing?! Hurry up and get back here before the island blows up with you ON it! Yelled Drake

(Darkmagicianmon, amazed from what Drake said, shouted out loud).

"Blows up?!" yelled D.M

(Ross, giving Darkmagicianmon a quick glance, jumped back and ran faster than a scared rabbit.)

Ross rushed towards where Juliet is. He broke into the safe and grabbed the young girl, who was holding the 3 Life Auras. He checked his watch, only 10 seconds to go!)

"We'll never make it!" shouted Juliet

"Yes, we will! Chaos Control!!" yelled Ross

(When the timer reached 0... BOOM!! The island with the forest and the GUN military base exploded! Causing a shockwave that passed through the waves...Drake, Ross and Juliet got off the island as well, along with the 3 Life Auras...)

(Many Hour's later, on Space Colony ARK)

Outside Space Colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN: 5 minutes, 44 seconds.

(Darkmagicianmon stood on the runway that led to the outside of the Eclipse Cannon alone when someone he knows approached him...)

"You never cease to surprise me, digimon. I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space." Said Ross,

"You know, what can I say? I die hard!" said Darkmagicianmon

(D.M held the fake Aura to show Ross as they started to run).

"You actually saved me, you know!" said Darkmagicianmon

"It WAS a Life Aura, wasn't it? But, there's no way you could of activated the Chaos Control using an Aura that's fake! So, there's more to you than just looking like me...what ARE you anyway?" asked Ross

"What you see is what you get. Just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Darkmagicianmon!

(D.M and Ross took off running).

"I see. But you know I can't let you live! Your adventuring days are coming to an end! Before this is over, I'll show you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Ross

(Ross lashed out first, knocking Darkmagicianmon down. The blue haired digimon quickly got up and gave Ross a knocking down as well).

"Uh... that hurt!" moaned D.M

(Darkmagicianmon punched Ross back and made a dash towards the cannon. Ross closed his eyes and held his hands into the air).

"This is the Ultimate Chaos Control!" yelled Ross

(Ross disappeared and reappeared in front of D.M! They battled furiously till D.M gave Ross a great big dark magic attack! Ross fell onto the floor, unable to battle Darkmagicianmon again).

"I can't believe...I lost...I am...the ultimate poke..." said Ross before blacking out

"Game over, Ross!" yelled D.M,

(Later)

ARK: Abandoned Lab  
COLONY IMPACE: 19 minutes, 50 seconds

(Hikari down the hall, complaining again. Erin was in front of her. She were getting fed up of Hikari's complaining. They were looking for Ross).

"OOOH! I hate it when they leave me behind!!" she yelled

"I wonder if you hate it when WE leave you behind! Please stop complaining, Hikari!" said Erin

"I can't help it!" she said

(As they passed a doorway, Ross spotted a figure watching Earth from the window, Erin stopped and looked what Hikari was seeing).

"Look, it's Ross!" said Hikari

(Hikari started to pace...)

"I've REALLY got to stop whining. Everyone's trying their best to help out, and so must I!" said Hikari

(Hikari rushed towards Ross... Erin gasped!)

"Amy! Come back here!" yelled Erin,

(Hikari ran to Ross's side).

"Ross! We need you! Please help us!" pleaded Hikari

"It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's  
no way to save anyone." Said Ross,

"There HAS to be! I know that people fight over the most trivial things. SOME people may be  
selfish, like the professor said. But they're basically good. If they try their best and never give up on their wishes, they always have a reason to be happy! That's why you should help them out! Saving them is a GOOD thing! Ross, I BEG you! Please do it for them! Give them a chance-"

(Suddenly, what Hikari's words said to him brought Ross back the FULL memory of Alyssa. In the same  
position, Alyssa was gasping for air and slumped over the console).

"Ross...I beg of you...please...do it for me..." said Alyssa

"ALYSSA!" said Ross,

"-for all people who live on that planet...give them a chance to be happy! Let them live for their dreams...Ross...I know you can do it...THAT'S the reason you were brought into this world...Goodbye forever...Ross the Pokemorph..."

(The memory ended, a tear came out of the pokemorph's eye).

"-now I remember it all. And I must keep that promise...that's what Alyssa wished for..." said Ross,

"Ross?" asked Hikari

"I got to go now! I got to keep my promise to Alyssa, and you." Said Ross

(With that, Ross ran out of the room and ran past Erin).

"You did it!" said Erin

"Even if Ross is helping out, I still wonder if BOTH we and the people of Earth are  
going to survive." Said Erin

"We will, Erin... We will..." said Hikari.

(ARK: Center of Core. COLONY IMPACT: 15 minutes, 43 seconds.)

(Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto ran for the center of the core and stopped short. It was like Airnaruto was suddenly back home).

"What's that?! The core looks like the shrine to the Master Aura!" asked Airnaruto

"They probably designed the core like the shrine, to harness the power of the Life Auras. That's the reason why..." said Darkmagicianmon

(As Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto ran towards the shrine, Wormtail's words continued to haunt throughout the station).

"All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss-!" said Wormtail

(Darkmagicianmon looked up and saw sparking energy coming from the center of the shrine).

"Airnaruto, here it comes!!" said Darkmagicianmon,

"-and despair!" said Wormtail

(Wormtail's voice echoed throughout as the energy produced a creature of immense size! A large Groudon looking creature but was almost completely Black! This is The SHADOW GROUDON!) (Don't know what I'm talking about check Jirachi wish maker to find out)

"All of you ungrateful humans will FEEL MY LOSS AND DISPAIR!!" yelled Wormtail

(Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto gasped at the giant monster!)

"Could this be the prototype of the ultimate pokemorph that was supposed to  
be encapsulated?" said Airnaruto

(A figure slowly approached beside Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto).

"Leave this one to me." Said Ross

"Ross, what are you doing?!" asked Darkmagicianmon

"I'll take care of this, while you run and get the Life Auras!

(The Prototype snapped towards Ross. The pokemorph leapt backwards. His radio beeped and Juliet's voice was heard).

"(Radio) Ross, can ya hear me? Aim for the life-support system on its back!" said Juliet

"How can you know this?" asked Ross,

"(Radio) I read the information on the file I downloaded! Now, just do it!" said Juliet,

"Okay! Here I go!" said Ross

(Ross said. As Ross ran circles around the beast, he saw where a pipe came from its mouth and up to the support system. If he could grind up there... A direct hit! Ross was able to take the lizard out with ease. A few more hits really got the beast mad, and it created energy eggs to shoot at Ross. Ross dodged every one of them and leaped up, nailing the support system. The Prototype collapsed in defeat. Ross gone into a victory stance!)

"GET OUT you UGLY prototype!" yelled Ross

(Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto ran up the steps of the mock-up shrine and Airnaruto set down the Master Aura into the center of the core, mumbling something).

The servers are...the seven Lives's... Life is power...power is enriched by the heart...  
the controller is the one that unifies all life...only you can do this! STOP THE LIFE AURAS!

(The giant green Aura glowed brightly and shot 7 green lasers towards the 7 Life Auras. Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto turned around to see the Prototype getting up, roaring in pain! A giant flash and he disappeared! Ross had joined up with Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto).

"Is it gone?!" asked Airnaruto

"Is that what...Chaos Control is??" said Ross,

(The station rumbled again! Airnaruto almost fell. When he got up, Airnaruto noticed the flaw).

"Since we've stopped the Life Auras, why is the space colony still on a crash course  
for Earth?!" Asked Airnaruto

(Their answer came soon enough as Drake called on the radio, in a serious voice!)

"The prototype is still alive! He is controlling the space colony as it is falling to Earth! He has become one with the space colony and is determined to keep it on its collision course! He's no longer the Shadow Groudon! He's the FinalHazard!" said Drake

(Everything was hopeless until Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto looked at each other. Airnaruto noticed that Darkmagicianmon had a twinkle in his eye and looked at the Life Auras... Ross looked at the Auras as well. Airnaruto knew what they were going to do).

(Airnaruto watched as they started to use their plan. What is there plan, Darkmagicianmon and Ross BOTH knew what they have to do to stop this madness! Airnaruto watched as Darkmagicianmon and Ross started to concentrate to bring the 7 Life Auras' power to them! The 7 colorful Auras surrounded the Digimon and Pokemorph and a great flash appeared. Darkmagicianmon's hair and Armor transformed to a golden yellow color! Super Darkmagicianmon! Ross transformed from his Purple hair to a white gold color! Hyper Ross! With the power of the Auras, both Darkmagicianmon and Ross will breathe outer space! Time to get finish this battle once and for all!)

Outside Space Colony ARK.  
COLONY IMPACT: 6 minutes, 12 seconds.

(Super D.M and Hyper Ross arrived outside the face the bigger, uglier, giant brute of the Shadow Groudon, now known as the FINALHAZARD! Drake called from the comm. of the ARK).

"(Radio) Can you hear me, Darkmagicianmon, Ross? He's very weak without his life-support system.  
Aim for the red swelling areas. You're our LAST hope." Said Drake

(D.M started off by zooming forward heading for a blister on the lizard's big ugly hide, and  
punctured it, causing the FinalHazard to howl in pain! Ross called over to D.M).

"Darkmagicianmon! Leave it to me! I'll destroy him!" said Ross

(Ross flew towards the FinalHazard. What surprised the super formed Digimon and Pokemorph was the laser that the beast was firing at him).

"Where in the world did it get all that power? Could it be he used some of the power of the Life Auras? Ross, are you all right?" said Darkmagicianmon,

(Ross hit a blister and called over to Darkmagicianmon once again).

"Now it's up to you, Darkmagicianmon!" said Ross

"Ross, you need rest. Let me give it a try!" said Darkmagicianmon

(Darkmagicianmon zoomed towards the FinalHazard, dodging a laser blast from the beast. Airnaruto radioed in... His voice was worried).

"(Radio) Boss. We're in danger. The colony will enter the atmosphere in about  
four minutes!" said Airnaruto

(D.M knew they need more time as he struck another blister!)

"Yeah! Take that, you creep! Ross, are you okay?" asked Darkmagicianmon

"Here I come, you creep!" yelled Ross

(Ross started to fly towards FinalHazard. This time, the pokemorph shot two lasers at Ross and he veered between them towards the blister, striking it!)

"Alyssa! Watch me as I fulfill your wish!" said Ross

"Ross! How's your energy! Remember to switch places with me if it gets too hairy! We almost got him! Now we-OOF!" said Darkmagicianmon

(D.M was caught off guard by a stray laser. He floated, stunned. Ross flew over to Darkmagicianmon's side to see if he was okay).

"Darkmagicianmon! Are you all right?" asked Ross

"Yeah! Come on! Let's finish this ugly creep!" said D.M

"Right!" said Ross

(D.M flew towards a blister and made the FinalHazard roar with pain! Ross knows that it'll  
take one more hit to defeat the beast! He flew to a blister and used his strength to bring the  
monster down! The FinalHazard limped as he let go of the colony and floated towards Earth...  
D.M and Ross went at full speed towards the falling ARK! As they flew towards the ARK, Alyssa's voice echoed through Ross's thoughts...)

"Ross, I beg of you...!" said Alyssa

"Alyssa?" said Ross,

"...give them a chance... to be happy!" said Alyssa,

(As they were near the ARK, D.M shouted!)

"Now, Ross!" yelled Darkmagicianmon

(Both of them unleashed a powerful energy upon the ARK).

"CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled the both of them,

(The ARK was covered and vanished into thin air... As this was happening... Ross fell back  
towards Earth... With Darkmagicianmon watching him... In the Digimon's hand was Ross's bracelet...Ross knew that he's out of energy and Darkmagicianmon had some left to arrive back at the ARK colony. Ross closed his eyes as he fell to Earth...)

"Alyssa...this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise to you..." Ross said

(The ARK reappeared, showing in a stable orbit around the Earth. This was shown on TV all over the world, as everyone started to cheer. The young girl hugged his mother as the nightmare was over... It was finally over...)

(2 Weeks later in a desert region)

(The entire area was scorched and some even looked like glass, at the epic-centre, was Ross, unconscious but alive)

(Suddenly 2 shadow appear revealing to be 2 dark warrior's)

"So this him?" the first one, asked

"Yeah Master Drake ordered us to take him to one of the pods, and put him in stasis while he begins operation air fleet!" said the second one,

"Ok let's get to work!" said the first one,

(As the two Dark warrior's picked Ross up a picture fell from his pocket, which one of them see's)

"Hmm!" it said,

(On the picture were Alyssa and Wormtail, with smiles on their faces. The dark warrior shrugged put it back in Ross's pocket and helped his comrade putting Ross in the pod)

"Ok let go!" said the first Dark warrior,

(And so the Dark warrior's with their cargo headed back to the base with the unconscious body of Ross the Pokemorph).


	6. Turn Back the Clock Part 4

Turn back the clock

Ross's Beginning

(This next part is FlashBack's from My Fanfic, Author Fighter's)

We find ourselves in what look likes a very tall hallway when suddenly falling form the darkness is a young girl she is wearing a purple T-shirt with a blue heart in the center; blue jeans, white socks, Purple high heeled boots, a silver necklace, purple wrist bracelet; purple flower earrings and her hair was down to look like bat ears once she landed on the floor she approached a keypad for a door, when she opened the door by putting the right code in (which was surprisingly, Drakey probably from anti-Juliet) she peered inside the room.

"This must be it I found Drake's secret treasure!!"

But surprisingly their was nothing in here but old robot parts, but their was something that stood out, in the middle of the room in front of a control panel was a strange pod,

"Well, well what do we have here, let us see what's inside,"

While Juliet was accessing the pod, in the shadow a pair of red robot eyes lit up then it slowly approached Juliet and the pod, while using its scanner on Juliet and the figure in the pod, while this was happening the fluids from the pod where being drained and then the pod opened,

"Now lets see…..(Gasps),"

In the pod was non other than me Ross the pokemorph, when I opened my eyes, I suddenly sensed something when suddenly the pod was pelted with a hail of bullets, just before it exploded I jumped out accidentally shoving Juliet onto her butt.

"Stay here" I said.

"ROSS!!" screamed Juliet.

As I jumped back intro the fray to fight the attacker which surprisingly it was a robot with two large red and black arms with the Greek sign for omega on one (with freaking large machine guns attached surprisingly it had small legs but big feet and a small head with the same red lights we saw earlier, anyway as I kept dodging the bullets it said in a monotone voice,

"Must destroy all drake robots,"

"HuuH!!" said Juliet.

she was starting to get confused if he is trying to destroy all of drake's robot then why was he attacking Ross, meanwhile I was starting to get tired of dodging so I start charging at the robot while it still tries to shoot me just when we are about to collide,

"HEY HOLD IT!!" Juliet stop's the two of us.

(Strangely while this happened the robot's hands had changed to claws)

After a quick explanation to Juliet,

"Ok so let's see if I got this straight, (she points to the Robot called Omega) you're mad at Drake for sealing you in this room, (It lowers it's head while Juliet turns to me) and you have no memory do you, (I just fold my arms and look away) then it's settled, now you two make up so we can go after Drake together, (while she said this she grabbed me and omega's hands put them on top of another while putting hers on the top) AH YEAH BABY this make's us a TEAM."

(Later)

(Now team limit was just leaving the city when behind them at a slight distance was team Revenge)

"Hey what are these creeps doing here!" said Juliet,

(Charles just stopped)

"What's up Charles?" asked NL?

(All three of them turned around to see team Revenge)

"Just what do you think YOU'RE doing here!?" asked Juliet

"Hey who's this broad?" asked NL? Causing Juliet to get very angry,

"Our client's enemy perhaps!" said Charles,

"You mean the bad guys!?" asked Wormtail,

"You guys can't fool ME! I know what you are after! Better stay out my way!!" yelled Juliet,

(A few hours later)

The entire area was in ruins both teams where worn out with fighting,

"So do you give up now you flat Broad?" Yelled NL, (BAD move NL)

(This caused Ross and Surprisingly Omega to pale up)

"Did he?" asked Ross, Omega simply nodded,

(Now Juliet was stock still with her hair hiding her eyes when she lifted her head her eye's had a Tsunade like look in them)

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!" yelled Juliet, causing Team Limit to hug each other in fear, Juliet suddenly raced over to them and with one fist sent all 3 members flying, we turn our attention to team limit flying in the sky,

"YOU JUST HAD TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH NL!!" yelled Charles,

"Sorry Charles but this is a cheaper way to travel" said NL,

"So guys although we can't give it justice lets do it once!" said Wormtail,

"Right!" said NL and Charles,

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM LIMIT IS BLASTING OFF!!" yelled all 3 of them,

(Suddenly Juliet turn around to her team who were also stock still but in fear suddenly she gave off a friendly smile)

"Well let's go!!" she said,

(Ross turns to Omega)

"We never mention this to anyone EVER!" said Ross,

"AGREED" said Omega, as the 2 of them went to catch up with their teammate.

(suddenly a huge battleship appeared on the top was the same plane that team Revenge destroyed back at the beach, under that was a huge Blimp with many cannons attached and team Revenge were dashing toward it)

"We got him!" said Juliet,

"Capture him first! Then you can have your revenge Omega" said Ross,

"AFFERMITIVE!" said Omega,

"READY ALL CANNONS! OPEN FIRE!" yelled Drake,

"This is gonna be tough you ready!" asked Ross?

"You bet!" said Juliet,

"AFFERMITIVE!" said Omega,

And so team Revenge began their attack on the Dark Albatross, Omega handled the huge cannons; while Ross handled the smaller weapons and Juliet with thunder ball handled the Propellers, eventually the bottom part of the Albatross fell off)

"You're going to regret this!" said Drake,

"So that it!" said Juliet,

"NEGATIVE! DRAKE STILL AIRBORNE!" said Omega,

(And so Team Revenge continued their attack but this time is was much easier while omega handled the Cannons and their bullets, Ross and Juliet with Shadow and thunder balls attack the Ship causing more damage causing that part to be destroyed too leaving only the Black Hawk left)

"Hey he's getting away!" said Juliet,

"OH NO HE IS NOT OMEGA BARRAGE!" yelled Omega as his barrage destroyed the plane easily,

"Wow that plane was easier than the last one" said Ross,

"Nevermind that we gotta be certain that Drake is destroyed!" said Juliet,

(When team Revenge reached the Crash site the Drake they found was nothing more than a robot)

"MUHAHAHAHAHA….MUHAHAHAHAH!" said the recorded message, causing Omega to clench his fist, meanwhile Juliet notices that Ross was looking at something which reveals to be a robot Ross,

"Ross?" Juliet asked concerned?

"Lets go" said Ross, and team Revenge left the canyon, suddenly the robot Drake turned into a puddle of silver liquid before turning into a figure with spiky hair,

"ULTIMATE POKEMORPH DATA HAS BEEN COPIED!" said the figure in a metallic voice.

(Later in a Jungle)

(Team D.M we're heading out of the forest, but unknown to them Team Revenge was watching from a higher platform)

"Look it's that Digimon," I said,

"Wonder what the big rush is about, bet you those guys will end up getting in my way and making trouble!" said Juliet, suddenly Team D.M notice them or more precise Me,

"Hey isn't that…?" said Airnaruto,

"Ross!" finished Gantz,

"Heh, talk about being stubborn and full of surprises!" said Darkmagicianmon,

"Long time no see boys, too bad you had to come all this way for nothing! We'll take it from here," said Juliet,

"What did you say!" said Airnaruto,

"SENSOR'S LOCKED ON DARKSTAR, NON COMPLIANT INTRUDER'S WILL BE DESTROYED!" said Omega,

"Well don't you know, we have a date with Drake too!" said Darkmagicianmon, I just chuckled,

"Is that so?" I said, "Well then it will be a date to DIE for!"

"HEY! That's my Line!" Yelled Darkmagicianmon, as he and I charged at each other creating an explosion.

(Later on Drake's Fleet of Airships)

"Alright!" said Juliet,

"I AM THE ULTIMATE POWER!" said Ross, as they saw Drake lying their, Juliet started walking away, but unknown to them it was another fake, but Omega was relishing the moment,

"DRAKE TARGET COMPLETLY DESTROYED!" said Omega, as we change to Juliet who was entering a room,

"Now let's find that secret treasure...(Gasps)" said Juliet, as the room was full of Pod's the same one's she found Ross in, and even more disturbing all of them had a Ross in it, she turned around when she heard the door open...but it was Omega,

"PREPARE TO DESTROY IMMEDIATE AREA!" said Omega, Juliet needing someone to talk to decided to ask Omega,

"Hey Omega...Did I ever tell that Ross is a robot...and...Oh. Never mind...Good Luck!" said Juliet as she started to leave, but Omega decided to help her,

"YOU KNOW ABOUT CLONING...THE ORIGINAL MUST EXIST SOMEWHERE!" said Omega as he started his job, Juliet then smiled gave him a thank you nod, and left to the Ross that was with them, she didn't know if he was the original but until she did she would just roll with it,

"All for what...nothing! I might as well go look for that Master Aura, since that Irritating Air-Headed NINJA is here." said Juliet causing Ross to chuckle,

"Hah, something's never change do they?" said Ross,

"Whaddya saying! What is a famous treasure hunter like myself suppose to do!" said Juliet.

(A few hours later)

Team D.M running to something, following them was Team's Revenge and Balance, on the top of a huge tower was a figure almost covered by the darkness,

"He-he-he! All living things kneel before your master!" said the figure as he sent a lightning bolt into the sky and blew up the tower, as Team Limit and Drake where just arriving, The figure started transforming,

"Saggimon Dark warp digivolve to…"

The light fade to revealed a new being 6.2 height.

he wear Orange and yellow face paint (yellow on the right side of his face, orange on the left side) long pointy teeth and a irken like tongue (only longer) wearing what looks like a cross between a antifairy crown and a pointy birthday hat. his wardrobes looks similair to Pennywise (Stephen kings IT). With the clothes color being Dark blue and purple and looked more gothic looking.

"Emperorjestermon!" he roared, we turn back to Our Heroes and Drake,

"Saggimon has finally Digivolved!" said Drake, as a whole army of Dark Warriors where running past Our Heroes scared of Emperorjestormon,

"So that's Saggimon!?" asked Darkmagicianmon,

"It's useless! Saggimon has combined your data with the power of the Twilight, and is super strong we can't beat him, ARRH! If only we had the 7 Life Aura's!" said Drake, suddenly Erin pulled out of her pocket the Yellow Life Aura, Neros had the Purple one, Juliet had the Green one, Omega had the Silver one, Charles had the Red One, and Wormtail had the Light Blue one, he then noticed in Darkmagicianmon's hand was the Blue Aura,

"What's this? But how? Even with the Aura's power our chances of winning are slim, it would take a miracle!" said Drake, as Darkmagicianmon tossed the Aura into the air,

"Just leave it to me Drake!" said Darkmagicianmon,

"Sempai! No!" said Hikari, as Gantz and Airnaruto approached him,

"Not without me!" said Gantz,

"Count me in too!" said Airnaruto,

"Gantz, Airnaruto," said Darkmagicianmon,

"Ok guys we'll buy you some time so you can use your full power!" said Ross, as Omega and Juliet nodded, D.M turned to Team Balance, Hikari giving him a thumb's up, then turning to team Limit they nodded to,

"Ok then let's get ready to do this! Let's show that Creep the real SUPER POWER of TEAMWORK!" said Darkmagicianmon as all 4 teams got ready to fight.

The Plan was that Team's Balance would attack from the left, Team Limit from the right and Team Revenge from the Front, they noticed three weak spots, the left one was glowing Blue, the right one glowing yellow, and the middle one glowing red, first up was team Balance who had some help from Ranger24 and Pikachu when Ranger found out that Saggimon copied his skills he was livid,

"Your the one pretending to be Sempai, your the one responsible for taking Ranger and Pikachu!" said Hikari,

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!" said Erin,

"Your going to pay for this!" said Neros, but Emporerjestormon just chuckled,

"I'll tear you apart!" said Saggimon as he launched multiple spikes at Team Balance but Ranger and Pikachu took them out with their power's Pikachu's electric attack's and Ranger's twilight powers, Hikari tried punching the weak spot but nothing happened, but Ranger had an idea

"You see it glowing Blue that must mean that Speed member's can't hurt it, so Hikari can't damage it!" said Ranger, Erin drew her sceptor as Neros gathered spirit energy,

"But me and Nero's aren't!" said Erin as she sent some spell's at the weak spot, causing Emperorjestormon to groan in slight pain, Ranger then used a Twilight Firaga on Saggimon followed by a thunderbolt from Pikachu, causing even more Damage, then Nero's with extra power punched the Weak spot causing Emperorjestormon to Roar in pain,

"(Giggle) We're done you guy's ready!" said Hikari, talking to Team Limit,

"It's too late!" said Emperorjestormon, we now turn to Team Limit,

"Transformation isn't quite complete yet!" said Charles,

"Incomplete freak!" said Wormtail,

"Now's the time to strike!" said NL, but Emperorjestormon sniggered,

"Your all useless now that I copied all your Data!" said Emperorjestormon, Wormtail fired a laser at Emperorjestormon but like with Hikari it did nothing,

"When it glows yellow Wormtail's attack'e are useless!" said Charles, No Limit charged at Emperorjestormon his keyblade limit breaker already out,

"But I'm not!" yelled NL, as he hit Emperorjestormon with his keyblade, after a lot of battering The weak spot turned Red, NL tried hitting again but nothing happened,

"WHat the?!" asked NL,

"It turned Red so NL can't damage it, you and Wormtail can only attack if it is not your colour!" said Charles as He and Wormtail attacked Emperorjestormon, with NL helping them with support spell's like Cure, or defensive spells,

"All right let's finish this!" said Wormtail, as he launched a big missile at Emperorjestormon, followed by a slash from Charles sword, causing Emperorjestormon to roar in pain,

"We're almost done here! Now it's up to you!" said NL to team Revenge,

"This victory shall soon turn into despair!" said Emperor as we turn to Team Revenge who where in front of Emperorjestormon,

"So your the one behind all this huh?" asked Ross,

"Consuming powers of others at your own will...and that's supposed to make you tough!" said Juliet,

"NEW TARGET ACQUISITION! SIGHTS LOCKED ON EMPERORJESTORMON!!" said Omega, as Ross launch a hyperbeam at Emperorjestormon but since his weak spot was glowing blue it did nothing, causing Emperorjestormon to Cackle,

"Even the ultimate pokemorph can't stop me!" said Emperorjestormon, Omega then launched many Missiles, at Emperorjestormon, as Well as a thunder ball from Juliet, all of that caused Emperorjestormon's weak spot to glow yellow, Ross then charged in with Omega, and the two launched missiles bullet's, Shadow ball's and Hyperbeam's at Emperorjestormon, while Juliet used her psychic powers to stop Emperorjestormon's attack's, suddenly his weak spot glowed Red, and Omega backed off, as Ross and Juliet started punching and Kicking the Weak spot, suddenly Emperorojestormon's finger's started glowing a light blue colour,

"GET AWAY!" he yelled as he launched huge spike's at Ross and Juliet, Ross noticed and Jumped out of the way but he couldn't help Juliet as she was hit and trapped in a huge crystal dome,

"HEY! Let me outta here!" said Juliet, Ross turned to Omega,

"Help Juliet Omega! I'll take care of laughing boy!" said Ross as he charged at Emperorjestormon, glowing Red again, Omega with one punch broke the Dome and Freed Juliet,

"Thanks Omega!" said Juliet,

"PSYCHO BOOST!" yelled Ross, as he sent a huge burst of energy at Emperorjestormon causing him to roar in pain, they know their job was done,

"Darkmagicianmon! We're counting on you!" yelled Ross,

"How appropriate to have a digital overlord rule a digital kingdom!" yelled Emperorjestormon as Team's Balance, Limit and Revenge quickly jump away, it was now all up to Team Darkmagicianmon.

(Later after the Final Battle)

"It's no use but why can't I defeat you?" asked Saggimon as he turned into his Rookie form that looked like a Veemon only gray and Purple in color. It has some plates on it back were some plates you find on a stegosaurus and on it horn was a Rubber-nose they are called Draclowmon,

"Because We're the Author Fighter's!" said Darkmagicianmon,

"SEMPAI!" yelled Hikari as Team Balance, Limit and Revenge where dashing over to them,

"Anytime you want a rematch I'll be waiting!" said Darkmagicianmon, as he picked up Hikari Bridal style and Dashed off, they still had a date to finish,

"Hey D.M wait up I need a ride home!" yelled Gantz as he ran after them, as Draclowmon went to unconcious

"Sorry guys but I got my Date with Sempai to finish!" said Hikari, as she waved good-bye to her team,

"Good Luck Hikari!" said Erin,

"Bye!" yelled Neros as Team Balance waved goodbye to Hikari,

"He! Boss still has his hand's full!" said Airnaruto, and Juliet walked passed him,

"Guess I'm outta here two I still somebody's treasure to hunt!" said Juliet, causing Airnaruto to sigh,

"Never give up do you, hey KEEP you hands of MY treasure!" yelled Airnaruto as he chased after Juliet,

"Guess that's it for this Case!" said No Limit,

"Guess so" said Charles,

"Wait what about our money?" asked Wormtail,

"Oh man I almost forgot...THAT SLIMEBALL!" yelled NL as Team Limit chased after Drake, we then turn to Ross and Omega, In Omega's claw's was the unconsious Draclowmon, the two faced each other, almost thinking what do we do with him.


	7. Turn Back the Clock Part 5

Turn back the clock

Ross's Beginning

(This next part is FlashBack's from My Fanfic, Ross The Pokemorph)

We find ourselves in what looks like a peaceful field outside a huge city, West cartoonopolis, standing under the shade of a tree is a young 17 year old boy, with brown hair with purple streaks, green eyes, was wearing a red and purple shirt with the Initials RDH on it blue jeans and black trainers, also on his neck was a stone pendant, this is Me Ross "Deoxys" Heuchan, a newspaper blows by and gets caught on Ross's leg long enough for us to read the front page, "Fire in the Sky Festival 50 Year return of the Dark Comet" before it blows away,

'Ross Heuchan why does that name haunt me it's the only thing I remember and that GRUESOME image'

Ross though while cringing, just remembering that Gruesome image, (Suddenly a flashback occurs which shows a corridor from Ross's view with him panting from running from something then the screen changes to Ross looking behind him to reveal a young 15 year old girl, with Gold blonde with top half tied, light blue eyes, gold hoop earrings, black t-shirt with a black lion head within an orange sun in the middle and the Lion King musical logo, tan skirt with brown leggings, brown belt with lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with gray Nike symbols, this is Alyssalioness94, Ross's only friend from his past, anyway she is also panting from running from something also, suddenly in a strange room, both Ross and Alyssa turn around to see 5 Military Officers all carrying Guns, suddenly Alyssa Turns to Ross with what looks like a scared look in her eyes, then one of the Soldiers Draws a gun and…." BANG!! "ALYSSA!" yelled the Ross in the flashback).

Suddenly the screen changes back to the real Ross,

"Who am I…and why can't I remember anything"

"And who is this Alyssa?" asked Ross.

Suddenly the Sky darkness causing Ross to look up as strange red clouds appear and surround the city, then many strange creatures appear and start to cause random destruction to the city.

The scene shifts back to the hilltop where Ross is,

"Hmm look how pathetic they are I don't have time for these Humans" said Ross just when he was starting to walk away,

"Deoxys" said a raspy voice, causing Ross to stop and turn around to reveal a strange hologram of a figure this figure was practically black all over except for what looks like a white wisp for hair is was wearing a red collar and had cyan soulless eyes, this is Darkrai leader of the Shadow pokemon, and king of nightmare's,

"As you can see the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the 7 life Auras and bring them to me as promised." said Darkrai, but this only confused Ross more,

"Huh? Who are you and how do you know I am Deoxys? And what are you talking about?" asked Ross, but Darkrai just disappeared and the hologram projector which was a strange six pointed star shaped creature flew away, suddenly explosions surrounded Ross as he tried to tell Darkrai to wait,

"Just what was that all about? If he says he knows the truth about who I am…then like it or not. I have to believe him." Said Ross, "The only way I am going to get the secret to my past is to get those Life Auras!" said Ross and so Ross speeded off to the city which right now….was a war zone.

(A few hours later)

Ross and Darkmagicianmon were in another area of the city. They ran into Dark's Eye along the way. Ross decided to take his chance.

"Hand over the Life Aura," Ross stated "Or else."

"So," Dark's Eye said. "You think you have a chance against me, do you?"

Ross was getting irritated. "Look, it's not that I don't want to fight you…"

"That's a first," Darkmagicianmon interruptedly joked.

Ross ignored him. "But I'm trying to find the Life Aura for my memories and riches. So why don't you just do us all a favour and get out of here."

Dark's Eye was ticked but still remained calm. "You still don't know you place. XD001, I summon you!"

Right on cue an extremely large shadow pokemon alien appeared. It looked like a Lugia except its feathers where black instead of White. It had bat-like wings and also it had Red eyes.

"BEHOLD!" Dark's Eye shouted. "The wrath of Black Arms!"

XD001 let out a huge roar.

"Hmm," Darkmagicianmon said. "This will be interesting. Come on!"

The battle started.

"XD001," Dark's Eye commanded while leaving. "Burn this entire city and its inhabitants to the ground."

"Check out this monster," Darkmagicianmon said. "We should squash it."

Rossand Darkmagicianmon ran towards XD001. Soon, tiny bird like aliens appeared. Ross saw his chance. He jumped from bird to bird as stepping stones and began to rapidly punch XD001 eyes causing it to howl in pain "Found the weak point!" Ross said. "Its weak point is its eye's."

XD001 Bull then spat fire from its mouth. The odd duo dodged the flames with ease. More bird aliens appeared. Darkmagicianmon took his chance, jump from bird to bird and then fired a dark magic attack at XD001's eyes.

The large alien turned tail and ran. Ross and Darkmagicianmon chased after him. Ross saw an alien soldier with a laser. Ross destroyed the alien and took the laser.

Following the strangely predictable pattern, Ross jumped on bird aliens and fired lasers at XD001's eye.

"This is too easy," Darkmagicianmon cheered. "We'll be done with this creature in no time."

XD001 then aimed his fire attack towards the ground to create a fire wave. Ross jumped over it, but Darkmagicianmon, being an idiot, got blasted.

"Can we get this over with? I have Life Auras to collect, ugly monster!" Ross insulted.

When Ross fired another shot of the laser gun, his body glowed blue.

"Oh yeah!" Ross smirked. "One time stopping move coming up."

Ross managed to slow down time to an almost stand still. He saw everything moving slower. XD001, Darkmagicianmon, buildings collapsing. Everything. Ross also realized he had unlimited ammo for his laser for awhile.

"Time to finish this," Ross said.

Ross rapidly fired the laser gun at XD001. The bombarding of lasers was just enough for XD001 to be finished once and for all.

"Yes!" Darkmagicianmon cheered. "The aliens are not going to stand a chance."

All of a sudden, the yellow Life Aura flew towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"Believe it or not, I'm not going to let those creatures do what they want to anymore," Ross proudly said.

"Well Ross," Darkmagicianmon said. "I have to go back to the headquarters. My work here is done."

"All right. See you later!" Ross said.

Darkmagicianmon and Ross went their separate ways. Ross was planning on having a little talk with a certain Darkside.

(Later inside the Jungle Ruin's)

Ross went up to Dark's Eye who was floating around. Ross was here to gloat.

"Having trouble with GUN, are we?" Ross smirked.

"What a pitiful bunch!" Dark's Eye laughed.

"What'd you say?" Ross said

Dark's Eye simply laughed. Juliet was watching all of this at a distance.

"We're not here to exterminate these poor creatures. On the contrary." The eye said.

"What?" Juliet wondered. "What is he talking about?"

"What are you saying?" Ross asked the eye.

"All will be revealed….tomorrow!" Dark's Eye said.

"Tomorrow?" said Juliet.

"Ross, you need your rest for tomorrow's ritual." That was all Dark's Eye would say and then XD001 appeared.

Ross was now ticked. "You chump! You're going down!"

Ross had to fight another XD001. This time with the Juliet's help. This XD001 hovered only in one spot. An oval shaped rail was around him. Also, alien soldiers began to appeared and fire. Ross might find this battle long, fatal, and spirit crushing.

But Ross saw a much simpler way.

Ross defeated an alien soldier and took its laser gun. With XD001 stationary, Ross could fire at its eye with ease. And it was working. Ross fired at the eye enough times to earn Chaos Control.

"Chaos…..CONTROL!"

Time slowed down around him. Ross could now finish off the alien. After a long, hard battle of less than thirty seconds, Ross defeated the monster.

"You call that a challenge?" Ross said. "I can beat myself much slower."

Silence.

"I don't get it." Juliet said.

(Outside One of Drake's base's)

All was quiet around the base. You could tell that it was Drake's base due to the fact that his faces were plastered on almost everything. Around this time, Ross, using Chaos Control, teleported to the base.

"Warping is fun!" Ross thought with his eyes closed.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw someone who had the same eyes he had.

"What?" he thought still.

When he looked to see who it was, it was extremely disturbing for Ross. For the person having eyes similar to Ross's…..

Was someone that looked Ross!

"What the?" Ross shouted. He backflipped away. There standing before him, were a lot of Ross's standing in a line.

"How can this be?" Ross said to the other Ross's. "Who are you?"

However, the other Ross's seemed to be incapable of speech because they didn't answer back. Ross soon heard Drake as Duskmon flying over. Drake didn't notice THE Ross.

"Attention, Deoxys Androids!" the Drake said. "The Darkfleet is strong but those black aliens are formidable foes. I'm returning to base to devise a new plan."

Drake flew away; Ross was still shocked with disbelief.

"Deoxys….Android?" he said to himself. "Could I possibly…. be one too?"

(Later inside the Base)

Ross and Omega saw the entrance to another room. This entrance was different because the Great Pumpkin's head was atop it. The room was just a big room with and round, elevated platform in the middle. Ross also saw the blimp floating to building's back end. Ross and the five entered the room. Omega sensed someone.

"I found Drake! He's approaching this direction." Omega answered.

He was right too. Drake appeared before the two. He was carrying a large mace. Drake also had some of his minions with them. When he saw Ross and the Robot, he scoffed.

"Ross and Omega?" Drake said. "Why you traitors? You two are going to stop ME? Why don't you two get out of my way!"

Omega got on the defense but Ross held his arm in front of him to stop. Ross only had one question he want the answer too.

"Drake Darkstar," Ross desperately said. "I need to know. Those androids that looked like me, am I one of them too?"

Drake's answer will change Ross's view on life.

"Yes."

"What?" Ross said in total disbelief.

"You and Omega are my creation's," Drake explained. "But you betrayed me by still being alive. So now, I will destroy you both turning you into scrap metal!"

Ross was speechless. Omega however, was ready for battle.

"Darkside, I will defeat you once and for all!"

"This is what you get for turning against your master!" Drake roared.

Drake blew stream of fire at his enemies. Ross and Omega dodged the flames.

"I'm going in!" said Omega.

Ross and Omega couldn't attack Drake yet, because Drake was out of there reach standing on the higher platform. Ross Androids threw missiles while ghosts with grenade launchers also attacked. Ross defeated some ghosts and took their grenade launchers. Ross saw a rocket on one end of the room. Omega was busy fighting the androids.

Ross went straight to the rocket while avoiding Drake's fire breath. Ross grabbed the rocket and went flying high. Ross then used a parachute to float down to safety while firing grenades at Drake.

"Ugh! Know your place android!" Drake yelled.

Ross continued to fire grenades. Omega had just defeated the last henchmen. Drake was now steamed.

"That's it!" Drake said. "No more Mr. Nice Darkside!"

Drake jumped up in the air and came crashing down, mace first.

"Lights out!"

Ross and Omega jumped out of the way. Omega fired his blaster to shock Drake

"Argh!" Drake yelled.

Drake spat more fire but Omega dodged it. Ross fired more grenades at Drake's back.

"No way, inferiors will defeat me!" Drake gloated. He blew more fire but Ross and Omega dodged it and moved behind Drake.

"Where'd you go?" Drake wondered.

Ross fired more grenades at Drake's back. Drake has had enough.

"Next time we meet you won't be so lucky. Just you wait and see."

Drake ran off. The aqua Life Aura flew towards Ross. He grabbed it.

"An android? Me? You're lying!" Ross said.

Moments later, Ross was standing by himself on the outskirts of Drake's base. Omega went ahead to see where Drake was hiding. While standing there, Ross began to act funny.

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm!" he laughed that was kind of twisted.

Ross then began to have another flashback. He was having a flashback of him and Darkmagicianmon fighting a giant monster. He also then had another flashback of falling down to earth. Ross then realized what happened.

"Everything is starting to make sense," Ross thought. "This Ross the Pokemorph everyone keeps referring to, is that purple haired boy. And now he's dead by the hands of some ugly monster. I must be the original copy. I must be the first android Drake created. And that's why my memories are gone. They weren't real. They were just implants of Drake's from his own schemes. We'll anyway; I now know what I have to do."

Ross looked north to where Omega went off to. "Darkstar! I'm sending you straight to the demonic place you created me from!" Ross ran off to find Drake.

(Onboard Space Colony ARK)

"Alyssa," he sadly muttered.

Adult Ross managed to find himself with Darkmagicianmon. The double team were running through one outer area of ARK. Darkmagicianmon noticed something in the black, starry sky.

"Ross, look up there."

They did so and saw a black comet that passing by.

"What's that?" Ross asked.

"Every thirty years, that Dark comet passes by this planet." Darkmagicianmon answered. "Hey, do you think that those black aliens are connected to that comet somehow?"

"Dark…Comet?" Ross said. He collapsed on the floor holding his head with his hand. Darkmagicianmon looked concerned.

"Ross, are you alright?"

Ross was alright but he had a thought. "I think you're right, Darkmagicianmon. I can somehow sense that they're up there."

Ross stood back up. "That is where the answers are. I'm going to that comet."

Darkmagicianmon thought it was good idea to go up there too. So Ross headed for the comet with his friend and teammate to find his true destiny.

(Inside the Dark Comet)

"There he is!" Darkmagicianmon squealed. "The real Darkrai!"

"So we meet at last, Darkrai!" Ross thought while picking up the Life Aura. "It is you who's responsible for all this suffering."

There stood before Darkmagicianmon and Ross was Darkrai himself. The leader of the Black Arms. Darkrai wasn't worried however. In fact, he was pleased with Ross.

"You've done well, Deoxys. I'm impressed you've made it this far."

Ross was sick of him. "Darkrai! Your terror plots end here and it ends NOW!"

Darkmagicianmon looked at the alien leader. He was getting tired of aliens really. "So this is your entire fault! I don't care if you like it or not, but your game is over!"

Darkrai, with his arrogance, chuckled at the two. "Fools! The Black Arms are more than superior. We are perfect!"

Ross rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you have any real chance of defeating us?" The alien laughed.

Ross now had enough. "It's you who should worry about us who should be laughing, Darkrai! I made a promise. I promised Alyssa that I would save the planet she loved so much. And this promise, I WILL ACTUALLY KEEP!"

Ross was fuming with justice. He now knew what he had to do. Darkrai knew what to do as well.

"Then get ready to die!" the alien king said. "Let me show you the ultimate power in the universe!"

The battle began!

"Now I will show just how pitiful you inferior life forms are!" Darkrai said.

"This is it!" Darkmagicianmon yelled. "It's time for the end!"

Darkrai floated around the room for awhile. He then launched his first attack.

"BEGONE!"

He fired five meteors at our heroes. But they dodged them. Ross went up and threw a punch at Darkrai's stomach.

But it didn't harm the fiend.

"Crud!"

Black Doom disappeared and reappeared in another part of the room.

"On guard! Swift strike!"

He fired a purple energy shaped like a boomerang. Darkmagicianmon jumped over it but the attacked hit Ross.

"ARGH!"

Darkmagicianmon jumped repeatedly on Darkrai's head. Darkrai seemed to have taken damage to that.

"I see," Ross thought. "Attack the head!"

Darkrai disappeared again. And then reappeared to fire two flames. But they were in vain. Ross went up to Darkrai and punched him in the face.

Darkrai fired more meteors. Ross dodged them but they hit Darkmagicianmon. Ross rapidly punched Darkrai with on the head.

"I'm going toe to toe and I love it!" Ross shouted. When Darkrai disappeared, Ross saw a box. He broke the box and it revealed an alien gun. He took the gun.

"Maybe now this would be easier," Ross said. Then to Darkmagicianmon , he said, "D.M, use magic to attack him safely.

When Darkrai reappeared, he had a new plan up his sleeve. He used a hologram to distract the heroes. Ross and Darkmagicianmon fired their projectiles at the fake, but to no avail. However, the hologram damaged them with flames.

"OUCH!"

"HOT!"

They saw the real Darkrai firing meteors at them. They avoid the attack. Ross and Darkmagicianmon fired their weaponry. Darkrai was weakening, but he was still able to fight.

"Hmm…I see. Perhaps I underestimated you inferiority as a life form," he admitted. "None the less!"

Darkrai Holograms began to appear and fired meteors the real Darkrai fired them as well. Ross and Darkmagicianmon avoided them, but they weren't able to damage Darkrai before he disappeared.

More holograms of Darkrai appeared! Ross and Darkmagicianmon had to run toward Darkrai while avoiding his holograms' attacks. Black Doom fired another swift strike, but Ross and Darkmagicianmon jumped up in time. Darkmagicianmon fired Dark Magic Attacks at Darkrai. Ross ran out ammo so he went to find another gun. He found another gun that launched missiles but saw that Darkmagicianmon was hit by a meteor. Holograms began to appear around Ross, the real Darkrai was somewhere with them but he had one chance.

"Chaos…..CONTROL!"

He was able to use Chaos Control again. He became invincible and everything slowed down around him. But he was still able to tell which Darkrai was real. The real Darkrai always attacked last. When he saw the last one attacked, Ross showed no mercy! First, Ross ran up to Darkrai and rapidly punched while time was still slowed. Then he backed up and fired missiles at Darkrai.

It was over in literary a second. Darkrai began to fall to the floor.

"Gahh…you...this is…..not over," Darkrai said before he collapsed.

Darkmagicianmon went up to Ross and gave him thumbs up.

"Good job!"

"Alyssa loved this planet," Ross said. Then he looked towards Darkrai. "I will not let you destroy it!"

Darkrai was lying before Ross's feet. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The last Aura, the red Life Aura, floated around Ross. As that one did, the other Auras began to float around Ross as well. Ross finally finished his adventure. Darkmagicianmon smiled at all of this was finally put to rest.

"Finally! I've got all the Life Auras!" Ross announced.

Darkrai didn't want to think Ross beaten him. So he said, "Deoxys…..this isn't over yet….the Black Arms……will raise again."

Darkmagicianmon knew that what he said was in vain.

"Let's do this," Darkmagicianmon simply said.

Ross also had a new change of heart in all of this. "I am Ross the Pokemorph. And I made a promise that I intend to keep. With the power of these Auras, Darkrai and his army finished! This is WHO I AM!" he said in the manliest way ever. He saved the world and now knew that the Black Arms will never bother this world as long as he's here.

(Later)

Here we see the protagonist, Ross the Pokemorph. The seven Life Auras orbited around him. After his long and tiring adventure, he finally found all seven of them.

"Finally!" Ross said to himself. "I've got all of the Life Auras! Now I can recover my memories. All of them."

After he finished saying that, Darkrai appeared through the ground. He was pleased that Ross found all the Auras.

"Well done, Deoxys," the alien leader said. "Our ritual can now commence as planned. Give me the Life Auras."

Ross stared at Darkrai with shock in his eyes. He was a bit dumbfounded.

However, his confusion was cut off. "ROSS!" a bunch of voices yelled.

"Eh?"

Ross turned around to see Darkmagicianmon, Gantz, Airnaruto, Hikari, Juliet Gamer, Erinbubble92 and even Drake, Ino, Meladonna, Omaddon and Johan running towards him. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Ross, give me the Life Auras!" Darkmagicianmon shouted in panicked.

"Do not give the Auras to that fool, Darkrai!" Drake ordered.

Juliet was the one that managed to ring the bell. "They're trying to destroy our planet."

Darkrai wasn't fazed by any of what they said. He simply laughed at them.

"Ignorant fools!" Darkrai said. "We're here to save the sub creatures from their own demise. We offer….salvation."

Ross was confused. "What?"

Darkrai wanted to explain the problem. "Their greed, thirst for power, and affinity for betrayal has them on a path of self-destruction. Their actions will lead to the extinction of all species."

As Darkrai said this, the heroes and Darkside's all had concerned looks on faces. Darkmagicianmon, Drake and Ino kept a straight face. Erin, Hikari, Airnaruto, Juliet, Meladonna, Omaddon and Johan all had their mouths a gape. Gantz was shaking like a maraca. But they will be shock at what Darkrai was going to say next.

"We're here to save them from themselves, with our perfect order, allowing them to live through their desperate lives in peace. The sub creatures are a great energy source for us. They will be well kept."

Everyone gasped and shouted phrases like "What?", "Huh?", and "No!"

Soon enough, the Life Auras then began to float away from Ross and towards Darkrai.

"HEY!" he shouted.

"Let us began our ritual of prosperity," Darkrai said as the emeralds floated toward him "CHAOS CONTROL". "This can't happen to me!" Ross said before he and everybody else was engulf in light.

Out in space, the Dark Comet was hovering pass the planet. However, the Comet then disappeared from sight.

The Dark Comet then reappeared on the ruins of Cartoonopolis. It hovered a few feet above the ground. Tendrils then sprouted from the Comet and crashed through buildings to get to the ground. The Comet had successfully attached itself on the world.

Meanwhile inside the Dark Comet, everybody was scared and confused to what happened a few seconds ago.

"Uh," Erin started. "What the heck just happened?"

Darkmagicianmon seemed to have known. "That monster just teleported the Comet down to the surface, using some kind of beefed up Chaos Control."

"No way! That's impossible," Juliet said in disbelief.

Ross now knew why he was even here. "So that's why you needed the Life Auras…"

Darkrai laughed again. "Precisely. The Comet's velocity isn't powerful enough to pass through another planet's atmosphere. The Auras amplify the space-time control powers of Chaos Control. We need them to charge to full power. It's the perfect plan. That's why I needed Wormtail and your father to help me.

"W-WW-WHAT?!" Ross stammered.

"That's crazy talk!" Drake defended.

Darkrai explains what happened. We see him, three people, two men (One has a worm-like tail) and a woman, and a little baby boy. The men and Darkrai were talking. The woman gave Darkrai the baby for him to hold.

Darkrai was in voiceover, "Your father had recently received you as his newborn son. But there was a problem. You were sickly child on the verge of dying from an unknown illness. Even though your father's friend Wormtail96 was an adventurer and scientist he couldn't find a way to heal you and he needed my help. So we made a deal. I helped him and he promised to deliver me the seven Life Auras. That's why you're still alive Ross. You would help us do both!"

The flashback ended. Ross was speechless. He just stood there in disbelief.

"Me?" he wondered. "I can't believe it…"

Ross dropped to the floor and somehow froze there in a trance. Now, the others were worried about all of this. Especially Drake.

"WHAT?! That's asinine! My idol betrayed his own home for some son?! For Darkrai?!"

Darkmagicianmon was in deep thought but then he knew what to do. "So? We can't just stand here and do nothing. Are you ready Gantz?"

Gantz was still shaking at all of this. "U-uuh! L-Let's-a go! W-we'll d-dddestroy this comet."

Then something horrible went wrong. Gantz raised his fist in the air, and then froze.

"Ugh" he moaned.

Everyone looked at him with concern. "Gantz? What's wrong?" Darkmagicianmon asked. But then Darkmagicianmon and everyone else but surprisingly Ino suffered the same fate of freezing in place.

"Ugh!"

Darkrai simply laughed at all of this. His plan was going along smoothly. "A special weapon. This gas, once released, is quickly absorbed into your bloodstream. In a moment, total paralysis, with the expectation of your eyes and mouths, will hit your nervous system. And the reason your mouths and eyes will still function is because it pleases me to hear your cries of despair. The end is near now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone was frozen in place like a bunch of statues that was depicted of people running.

But then Darkrai noticed Ino was still moving,

"Hmm that is strange the only beings that can move in this Gas, are Black Arms, Pokemorph's and SPECIAL Darkside's" said Darkrai, he then notice's that Ino looks a lot like Hikari,

"So you must be her Darkside, the Darkside of a Balance?" he said

A few black alien larvae came up to Darkrai.

"AH, my dear offspring," Darkrai said. "Eat and devour these savory dishes!"

The larvae began to slide towards everyone. Everyone began to scream cries of help and trying to tell the aliens to back off while Ino tries to Fight off the ones going for her fellow Darkside's. But they were in vain.

Ross, however, was going through something else. He was in deep thought of what people told him.

"_Remember, the sub creatures are your enemy," _Darkrai

"_I will avenge those whose blood was spilled!" _The G.U.N. Commander

"_Did I…die?" _Ross himself.

"_I gave you life, Ross!" _Drake

"_That's why you are alive," _Darkrai again.

And last but most importantly.

"_Please help me, Ross…" _Alyssa

Recalling all of that made Ross opened his eyes and stand up. He sees a larva besides him. He stomped on it and uses Psychic to kill all the other ones.

"WHAT?" Darkrai furiously asked.

Ross also had a new determination. "I am Ross the Pokemorph. And I've decided that it is time to let go off my past. No one can tell me what to do now! You're mine, Darkrai!"

"I gave you life, and THIS is how you repay me?" Darkrai asked with tension rising in his voice. But he laughed it off and calmed down. "The irony of it all is I gave you life. Now, I'll take it back!"

Darkrai floated away laughing. Just when Ross was gonna chase him Ino grabs his shoulder causing him to turn around,

"I am going to help! He did this to Drake and he will pay!" Ino said,

"Well try and keep up!" said Ross,

Ross and Ino chased him down. Everybody else was paralyzed so they couldn't move.

"Ross!" Juliet said.

"Ino!" said Drake

"You're our only hope now," Darkmagicianmon admitted.

"We're screwed!" Johan said.

(Later in the throne Room)

Eventually, they ran through a tunnel. When he came out, he saw Darkrai with the Life Auras.

"We found the bugger at last!" Ross said, "Yeah!" Ino added

They were going to settle this once and for all.

Darkrai began to speak to Ross. Ross and Ino were walking up to Darkrai.

"Well done, Ross!" Darkrai congratulated. "You've gone farther than I expected…. I'm impressed."

Wario was still walking up to him and was still silent.

"But you still don't understand, do you?" Darkrai continued. "The future we offer is the only option for these humans"

Ross wanted no more. "Okay that's it! You're boring and worthless, Darkrai. We're taking you down!" "Yeah!!" added Ino.

Darkrai simply chuckled. "Such bravado for a little pokemorph and Darkside. I thought you were different from the rest…. But maybe not. We are more alike than you think Ross. The same blood runs through our veins." Darkrai lifted a hand.

Afterwards, Ross began to feel funny. "WHAT?!" He clutched his head. "Argh!" Ross moaned in pain and fell to his knees, "Ross what's wrong?!" asked Ino. "Wait a minute, who are you?" Ross said

Darkrai was enjoying this. "Don't you know? You only survived childbirth because of MY blood."

"Wha…what!" Ross and Ino stammered. He couldn't believe it.

"That's right," Darkrai answered. "You are a part of me. Do you feel that? I can control you. You cannot escape me. Nor can you escape your past!" Darkrai then laughed evilly at his victory.

Ross was still clutching his head. "It can't be! It's not true!" "Damn it!!" yelled Ino

**Area: ARK**

Meanwhile in the ARK, No Limit and Neros were watching Charles trying to hack into yet another computer. Neros was getting impatient.

Neros tugged Charles's arm. "Charles, are you in yet?"

NL covered Nero's mouth. "You're not helping him by bugging him!"

Neros muffled something about stuff. NL looked at Charles. "Charles, you need to focus. Because if we don't upload this in time, the info will be lost."

Charles looked away. "Easier said then done! Why on earth did I volunteer to do this?"

Neros had enough. He got away from NL.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL HANDLE THIS!" He yelled.

"No Idiot!" NL ordered. "There's no telling what might happen."

Using His fist, Neros grabbed Charles and threw him head first into the computer.

"--" Charles was to stunned in pain to say anything. But miraculously, the computer began to work.

"Hey, it's working!" NL and Neros said in unison.

"Hooray," Charles weakly added before he fainted.

Soon enough, a monitor appeared. It has shown a teenage boy with a worm-like tail. He is Wormtail96 the scientist who saved Ross's life.

**Area: The Dark Comet**

"Ross…." A voice said.

Ross recognized the voice. "Wormtail?" "Who" asked Ino?

Darkrai was worried. "What is this?!"

The monitors appeared around him, Ino and Ross. The monitors showed an image of Wormtail.

Wormtail father continued speaking. It was a recording of him. "If you are listening to this, then the worst has happened and you need to know the truth. The Government of the world plans to shut down The ARK."

**Area: G.U.N. Fortress**

Somehow, the broadcast managed to reach many parts of the world. The President and the G.U.N. Commander was currently watching it.

"The Government plans to cease all our research. And imprison everyone who knows about you," Wormtail continued sadly. "This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have made contact with that Dark Comet 50 years ago."

The president and the Commander were confused. "Wormtail96?" the Commander said.

"Now listen very carefully," Wormtail continued.

**Area: Where Darkmagicianmon and the gang are frozen at**

Darkmagicianmon, his friends, and the Darkside are also managed to Wormtail's instructions. But they were still paralyzed.

"In fifty years, the Dark Comet will return. They plan to use the Comet's power to destroy this planet! The ONLY way to stop them was to find a way to use the power THEY intended to use, but AGAINST them!"

"That's…. That's genius!" Drake smiled.

"But you wouldn't have thought of that!" Juliet thought.

**Area: Where Ross, Ino and Black Doom are**

Ross looked at the images of his savior. "Ross, it's up to you and only you can stop them. I, created the Eclipse cannon. Ross, you are the only hope to save the world. The future of this planet depends on….. You!"

At last at the ending of the recording, Alyssa walked up to Wormtail.

"Don't worry, Wormtail. Ross and I will protect this planet. Right, Ross?"

The recording ended. But Darkrai just laughed.

"Wormtail, you fool!" Darkrai boasted. "Ross is already in my control." Then Darkrai noticed something. "WHAT'S THIS?"

Ross somehow managed to stand up all on his own! And he looked rather angry.

"Well, well, well," Darkrai mocked. "Seems like you're immune to my mind control."

Ross shook his head. "You have no control over me, Darkrai. I know why I must fight. I made a promise and I'm going to keep the promise for once. Today, I say screw the past and I'm going home!"

Ross and Ino both leaped at Darkrai to attack him but Darkrai teleported away. However, he left the Life Auras behind. Ross and Ino heard Darkrai's voice.

"Have it your way, Ross. So be it. Be prepared to meet your maker. Your past, resent, and future ends here. TODAY! Prepare to die! Say 'goodbye', Ross as you witness my true wrath!"

Ross knew the challenge. He also had strange sensation in him. He turned to Ino,

"Ino! Head back and Help Darkmagicianmon, Drake and the others!" Ross asked, "I will handle Darkrai

"Ok, you be careful cause I want to be the one to kill you not him!" said Ino, as she headed back to Darkmagicianmon, Drake and the others.

Ross summoned the Life Auras. Ross closed his eyes and began to focus. The Auras began to spin faster. Ross was soon enveloped by golden light. When he emerged, he looked different.

His hair had turned Silver, he was wearing Bright Red Armor and the Jewel on his neck was glowing an Immense purple color and he was surrounded by a gold Aura.

"Now," Ross said. "Let's see how well you fair against the great DEOXYS!"

Ross flew out the comet to his final battle.

Ross, now Deoxys, found himself high in the sky above Cartoonopolis. He was facing off with the now Dark Demon.

Dark Demon appeared to have two heads on each side of his body. He also had three claws on each hand. Dark also sprouted wings to keep himself in the air. Finally, attached to where feet should be is the Dark Comet. Dark's Eye was on one of the heads.

"I gave you life, and yet you defy me?" Dark Demon shouted. "So be it. You shall pay for your ingratitude with relentless pain!"

Drake managed to contact Deoxys on a radio "Ross, are you there? We've escaped the Comet thanks to Ino, so that means you can now show no mercy!"

Gantz added in, "Ross, Ross, Ross!"

Darkmagicianmon finally added in, "Using the power of the Auras, you can use the attack, Chaos Beam!"

Deoxys flew towards Dark Demon. Dark Demon breathed fire at Deoxys but Deoxys dodged it with ease. Deoxys fired a simple Chaos Beam at Dark's Eye. Dark Demon felt the pain. Dark's Eye flew to the other head. When Deoxys flew too close to the other head:

"Chaos Control!" Dark Demon shouted and disappeared.

Dark Demon now appeared further away.

"Now, DIE along with these wretched sub-creatures!" Dark Demon threatened.

Meteors and building debris surrounded and protected Devil Doom. Deoxys speared them to clear a path. He also felt power increasing inside him.

A building flew towards Ross. He was pushed back considerably but wasn't harmed because he was invincible. Ross flew the head that contained the eye and fired. Dark's Eye moved to the other head. Ross was quick enough however, to fire another Chaos Beam at him.

Dark Demon teleported further away from Deoxys. Deoxys destroyed meteors that were heading his way. Dark Demon threw building debris at Ross. When Ross destroyed he used his dark powers.

"How would you like this?" Wario said. "Psycho…….BOOST!"

The blast destroyed some meteors and debris. It also harmed Dark's Eye. The eye moved to the other head for protection.

"Man, that sure is getting repetitive," Ross thought.

While the battle was going on, Ross was able to recover memories.

"FINALLY!" he shouted. "I'm remembering things again. ARK, My Adventure's with Team Revenge and the Author Fighters!"

Dark Demon was mad. "How can you recover your memories? I've made it so that you've lost them!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Ross

"Right before I've came here, I've used a special power to erase your memories. That way, it would have been easier for you to assist me. But now, you know so you must die!" said Dark Demon

Dark Demon continued his speech "Why? Why can't you understand that these sub-creatures are the parasites of this world? Absolute power is the only way to bring order to the planet... The sub creatures must be eliminated! Ross, open your eyes. Realize that sympathizing with these sub-creatures, has all been a mistake!

Ross fired another beam at Dark Demon.

"Hmm," Dark Demon said as his eye flew to the other head. "I've seemed to have underestimated the power of the Auras. Nonetheless….."

However there was now a problem.

Drake commented it on the radio, "Ross! The comet's gas…. has reached our…. location."

Hikari coughed "I…. can't….. Move"

"Don't…. worry…. about us…." Airnaruto stated. "Keep….. Fighting!"

"Don't worry Ross I will protect them!" said Ino,

Deoxys destroyed some more meteors and used his hero powers.

"Chaos……CONTROL!"

Ross slowed time down. He reaches the head that contained Dark's Eye and fired a full charged Chaos Beam. When the time controlling ended, Dark Demon was still fighting.

"Before long, the gas from this Comet will have spread over the entire planet...,"Dark Demon threatened. "Ross, cease these futile attempts to resist. You alone cannot change this planet's fate!"

"We'll see about that!" Ross shouted.

Ross managed to get a few more hits in.

"Ross," Darkmagicianmon weakly said. "You are….. a warrior….. Keep…. Going."

Drake had one last thing to add, "Ross….. This might be the chance I have to speak…. To you…. When…. I said I…. created you…… I lied. I didn't…. do it…. I just…. Managed to get…. a sample…. Of your hair…. So I can…. Use for…… cloning. You really are….. The Ultimate…..Pokemorph…."

Deoxys now knew what he had to do. Time was running out. He flew towards Dark Demon very fast. Dark Demon tried to breathe fire on Deoxys, but it was futile. Deoxys flew straight into Dark's Eye. And then, there was a huge white flash.

When the flash subsided, Dark Demon couldn't keep up in the air.

"Im...impossible! I am the Supreme Being that rules this universe!" Dark Demon shouted. "I am the immortal life form! I am the ultimate power! Gaaah!!"

Devil Doom began to fall to the earth below. Deoxys gave a simple thumb up.

"The end for you and the end for my cursed past," he spat.

Deoxys landed on top of the huge Dark Comet.

"Only one more thing to do," he said to himself.

He flew under the bottom of the comet and used his strength to pick it up.

"Time to put the past behind me. Chaos….. CONTROL!"

And with that, Deoxys and the comet disappeared. However, the comet reappeared flying towards, Space Colony ARK. The Eclipse Cannon appeared and fired a laser at the comet blowing it into pieces. The Black Arms were destroyed!

Back on earth, Darkmagicianmon and everybody else was watching. They appeared to be fine too since the gas wasn't around anymore.

"Hooray!" Gantz celebrated. "He did it!"

"Ross," Darkmagicianmon said. "That was something."

"He better be okay," Juliet said.

"Don't worry," Hikari comforted. "He is Ross."

Drake and his Darkside's started to tiptoe away. "So how about giving me those Life Auras?"

Airnaruto had a sudden change in character for a little bit. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! EVERYBODY, GET THEM!"

Airnaruto, Darkmagicianmon, and everybody else chased Drake and the Darkside's. And they were laughing about it too.

In the G.U.N. Fortress, everybody was celebrating about the destruction of the Dark Comet as well. Except for the G.U.N. Commander, he held his head down in guilt.

"Wow," The President said. "After all the way we always treated him, he saved us in the end."

The Commander was still looking down. The President pats his back.

"Let us honor the Professor Wormtail96. We will protect everywhere twice as hard because of him."

The Commander looked up and smiled. "Excellent idea, Mr. President."

Meanwhile in the ARK, Ross was looking out a window holding a picture. Then someone entered the room also.

He was a short puffball with no nose. He wore a pair of red shoes. He also had oval shaped Blue eyes. It's Kirby.

"Hey!" Ross said "Where have you been?"

"When I came back home, I couldn't find you." Kirby said, panting for breathe. "Then, there was that alien invasion. I had to act like a ninja and hide while searching for you. Do you know how long I've been searching for you? FIVE DAY'S!"

"Well you've found me."

"So can we please go home now?"

"Yes let's go home," Ross said.

Kirby nodded and walked right on out the door. Ross stayed behind for a bit and took one good last look at the picture.

"Good bye, Ross the Pokemorph," Ross said to himself. He tossed the picture and went to catch up to Kirby. The picture was none other than Ross's parents when they were young, Wormtail, a younger Alyssa, and a baby with a purple hair that she was holding.


	8. Inner Chaos

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Inner Chaos

We find ourselves on the Halberd's deck where Me, sitting with Omega, in my Hand was the Yellow Life Aura while Floating around me was the Red, Light Blue, Dark Blue and Purple Aura's,

"(Sighs) You know Omega, we have had a long journey together," I said, Omega slowly nodded,

"YES WE HAVE," said Omega, unknown to either of us, a very tiny Dark Red glow appeared where the Jewel Deoxys was sealed used to hang,

"Hey Ross!" Yelled a voice, the glow disappeared as running toward's me and Omega, was Michael,

"What's up?" I asked,

"We just recieved a distress call, from Emily, she is under attack by some Dark Warrior's at least I think they are, they have changed," Michael said,

"Ok me and Omega will handle it, you stay here," I said while raising the Yellow Life Aura, "Chaos Control!" with that Me and Omega disappeared,

(Inside a forested area)

We see Emily the Celebi Pokemorph, trying to dodged some weird energy blast's, suddenly some strange creature's where chasing her, they looked like Dark warrior's but they were wearing a Skeletal dragon theme armor with there faces gone but Ruby red dots remain. They appear to be holding weapons made of Chrystalized darkness.

"Destroy, destroy all for Master Drake!" One of them said, while they continued to cause destruction, Emily was trying to get everyone away from those Monster's, she just hoped that the Space Warrior's got her distress call, with that she fired an Energy Ball at them,

(Meanwhile nearby)

A flash of light appeared as Me and Omega, had just teleported to the Forest where Emily Lived,

"Alright Omega, now where is Emily," I said, suddenly an Explosion was heard as Emily came flying toward them, quickly I caught her,

"Emily what happened!?" I asked she just pointed, and we both saw the creature's that where attacking the forest,

"Alright who are you guys!?" I yelled,

"We are the Shadow Soldier's, loyal minion's of Drake Darkstar!" The Leader said, suddenly they all pointed their weapons at Me and Omega,

"Attack!" The Leader yelled, with that all of them started blasting, but Me and Omega got away quickly, I gently put Emily down out of sight,

"Stay here Emily, Omega let's tear these guys apart!" I yelled with that we charged at them,

"Hyperbeam!" I yelled launching my main attack at them, 4 of them fired their energy blast's and to my surprise cancelled the hyperbeam out, Omega then fired two missiles at them, but they dodged easily,

"Man these guys are alot tougher than Drake's normal force's!" I said, suddenly The Red glow came back, only this time Omega noticed it,

"ROSS THEIR IS SOMETHING GLOWING ON YOU!" Omega said, suddenly I noticed the glowing to, and felt a very familiar power,

"Hey Omega do you think you can distract those thing's for about 20 second's," I said with a grin,

"SURE NO PROBLEM!" Omega said with that he charged at the Shadow Soldier's firing his machine gun's rapidly at them quickly all of them started to shot at Omega ignoring Ross,

"Perfect!" I said with that I started to consentrate, as a Powerful Dark Red Aura started to surround me, when I felt the charge was complete, I grinned,

"Alright time to finish this, OMEGA GET OUTTA THE WAY!" I yelled with that Omega jumped away,

"What?" The Leader said, suddenly they noticed Me Glowing,

"CHAOS RAMPAGE!" I said, almost Immediatly, I seemed to disappear into a Red Blur, and slammed into each and every Shadow Soldier, causing their armour to crumble away, also causing Major Shockwave's that spanned throught the entire forest, when the Charge of Chaos Energy, ended I slowed down and reappeared infront of Omega and Emily, only 2 of the 7 Shadow Solder's where Alive,

"Grr, let's retreat for now, but mark my word's Master Drake will conquer and rule over everyone!" The Leader said with that the Shadow Soldiers, quickly disappeared, with them gone Omega and Emily approached Me,

"Wow Ross what was that?" Emily asked,

"That was my newest move, Chaos Rampage, it allow's me to use the Light Speed Attack," I said with a smile,

"It was pretty Impressive," Emily said,

"Thanks, hey um can you handle the damage's those thing's caused?" I asked,

"Oh course I can repair the damaged tree's easily," Emily said with a smile,

"Ok then me and Omega have to return to the Halberd, we'll see you again," I said,

"Ok Ross see you again," She said with a smile,

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Ross yelled with that Ross and Omega, teleported back,

"Thank you Ross the Pokemorph," Emily said.


	9. Helping a Friend

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Helping a Friend, the Light of the Aura's.

We find ourselves onboard the Halberd late at night, where I was talking with Andy, he had met Hikari, and was telling me about the weird nightmare, he saw her having,

"It was weird, when we shock hand's, I suddenly find myself seeing this weird Nightmare of her's, where she seemed to be Hypnotised by some Weird guy, he gave me the chill's," Andy said,

"Why didn't she tell anyone especially Darkmagicianmon?" I said, Andy only shrugged, suddenly I smiled,

"I think we can help Hikari," I said as Andy smiled too, A few Minutes later, I am sitting on the Deck of the Halberd surrounded by the Five Life Aura's I have,

"OK here goes, The Aura's bring Light to all, their Power can Protect or Destroy, As the Guardian of the Life Aura's I ask you help Me with this Task!" I chanted, suddenly all 5 Aura's started to glow, as tiny Stream's of their Energy seemed to fly away,

(Meanwhile in Lucifer's Base)

Lucifer was Sitting in his Throne Room, getting ready to Visit Hikari again in Another Nightmare, as he Slowly slipped into a Trance, He didn't noticed the Green Life Aura Glowing or sending a tiny Stream of Energy away.

(Meanwhile In Hikari's Room)

Hikari was sleeping Soundly, when she started to Cringe like having a Nightmare, as Lucifer once again, entered her Dream's, while on her Dresser the Silver Life Aura glowed as well, and sended a Stream of Energy, toward's Hikari followed by the Other Six, from the Other Aura's.

(Nightmare)

We find Hikari once again, alone in the Darkness of her Dream,

"Not again," She said still scared,

"Still alone I see Reyelle," Lucifer said, just as he was about to approached Her, he suddenly couldn't move,

"What!?" Lucifer yelled,

"Huh?" Hikari said, suddenly a Blinding Light appeared Infront of her, and to both of her and Lucifer surprise a Figure Appeared, it looked Like A Deoxys except it had Silver Armour, and Hovering around it was the Energy from the Life Aura's,

"How dare you Meddle in affair's that don't matter to you!" Lucifer said still Frozen, But the Figure just gave Lucifer a Hard Glare,

"When you harm a Friend, it does matter to me!" The figure said,

"Ross?" Hikari asked, The Deoxys just gave her a Thumb's up, before Facing Lucifer,

"Now I'll give you Five Second's to leave or I'll force you out," I yelled, Showing My Massive Chaos Energy to prove I wasn't bluffing,

"I am not going anywhere!" Lucifer said, causing Me to sigh,

"Why do bad guys alway want to do it the hard way," I said, suddenly an Orb of Energy appeared on my Right Hand,

"Take this, Psycho Boost!" I yelled, launching the Psycho Boost, It hit Lucifer dead on Ejecting him from Hikari's Dream.

(Back in Lucifer's Base)

The Force of Being Ejected caused Lucifer to fly back causing him, to Hit the Wall Behind him, it caused Tayuya, Nayzormon and Ozzy to enter the Throne Room,

"Are you alright Master," Nayzorman asked,

"Yes I'm fine but it would seem we have an Obstacle," Lucifer said,

(Back Inside Hikari's Dream)

The Aura's stopped glowing and I transformed back to normal,

"Ross what are you doing here?" Hikari asked,

"Andy told me about your nightmare's, so we decided to help you thanks to the Life Aura's," I said with a smile,

"Thank you Ross," She said,

"Well I gotta go, but please don't leave this to yourself you should tell everyone else, well see ya!" I said with a smile before I vanished from her Dream,

(Back on the Halberd)

Ross finally, awoke from his trance as the 5 Aura's stopped Glowing, as Andy helped him up,

"So how did it go?" Andy asked,

"Great I managed to stop whoever that was," I said, smiling,

"So how did it feel using all the Aura's again," Andy asked,

"Amasing, I have never used all the Aura's since coming here, to this world," I said giving a sad smile,

"You miss your home don't you," Andy said,

"Yeah but I have a new home, with the Space Warrior's and the Author Fighter's," I said with a smile,

"Hmm and I gotta say Hikari was a great choice for holding onto the Life Aura," Andy said,

"She derserve's it alright!" I said,

"Come on let's head back to the Author Fighter's HQ," Andy said,

"Right, Hey Metaknight!" I called out,

"Yeah Ross," Metaknight asked coming out from the Control Room,

"Set course for the Author Fighter's HQ!" I said, Metaknight saluted and headed back into the Control room, with that The Halberd gathered energy, and Blasted off at high speed's toward's the Author Fighter HQ.


	10. Turn Back the Clock Extra

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Turn back the clock Extra

Meeting Chef Colette. Joining the Author Fighter's

We find ourselves on board the Halberd, the only Member's right now, is Myself, Kirby, Metaknight and Alistair, Michael and Marissa they where slowly flying over toon town, hidden in the cloud's, Kirby had his warp star with him, The Space Warrrior's mostly where travelling defender's alway's moving, fighting any Evil monster's attacking Innocent's they had heard of Heartless appearing in Toon Town, so they decided to stay a while, Ross and Kirby where getting ready to patrol the Town,

"Ok me and Kirby will be back in a couple hour's," I said,

"Ok good luck," Marissa said, with that Me and Kirby jumped off the Halberd, Kirby riding on the Warp Star while I roof hopped,

(Meanwhile nearby the ourskirts of the city)

We see a young girl walking across the sidewalk she long black hair, blue eyes, a red and white supersuit with white boots and gloves and a white mask on the eyes, she was also carrying a gold staff with a Triforce symbol on it this is Chef Colette,

"Phew thank goodness I got away from those weird Shadow thing's," Chef Colette said, suddenly infront of her puddle's of Darkness appeared,

"Oh no not again!" Chef Colette said as 10 Neo Shadow Heartless appeared, Chef Colette got her staff ready to fight when suddenly...

"Incoming!" A voice yelled, suddenly me and Kirby landed infront of her,

"What, who are you?" Chef Colette,

"Name's Ross and this Kirby, now stand back and leave these thing's to us," I said

"Hey I can fight too!" Chef Colette said before launching, a Firaga spell at a Heartless turning it to ash, quickly Kirby sucked up some of the flames and transformed into Fire Kirby, before Breathing fire on another Heartless,

"Hyperbeam!" I yelled Blowing up 2 More, Kirby and Chef Colette used a double Firage spell and torched another 4 Heartless, the other two looked at Each other, before disappearing,

"Well that was easy," I said,

"Thanks for the help my name's Chef Colette but you can call me CC," Colette said,

"Oh no problem, come on, you look exhausted," I said with that All three of us, headed back to the Halberd,

(A few Hour's later)

"So you found her being attacked by Heartless?" Metaknight, Me and Kirby nodded,

"Yeah I wonder why though, she was good with spell's but I didn't see any other skill's," I said,

"Where is she anyway?" Michael asked,

"Marissa is giving her a tour," Alistair said,

"She seem's nice enough, maybe we should ask her to join," Kirby said rather slowly, (I had been teaching Kirby to speak English)

"Yeah that sound's like a good idea Kirby!" I said smiling, as we finished Marissa and Chef Colette where just returning,

"This ship is amasing," Chef Colette said,

"Thank's," Metaknight said, suddenly, a strange portal started to appear

"Hey who's Interruptting us," Michael shouted getting his Hammer ready, but Chef Colette stopped him,

"Wait I know this magic, is that you Zelda?" She asked, suddenly two figure's appeared from the portal one was a girl wearing a long pink dress, a Golden Tiara and was carrying a staff, the other, was wearing a Green Tunic and Green Trouser's, Brown Boot's and was carrying a sword, these two are Zelda Princess of Hyrule and Link the Hero of time,

"Their you are Avalon where have you been?" Zelda asked,

"Um sorry but I kinda messed up a Warp Spell and found myself here, these people where nice enough to help me," Chef Colette said as she said that Link and Zelda spotted Kirby and Metaknight,

"Well well, if it isn't Kirby and Metaknight, We haven't seen you guy's since the last Smash Bros Tournament!" Link said with a smirk,

"Hi Link!" Kirby said,

"Greeting's," Metaknight,

"Sorry we can't stay for awhile but Chef Colette is still in need of Training," Zelda said,

"Ok well I'll see you guy's some time later," Chef Colette said with that She, Link and Zelda entered the portal, heading back to Hyrule,

"Well that was new!" Alistair said, suddenly a device on the Halberd's computer started to beep,

"What is that?" Marissa asked,

"That's the Darkness Alarm, it usually mean's that a huge concentration of Dark energy is somewhere," Metaknight said,

"Where is it?" Alistair asked,

"It's near someplace called Odaiba, Japan," Metaknight said,

"We better head their," Michael said grinning,

"No! We can't leave Toon Town Defenseless, Me and Kirby will head their you guy's stay here and protect Toon Town!" I said, Everyone nodded, although Michael did it a little upset,

"Ok come on Kirby let's go!" I yelled, with that I raised my arm's,

"Chaos Control!" I shouted as we both Disappeared,

(Later Nearby Odaiba)

Me and Kirby had just arrived, when we heard shouting,

"That must be that presense let's check it out!" I said, with that we saw a huge amount of People but Two People from them got my attention,

"Darkmagicianmon!" I said, then when I saw the second figure the Purple Jewel on my next started to glow with rage,

"Darkstar!" I growled, I saw someone who looked alot like him (Brian, D.M's Human Partner) Charging him with a huge sword, when they connected a huge explosion and Both Brian and Drake came flying out of the smoke grappling with each other.

"Not bad an attack Brian." Drake said.

"I got a lot more for you to see." Brian said handling Excalibur. With that I nodded to Kirby and decided to reveal ourselves,

"Hold it, I got a score with him!" I yelled, with that Everyone turned to Me and Kirby,

"Ross you made it!" D.M cheered.

"Who is this?" Drake asked not feeling amused one bit.

"My names Ross, and I promised someone I'd get back at you Drake!" Ross swore.

"Really, and who might this person be?"

"Maybe I should show you." Ross said as his body transformed, his hair grew purple streaks and the stone pendant he wore around his neck starts to glow. "**Recognize this aura**?" He asked with a double sounding voice.

Drake then realized where that aura came from. When he went on a demon capture with the Toon Patrol he fought a Deoxys, he destroyed the Pokemon's body, sealed his spirit in a meteor, and blasted it off into space, "Ah yes the Deoxys; that foolish Pokemon proved no match against me, so I put that fool in his place where he belongs."

"**Don't you dare talk about Deoxys like that!**" I warned him.

"Make me." Drake beckoned Me.

I growled as Deoxys' aura fueled him, and I charged at Drake at binding speed but Drake caught Me and threw Me aside.

"Hyper Beam!" I shouted as I fired a Hyper Beam that was aimed right for Drake.

The authors knew for sure Drake wouldn't be able to avoid the attack, but Johan slid in front of Drake and formed his aura shield that blocked the blast.

"Excellent Work Johan." Drake said.

"Not a problem sir."

"Ross you al right?" D.M asked.

"I'm fine." Ross assured him.

"Al right guys, let's get to work!" Brian commanded.

"Agreed." Drake said, "But why don't I slip into something more formal?" he continued, "Execute!" Suddenly Fractal code started forming around his body, "Spirit Evolution!"

Suddenly he was engulfed into a dark cloud and when the cloud vanished there stood Duskmon.

"Duskmon!" he shouted.

"Whoa!" The Digidestines gasp while to the Tamers and Legendary Warriors that was normal.

"Did he just turn into a Digimon?" Davis asked.

"That's a first." Matt said.

"Not for us it's not." Rika said as her and the boys stepped forward.

"Al right guys let's do it!" Takato commanded as him, Henry, Rika, Ryo, and Jack held up their D-Arcs.

"Bio-Merge activate!" They shouted.

Then there suddenly appear Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, and BlackWargreymon.

"Hey a BlackWargreymon." Agumon said surprised.

"Sure takes you back doesn't it?" Veemon asked.

Then Takuya and his friends stepped forward readying their D-Tectors.

"We'll help out to!" Takuya called out.

Soon the kids were surrounded by Fractal Code, "Execute Fusion/Spirit Evolution!

"Aldamon!'

"Beowulfmon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Ah more of the Legendary Warriors, this is my lucky day." Duskmon said in sarcasm.

"I'll handle him first!" Lowemon said charging at Duskmon and ended up grappling with him.

"Why do you use darkness for the side of good?" Duskmon asked his counterpart.

"Because when you use Darkness for the right reason, it's stronger!" Lowemon replied.

"Please, there is not right and wrong way when it comes to using any element." Duskmon said as he parried Lowemon.

"Then how about we show you what elements can do!" Airnaruto shouted as him and Kakashi formed hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Both of them shouted firing Water Dragon shots.

Duskmon then spun around causing the Dragons to be repelled when made contact.

"Very nice try Airnaruto, but I have something's to complete of my own, Anti-D.M!" Duskmon commanded.

"On it!" Anti-D.M said as he used a spell and a shadow of Airnaruto appeared by the Anti's side, and the shadow formed into an evil version of him.

"Oh no." Airnaruto gasped.

"Welcome to the team Anti-Airnaruto."

"Pleasure to be here boss." Anti-Airnaruto smirked.

"Al right guys let's get them!" Tai commanded.

So all the Digimon started glowing, and there stood ready to fight were Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon.

"It's been so long since I've seen all these Digimon." Duskmon sneered.

" I think it's time we truly get down to business!" D.M then created a clone of himself, and the one looked at his human partner, "Brian!" D.M commanded his partner.

"Hn." Brian nodded.

"Melody!" D.M.G.M commander her partner.

"Yeah!" Melody nodded.

"DarkMagicianmon!"

"DarkMagicianGirlmon!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"

Suddenly in a flash of light their stood a knight like Digimon with red hair tied in a ponytail wearing blue and gold armor, and the weapons it carried was a jagged sword, with a shield.

"Lustersoldiermon!"

"They DNA Digivolved?" Gallantmon wondered.

Hikari then scanned the Digimon, "Lustersoldiermon; Ultimate level, special attack; Luster Blade."

Then D.M looked over to Brian, "You ready for this?"

"Well we've never tried it before." Brian said.

"Then it's time we did!" D.M commanded as him and Brian were engulfed by the light.

Then suddenly there stood ChaosMagemon with Brian nowhere in sight.

"Where'd Brian go?" Yolei asked.

ChaosMagemon turned to her, "I'm in this body."

"What, you mean you've become ChaosMagemon?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, though unfortunately I'm floating around in the middle of nowhere naked." Brian said inside of the Digimon.

Then ChaosMagemon picked up Excalibur and the sword transformed into a darker and longer blade, "Al right guys, it's go time!"

So they all went off to battle.

Flint and Carl noticed Johan and Omaddon coming at them and Carl knew how to handle them, "Hey Flint, you handle nose-ring, I'll take care of whip boy!"

Carl then ran to Johan who tired whipping Carl but wasn't successful because Carl was able to dodge the whip. Carl got close enough to Johan to land a punch, but to his dismay Johan created his Aura shield to block Carl's blow.

"Nice try boy, but it wasn't enough." Johan smirked at him.

Meanwhile The Ed Knights were fighting the Dark Warriors that were coming at them from many sides.

"Al right guys, attack pattern Delta!" Eddy commanded.

So the Knights leaped into the air, and Double D created fireballs on the tips of his bow and swung them releasing the fireballs in a kamikaze assault. Ed started poking his sai's together forming a spark, and the more he did it the spark got bigger. Ed then flung the sphere of electrical sparks from his Sais zapping the Dark Warriors. Eddy held out his Buster Blade and spun around quickly creating a tornado absorbing all the Dark Warriors, and while they were spinning around inside the twister, shockwaves from Eddy's blade were slicing the Dark Warriors to shreds.

Sasuke is using his Sharingan to keep track of the Dark Warriors and Chamegolems movements. Meanwhile Neji and Hinata were using their Byakugan's to find the evil soldiers weak points.

"Al right, looks like I'm gonna have to pull out my trump card!" Sasuke formed some hand seals powering up his Chidori, and destroyed a dozen Chamegolems.

Now we find Shelby and Jose flying around blowing flames on some Chamegolems being led by their Antis.

"Time to rock these guys world!" Shelby shouted diving down from the sky pounding the ground causing it to shake, and all the Chamegolems were loosing balance and fell down.

"Not bad Shelby." Jose said.

"Thanks." She said.

Meanwhile ZenAkumon and Vexacusmon were having a go at Onikagemon and Shimazumon.

"It's a shame we have to face each other like this." Onikagemon said as he countered ZenAkumon's attack.

"You know darn well we were never a part of you creeps!" Vexacusmon said as he tackled Shimazumon.

"Even so, you were better off with us then you were working with DarkMagicianmon." Shimazumon said while shoving Vexacusmon off him.

Next we find Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma going up against more Dark Warriors.

"These guys are a pain!" Anko said.

"Yeah, fighting them is worse then treating Chouji to lunch." Asuma said.

"Asuma keep your head in the game." Kurenai said.

Soon they got rid of the Dark Warriors, only to have Chamegolems come at them which was a harder fight.

"Look out!" Asuma cried.

A Chamegolem was about to hit the ladies until Gai suddenly appeared and split the rock creatures in half.

"Fell the power of youth!" Gai shouted.

Next the Mew Mews, Erin, and Alyssa were dealing with their Antis.

"Heart Arrow!" Corina fired an arrow shot at Anti-Erin who barley dodged it.

Renee uses her whips to catch Anti-Alyssa long enough for Alyssa to whack her with her mallet.

"We got them on the run!" Zoey cheered.

Suddenly they see Johan and Omaddon heading right for them.

"You're ours girlies!" Johan shouted.

Then Me and Kirby appeared before them, and Kirby sucked both of them into his body.

"Al right Kirby, fire!" I commanded him.

Kirby then fired the Darksides out of his mouth like a cannon and the two ended up blasting the Chamegolems.

Melody and Hikari were going up against their Darksides like they were having a cat fight.

"I never thought I'd ever have to fight you again!" Melody cursed to Meladonna.

"Me neither to you." Meladonna agreed.

"Yo realize Ino, no good can come from how you're helping Drake." Hikari said as she avoided a punch from Ino.

"I know, that's why I pledged my loyalties to him." Ino said.

Up in the air we find Velgemon flying around as Aldamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, and Lillymon attacking him.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Lightning Blitz!"

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Wing Blade!"

As all attacks closed in on Velgemon the eye on his forehead glowed.

"Dark Vortex!" Velgemon shouted firing a beam at the combined attacks trapping it and the blast faded in the vortex.

"Well that didn't work." Aldamon figured.

"Let us handle this!" BlackWargreymon said as him, Gallantmon, Wargreymon, and Justimon came up from behind Velgemon.

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Terra Force!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Justice Burst!"

This time the blasts were too big and Velgemon wasn't able to avoid them. So he took the blow and began falling but he morphed into Duskmon and landed on the roof of a building.

"Not bad, I give you credit for that." Duskmon said.

"Now you're fight's with us!" Beowulfmon shouted as him, Lowemon, Zudomon ChaosMagemon, Lustersoldiermon, and Mercurymon took position to fight.

"Al right, try this!" Duskmon said as he jumped into the air and all the eyes on his body glow, "Deadly Gaze!" and then the eyes fired red shots at the Digimon who evaded the blasts.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon shouted trapping Duskmon's feet.

"Hey I can't move!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Chaos Scepter Blast!"

"Luster Shock!"

As the blasts were closing in on Duskmon some Chamegolems stepped in and took the blow.

"Oh no!" Beowulfmon cursed.

"See like your team, we take the ball for our fellow comrades." Duskmon said as his feet got free from the ice.

"Well at least you're not a total heartless as we thought you were." Lustersoldiermon said.

"Enough, prepare to die, Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon fired another few laser shots but Mercurymon absorbed them into one of his mirrors.

"Dark reflection!" Mercurymon fired a show attack of Duskmon's and aimed it back at him.

Duskmon avoided this and blades popped out of his forearms, and he began rushing at the good Digimon.

"Here he comes!" ChaosMagemon noted as he readied Excalibur, while Lustersoldiermon and Beowulfmon readied their own blades.

When Duskmon's blades collided with ChaosMagemon's they tried forcing each other back and both were successful.

"I guess Excalibur wasn't doing all the fighting for you Brian, or should I say ChaosMagemon?" Duskmon asked.

"Call me whatever you please, I myself can decide whether to call you Drake or Duskmon." ChaosMagemon said.

"Go with whatever you feel is comfy, because in the end I shall be victorious!" Duskmon ranted.

"I can't tell you how many times we've heard that." Lustersoldiermon began.

"And have you ever delivered, I should say not." ChaosMagemon finished.

"Those previous times in the past were because I was working for Gozermon." Duskmon reminded the Mage Digimon.

"Save your excuses because you're gonna get your just deserts!" Kumamon said as Fractal Code surrounded him, "Slide Evolution!" And Kumamon came out as Korikakumon.

"Now you're ours!" Korikakumon swore.

"You gotta catch me first!" Duskmon said as he back flipped off the edge of the building.

The Digimon ran to the edge to find out he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Beowulfmon wondered.

"He didn't go far, I know it." Lustersoldiermon said.

Meanwhile on the ground Gantz was more terrified then ever for he was on a battlefield and had no idea what to do but hide.

"Oh man this is so not my day." Gantz said as he hid behind some rubble.

"When you think about it, it's nobodies day."

Gantz nodded but gasped when he heard that voice came from Duskmon who was behind him.

"Duskmon!" he gasped.

"You know Gantz, the Toon Patrol told me much about you when you humiliated them at Toon Town." Drake began as he stepped closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Gantz asked feeling scared.

"They told me that you merely beat them by improvising when you had no idea what you were doing."

"That's not true!" Gantz defended himself but knew Drake spoke the truth.

"Oh I think it is, you think you were ready to sit at the grownups table and join the big boys? Well you were wrong, because the truth is you're nothing but a _scared_, _frightened_, _little_ child!" Drake spat those descriptive words.

"I'm warning you!" Gantz said growling.

"Are you _really_ angry? Enough to hate me?" Duskmon asked as he raised his sword, "Because your late developing that backbone!"

As Duskmon tried to slice Gantz a Dark blast short at Duskmon's arm, the Dark Digimon clenched his arm and turned to see Otto and Wally.

"Hey punk, you mess with him, and you mess with us." Otto said.

"Guys!" Gantz cried.

"So you brought along bodyguards huh?" Duskmon asked.

"Those bodyguards are my friends." Gantz said.

"Yeah, so leave our pal alone Duskmon!" Wally shot at him.

"Just what I can't stand, someone who's bossy!" Duskmon said as he readied his blades and charges for them, "Lunar Plasma!"

"Guys look out!" Gantz cried.

Otto smirked as his claw transforms into a dark blade and parries Duskmon.

"I guess I underestimated your friends, very well!" Duskmon leaped into the air and became Velgemon, and he flew around and began diving down on Wally and Otto who blasted him away.

"No one stands a chance against me in this form!" Velgemon ranted.

"Wanna bet!" Imperialdramon shouted as him, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon took their positions.

"Positron Laser!"

"Static Force!"

"Justice Beam!"

Velgemon was able to avoid Imperialdramon's blast but wasn't fast to avoid the Static Force and Justice Beam. The attacks dealt no real damage to him but couldn't take the impact. At first he was letting himself fall but he pulled back up and continued flying around.

"MegaGargomon let's go!" Sakuyamon commanded as they headed after Velgemon, and flew up in front of him.

"Gotcha!" MegaGargomon acknowledged.

"Spirit Strike!"

Velgemon used his wings to cut through the spirit foxes and MegaGargomon took his shot.

"Mega Gargo Missiles!"

MegaGargomon fired two giant missiles at Velgemon, but the evil Digimon flew right for them. Velgemon transformed into Duskmon and ran on top of the missile, jumping to the other missile, and leaped off it and kicked MegaGargomon in the face. Even though they're of different height Duskmon's kick was a huge blow to the Mega Digimon.

Duskmon then let himself fall only to land perfectly on a lamppost.

"Hardly worth my time." Duskmon said jumping from the lamppost and onto the ground.

"Well maybe you should make a cancellation!" Hikari shouted as she slugged Duskmon which proved to be very affective.

"Ugh, how did you?" Duskmon asked.

"Being trained by a legendary Sannin has many advantages." Hikari explained.

"That's my girl." Tsunade cheered.

Duskmon then got back to his feet, and Johan, Omaddon, Meladonna, Ino, and Anti-Juliet stood by his side.

"I must admit Drake you really have an interesting fan club." ChaosMagemon said with Brian's voice.

"Why thank you, it was in fact Anti-Juliet who started it all, and she's not even a Darkside." Drake said and Anti-Juliet looked at him with dark hearts in her eyes.

Meanwhile Juliet Gamer noticed the look on her Anti's face and decided to embarrass a few Darksides, "Hey Anti me, why do you look like that, do you harbor some intimate feelings for your leader?" she teased.

Meladonna was shocked as was Drake, while Anti-Juliet blushed and tried to cover up, "I don't know what you're talking about.

"You know damn well what we're talking about." ChaosMagemon added, "We knew the date you and Drake went on during Valentines day!"

"WHY YOU!" Duskmon growled, and looked over to Meladonna who looked peeved, "Honestly I don't know what he's talking about."

"We're gonna talk about this later." Meladonna said.

'Still whipped.' Carl and Flint thought.

"Al right Dark Warriors lend me your power!" Duskmon commanded as all the Dark Warriors he brought with him channeled their energies to him.

"What's he doing?" I wondered.

Duskmon then powered up his hands and flung them back, "Time to end this, SHADOW FORCE!" Duskmon fired a powerful blast.

They all thought they were done for until…

"Toad mouth trap!" Jiraiya shouted as some barrier formed around them.

"Quick thinking Pervy Sage." Naruto said.

"Watch it Gaki!" Jiraiya scolded him.

Suddenly the barrier vanished.

"Very clever move." Duskmon began as he walked for them, "But now's the time I end this fight once and for all."

Duskmon suddenly froze and jerked around as if he was in pain.

"Drake?" Meladonna asked.

"Sir what's wrong?" Omaddon asked.

"Something's wrong!" Drake strained, "My power's fading, I can't hold this form!" Duskmon continued straining until Fractal Code surrounded him and he reverted back to Drake.

"Master?" The Dark Warriors asked.

"No what happened?" Drake asked in shock.

"What happened is your demise!" ChaosMagemon said as him and everyone in his party getting ready to attack.

"Sir can't you fight?" Onikagemon asked.

"My darkness, it feels like it's been drained." Drake said dropping onto one knee.

"Now where gonna make sure you get exactly what you deserve." Airnaruto said as they all got ready.

"And to ensure that." ChaosMagemon and his Magician Digimon allies used their magic to create a barrier around Drake's party.

"Now get him!" Lustersoldiermon commanded as they all went at Drake.

ChaosMagemon zapped him with his scepter sending him flying towards Hikari who spun kicked him. Drake was heading right for both Wargreymon and BlackWargreymon; who used their Terra attacks combined leading to Drake being hit directly.

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Airnaruto ran straight for Drake with Rasengans ready.

"This time I won't miss!" Naruto stated as him, the Sannin, and the authors shoved their Rasengans, which struck him from front, and back.

Everyone one had their own go at Drake and the results were the same, and the more attacks Drake took the more torn and tattered his clothes became.

"This is for Deoxys!" I shouted as I fired a Hyper Beam to Drake.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Drake cried in pain.

"Master!" The Antis cried.

Then all the Digimon fired their most powerful attacks creating a giant sphere of power, and to make it complete was a mixture of Imperialdramon's Positron laser, and ChaosMagemon's Chaos Magic.

Soon the sphere impacted on Drake who was already sent hurdled into the air, and the impact blasted Drake back onto the ground landing in a pile of rubble. The Antis broke the barrier, and raced over to the rubble to find their leader in a bad condition.

Drake's clothes were tattered, ripped, and stained, while on his body were scratches bruises, loss of teeth, and his hair was put out.

"Master speak to us!" Shimazumon begged him.

"Drakey?" Meladonna asked hoping she won't loose him.

Drake slowly opened his eyes and strained to talk, "I can't fight anymore, we have to fallback!"

They all hated the command 'Fallback', but knew that Drake was in no condition to continue fighting. So the Antis helped their leader up and turned to the good guys.

"You haven't heard the last of us!" Johan shouted.

"You know it's funny Johan, that's what you told the monks before they turned us to stone." Omaddon noted.

"Oh shut up!" Johan scolded him.

And with that they vanished in a dark portal, leaving the heroes who cheered because they were victorious.

"I can't believe it, we won!" I cheered as Me and Kirby high-fived.

"What'd you expect, we loose?" Airnaruto asked.

"Never." Erin added.

"And from they way we owned Drake, he won't be fighting us for a long time!" Jose said.

"Well Author Fighters, and friends once again we've proven to be victorious!" ChaosMagemon said pointing Excalibur up.

Suddenly Hikari embraced ChaosMagemon, "Oh Sempai, I knew we could do it!"

"So did I Hime." ChaosMagemon said.

Soon the two moved in for a kiss until Brian took control of ChaosMagemon's body.

"Whoa, whoa, you mind kissing your lover until after _we _dedigivolve?" Brian asked.

"Whoops, forgot you were in there." ChaosMagemon said.

"Well guys there's only one thing to do now that we've one." Naruto stated.

"What's that Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Let's party!" Naruto cheered.

Everyone could agree to that and began cheering as some people thought to themselves about certain things.

'_Drake was right.'_ Gantz thought.

'_Because the truth is you're nothing but a scared, frightened, little child!'_ Drake's words echoed in Gantz's thoughts.

While others were thinking of happy things.

'_Just as I promised Deoxys, I got him for you.'_ I thought.


	11. Planning and the Search

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Planning for Action, Andy's Search.

We find myself sitting on the roof of the Author Fighter's HQ After that meeting where Hikari revealed who that guy Lucifer was, I had decided it was time for the Space Warrior's to become more active in the War against Darkstar, while I was thinking Andy slowly walked over to me,

"So how did it go?" Andy asked,

"Not bad she told everyone about that Creep, and I gotta say he sound's like a nasty piece of work," I said, before I got a determined look in my face,

"Andy I got a job for you," I said,

"Sure Ross what is it?" Andy asked,

"I need you to find this Lucifer's base, try and find as much as possible, I got a funny feeling that Ozzy is their," I said, causing Andy to freeze,

"You think so?" He asked,

"Yeah if that's the case Lucifer may have the Last Life Aura," I said, with that Andy nodded before disappearing in a black Portal,

Later on I was sitting onboard the Halberd, Floating around me where the Five Auras, They suddenly seemed to glow,

"Don't worry we'll get the Last one Back!" I said, smiling,

(Meanwhile in an Unknown Desert)

We find Lucifer's Castle as Intimidating as it is, suddenly appearing was Andy,

"This must be the place time to make a house call!" Andy said as he approached the Castle, Then using his Shadow Sneak, he entered the Building,

"Man this place is huge, how did no one notice this before?" Andy asked himself as he continued his search sticking to the Shadow's using his Inner Darkness to hide himself, when he found himself in some kind of Throne Room, He saw, Nayzormon, Tayuya, to his shock Ozzy, and the same man he saw in Hikari's nightmare, Lucifer,

"Master I think I am right that person who stopped you was my other half Ross the Pokemorph, only he has The Ability to become a Deoxys," Ozzy said as Andy Eavesdropped, he then saw to his horror in Lucifer's Hand was the Green Life Aura,

"I will not let anyone stop me from getting Hikari, not those Pathetic friend's of her's!" Lucifer said, as He released a huge amount of Killer intent, causing Andy to freeze up, and even unnerved Tayuya and Nayzormon but surprising Ozzy wasn't fazed,

"Not if the Space Warrior's have anything to say about it," Andy said quietly before beginning to sneak off,

"Oh yeah Darkrai enough hiding!" Ozzy said, causing Andy to stop,

"Oh great!" Andy said before showing himself,

"Alright who are you?" Tayuya demanded getting her flute ready to play,

"The Name's Andy the Darkrai Pokemorph, and you!" Andy said pointing at Lucifer, "Are going to pay for all the things you have done to Hikari if me and Ross have anything to say about!" Suddenly a Black portal appeared and before they could do anything Andy jumped in, and the portal closed,

"Damn it!" Tayuya yelled,

"Let him go, we have more Important things to do than chase after a Pokemorph," Ozzy said,

"He's right, Tayuya, Nayzormon it is time to Seal the Deal with Darkstar," Lucifer said with a smile.


	12. Ross vs Lunatic, Once Again

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Entrusting the Life Aura's

Ross vs Lunatic Once again.

We find Ross outside the Room of Darkmagicianmon everyone was out right now, Ross and the Fictor Brother's where the only ones in the HQ, in Ross's hand was the Purple Life Aura.

"Ok I gotta leave this here, just in case," I said with that I entered the room, quickly left the Aura on D.M's desk and left,

"Ok now Airnaruto," I said, with that I ran down the hall toward's Airnaruto's room,

(Meanwhile in the lounge)

The Fictor brother's Tlsouldude, Lunatic and Dimensiondude, where just hanging out, waiting for the Other's to come back,

"So when do you think they will be back?" Lunatic asked,

"Jeez Bro they've only been gone for 30 Minutes," TL said,

"By the way, where is Ross?" D-dude asked,

"I'll go find him," Lunatic said with that he left the lounge,

(Meanwhile outside Airnaruto's Room)

I had just left the Light Blue Aura in Airnaruto room's, and in my hand's was the Red Life Aura, their was one more I need to give and just as I thought that Looney showed up,

"Their you are Ross, where have you been?" Looney asked,

"I just had to handle a quick thing, and one more thing," I said grinning, "Looney you want to spar one more time?" When I said that Looney got another Grin and nodded,

Later in the Spar room for the third time Me and Looney where facing each other, up on the stand's where TL and D-dude,

"I forgot what's the score between them?" TL asked,

"One each, this is the Tie-breaker," D-dude said, with that the battle Begun, Looney started to make Hand signs,

"Fire-Style Fireball Jutsu!" Looney shouted and launched the Fireball at Me, But I just raised the Yellow and Red Life Aura's,

"Chaos Control!" I shouted dissappearing, the Fireball of course missed and slammed into the wall

"Where'd you go!?" Looney said trying to find Me, I reappeared above him,

"Hyperbeam!" I shouted, Looney noticed just in time and Subsituted with a rock,

"Geez not that again!" I said as I landed on the floor, suddenly from out of nowhere 4 Looney Shadow Clones appeared out of nowhere,

"Charge!" All four of them yelled, but I dodged all of them and using 4 Shadow Ball's took all four clones out,

"Alright Looney come on, give the best you got!" I yelled, suddenly I sensed a huge amount of Energy behind me, Lunatic had gone Ultima, then in a great burst of speed, managed to punch me sending me crashing into the wall,

"Come on Ross, that can't be your best!" Looney taunted suddenly in a huge flash of Purple the Rubble that was covering me was blown away I had gone into Chaos Mode,

"Let's go!" I yelled with that the two of us both disappeared in flashes of Red and Purple, clashing with each other also sending out huge surge's of energy,

"Man those two are really going all out," TL said,

"Yeah at this rate they might destroy the training room," D-dude said, Immediatly Both Me and Looney appeared, still in Ultima and Chaos Mode,

"Let's finish this right here!" Looney yelled, suddenly swirling Chakra appeared in his Hand, as I was getting ready for a Psycho Boost, I grinned at this awesome fight, and I knew I was right in choosing Lunatic to be the Guy to entrust the Red Life Aura with, when we where both ready we charge at each other,

"Rasengan!" Looney yelled,

"Psycho Boost!" I yelled, when our attack's collided, we now see outside the Author fighter's HQ suddenly the entire Place jumped into the air from the huge power from out attack's,

"Geez over the top!" TL said, when the smoke cleared, we see Lunatic, and Me still standing, we were back to normal we both grinned before we both fell down both of us out cold, at the same time.

"Great now it's One win and a Draw between them!" TL said, with that the Hedgehog and Dragosaur jumped down and helped me and Looney to the Infirmary.

(A few hours later)

Lunatic was just waking up when he saw himself in a hospital bed,

"Oh man, I lost!" Looney said, suddenly I appeared out of nowhere,

"No it was a draw," I said scaring Looney, I was a little bandaged up, but I was walking,

"What happened?" Looney asked,

"We went all out, we both knocked each other out at the same time, your brothers where their to prove it, I'm just heading back to my room to get some rest, I just wanted to give you something," I said

"What?" Looney asked, I brought out the Red Life Aura, and Handed it to Lunatic,

"That is one of the Seven Life Aura, very powerful jewel's I wanted you to look after it, but I needed to test you again, which is why I asked for that spar, to see if you had the skill's to look after the Aura, and you passed with flying colours," I said, with that I headed out,

"Thanks, Ross!" Looney said as he held the Glowing Red Life Aura.


	13. Trailer

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Trailer

**The War is Reaching a new phase.**

We see Ozzy talking with an unknown person, all we can see is some kind of Diamond glowing on his right arm,

"Ok if you Eliminate, that Darkmagicianmon, then Lucifer will help you find what your looking for," Ozzy said, The Figure just growled out,

"He'd better or else Darkside!" The Figure said before disappearing, with him gone Ozzy grinned,

"Thank you for helping sucker! Hahahahah!" Ozzy laughed,

**A New Threat is appearing, as a new Pokemorph Prepare's to arize!**

We see Hikari and Darkmagicianmon on what look's like a date when suddenly they both dodged being hit by some kind of Energy Blast,

"I have been looking for you," Said a voice as the figure from before appearing This figure had Dark Blue hair with a single Silver streak down the middle, he had Blood Red Eye's, and was wearing Light Blue T-shirt, Silver Jean's and White Trainers he was also wearing a Band on his Right arm with what looked like the same Diamond from before.

"Your Darkmagicianmon!" The Figure said, Darkmagicianmon Immediatly got ready to fight,

"Who are you?" Darkmagicianmon asked,

"My name is Justin, To Complete my mission, I must DESTROY you!" Justin yelled as he charged at the pair.

**A new Enemy or a new ally?**

We see and Justin facing each other in my hand was the Yellow Life Aura,

"ARRRGHH!" Justin screamed as he charged,

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled,

"ROAR OF TIME!!" Justin yelled as the two attacks collide, and seemed to create a time portal,

"You...your Dialga!" I said,

"I won't let anyone get in my way, I must recover what's mine, and save the Timeline!" Justin said,

"Lucifer dosen't want to help you, he's trying to destroy threats to his plan!" I said,

"What, what are you talking about?" Justin asked,

"To discover what happen it seems we must see what took place," I said with that the two of us jumped into the portal.

**Will he be Friend or Foe?**


	14. Enter Dialga

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Meeting Dialga!

We find ourselves in Lucifer's castle right now the only ones their was Ozzy and Tayuya, Lucifer and Nayzormon had left to Omega Mountain to finish the deal with Darkstar, and Ozzy was restraining himself from attacking the Ninja, he had been thinking of another plan to help Lucifer, he knew the best plan was to wipe out the Author Fighter's but past tries from Drake, and other Evils showed that wasn't easy, plus their was Ross's team the Space Warrior's who seemed to be joining the war, so he needed to find someway to not only Destroy them all but to get back the Life Aura's, suddenly To his annoyance Tayuya approached him again,

"Come on brat don't tell me your don't have any ideas?" Tayuya asked in a taunting tone of voice,

"Grr, I'm thinking alright, give me a break, hey why don't you wash your mouth out with soap," Ozzy said, causing Tayuya to growl in anger,

"Hey we've gotta figure out a plan before Master Lucifer get's back and we're running out of Time!" Tayuya yelled,

"Wait what did you say?" Ozzy said,

"I said We're running out of Time!" Tayuya repeated,

"That's it!" Ozzy said,

"What's it?" She asked,

"The Ruler of Time, Dialga! Oh I hope this work's," Ozzy said before creating a portal, "I'll be right back Tayuya!" with that Ozzy jumped into the portal,

"Hey!" Tayuya yelled,

(Meanwhile in the Air)

We find the Halberd flying across the sky, where inside all the Space Warrior's where their Including Juliet and Chef Colette, I was explaining what Hikari had said about Lucifer, and was telling everyone about our Involvement,

"Ok, now this is going to be very dangerous, I can't force you guys to come along, so it's your choice," I said not surprising no body walked away,

"Thanks guys, we're going to need everybody to win this!" I said as we all cheered,

"Oh Andy can I talk to you?" I asked,

"Sure!" Andy said, with that we both walked onto the Deck,

"Ok now, I am here to say that it is now time for the Black Arms to become active as well, So I need you to make sure that the Black Arm's are on standby!" I said,

"You got it Ross," Andy said,

"So what are you going to do if you face Ozzy again," Andy asked,

"Simple pound him into pulp, and take back my Life Aura," I said smirking,

"But Lucifer has it do you think you can fight him," Andy asked, causing me to stop,

"Not without the Aura's help," I said, I knew that Lucifer was strong I only forced him out of Hikari's dream easily because I used all Seven Life Auras,

"Really," Andy asked,

"Yeah I don't know a thing about him, so he's an unknown in terms of fighting!" I said,

"But we always pull through!" Andy said,

"Yeah," I said, as we both headed back inside.

(Meanwhile at the Spear Pillar)

This place in the middle of Sinnoh is the Spear Pillar the one place where the Time and Space Pokemon, Dialga or Palkia, come to, right now their was a boy about 19 years old This figure had Dark Blue hair with a single Silver streak down the middle, he had Blood Red Eye's, and was wearing Light Blue T-shirt, Silver Jean's and White Trainers he was also wearing a Band on his Right arm was a Diamond,

"Alright I have arrived in the Human Realm now I just have to find my Treasure and then I'll fix whoever messed with the Timeline!" He said,

"So you need some help?" A famliar voice was heard, The Boy turned around, and saw sitting on the top of one the pillar's was Ozzy,

"What do you want!?" The Boy asked, getting ready to fight,

"Now now no need to fight, Dialga!" Ozzy said causing the boy to growl,

"How did you know who I am!" Dialga said,

"I know the Whereabouts of your treasure, the Adamant Orb!" Ozzy said, causing Dialga to Immediatly face him,

"You know where it is? Tell me!" Dialga demanded,

"I will but only if you do something for me," Ozzy said, grinning,

"What?" Dialga asked,

"You see my Master Lucifer is having some trouble with this person," Ozzy said tossing to Dialga a picture of Darkmagicianmon, "I need you to Eliminate him, and then I'll tell you where the Adamant orb is,"

"Fine," Dialga said with that a portal appeared behind him,

"Oh and for the record my Human name is Justin," Justin or Dialga said before jumping into the portal,

"Hahahah! He'll take care of Darkmagicianmon and then Me, Nayzormon and Tayuya can snatch Hikari, during the fighting!" Ozzy said smirking, unknown to Ozzy another figure was watching,

"(Sighs) Great, Dialga's idiotism is going to cause problems, better warn Ross," The Figure said revealing it was Katie, before disappearing.


	15. Trouble afoot

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Trouble afoot! Justin vs Darkmagicianmon.

Ross and Alistair vs Ozzy and Nayzormon

We find ourselves onboard the halberd where I was being told about Ozzy's plan from Katie,

"Great now we've got Dialga to worry about," I said,

"Don't worry all we've gotta do is find the Adamant Orb and He'll stop," Katie said,

"But we gotta find Darkmagicianmon quick! If Justin find's him then Hell will break loose!" I said,

"Alistair!" I called out as Alistair showed up,

"Yes Ross," He asked,

"You and Me are heading for the Author Fighters HQ, we gotta warn Darkmagicianmon!" I said with that the two of us teleported away,

(Meanwhile)

We find ourselves in beautiful Jubilife City where surprising Darkmagicianmon and Hikari are on another Date,

"See Hime, I told you coming here would help you," Darkmagicianmon,

"Yes, Thank you sempai," Hikari said with a smile, as they hugged, they didn't notice someone watching them, it was Justin,

"I finally found you, Darkmagicianmon!" Justin clenching a fist,

(Meanwhile at Author Fighter HQ)

We find Iron Mantis practicing some new Moves with his scythes when he noticed Me and Alistair running towards the HQ,

"Whoa! Ross what's wrong?" IM asked,

"Darkmagicianmon is in trouble, where is he?" I asked,

"He went on a date with Hikari to Jubilife city," IM said, "Why what's up?"

"That Lucifer guy has sent a very powerful Pokemorph after Him, we gotta help!" I said,

"We'll I'm coming too," IM said, with that I nodded and raised the two Life Aura's,

"Chaos Control!" I yelled with that the three of us teleported to Jubilife city.

(Meanwhile in the city)

We find Darkmagicianmon and Hikari still having a good time.

"This has been one of the most Relaxing days of my life," Hikari sighed, suddenly Darkmagicianmon suddenly got a serious face.

"Hikari Look out!" Darkmagicianmon yelled, The two of them quickly dodged, as suddenly an Ancient Power had hit where they had been,

"I've been looking for you," A voice is heard as Justin appear's, "Your Darkmagicianmon!" Darkmagicianmon Immediatly got infront of Hikari,

"Who are you?" He asked,

"My Name is Justin! For my mission to be completed I will DESTROY YOU!!" Justin yelled as he charged at Darkmagicianmon,

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M yelled launching his Attack at Justin,

"Metal Claw!" Justin yelled as his right hand became a claw and he sliced right through the attack,

"No way!" Darkmagicianmon said, as Justin charged at him again.

(Meanwhile on the Outskirts of the city)

We see Me, Alistair and Iron Mantis, just showing up,

"Ok now let's find Darkmagicianmon and Hikari!" IM said, with that we headed into the City,

"Ok we find them and get them out of here," I said, suddenly A portal opened in front of us,

"What the!?" Alistair said, suddenly,

"Crown Horn Shocker!" Someone shouts, as Green Lightning is shot at us I quickly us the Two Life Aura's to create a Shield to block it,

"I see you've master the Chaos Protect as well!" A very familiar voice is heard, as Ozzy reveals himself followed by Nayzormon.

"Ozzy!" I yelled, " Where is it!?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Ozzy said,

"He must mean that Jewel you gave Master Lucifer, Ozzy!" Nayzormon said holding his fan,

"Great we don't have time for this!" Iron Mantis said,

"Psst Mantis," I whispered,

"What?" He whispered back,

"Leave these Two to me and Alistair, you go help Darkmagicianmon," I whispered, when IM nodded Me and Alistair charged at them,

"Take this Ozzy!" I said as we both Charged at Each other, suddenly Alistair faced off with Nayzormon,

"Alright, let's do this!" Alistair yelled, as energy appeared in his mouth,

"Dragonbreath!" Alistair yelled, launching the Special Fire at Nayzormon,

"Wind Shield!" Nayzormon said and with a swish of his fan created a Shield of Wind Stopping the Dragonbreath,

"Grr, Dragon Claw!" Alistair yelled as His right Arm turned into a Dragon's Claw and he charged at Nayzormon, while this ws going on Iron Mantis had snuck past and was heading towards Darkmagicianmon, Hikari and Justin.


	16. Escape

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

The Escape!

Ross and Alistair vs Ozzy and Nayzormon.

We find Darkmagicianmon staring down Justin, D.M was exhausted but Justin was barely fazed,

"Heh, is this a joke, why did Lucifer need me to Eliminate you?" Justin said,

"Lucifer, why are you working for him," D.M asked,

"Sempai!" Hikari said worried.

"It dosen't matter, for my mission to be completed, I must destroy you," Justin said, just as he was about to launch another Ancient Power,

"Take this!" Iron mantis said as he punched Justin,

"Mantis!" D.M said, Iron Mantis Gave him a Thumbs up, and Helped Darkmagicianmon up.

"Come on D.M let's see if we can take him," Iron mantis said, readying his Scythes,

"Bring it on!" Justin said as he Launched two Ancient Power's at Iron Mantis and Darkmagicianmon, They Both quickly dodged, Mantis Immediatly charged towards Justin,

"Let's see ya fight close up," Iron Mantis said,

"Very Well Metal Claw!" Justin said, as he used Metal Claw to block The Scythes, and Then Summouned another Ancient Power hitting Mantis right on the side,

"Stay out of my way!" Justin yelled as he faced Darkmagicianmon, But Iron Mantis quickly Healed up and Jumped right back in,

"So a regenerator huh?" Justin said,

"Heh so you gonna quit," Mantis said, But Justin just smirked,

"The Only way to beat, someone like you is to either beat you to a pulp or take you out with one shot," Justin said suddenly the Diamond on his Right Arm started to Glow as Energy flowed all over his body,

"Darkmagicianmon, we gotta get outta here!" Iron Mantis said as he brought out Flash Grenade's,

"No one is stopping me," Justin said, as he charged at them Iron mantis, tossed the Flash Grenade's,

"Cover your eye's!" Mantis yelled, with that the grenade's blew in a huge flash of light that Blinded Justin Temporary, when he got his vision back, Darkmagicianmon, Hikari and Iron mantis where gone,

"GRR! No one will stop me, you got that!!" Justin yelled before teleporting away.

(Meanwhile)

Me and Ozzy where still fighting it out, we had mostly used our Fists and Feet's right now,

"Tell me why did you choose to fight for Lucifer!" I yelled,

"I don't fight for him, I fight for anyone against you and your friends!" Ozzy yelled, suddenly an Explosion is heard nearby as Nayzormon and Alistair showed up on the scene,

"Take this Digimon, Draco Meteor!" Alistair yelled launching huge Meteor's of strange energy towards both Nayzormon and Ozzy,

"What now Ozzy?" Nayzormon said,

"We fall back for now, their's no way that Darkmagicianmon could beat Justin," Ozzy said, with that the two of them quickly teleported away.

"Damn it!" Alistair yelled, I put me hand Alistair's shoulder saying Let it go,

"It's fine, their plan didn't work, come on let's head back, I got a feeling that Dialga is not done yet!" I said with that Me and Alistair disappeared.

(Meanwhile Back In Lucifer's castle)

We find Ozzy and Nayzormon just coming back, when Tayuya and Lucifer approached them,

"So how did it go?" Tayuya said,

"(Sighs) Well we got sent running by Ross and His Pokemorph friends," Ozzy said,

"Hmm but his plan has promise Master, if we can Locate Justin we may be able to snatch Hikari for you!" Nayzormon said,

"Hmm fine, but keep yourselves hidden, I don't want anyone finding out our plans!" Lucifer said before heading back to the throne room.


	17. Ross vs Justin

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

The Time Warp

Ross vs Justin

We find ourselves back at the Author Fighter's HQ Darkmagicianmon, was resting with Hikari by his side, meanwhile in the Lounge, Me and Alistair where talking,

"OK Alistair I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things," I said,

"Sure Ross but where are you going?" Alistair asked,

"I am going to find and knock some sense into that Pokemorph," I said with that I teleported away,

(Meanwhile in a Forested Region)

We find Justin just walking through the Forest, still looking for either Darkmagicianmon or the Adamant Orb,

"Grr! When I find that Digimon, he is going to be Erased!" Justin said in anger,

"That's what I like to hear Justin!" A voice is heard, as Justin turns around to see Ozzy, grinning,

"What do you want Missingo," Justin said talking to Ozzy's Pokemon half, Missingo,

"**Nothing much just wanted to see how your job was doing!" **Missingo said,

"Fine, That Digimon got away but I'll find him," Justin, Ozzy grinned and with that He teleported away.

(Nearby)

I had just arrived in the same forest, when he saw Justin walking away,

"Grr get back here!" I yelled, Justin turned around, and saw me approaching me,

"What do you want?" Justin asked, I just glared at him,

"I'm going to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours for attacking my friend!" I yelled, that got Justins attention,

"You know Darkmagicianmon!?" Justin yelled with that the both of us charged at each other.

(Meanwhile back at the Author Fighters HQ)

Darkmagicianmon had been fully healed and was talking with Alistair, about Justin and where I had gone,

"What!? You mean he went after That guy Justin!" Darkmagicianmon yelled when Alistair nodded, Hikari walked in,

"What's wrong sempai?" Hikari asked,

"Ross has gone after Justin," Darkmagicianmon said, causing, Hikari to gasp remembering that Justin had overpowered, Darkmagicianmon AND Iron Mantis!

"We've got to find him," Hikari said,

"I wouldn't worry!" Alistair said calmly, "Ross isn't trying to beat Justin he's trying to knock some sense in,"

"But won't he be in trouble?" Hikari asked,

"A little but Ross is known for being stubborn in fights," Alistair said with a grin,

(Meanwhile)

Back in the forest Me and Justin have been fighting mostly using Physical attacks,

"Ancient Power!" Justin yelled,

"Hyperbeam!" I yelled, once again even match, as we charged at each other,

"Metal Claw!" Justin said,

"Psycho Cut!" I yelled once again we collided and once again even,

"Not bad, for an amateur!" Justin said while grinning,

"Heh, you don't know the power I possess!" I said while cluthing the Yellow Life Aura in my hand,

"Time to finish this," Justin said as the Diamond on his arm started to glow again,

"ARRRGGH!!" Justin yelled charging at me, and I charged too,

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" I yelled,

"ROAR OF TIME!!" Justin yelled, as the two attacks collided we both jumped away, as to my shock a Time Portal opened,

"Woah I didn't think I could match the Roar of Time," I said, but Justin just glared,

"I won't let you or anyone get in my way, I will find the Adamant Orb, and Destroy the one who damaged the Timeline!" Justin yelled, I just shook my head,

"Do you really think Lucifer and Ozzy are going to help you, as soon as you do your job, they will get rid of you!" I yelled back,

"What? What are you talking?" Justin asked confused, As I walked over to him,

"If you want to see what Lucifer's true colours are, I guess I must show that event all those years ago, in the Balance's world," I said, with that I glanced at the portal,

"If you want to know the truth then follow me," I said with that I jumped into the portal. Justin stood their taking in all the Info I said, before nodding and jumped in to. With that the portal closed just as Ozzy showed up with Nayzormon,

"Damn it!" Ozzy yelled,

"What do we do now?" Nayzormon said,

"We have got to find someway to capture Hikari," Ozzy said with that the two of them teleported away.


	18. Back in Time

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Back in Time

A Hurtful Memory

Ross and Justin vs Lucifer

We find ourselves back in Lucifers Castle, Ozzy and Nayzormon had just informed him about what happened with Ross and Justin, He was alone in his throne room,

"I wonder are those two Pokemorph's responsible...?" Lucifer asked himself, as he removed a piece of his armour on his arm, revealing on his arm was what looked like a scar from a claw, the strange thing is that the edge's of the scar was silver or metallic in colour,

"I haven't felt this wound since that Incident," Lucifer said.

(A few years earlier)

We find the same Time portal appear as Me and Justin fell out of it,

"Ok this should be the right time," I said,

"Why are we here?" Justin asked,

"So I can show you what Lucifer did all these years ago!" I said, suddenly we heard voices approaching,

"Quick Hide!" I said with that we both dove into some Bushes, and we saw two people approaching, The first one I recognized easily it was Hikari but she looked about 5 or 6 years old, walking with her was her mother,

"Looks like we arrived a bit early," I whispered, before I pulled out two Hood's,

"I get it we have to hide our identity's don't want to cause a Paradox," Justin whispered with that we both put the Hoods on, and waited,

(About an hour later)

A young Hikari was in a flower field with her mother not far keeping a close eye on her. Soon Hikari had a bunch of white flowers in her arms so many that it had covered her eyes. Soon she heard her mother's voice but it sounded scared.

"HIKARI!!"

Hikari dropped the flowers to see her mom jump right in front of her and four long swords went right through her mother, they retracted and her mother fell to ground.

"Mommy?" Hikari asked.

Hikari walked up to her mother she was barely breathing.

"Mommy what's wrong with you are you alright?" She asked

"Kari…I'm sorry I have to go now my little girl." Her mother said.

"No you can't you promised, you promised that once daddy came home we'd be a family mommy don't break your promise." Hikari said crying.

"I'm sorry Kari can you please sing one more time for me please?" Her mother asked.

Hikari nodded and sang to her mother one last time.

**Father once said to me,  
many moons ago**  
**A demon's hand will defend...**

**Mother said one day...  
There is more you must know  
A Mortal hand will sustain**

**Two hands together  
in complete alone  
Balancing union  
and the Gate will open...**

**Go, my children, go!  
Go to crimson flames  
To save our children**

**The light of red will remain**

"Thank you my tenshei remember your father and I loved you very much." Her mother said with her final breath and died.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!!" Hikari shouted, she was so tramautized that she fainted, nearby Me and Justin had saw it with Horrified face's,

"That Bastard!!" Justin yelled through his clenched teeth, Suddenly we heard chuckling,

"My, my I see your still alive," A voice is heard as suddenly appearing out of nowhere is a younger Lucifer, he was wearing the same armour but smaller,

"No matter, I'll take care of you myself!" Lucifer said as He raised his sword at the Unconsious Hikari,

"No way!" I yelled using Psycho Cut to Block Lucifer's Sword, surprising Lucifer,

"I have no quarrel with you, now stand aside or I will cut you down!" Lucifer said, I quickly Used Psychic to Blow him back,

"Well now you do!" I yelled back as Justin then charged at him,

"Ancient Power!" Justin yelled, hurling the Attack at Lucifer, which he blocked with his Sword,

"You two can't match me!" Lucifer yelled, before charging at Justin,

"Metal Claw!" Justin yelled before jumping high, Lucifer then noticed me charging at him, and block the second Psycho Cut, before he saw Justin falling towards him,

"Take this!" Justin yelled, before slashing at Lucifer's Left Arm, leaving the same Claw Mark from before.

"AGHHH!" Lucifer yelled in pain, before quickly jumped away from The two of us,

"GRR! This isn't over, you can't protect her forever!" Lucifer yelled before quickly teleporting away, with him gone the two of us relaxed a little,

"Phew, ok let's gets Hikari somewhere safe," I said, Justin nodded before picking her up, and the two of us walked away,

(A few yards away)

Me and Justin where nearby the Balance city, Justin had put Hikari down safely so one of the Balance's would find her easily,

"So do you believe me now?" I asked,

"I am such an Idiot!" Justin yelled punching the ground,

"Hey, your not ok, your just naive," I said, causing Justin to glare at me,

"Ok, ok lets head back, could you do the honour," I said with that Justin's Eye's glowed and another Time Portal opened, I nodded before jumping into the portal, Justin then turned to face Hikari, with a sad look on his face, he then faced the portal and was about to jump into it,

"Mommy," Hikari said sadly, Justin then stopped in his track's and Removed the Diamond from his Armband, and walked over to Hikari, and placed the Diamond onto her hand,

"It's a lucky charm," Justin said, as Hikari clutched it, Justin then turned around and jumped into the portal, it then closed just as 3 Balance's appeared,

"Their she is Princess Hikari," One of them said with that the three of them quickly picked up Hikari and took her back into the city.

(Back in the present)

Justin had just reappeared in the park, with a sad look on his face,

"I see you finally figured it out," A voice is heard as Behind Justin was Katie,

"So Palkia, how are you?" Justin asked,

"Oh find just been trying so hard to find you, you idiot!" Katie said,

"I'm sorry, but I was in a mad rush," Justin said sadly, Katie then smiled before tossing to Justin a Bag,

"If you want to help us let me know," Katie said with a smile, before teleporting away, Justin then opened the Bag and too his shock, found what he had been looking for the Adamant Orb, and attached it to his Armband,

"Thanks Katie, and I need to finish my job, and help the offspring of my good friend," Justin with a smile before teleporting away.


	19. Prophecy

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

The Prophecy

Another memory

We find ourselves onboard the Halberd, where Justin was meeting the Space Warrior's with him was Me and Katie,

"I just want to say I'm sorry for what I have done," Justin said,

"Hey it's not us you need to convince," I said, Justin knew I was talking about The Author Fighters,

"Yeah your right," Justin said with that he walked out to the Deck of the Halberd, Katie followed him,

"You alright," Katie asked,

"Yeah, just remembering that Old Legend," Justin said,

"Yeah your right, I remember too." Katie said,

"When the King of Time and Queen of Space are united with the Guardian of the Life Aura's, the Weapon of the Original One will awaken!" Justin said,

"Yeah since you and me joined Ross's group, the Weapon will awaken soon," Katie said before leaving Justin alone and going back inside,

"Why is that girl still in my mind?" Justin asked himself, remembering Hikari from his trip through time,

"Wait! She can't be..." Justin said remembering when He saw Her before,

(Flashback)

We find Dialga sleeping when suddenly he sensed a presense,

"Ah Kaito, how nice to see you again," Dialga said, as approaching him was a male balance he had sliver almost white hair, blue eyes, was wearing gold armor and had Black wings. His name was Kaito Ino the balance of Time and Hikari's father.

"It is nice to see you also, Dialga," Kaito said, Dialga noticed someone hiding behind Kaito,

"Who's this?" Dialga asked,

"Oh yes I wanted to Introduce to you my Daughter, Hikari Ino the Balance of Hope," Kaito said, as Hikari who looked about 4 or 5 years old.

"H-he-llo," Hikari said timidly,

"It's nice to meet you," Dialga said,

"Wh-ho is this Da-ddy?" Hikari asked,

"Oh Hikari this is Dialga the Creature that governs time itself," Kaito said,

"Thanks for the visit Kaito, but I have some things to take care of," Dialga said before teleporting away,

(End Flashback)

Justin stood their remembering the last time he had met his good friend Kaito, the Balance of time,

"That girl was Hikari his daughter!" Justin said, as he stared at the Adamant orb now attached to his arm,

"Now I've got more reason to help them," Justin, as I approached him,

"So Justin, you ready," I asked, Justin simply nodded, with that we both teleported away.

(Meanwhile at the Author Fighters HQ)

We find Darkmagicianmon, Hikari and Alistair still in the lounge waiting for Me,

"Where is he?" Hikari asked, when suddenly the portal opened and appearing was Me and Justin, causing Darkmagicianmon to go into a defensive stance,

"Their's no need, Darkmagicianmon," Justin said,

"What took you so long Ross," Alistair said grinning, I smiled and knocked fist's with Alistair,

"Sorry I had to show Justin something, to get him to change his mind," I said,

"Yes, we came here so I could apologise, I was tricked by that Darkside Ozzy," Justin said,

"So he is now going to help us against Drake and Lucifer!" I said with a smile.


	20. Preparing

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Preparing

We see Ross sitting on one of the couch's in the Author Fighter's Lounge, Justin was being shown around, by Darkmagicianmon and Hikari,

"(Sighs) Man this keeps getting complicated," I said, while I was thinking I didn't notice Marissa approaching me,

"Hi Ross!" Marissa said causing me to jump up,

"Geez! Marissa why'd you have to scare me," I said, suddenly Marissa started to look a little Shy,

"Uh Ross, I came here to ask you something," Marissa said,

"Sure What?" I asked,

"Well, would you like to go out, tonight?" Marissa asked, causing me to widen my eyes,

"What!?" I said, suddenly, Darkmagicianmon, Hikari and Justin showed up,

"Please," Marissa said, I quickly calmed, and got very nervous,

"Uh...I guess so, sure," I said, almost immediatly Marissa gave me a hug,

"Thank you!" She said, causing me to blush, suddenly Darkmagicianmon coughed, getting both of our's attention and causing Marissa to blush as well,

"Are we interrupting something?" Justin asked, causing both of us to blush even more,

"Hey Sempai, why don't we double date with them?" Hikari said,

"You know that dosen't sound so bad, Hikari, What do you two think?" Darkmagicianmon asked Me and Marissa,

"Sure the more, the merrier!" Marissa said smiling,

"Come on Marissa-san, let's go get ready," Hikari, with that the two girls headed off,

"Phew, What have I got myself into," I said,

"You've got your first date, that what," Darkmagicianmon said smiling,

"Yeah I guess," I said with a weak smile,

(Meanwhile)

Marissa and Hikari where getting ready for the double date,

"So Marissa I've got to ask, how did you meet Ross-san?" Hikari asked,

"Well it was about a year ago, when Ross, Kirby, Metaknight and Alistair came to my town, we where having trouble with some Heartless, I was the only one from my town fighting them, At first we didn't exactly get along until Ross saved me from a Behemoth, after that we worked together, and kicked those Heartless out, after that Ross asked me to join their team, and I accepted," Marissa said,

"So you have been through alot?" Hikari asked,

"Yes, but I never really had the courage to ask him out," Marissa shyly,

(Meanwhile)

I was still in the lounge with Darkmagicianmon waiting on Marissa and Hikari,

"Hey you alright?" D.M asked,

"Yeah I'm just extremely nervous," I said clutched in my hand was the Yellow Life Aura,

"Hey you'll be fine, alright, so do you have an idea of where we should go?" D.M asked,

"Yeah I know the perfect place," I said smiling,

"We're ready Sempai," Hikari's voice is heard, we both turn around, and we both dropped our jaws.

Marissa was wearing a beautiful Ice Blue Dress, she was also wearing White Sandals, Hikari was wearing a Silver version of Marissa's dress, and was wearing Dark Blue Sandals, I also noticed that Marissa was wearing the Sapphire of Kyorge, around her neck.

"Wow!" D.M said as he and Hikari hugged,

"So Ross what do you think?" Marissa asked, blushing a little,

"Uh...well you...look great, Marissa," I said a little nervous,

"So, Ross where is this place you where talking about?" D.M asked, suddenly a portal appeared,

"Follow me," I said with that the four of us entered the portal.


	21. The Arch of Arceus

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

To Lake Verity

The Arch of Arceus

We find ourselves at the beautiful and calm Lake Verity home of the Pokemon Mespirit, suddenly a portal appeared and out walked Myself, Marissa, Hikari and Darkmagicianmon,

"Wow, Lake Verity! What a Good Idea Ross," Marissa said, as the beautiful lake sparkled,

"I must ask, why did you pick this place Ross?" Darkmagicianmon asked,

"You see around this time of year, Volbeat and Illumise show up, it can create a beautiful view, I saw it last year before I met Deoxys," I said,

"So when will they show up?" Hikari asked,

"In about an hour," I said, "So we can be by ourselves for awhile," With that I started to walk away with Marissa,

"He's right we should relax for now before something comes along," Hikari said, with that she and D.M embraced,

(Meanwhile in another part of the lake)

Me and Marissa where walking along the Lake's edge enjoying the peace and quiet, I was still a little nervous, but it was slowly going away,

"This is great isn't it Ross?" Marissa asked,

"Uh..yeah it's really beautiful," I said, suddenly I noticed something shiny near the Lake's edge,

"Hold on," I said as I approached the object, I picked it up and I saw it looked like an Arch, it was made of White Marble, has Golden Lines and also has seven slots on it,

"Wow what is something like that doing here?" Marissa asked suddenly the Arch seemed to glow a little, as Marissa's Sapphire started to glow as well and I began to glow as well,

"What's happening?" I asked, they glowing subsided, and we stood their still staring at the Arch,

"Wait a minute I think I know what this is!" Marissa said, "It's the Arch of Arceus!"

"Arceus!? You mean the Original One!" I said, then I noticed that two of the slots where glowing slightly, one was Purple and one was Black,

"Well come on Marissa, let's head back," I said, with that we headed back,

(15 Minutes Later)

We met back up with Darkmagicianmon and Hikari as the Volbeat and Illumise started to fly around the lake, the light from their tails plus the sparkling water, causing a beautiful light show, as the four of us watched this beautiful sight, I showed the Arch to D.M and Hikari.

"So you found this in the Lake?" D.M asked,

"It really is beautiful," Hikari said, as she was holding it, suddenly again it started to glow softly, as Hikari's eyes turned White for a second before going back to normal, and she handed it back to me,

"Well we better head back soon," D.M said, with that we all nodded and I started to open another Portal, when suddenly I heard a very familiar voice,

"Well, Ross I didn't think you would be out on a date," Ozzy said as He fired a Hyperbeam at All four os us but we dodged easily,

"Come on Ozzy your not that stupid," I said as we got ready to fight him, when...

"Green Horn Shocker!" Another familiar voice is heard as the Green Lightning nearly hit Darkmagicianmon as Nayzormon appeared,

"He isn't alone," Nayzormon said, suddenly Two weird creature's appeared when music started to play, as Tayuya appeared, with her flute ready to play,

"This time, Princess your coming with us, Master Lucifer is waiting for you!" Tayuya said as her two Demonic Creature growled at Hikari as She and Marissa got ready to fight, Darkmagicianmon summound his Staff as he got ready to fight Nayzormon, and I stared down Ozzy, and on some unknown signal we all charged at our foe's.


	22. Date Crasher's!

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

The Date Crashers

Darkmagicianmon vs Nayzormon.

Hikari and Marissa vs Tayuya.

Ross Vs Ozzy.

At Lake Verity a massive battle was taking place, Where Nayzormon, Ozzy and Tayuya where trying to capture Hikari, again, while Marissa and Hikari faced off against Tayuya, Darkmagicianmon was in a firefight with Nayzormon,

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M yelled, launching his signature move at Nayzormon,

"Green Horn Shocker!" Nayzormon yelled countering with his signature move, creating a huge explosion they then charged at each other, Nayzormon's fan holding up against Darkmagicianmon's staff,

"I must say you have gotten stronger since you defeated Gozermon," Nayzormon said before jumping away,

"Then you can tell him when I take you to him!" Darkmagicianmon yelled before going after Nayzormon.

(Meanwhile)

I was dashing right next to Ozzy, before we collided we then jumped back and fired attacks,

"Hyperbeam!" I yelled,

"Dark Pulse!" Ozzy yelled, creating an Explosion,

"You know Ross I don't understand why you want to fight for these humans eventually they are going to betray you, think of you as a Monster!" Ozzy yelled, when to his delight I started to get angry and was unleashing my Chaos Power's,

"That's it!!" I yelled launching myself at Ozzy,

"Perfect!" Ozzy said before charging at me.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari and Marissa where staring down Tayuya with her two Demon's in front of her,

"You ready?" Hikari asked, Marissa just smirked,

"I was born ready Hikari!" Marissa said.

"Get them!" Tayuya ordered as her two Demon's pounced towards Hikari and Marissa,

"I got this Hikari, Hydro Pump!" Marissa said as she summouned a huge torrent of water, blowing the Demon's away.

"Your turn!" Marissa said charging at Tayuya,

"No Marissa wait!" Hikari when suddenly another Demon appeared infront of Tayuya, it roared before charging at Marissa,

"Whoa!" Marissa said barely dodging it.

"Careful Marissa, Tayuya can summon at least 3 of those things," Hikari said as all three of them appeared in front of Tayuya.

"Ok it's time to transform!" Marissa as she started to glow blue, while she was she jumped into the Lake, three seconds later a Kyorge appeared,

"Amazing!" Hikari said in awe, Kyorge then faced Tayuya and her demons and fired a Hydro Pump that looked twice as big as Marissa's,

Tayuya dodged it but her three demons where flung away by the powerful Pokemon, she then noticed Hikari charging at her fist ready to punch but she dodged that too.

"Not bad, but it's not like I have to defeat you!" Tayuya said when a black portal appeared behind Hikari, she didn't noticed but Marissa did,

"Look out Hikari!" Marissa yelled turning back to her human form, dashed behind Hikari and formed a Shield of Water, suddenly what looked like a Blade of wind appeared it slammed into the Shield the shield stopped it but the explosion sent Marissa flying into the Lake,

"Marissa!" Hikari called out when her face turned pale when she noticed who was infront of her Lucifer!

"Hello Reyelle!" He said while grinning also his eye's where glowing Black, suddenly like in her nightmare her eye's started to glaze over.

BOOMM!!

Suddenly a huge explosion got their attention when Nayzormon was sent flying towards them, and appearing was Darkmagicianmon.

"Ah, Darkmagicianmon so nice to finally meet you," Lucifer said,

"Get away from Hikari!" Darkmagicianmon yelled firing a Dark Magic attack at Lucifer but he just deflected it with hs sword,

"Now, now digimon, you should stay out of things that only worry Balance's," Lucifer said as suddnely Lucifer, Tayuya, Nayzormon and Hikari where surround in a black fog, and they disappeared

"NO!!!!" D.M yelled, "HIKARI!" suddenly he heard coughing when Marissa crawled out of the Lake,

"Are you ok?" D.M asked,

"Yeah I'm fine where's Hikari?" Marissa asked,

"She's been taken," D.M said sadly,

"Wait a minute what happened Ross!" Marissa said they both realisd that Ross and Ozzy where gone.

"Come on we better find them!" D.M said with that the two of them headed off to find Ross.


	23. Chaos Deoxys

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Unleashing the monster

Chaos Deoxys Awaken.

Meanwhile Me and Ozzy where still fighting, I was still surroundded by my Chaos Aura, which had nearly covered everything but my head,

"Almost their once he transform's I can get the answer I need," Ozzy said while in his head Missingo nodded seeing Ozzy plans,

"Come on Ozzy!" I said in an almost growling tone, "Don't tell me your getting tired, I'm barely winded!" Ozzy was still grinning,

"Don't try to hide it Ross, I am your Darkside I now know everything about you, including your deepest fear," Ozzy said making me widen my eyes slightly,

"I..I don't know what your talking about," I said, Ozzy then grinned some more,

"I know that you think soon everyone even your so called friends will think of you as a Freak! A Monster!" Ozzy said as I clenched my eyes shut at that,

'No, I am not a Monster, I will never be one,' I thought,

**'Of Course your not' **A voice is heard in my head,

'What the?' I thought,

**'You are only a monster if you kill Innocent lives, if you haven't done that then you are not a monster, no matter what you look like' **The voice said, I slightly smiled at that,

'Yes it is time for everyone to see a true Pokemorph!' I thought as with that the Chaos Aura covered my face as well,

'Yes!!' Ozzy thought, suddenly the Arch of Arceus in my Pocket started to glow red as well, I started to change, My Arms became more muscular, and started to turn Half Red and Half Blue, Purple Armour Appeared on my Chest and Back, also my head had changed to look like a Deoxys in Attack Mode.

"Chaos Deoxys!!" I yelled,

Activating Pokemorph Battle Notes.

Chaos Deoxys is when a Human with the potential to wield the powerful Chaos Energy is Fused with the Spirit of Deoxys, in this form the Pokemorph can use his arms like spears to strike foes, also in this form his Chaos Power's are more refined and powerful making them less energy spending.

Ending Pokemorph Battle Notes.

I stared at Ozzy with an immense amount of angry, while Ozzy was still grinning at me,

"OK it's to end this Ozzy!" I yelled with using my new arms like springs I sent a Punch at Ozzy he barely dodged though but the tree behind him got turned to splinter's,

'Perfect he is finally taping into his Chaos Power,' Ozzy thought, Missingo nodded,

**'Perhaps it is time to leave Lucifer and his lackeys have already left,'** Missingo said, Ozzy nodded at that before smirking at Ross or Chaos Deoxys,

"Well I am afraid our time is up, I will see you again soon Ross, until then keep getting stronger," Ozzy said before teleporting away,

"Wait!!" I yelled, but it was too late,

"Damn it, well it's too late to go after him, now how do I turn back to normal?" I asked myself, suddenly the Arch of Arceus glowed white as slowly the Chaos Aura was absorbed into it turning me back to normal,

"Well that was fortunate, now I know how to transform and turn back," I said to myself,

"ROSS!!" A voice yells as Marissa and Darkmagicianmon ran towards me,

"Hey your alright," I said as Marissa hugged me,

"We're fine but they got Hikari," Darkmagicianmon said with his head down, I slowly walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder,

"Hey we will get her back!" I said, D.M then smiled slightly before nodding, with that the three of us created a portal and headed back to the Author Fighter's HQ.

(Meanwhile)

Back at Lucifer castle, Lucifer had just returned with Tayuya, Nayzormon and a still tranced Hikari,

"Finally I have the key to my domanition of all worlds!" Lucifer said with a smile, "Lilith!" suddenly his familiar appeared,

"Yes Master?" Lilith asked,

"Take Reyelle to her holding facility until we have preparedLil the ceremony," Lucifer said with a grin, althought reluctant Lilith started to lead Hikari away, when they disappeared Nayzormon approached Lucifer,

"What about Ozzy, he still hasn't come back," Nayzormon asked,

"He is no longer a concern either if he comes back or not," Lucifer said, Nayzormon bowed his before leaving with Tayuya,

"Soon I will rule all and no one will stop me!" Lucifer said before starting to chuckle. "Heheheh-hahahahaha!"

(Meanwhile)

On an unknown hilltop Ozzy was sitting their calmly while Missingo was hovering beside him,

"So what now?" Ozzy asked,

"**For now nothing, we must wait for either Drake, Lucifer or Shade to make a move**," Missingo said,

"I just hope Ross can master his combined form, Chaos Deoxys, cause the Author Fighter;s are going to need him and all the Combined Pokemorph's, Hellfire Darkrai, Aquos Kyorge, Gravel Groudon, Typhoon Rayquaza, Spacial Palkia and Temporal Dialga, in order to survive." Ozzy said calmly, while Missingo calmly nodded.


	24. Extra: Past Dreams

(Just so you know Hikari asked me to put this chapter up)

The Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

Extra: Hikari's past.

Now I'm sure everyone knows about Hikari Ino, Ruler of the Balance's, Member of the Author Fighters and Girlfriend to Darkmagicianmon.

But you see their is a part of her past that she left out until now, this is the history between Her and Lucifer the Balance of Hate.

Their first real meeting was when Hikari was a little girl, when she and her mother where having fun when Lucifer (Or I think his familiar) attacked them killing Hikari's mother, He would have done the same to Hikari if not for two Unknown figures who sent Lucifer running, (Me and Justin)

Hikari had multiple encounters with Lucifer and each time she survived, but slowly Lucifer started to have other motives besides killing her.

He started to lust for Hikari's power, and started to use her dreams to try and turn her to his side.

(Dream)

The mansion was quiet.

Hikari looked around, but she was alone. The mansion was huge, a great dinning hall, and beautiful white curtains. There were huge crystal lamps hanging from the ceiling, and the floor was of light brown wood. The windows were huge, and Hikari stood outside the great mansion. The building was in the middle of a forest, and it was dark because of the night.

Hikari decided to leave the mansion.

Hikari thought on stepping out into the forest, and did set a foot into it. Suddenly, a powerful breeze caressed her face. Many leaves of the trees flew around her, so the girl had to cover her face with her arms. As soon as the wind ceased, balance scanned the place. The moon shone brightly, and the owls and nightingales sang, ending the silence.

Hikari thought of losing herself in the forest, the mansion did scare her. But then again, it was the hour where the wolves decided to go haunting, and the crows waited for fresh flesh. She heard the singing of the crows as well and decided that she had no other choice but spend the night in the mansion.

Hikari entered the house and closed the huge white doors. She stepped into the hug and empty hall, illuminated by the moon whose bright passed through the curtains, which were moving thanks to the wind, the windows were semi-opened. The girl walked quietly and with short steps, wondering where she was.

She found a golden statue of a balance against the red painted wall, and Hikari had to stare at it in wonder. The balance was holding a harp, and her eyes were looking at the horizon, her robes were long and misplaced, and the wings were spread wide. The balance was flying, it was clear. Hikari looked down and read an inscription at the feet of the balance; it was the name of the balance. 'The Balance Of Music'.

The girl looked away and wandered around the immense monument, finding all sort of different spooky ornaments, and the halls were getting more narrow, and dark. Hikari was truly scared now; she never thought she would enter such a dark place, mysterious and freaky. She wished she was back home with all her friends, with her sempai.

But she was alone here.

As he passed the darker and darker halls, she began shivering in fear, her skin turned pale and she hesitated in continuing walking thought the halls. She was known for her bravery, and the Leader of the balances couldn't show any sign of fear, not even to herself.

Hikari forced herself to continue walking; a few candles hanging from the walls lit the way. What made Hikari feel even worse was her confusion, she didn't remembered how he got in near the mansion, she tried to recognizing the forest, but she hadn't seen anything like this since the Balance World.

She was in the shadows.

Then, the complete silence vanished as a strong organ played the most beautiful macabre music the girl has ever heard. Hikari's heart almost stopped as she heard the strong music, she paled ten shades and began running, trying to find her way out of the dark mansion.

She sweat bullets of fear, and ran through the dark halls, after several seconds of running desperately, at the end of the hall, she found a huge wood door. Hikari gasped as she tried to escape her fear, and decided it was better to enter whatever was in the other side than continuing in the dark hall, with the macabre music roaring all over the place.

She opened the door and entered the room on the other side; she didn't hesitated in close the door with a slam, letting the shadows lurk away from her. Hikari placed a hand over her chest and began gasping for air and wiping away her sweat.

Once again, a roar of dark music filled the air.

Hikari's eyes got wide again thanks to the fear, and noticed where she was. She was in a room filled with candles, candles that lit the huge room. At the end of it was the biggest organ Hikari had ever seen, with pipes so tall that made her scared. The music coming from them made a chill ran down his spine.

She looked down and saw a _man_ playing the organ.

Hikari was about to open the door again and escape from the room, but then the organ and the macabre music stopped. Hikari stepped back and stopped when her back was against the wall, as she saw the man stand up slowly and playing a final note in the organ. Then he turned to Hikari.

The man was wearing dark clothes and a dark cloak hanging from his neck. His hair was dark, and long, so long it was tied into a thing tail. Half of his face was covered by a white mask, and his other half was out on the open. His eye was looking at Hikari straight in the eyes.

The balance wanted to escape, but the man's look froze her body completely. It's the fear. Hikari gulped as she saw the man walk to her with a smile on his half-face, the other half hidden under the white, spooky mask.

"No need to fear, my child."

Hikari closed her eyes in fear, she tried to speak but she has lost her voice completely. She looked at the man again with a fearful look, not knowing what would her fate be after the man reached her. She wondered if the man would kill her, or if she would die out of fear.

The man extended his hand and smiled to her, "Do you hear it, young lady? It's the Passion. _**The Passion and the Opera. **_No need to fear, my music should be a lullaby to help you sleep, Hikari Ino."

Hikari gulped, but finally found her voice, "Who…what…who are...you, sir?"

The man bowed quickly, so quickly that Hikari's reflexes tightened. "I am the Opera Ghost, a poor soul lost within the shadow of the night, waiting for you, young lady, to appear. I am the _fear_ in bones and flesh, at your service."

"Are…are you going to…harm me?", managed to ask Hikari, still shaking.

The man shook his head and kissed her hand, "I can assure you I mean you no harm. I just want to show you something, my dear."

Hikari looked down, she didn't knew if she could trust this man with the white mask, "Show me…show me…what?"

The man extended his arm to a door that was in besides the huge organ, "Follow me, and you'll find what you seek."

Hikari stepped forward and looked at the man; somehow the man's eye was somehow familiar to her, the red iris made Hikari feel like she had seen this masked man before, but couldn't remember where or when, just that she did know him.

She nodded slowly, slowly losing her fear but still alert of any strange movement, "O...okay…sir."

The Opera Ghost clapped in delight, his hands covered by black leather gloves, "Okay then, child. Follow me."

The man stepped back and walked to the small door made of wood. Hikari slowly followed him, this man made him feel less scared now that she thought about it, he was surely familiar.

They stepped into a dark spiral-stone stairway, and both of them walked down slowly, very few candles in the walls lit the way. Hikari followed the man from behind, he didn't want the man to see his back, it made her scared.

The only sound that could be heard were the sound of their shoes stepping down, Hikari looked at the stone where she was walking, it seemed this hidden spiral-stairway was really old, and really dark and spooky, definitely not for the fainthearted people.

They reached the end of it, just to find a canal of water in a dark tunnel, the water canal was actually a subterranean river. There was a small boat in the edge, and the Opera Ghost walked to it, and then turned to her, "Come here, child, no need to fear."

Hikari reluctantly stepped over the boat and sat down, letting the Opera Ghost sail towards and unknown destination. As they sailed in the middle of the subterranean river, Hikari looked down at the dark waters and gathered courage, "Sir…where are we?"

The Opera Ghost didn't look back, and kept sailing with the oars, "We, my child, are beneath the _**Palais Garnier**_, or _**Opera Garnier**_ if you prefer. A great mansion, almost palace, where the greatest shows of Opera take place."

Hikari gulped.

They kept sailing without a word; the only sound was the oars impulse the boat as they hit the water, a sound that was strangely soothing. Hikari looked up at the man, who was giving the brunette his back; she felt both fear and interest for the mysterious masked man.

As they sailed, Hikari took a look around, watching some strange gargoyles hanging from the walls of the tunnel, they made her scared; Hikari had never been more scared in her life. she has never been in a strange mansion with a masked man.

After a minute or so, they reached an end of the river. The Opera Ghost parked the boat and stepped out of it. Hikari followed him and stepped out of the boat as well.

Both man and child stood in front of another huge door, and for some seconds they stared at it. The Opera Ghost, without looking at her, spoke, "Child, follow me, there is something you need to see."

Hikari nodded.

Both of them opened the door and entered a huge circular room. The room was lit by several torches that were hanging from the wall. The room was empty but a single thing.

A mirror.

The Opera Ghost pushed Hikari lightly to the mirror, patting her shoulder, "Go, my dear, and look at yourself in the mirror's eyes. You'll see your true self."

Hikari nodded slowly and stepped forward the mirror, without looking back at the masked man. As Hikari approached the mirror, her heart began beating faster and faster, nervous of what would she see. She knew that some mirrors were more than mere mirrors, that some showed more than a reflection of yourself.

Hikari looked into the mirror and gasped.

She was in a long black silk dress, her wings were out but they were both black

Hikari ran some fingers over the dress but felt nothing but the cloth of her normal clothes, still, the reflection showed her in a dress. Hikari panicked, "What…what does this mean?"

The Opera Ghost smirked, "Little girl, this is who you truly are a dark balance_; _you are meant to be mine _Reyelle__**"**_

Hikari's eyes got wide as she remembered that name.

_Reyelle._

Then, the images of Lucifer appeared in her mind, memories of a long lost past that was returning from the forgotten. And he was reappearing.

Hikari, in an act of fear, kicked the mirror and shattering it completely. she quickly turned to the Opera Ghost and saw the man laughing evilly at her. Hikari began sweating in fear again.

"Leave me alone!"

Hikari gathered all her courage and pushed the man, who fell to the floor. Hikari ran and exited the room, grabbed the doorknob and closed it with a slam, leaving the Opera Ghost inside.

Before the Opera Ghost could open the door again and grab her, Hikari jumped into the boat and grabbed the oars and began rowing fiercely, trying to escape the evil man in the white mask.

She could hear the Opera Ghost laughing evilly as the girl tried to escape. After several seconds of fierce rowing, he turned back and saw the man wave at him, still far away. Before Hikari could sigh of relief as she saw the man far away, something happened.

The macabre music began once again this time the melody of Phantom Of The Opera.

Hikari started to cry but for some reason she started to sing.

**In sleep he sang to me,**

**In dreams he came.**

**That voice which calls to me,**

**And speaks my name**

**And do I dream again?**

**For now I find,**

**The Phantom of the Opera is here,**

**Inside my mind**

Soon she heard a voice she never wanted to hear Lucifer' voice

**Sing once again with me,**

**Our strange duet.**

**My power over you,**

**Grows stronger yet.**

**And though you turn from me,**

**T****o glance behind.**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there,**

**Inside your mind.**

Hikari looked around but couldn't see him

**Those who have seen your face,**

**Draw back in fear.**

**I am the mask you wear.**

**It's me they hear.**

Hikari's voice and Lucifer's voice became one as the song kept playing.

**my (your) spirit and my (your) voice,**

**In one combined.**

**The Phantom of the Opera is here (there)**

**Inside my (your) mind**

Hikari rowed and rowed in fear, she'd rather face Drake than spend another second in the terror house. _I want to wake up, I want to wake up!_

The music got louder and louder and she began getting more and more scared. Then, she stopped rowing.

From the edges of the river, where there was floor to stand, many men in black robes and half-faced masks appeared and began laughing evilly. Hikari quickly sat down and buried her face in her hands, still hearing the music and the laugher.

She'd rather die now than keep suffering.

Then, the water and boat started to shake violently, and Hikari's eyes widened. As he heard the music and saw the _**Phantom of the Opera**_ everywhere, the back of some creature appeared beneath the water.

A beast.

Hikari sat down and saw how that huge creature moved towards her. Hikari panicked and the music got loader and loader. The girl wanted to die in the spot. Finally the beast emerged from under the water.

The creature looked like a weasel, with the kanji of hate on its chest. Hikari screamed in fear as the Phantom of the Opera laughed at her fate. The creature opened its mouth wide and prepared to swallow Hikari.

Then, everything turned black.

(End Dream)

As time went by the Nightmares kept getting worse and worse, Lucifer started to recruit new Members of his group the first was Nayzormon, former lackey to Gozermon, and Tayuya the former deceased Sound Ninja. Lucifer continued to Haunt Hikari.

Dream

Hikari looked blindly at the tall man holding her hand. He had a long, black cape, with bits and pieces shredded on the end. He had red piercing eyes she could tell was the immense emotion emitting from them. He also had black hair that she never paid attention to. But what struck out in her mind of him most of all was his pale, white mask. It always intrigued her, but she always ignored it.

The mask covered almost all of his face, from his forehead down to his nose. Below his nose was visible skin, and a mouth that she could see, as he spoke to her. The half of his face that was visible looked like that of any other man. From what she could see, he looked completely normal, only with the white mask covering the top half of his face.

He kept a firm but gentle grip on her frail hand as he swiftly walked her through a series of winding pathways and passages.

Hikari breathed heavily in the dank air. He was beginning to walk faster tugging her gently along with him, down and down and further still.

"How far do these things go?" Hikari wondered, looking about herself uneasily.

She then suddenly lost all strain of thought as she saw the Phantom look into her eyes. She felt her brain suddenly go blank as she let him lead her further and further into the darkness, a light still in his other hand to lead them.

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came_

Her voice was unusually deep, not normal sounding for a usual soprano. She stared in wonder as her darker side of her voice flowed from her mouth.

_That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name_

She suddenly changed her mood, seeming to slip ever so slightly back to the reality that she now stood in.

_And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind_

She stopped singing, and suddenly felt an energy source leave her momentarily. She felt droopy and did not want to move, for fear of tiring herself more. She then heard the ghostly voice sing out to her, just as her energy had failed her. As he sung, she began to move again, continuing to walk with him.

**Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you**

He paused and spun around, seeing the girl looking all about her. He gently stroked her neck, slowly moving her chin to turn and face him. She obeyed easily, and he smiled.

**Grows stronger yet**

The girl suddenly widened her eyes in realization of her immediate submission and jolted her head and eyes downward, to make sure he did not think he had complete control over her. Although she obviously had no say in that.

**And though you turn from me  
To glance behind**

He made a sort of a frown that indicated temporary defeat, but it wouldn't last long. He led her further.

**The phantom of the opera is there**

He said this loudly and almost superiorly, as if to teach her to mind him. He brought her up to walk at the same pace as him, so that they were walking side-by-side. He then brought his left hand to the side of her cheek near her ear, so that his arm was almost around her shoulders. He moved his hand over her temple and through her hair, causing her to roll her eyes involuntarily. She moved her head backwards towards his touch, exposing her neck. He then gently let her go, releasing her hair and smiling down at his prey before him.

**Inside your mind**

He led her slowly to a large clearing with a more pond-like appearance. A small boat waited for her, as usual. There was no other way to cross the water, so he had made the boat for her. How he made it, she never knew, she was too entranced by his touch.

He placed her in, took a giant oar, and began to row the little boat toward another dark tunnel. She was sitting towards the front of the boat, with him standing directly behind her, rowing. She felt cold shivers run up and down her spine as they passed through, yet another dark path of brick and stone. She looked over her shoulder cautiously to look at the man, to see him facing a different direction. He looked so much calmer when he wasn't looking at her.

She took advantage of his looking the other way as a use of examining his profile. By what she could tell, he seemed awfully young, looking no older than his early twenties. There was an eerie sense about him that terrified her, but not a bone in her body refused to trust him.

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear_

In hearing her voice the Phantom turned his head back towards her turned one. He said nothing for the moment, but let a mischievous smile tug at his lips.

_I am the mask you wear_

He finally spoke, his voice having a touch of arrogance.

**It's me they hear**

Hikari turned back around to her normal position, facing forward as she had earlier. And at every note that escaped her lips, he would be in perfect unison.

_Your spirit and my voice in one combined_

**My spirit and your voice in one combined**

**_The phantom of the opera is there_**

She then turned again and cocked her head confusedly. Her confused brain was trying to comprehend how he could sing the exact notes as she could without her consent. She ignored it, and turned back around.

"_Inside my mind." _

"_**Inside your mind."**_

Hikari shifted her eyes nervously across the hallow walls. She could vividly remember her frightened friends tell tales of horror of this man. She remembered their worried reminders of what she knew was true. If she listened close, she could still hear their confused cries of anguish.

_He's there,  
The phantom of the opera  
Beware,  
The phantom of the opera_

She snapped back to reality when she heard the ghostly figure sing again.

**In all your fantasy  
You always knew**

He put one of his hands on her shoulder, causing her to move her head to look at his hand.

"_**That man and mystery,"**_

She turned her head upwards to look into his darkly shadowed face.

"_Were both in you."_

She saw something move across the walls and jerked her head in that direction, loosing her eye contact with him. She shivered again, drawing her arms closer to her chest.

"_And in this labyrinth,"_

"_**And in this labyrinth,"**_

"_Where night is blind,"_

" _**Where night is blind,"**_

"_The Phantom of the Opera is here,"_

"_**The Phantom of the Opera is there,"**_

"_Inside my mind." _

"_**Inside your mind."**_

They went down further, further, and further still, and Hikari began to feel slightly light-headed. She clutched her head in one of her hands, trying not to pass out.

"_**Sing, my Angel of Music,"**_

Her drooping eyes soon flickered wide, unblinking. She lost all sense of wooziness and focused her face straight ahead of her. Hikari suddenly dropped her hand from her forehead and loosened her tightened shoulders. She barely moved.

_He's there  
The phantom of the opera_

She felt his cold hand on her shoulder as she began to sing loudly and strangely, as if under his influence. Her high voice echoed malevolently off the long and endless walls of stone. The longer she sang, the more ghostly her own voice began to become. And every note she sang, she went higher. Some would say the highness she was reaching wasn't healthy for a singer of her age. She could now no longer sense what was going on, but only felt a cold hand stroking her neck.

"_**Sing for me…"**_

She continued her outlandish song, as she neared yet another clearing. There were candles scattered aimlessly as the only source of light, a stolen organ in the middle of it all. She wondered where he had found it, but never really thought of it before. The place had long curtains, sheets of mattresses, and cloth strewn about. It was his sanctuary, his home, his lair. He had fashioned it to his will, setting cushions and stolen dressers where he wished.

"_**Sing, my Angel of Music…"**_

She neared the landing as he kept his hand on her neck, reaching her throat. She only sang louder. He tightened his grip on her neck as his own eyes began to roll as her voice became smoother and viciously beautiful.

"_**Sing for ME!"**_

He impulsively clutched her neck harder than he should have, causing her final note to sound almost unnatural. She yelled at the top of her voice, almost like a scream, partly from his influence and partially from the pain. He released her throat and stepped out of the boat, onto the landing. She gasped and grabbed her neck at his release. She took big gusts of breath to breathe at a normal pace. After a surge of shivers, she raised her confused blue eyes to the man. She looked straight into the masked face of her teacher, as he held out his hand to her, to help her out of the boat. She reluctantly reached out her shaking hand, and he took it.

"_**I have brought you**_

_**To the seat of sweet music's throne."**_

He lead her hand up to the landing, and looked around, seeking her approval of what she saw.

"_**To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,**_

_**Music."**_

He dropped her hand without realization, and as he walked around, passing candle after candle, he looked back at her obliviously beautiful face.

"_**You have come here,**_

_**For one purpose and one alone."**_

He walked back over to her, took both her hands into his, and gazed into her eyes, which now looked close to lifeless. She did not have the logical part in her mind to tell her to look away.

"_**Since the moment I first heard you sing,**_

_**I have needed you with me to serve me,**_

_**To sing,**_

_**For my music,"**_

He breathed a deep breath, and never left his eyes from hers.

"_**My music…"**_

He suddenly felt the impulse to look somewhere else. An awkward feeling of embarrassment swept him. He soon overcame it, and forced himself not to look at her body. He finally looked back at her face, changing his mood. He walked on into the candlelit place of wonder, and she followed him, every step tracing his own.

**Night time, Sharpens, Heightens each sensation,  
Darkness, wakes and stirs imagination,**

She stopped following him, breathing heavily.

**Silently the senses, abandon their defenses,  
Helpless to resist, the notes I write,  
For I compose the music of the night**

He closed his eyes for a short second, then fully realizing that she was no longer walking behind him. He turned around, and began to approach her, the longing in his eyes becoming almost too much for Hikari to stand.

In a split second the man had let down his guard of controlling the girl, his own desires clouding his brain from focusing on much else.

In this moment, her brain partly became aware of where she was, and why she was there. Her eyes enlarged and she began to back away slowly, realizing all too much at one time.

The Phantom stopped in his tracks as he saw her reaction. He evened his eyes to an almost blank expression and continued to progress towards the girl. She continued to step back, but at a much slower pace. Her pace soon came to a stop as her worried eyes involuntarily made contact with his. The minute she met his gaze she was almost rendered senseless, her open eyes the only sign showing she wasn't unconscious.

His eyes held a sort of victory in them as a small triumphant smile spread across his face. He walked up to her, but this time, she didn't resist.

**Slowly, Gentley, Night unferrs it's splender,**

He was very near her now, and gently reached his hands around the sides of her arms, drawing her closer to his body.

**Grasp it, Sense it, Tremulous and tender,**

Although she was succumbed in his trance, she still impulsively turned her head towards the opening of the clearing where they had entered. Her eyelids sagged at the sight of the exit, almost in a longing for it now.

The Phantom did not like this at all; any persuasion to promote her leaving was a bad one. He made a slight frown, and gently put his hand to the side of her face looking onward. He brought the hand towards him, moving her cheek back in his direction, causing their eyes to link once more.

**Hearing is believing,  
Music is deceiving,**

Hikari tried to look away from him again, partially for her safety, but found that, no matter how hard she tried, she could not tear her eyes from his face. He sounded so…peaceful, and…entrancing. She listened on in wonder.

**Hard as lightening, soft, as candle light,  
Dare you trust the music of the night**

He gracefully spun her around, so that her back was against his stomach. He held her by the arms as she fluttered her eyes closed. But a few moments later her eyes opened, still dreary. In response to this he took his hand up to her face and gently stroked her eyelids downward, causing them to stay closed.

**Close your eyes,  
For your eyes will only tell the truth,  
And the truth isn't what you want to see**

The ghostly man then wrapped his arms around her and clutched her body to his softly, still with his stomach to her back.

**In the dark it is easy to pretend,  
But the truth is what it ought to be**

Having her held to him, he sunk her to the floor slowly, remaining in the position which they stood. He now sat on the ground with her, his arms still enveloped around her. He began to whisper into her ear, seductively taunting her in her state of control.

**Softly, Deftly,  
Music shall caress you,**

The specter proceeded to stroke her arms up and down, her having no more will power to stop him.

**Hear it, feel it,  
Secretly posess you**

He brought both hands to her head, swaying it back and forth, his fingers sinking into her vibrantly silver hair. Her eyes remained closed, and she didn't even try to open them again.

**Open up your mind,  
Let your fantacies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you can not fight,**

He brought her head backwards, near his, and whispered into her left ear.

**The darkness of the music of the night**

He then suddenly released her head from his grasp, sending her eyes flying open. He put one arm around her right shoulder, crossing his own arm across her neck.

**Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world,  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before,**

He moved his arm from her neck to rest around her arms again. The ghost then sunk her lower, so that the top of her head lay right beneath his chin he clutched her tighter, almost seemingly in the form of a hug-like motion.

**Close your eyes and let music set you free,**

He smoothly moved her from where she sat, and cradled her in his arms. She seemed so frail in that moment; so pure and innocent. Her big icy blue eyes looked up at him, the windows of her soul revealing sadness, an attribute he had not noticed before. He looked down at her lovingly in his arms.

**Only then can you belong to me**

Just as she was about to close her eyes again, he swooped her upward, making her head fall back as he swept her up. He put her into the position they were before, only she was closer to his side this time.

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,**

His lustful eyes wandered up and down her body. He snaked his arm around her thin waist, and caressed her thigh. He swept his hand up and down her torso, each touch threatening to block out her consciousness completely.

**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation,  
Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in,  
To the power of the music that I write,**

He cradled her into his arms again, but this time kept one arm holding her up over the floor. He stared longingly into her eyes, hoping she would respond.

**The power of the music of the night**

As he kept his arm wrapped around her back, he did not falter his gaze into her eyes. As he kept her immovable he slowly brought her body backwards, nearing the floor. He inched his mouth closer and closer to hers, praying she wouldn't move. Just as their lips were about to meet, her eyes rolled back and her head fell backwards, falling with the quickness of a second, only centimeters from hitting the cold ground.

He picked her up bridal style, her consciousness long gone. Realizing that he had put too much submission into her mind while controlling her, the intense pressure of it had knocked her out. He cursed his horrible timing, but compensated for his bad luck with the chance of getting to put to sleep the woman of his desire.

He sighed at her limp figure in his arms. He gently carried her over to a large cushioned swan bed that he had stolen just for her. He placed her in gingerly, stroking her cheek one last time before leaving her to sleep in peace.

**You alone can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the night**

"Don't think I don't know Reyelle about your digimon boyfriend your going to be mine one way or another" the man said

Hikari tried to open her eyes but the phantom moved in and kissed her on the lips.

Dream Ends.

Hikari for some reason wouldn't tell her problem to the Author Fighters for awhile, but Fate decided to change that.

It started when Hikari met my Good Friend Andy the Darkrai Pokemorph, when the two became friends they shoke hands, Andy by accident entered Hikari's nightmare and saw her secret.

Nightmare

Andy was now a spirit looking around a dark place

"Where am I?" Andy thought.

Andy looked around till he saw Hikari only she looked a little afriad.

"Hello is anyone there?" She asked.

"Have to be in one of Hikari's nightmares" Andy thought

Hikari looked around nerevously.

"Alone again Hikari" a voice said

Andy and Hikari looked to see Lucifer. Andy felt chilled to the bone.

"This guy's aura its cold I want to move but my bodys frozen" he thought

Hikari was backing away from Lucifer but he telaported right beheind her.

"Now why try to run Hikari" Lucifer said holding her in his arms as Hikari struggled to get lose.

Luceifer moves to her ear and whispers seductively to her.

"Just relax, it'll be over soon just let yourself go, flow into the darkness"

To Andy's surprise Hikari was obeying as Lucifer turned her around and started into her glazed eyes.

Lucifer caressed her face and said "Your name really dosen't suit you I wonder what secerets you hide"

Lucifer then pulled her into a deep kiss Andy looked a little disgusted.

"Reyelle its perfect" Lucifer said

"When ever you toss and turn in your sleep I'll be there till then Reyelle" Lucifer said

End of Nightmare.

After the new friends departed Andy told me about Hikari's nightmare's, and I decided to help out.

(Nightmare)

We find Hikari once again, alone in the Darkness of her Dream,

"Not again," She said still scared,

"Still alone I see Reyelle," Lucifer said, just as he was about to approached Her, he suddenly couldn't move,

"What!?" Lucifer yelled,

"Huh?" Hikari said, suddenly a Blinding Light appeared Infront of her, and to both of her and Lucifer surprise a Figure Appeared, it looked Like A Deoxys except it had Silver Armour, and Hovering around it was the Energy from the Life Aura's,

"How dare you Meddle in affair's that don't matter to you!" Lucifer said still Frozen, But the Figure just gave Lucifer a Hard Glare,

"When you harm a Friend, it does matter to me!" The figure said,

"Ross?" Hikari asked, The Deoxys just gave her a Thumb's up, before Facing Lucifer,

"Now I'll give you Five Second's to leave or I'll force you out," I yelled, Showing My Massive Chaos Energy to prove I wasn't bluffing,

"I am not going anywhere!" Lucifer said, causing Me to sigh,

"Why do bad guys alway want to do it the hard way," I said, suddenly an Orb of Energy appeared on my Right Hand,

"Take this, Psycho Boost!" I yelled, launching the Psycho Boost, It hit Lucifer dead on Ejecting him from Hikari's Dream.

(Back in Lucifer's Base)

The Force of Being Ejected caused Lucifer to fly back causing him, to Hit the Wall Behind him, it caused Tayuya, Nayzormon and Ozzy to enter the Throne Room,

"Are you alright Master," Nayzorman asked,

"Yes I'm fine but it would seem we have an Obstacle," Lucifer said,

(Back Inside Hikari's Dream)

The Aura's stopped glowing and I transformed back to normal,

"Ross what are you doing here?" Hikari asked,

"Andy told me about your nightmare's, so we decided to help you thanks to the Life Aura's," I said with a smile,

"Thank you Ross," She said,

"Well I gotta go, but please don't leave this to yourself you should tell everyone else, well see ya!" I said with a smile before I vanished from her Dream.

(End Dream)

Shortly After I helped Hikari she somehow shared a Dream With Darkmagicianmon.

(Dream)

While in his subconscious he dreams that he is in darkness he begins walking around wondering where he is.

"Where am I?" D.M asked himself.

"Sempai" a voice said but all so familiar to D.M

D.M turned to see Hikari a smile on her face that could show everyone that hope was never to far.

"Hime do you know where we are?" D.M asked.

"No I don't" Hikari said

Soon the darkness changed into a mansion a mansion all too familiar to Hikari.

"Sempai!" she cried, almost sounding like a plea for help.

He notice the tinge of helplessness in her voice, for he threw her into his arms.

"Hikari what's wrong?"

He released her and grabbed her hand, both of them quickly moving away, but D.M leading her.

"Hikari come with me…"

"No," she said pitifully, in a cry of anguish, "no, it is not safe…we have to go to the roof…"

He nodded his head quickly, as Hikari darted her eye in a different direction. She had seen another shadow shoot across the wall nearest to her. She shivered and hurried off with D.M, heading for the roof.

Hikari took a giant gasp of breath. Real fear and adrenaline-stricken panic flickered in her illumined blue eyes. She ran stair after stair, D.M's comforting hand held firm in hers. She was now the one leading him, and she went faster and faster up the winding and twisting paths and steps.

They were about half-way to the roof, swishing from hallway to hallway, and for Hikari, life seemed to have almost stopped. Each frightful step she ran she seemed to be going slower and slower. Each passing door became further and further away, with each glance she shot. And each path ahead stretched like an optical illusion before her eyes. She quickened her pace.

D.M noticed her change in behavior. He was becoming out of breath, and the girl he loved so much for who led him, only went faster. He pondered to himself at how she could have so much energy, and he began to heave with exhaust. He tugged on her hand, almost making her stop in her quick-moving tracks.

She turned her tranced head to meet his flushed face, but continued to move on slowly. She kept shooting her head back at him at intervals as she heard him speak.

"_Why have you brought me here?"_

She looked away, and quickened again, not looking back at him. She then said to him in a fearful and trancelike voice.

"_Don't take me back there!"_

He stopped her, almost trying to tug her back the other way.

"_We must return!"_

She pulled harder on his hand, and led him to the direction of her original destination. She stared him in the eye as she went on.

"_He'd kill you!"_

D.M didn't listen to this, and tried to console her.

"_Be still now…"_

But she continued, as if he hadn't said a word, her voice beginning to quiver and crack.

"_His eyes will find me there!"_

Again, he did not understand what she meant by this, but still tried to calm her down.

"_Hikari, don't say that…"_

Hikari's feet began to move quicker, each movement made with a swift swish of her dress that echoed her nervous soul.

"_Those eyes that burn!"_

D.M was becoming more nervous now, still not comprehending her words, but becoming more concerned with each.

"_Don't even think it…"_

It was again her turn to ignore, and she kept her eyes, head and mind focused on the path ahead of her, not removing her gaze or transfixing her plan of escape.

"_If he has to kill a thousand men…"_

D.M grabbed her hand tighter.

"_Forget this waking nightmare…"_

She let go of his hand and spun around in the movement of lightning, and D.M saw what the girl looked like when in the absence of hope and pure helplessness which was not like her at all. She approached him as in a movement of shock and almost anger, at his response of that none of it was real. Her pleading eyes glazed over as they poured into his, with a nervous and stressed tear forcing itself from her eye.

"_A Phantom of the Opera will kill…"_

She was beginning to scare D.M now, and he clutched her shoulders and swung her towards him with gentleness but with swift speed, as if to get her to finally understand_ his _meaning. He moved himself in front of her, so that he was blocking her path, and could not pass. He looked her in the eye and said, also fearful,

"_The Phantom is a fable!  
Believe me!"_

But she kept on keeping on, with her shakiness reaching a boiling point. Her tone got louder, and D.M knew the true extent of her outward flung emotions.

"…_and kill again!"_

He stared on, both not moving an inch. D.M's voice got slower and deeper at his final attempt to change her mind.

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera…"_

She, in turn, swung out of his hold with her acquired grace and spun around his shoulder, in attempt to pursue her original direction. She swerved from his side and walked ahead, this time in too much of a stress to take back his hand. She continued to speak, but now seemingly to herself.

"_My God, who is this man…"_

He looked on after her, and he hesitated a moment, watching her in awe. He stood for a split second of confusion before quickly trying to catch up with her. He wondered silently and then said, to himself,

"_My God who is this man…"_

He tried to keep up at her pace, but she was too fast. She would not falter a single movement unless distracted, which she definitely was not. He was beginning to lose breath again when he heard her horrified voice lull on.

"…_who hunts to kill?"_

D.M's eyes widened in false understanding, although he was unsure of the reason. He moved closer to her, he becoming one with her frustration and anxiety.

"…_this mask of death?"_

In a quick moment he shuddered at the thought that it might be real; that she could be acting like this for a reason. Her voice of shifting terror rung out once again, filling his ears with pity for the loving girl.

"_I can't escape from him…"_

He did not want to think of the possibility of her words being truth, but all the same pondered what she said. If it was true, if and only if, he was struck stupefied at her awful predicament. If it was true, which, of course, it was not to D.M, he was truly afraid for what lay in front of Hikari when she crossed this thing's path in the wrong way.

"_Who is this voice you hear…"_

She ignored again, her stutters now up to a pleading cry.

"…_Now_ _I never will!"_

Another tear of frustration and loss of hope escaped her. D.M still moved behind the soprano with as much speed as he could muster, as well as not succeeding to run her down. Her words were certainly starting to scare him. An expression of sheer concern spread out upon his pale features.

"…_with every breath?"_

With a conquered step that relieved him, D.M was finally able to walk at the same pace as Hikari. She looked at him, and they both began to talk at once.

"_And in this labyrinth,  
Where night is blind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is here…"_

Hikari stopped short and stood still, her unmoving eyes as lifeless as stone.

"…_inside my mind."_

D.M did not notice, and kept moving, still concerned with her, pondering how any of this could possibly be real.

"…_inside your mind."_

He then noticed with a jump that she was not at his side. He turned at saw her, unmoving, planted at her spot. He walked the short couple of feet towards her and put his reassuring hands on her shoulders, again in vain trying to calm her troubled mind.

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera…"_

She stirred silently, and moved her eyes of ice to focus onto his caring ones. Her look of oblivion disappeared within the quickness of a split second, and in its place, an expression of seriousness and ice.

"_Sempai, I've been there,  
To a world of unending night…  
To a world where the daylight dissolves  
Into darkness…  
Darkness…_

Her voice got deep and low, as if the very words spurting from her tongue were of pure evil, and of one that should never be discussed by the race of humankind. Her eyes went dark, and D.M panicked at what she might say next. She stared blankly into space at her last words spoken, and stood there, motionless.

As swiftly as she had fallen into her trance, she fell out. The blackness in her eye vanished, as if into thin air, and was replaced once again with fear and fret. She locked gazes with him once again, seeking a final understanding from her lover, her face now spread upon the hopelessness of recent minutes, alive again in her worry.

"_Sempai, I've seen him,"_

Her voice now broke out into a slow sob, with cold, slow tears seeping from her eyes. Her cry got louder, with each emphasis of sadness reeking itself on her words.

"_Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So twisted, deformed,  
It was hardly a face,  
In that darkness…  
Darkness…"_

Her face drooped, as if in despair, and her head fell slightly, looking sadly at the floor. She then changed her mood, and raised her head up, not looking him in the eye. She raised her eyes, and moved from his arms, whirling from him again, walking forward. Her changed mood had affected her tone as well, as D.M had noticed. It became lighter, but more ecstatic. She seemed to have lost all thought of space and time, for she saw nothing else.

She walked slowly towards her now unblocked direction. She opened the door to the roof, and tiptoed silently outward.

"…_But a voice filled my spirit  
With a strange, sweet sound…  
In the night  
There is music in my mind…  
Cause through music  
My soul begins to soar!  
And I heard  
As I'd never heard before…"_

D.M walked up from behind her and touched her arms gently, softly grasping them in his final attempt of soothing. He brought his head closer to her ear and whispered softly, so to calm her down,

"_What you heard  
Was a dream,  
And nothing more…"_

She turned to face him, unphased by his caring words. She fearfully looked into his eyes, her lip quivering, and D.M knew she was on the borderline of tears. But her last words cut into him like a sharp dagger of realization, as she did not falter to stare him down.

"_Yet in those eyes  
All the hatred of the worlds…  
Those bleeding eyes  
That both threaten and adore…"_

D.M didn't move. Her cries of helplessness terrified him, that she thought all of this in so much detail. What if it was true? No, no, it could not possibly work in D.M's mind. It definitely was not true, but he could not figure out for the life of him how she could be frightened by the level of magnitude that she was now.

"Hime-chan please tell me what's wrong" D.M asked softly as he pulled Hikari into his arms.

Hikari looked at D.M her eyes with tears as she remembered what Ross had told her last time in her dream.

'_don't leave this to yourself you should tell everyone else'_

"Ok Sempai-kun but I also need to tell everyone else as well" Hikari said

D.M still saw tears in his lover's eyes and wipe them away.

"Tears don't suit you" He said as the two kissed.

(End Dream)

Shortly After that Hikari asked for a meeting where she revealed Lucifer's identity to the Author Fighters.

Now things are going to get worse for everyone, but that's all part of the Job of an Author fighter.


	25. Extra: Origin of the Life Aura's

The Space Warriors

Extra Chapter.

The Origin of the Life Aura's.

A Great and powerful cheering could be heard around the battlefield, as the defeat of King Rasets the Darkside King, had just happened he was no more, as everyone began cheering or Roaring in Dialga's and Palkia's case, it seemed a time to celebreate.

But one Being wasn't.

In another dimension we see a strange creature walking across a path, this creature looked like a white stag, with a very long and strange looking Antler, and it seemed to have Green Orb's hanging on it, this is Arceus the Original One, or the Alpha Pokemon. It had witnessed the events that Rasets has caused which is why it sent Dialga and Palkia to assist the Balance's, it could not leave it's own dimension, and it saw how powerful the Former King of Darkside's was, after his death, Arceus made sure that Giratina and Darkrai kept a hawk eye watch on Rasets Spirit.

"It would seem that peace has come to the Galaxy, or at least no major threats," Arceus said as it approached what looked like a giant White Stone suddenly it started to shine, causing Arceus to see a strange vision, it start's with a Darkside with Fire for Hair fighting against a wide variety of beings (1), The next shows, what look's like a Strange Monster fighting against the same group which included, numerous Digimon. (2) Next another being appeared, this figure was also a Darkside but he had silver hair, and had an even more intimidating Aura, leading a huge army, against a rag tag group of Fighter's, (3) suddenly Arceus saw these two Darkside's facing each other, while floating above them to his shock was Rasets.

"It's can't be," Arceus whispered as he quickly scanned the timeline to find out whem these event's happened and saw they where in the very far future,

"This is bad, if a successor to Rasets power arises, the Universe could be doomed, I have to call the Legend's!" Arceus said before suddenly The Orb's on it's Antler started glowing, sending out wave's, suddenly many portals appeared, and numerous Pokemon Appeared, the First Two where Dialga and Palkia, then behind them appeared, The Pokemon of Spirit Mespirit, the Pokemon of Knowledge Uxie, and the Pokemon of Willpower Azelf, next where the Pokemon, of Earth, Water and Sky, Groudon, Kyorge and Rayquaza, then approaching where, Heatran, Regigiga's, Ho oh, Lugia, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi and the Three Regi's, dogs (Raikou, Entei and Suicune) and Bird's, (Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos)

After all Legendary Pokemon where together, Arceus decided to begin the meeting,

"Now you are all probably wondering why I called all of you here?" Arceus said, everyone nodded but Mespirit noticed some absent's,

"But where are, Cressilia, Giratina and Darkrai?" Mespirit asked,

"Giratina and Darkrai are guarding the spirit of the now deceased King of Darkside's Rasets," Arceus said causing all the legendary pokemon to cringe at the name,

"I have asked Cressilia to pick up some items of mine before she arrive's" Arceus said suddenly another portal opened and out of it appeared another pokemon, Cressilia the Moon Pokemon,

"Sorry I'm late Arceus I have brought you the items you requested," Cressilia said showing Seven Black Orb's, Arceus nodded at her and she floated over to sit next to Lugia,

"What are these's?" Ho oh asked.

"These are a safety feature I made incase someone like Rasets appeared unfortunately He came to quickly for me to use them," Arceus, as the orbs on his antler started glowing sending energy into the Orb's causing them to change into different colour's, Red, Yellow, Blue, Cyan, Green, Purple and Silver,

"These are the Life Aura's, these Gem's are as you saw have my power's sealed in them, only myself or someone The Aura's deemed worthy to be their Guardian can use the power," Arceus said, confusing the Pokemon,

"But why did you reveal them now, since Rasets is gone," Uxie asked,

"Unfortunately I saw a vision of what looked like Two Darkside's each of them have the potential to wield, the power's of Rasets the King of Darkside's," Arceus said surprisingly all the Pokemon, "From what I could tell this is in the far future, so for now, we don't have to worry so much, all we can hope is that the Heroes of that time can fight them, of course with the Guardian of the Aura's helping them they have a good chance,"

"So what do we do now?" Mew asked,

"For now just go through your lives as normal," Arceus said, "I will go into Hibernation along with the Aura's, until those Two successor's, are born, then I will awaken and use the Aura's to find a Guardian then he will use them to help defeat them." Arceus said, with that everyone nodded and left through the portal's, when they where all gone, Arceus turned around but stopped suddenly,

"You can come out know Missingo," Arceus said as another Being appeared he looked like, a Huge Stream of Digital Data, except for a Mouth that was grinning in a maniacal way.

"Still sharp as ever eh, Arceus," Missingo said, before simply charging at Arceus or more exactly the Life Aura's, but Arceus only sighed,

"Never learn your lesson Missingo, Judgement!" Arceus yelled launching his signature attack which simply Tore through Missingo easily, when the attack finished their was nothing left,

"I should have known he would find out, but if he finds out chance's are other beings will, I have to hide these," Arceus said looking at the Aura's, he quickly turned around and created, another portal,

"Until those Darkside's are born, I will cast the Aura's into this Dimension where no one knows of their power, when those Darkside's are born, I will bring the Aura's back and maybe the Guardian if the Aura's pick one," Arceus said, with that He flung the Aura's into the portal.

(That is the Origin's of the Life Aura's as you saw, the Aura's where sent to my dimension where they would stay until Drake was created, during that time, the Aura's chose me as their Guardian, so Arceus brought both the Aura's and Me back to this dimension where I joined the Author Fighter's)


	26. Extra: Christmas Fun

Christmas Fun.

Healing.

We find ourselves in LA where the FAF HQ was Located, it was still very heavy snow. What most people would notice is the Huge Battleship Hovering next to the Author Fighter HQ. This is of course the Halberd. Inside I was being being treated by Marissa for some wounds I have, After Me, X Prodigy and Nukids Annual Free For All Brawl.

"Geez what did you three do to each other." Marissa said using her Water Powers to slowly heal a burn on My back. Causing Me to cringe a little.

"Careful." I hissed. But Marissa kept going healing the wounds.

"Well from what I can guess after a couple hours of rest you'll back to your usual Kickass self." Marissa said with a playful smirk.

"Great cause at New Years, I have another fight to get ready for." I said, but Marissa just sighed.

"Can't you think about anything else except fighting." Marissa asked. I put my shirt back on and smiled softly. Before I turned around and gave Marissa a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I do." I said before walking away. While Marissa blushed.

(Meanwhile back in the Author Fighters HQ)

The Author Fighters where busy simply chatting enjoying themselves and other things. The Space Warrior's had been invited to join them for the next couple of days and accepted.

"So uh, where is Ross?" D.M asked.

"Oh Marissa is helping him heal the wounds he got from Nukid and X." Kirby said. As they noticed Me and Marissa coming back from the halberd. With Me looking a bit better. I sat down on the couch next to X Prodigy who was also still a little sore from the fight.

"Haha! Man I have never had a better fight than ever. Even that fight against Oushu." I said with a smirk, as I knocked fists with X.

"Yeah your right. If we keep these annual fights up we might become the Best Author Fighter's," X said. As we both noticed the still snoozing Nukid.

"Well I think we deserve some sleep." I said, getting up, But not before I handed X a small Bag.

"What's this?" X asked.

"It's just a christmas present. But just remember when it's New Years I want it back for our next fight." I said with a smirk before I walked away. X confused opened the bag to find the Glowing Green Life Aura.

"Thanks Ross." He said. As He noticed Me chatting with Marissa.

"I wonder what 2009 is going to be for us?" Darkmagicianmon asked as he sat down beside X Prodigy.

"No clue man. We just better hope for the best." X said.

"Your right. I't great Hikari made it back for Christmas," D.M said.

"Hey she would never miss christmas with You." X said before walking away.

Meanwhile back on the Halberd. The Space Warrior's where getting ready to sleep. The only ones still up was Me and Marissa we were both on the deck. Just sitting their thinking.

"You have to admit it has been a great year." Marissa said with a smile as she Hugged My Arm.

"Yeah I can't wait for 2009!" I said with a smile.

"So where do the Space Warrior's go from here," Marissa asked.

"As we always do, kick evil Ass, wherever it shows up." I said with a smile. While Marissa smiled.

"Hey guys come on! It's Late!!" Alistair shouted.

"Alright we're coming!!" I yelled back. As we stood up and headed inside.

"Well merry Christmas Ross!" Marissa said before giving Me a kiss on the cheek and headed inside.

"And A happy new year," I whispered before heading inside as well.


	27. Extra: Hurtful Reunion Trailer

Space Warrior's

Hurtful Reunion Trailer

**Their are thing's that you can never forget**

I was sitting on the Roof of the Author Fighters HQ a frown on my face, as I brought a Locket to my face, in it was a picture of a friend.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry," I said, As I clutched it tightly. (This is the one from my Dimension)

**When on a trip home he find's a way to see her again**

I was infront of a Memorial Stone back in my dimension. On it says 'In memory of those who died on Space Colony Ark' As I looked through the names I saw the last one.

'Alyssa Kyle Jones'

"So this is where you went," A soft voice is heard as I turned around to see a man. He was wearing, A white shirt, Green Gloves, Black Trainers and Blue Jean's, He also had White hair, and Emerald Green Eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. Suddenly a blinding light shined, As I uncovered my eyes I found myself, In what looked like a marble temple.

"Welcome My Guardian of the Life Aura's," A voice is heard, As I turned around I gasped at who was infront of me. It was the Original One Arceus.

"A-a-a-rceus!" I whispered. Causing Arceus to smile.

"I see you have become very strong, I would say your ready to learn the final technique of the Life Aura's," Arceus said,

"Normally I would take your offer, But not now, I only have limited time in my home, so please may I leave?" I said sadly. As I turned around.

"Would you like to see her again?" Arceus asked. That stopped me.

"What?" I whispered. As I faced the Legendary Pokemon. Who was smiling.

"What I mean is that the Life Aura's can grant the user one Wish, that can grant anything, even bringing back a lost loved one." Arceus said. As I looked down at the Locket still in my hands.

"Alyssa," I sadly said. Before I faced Arceus with a Serious Look on my face. "Ok I'm in!!" With that Arceus smiled again.

**With a Chance to see her again, this Pokemorph will do anything to do that, even taking on the Most Powerful of beings.**

Ross was meditating in the Temple, watching him concentrate was Arceus.

'Excellent, he is progressing perfectly, One more Day of this, and he will be ready,' Arceus thought, As I continued to Meditate.

(Meanwhile)

In a Dark Dimension, we could see the spirit of King Rasets, simply observing the work of his two possible succussor's Drake and Shade. When he suddenly felt a huge power surge.

"Hmmm, I wonder who this being is," Rasets said to himself, as one of the screens showed Me still meditating with the Seven Life Aura's hovering around me.

"So that Author Fighter is the cause of that power surge, this is bad, if he gets any stronger then Drake and Shade could be in major trouble. Rivear!!" Rasets yelled as a Shadowed figure appeared behind him except for the three Glowing Eyes.

"Find him and Destroy him!" Rasets ordered. The Figure growled before vanishing.

**Get Ready for the True Strength of the Pokemorph!**

We see Ross facing the Same Monster from Before with the Seven Life Aura's hovering around him.

"Let's Do this!!" I yelled as the Seven Aura's where absorbed into my Body and a huge flash of Light illuminated the whole Area.

**This is: Space Warrior's: Hurtful Reunion.**

We Finally see Ross facing another figure this one was about his height and was female.

"Hello my friend. I never thought we would see each other again?" She said.


	28. Extra: Team Ryche Trailer

Team Ryche Trailer.

**Tonight it begins…**

A group of nine stand before a huge complex in the pouring rain, darkest  
night is upon them, they wear black cloaks imprinted with a bloody crimson  
seal that send shivers through fear itself. The three at the front look  
towards it, inside they could practically hear the sniggers of their enemy,  
and he had bred thousands against them and their cause.

**Tonight it shall bleed…**

Inside in what appears to look like a nightclub interior, a relaxation  
quarter for the sinful to relax after washing their hands of the blood they  
had spilt, below several of the villains were happy drinking, torturing,  
fighting or dancing like maniacs. While atop the drunken chaos was a man with  
spiked blonde hair, blood in his eyes and murder in his hands, he was Oldkid  
and was enjoying the relaxing night, knowing that soon doomsday was at hand.

Next to him was a very sexy looking woman in a purple leotard with a cat-like  
mask, her suit exposing much of her skin above her chest, he purred next to  
Oldkid, looking at the very diamonds she had been paid with.

"Why so solemn? I thought tonight was about us having fun" she smirked,  
empathizing the word 'fun' as much as possible. Oldkid grinned before  
finishing his drunk and throwing the glass over to the many dead souls he had  
killed tonight, his art was his passion.

"Oh I can guarantee, tonight will be fun…more so than you can  
imagine…"

**Tonight it shall end…  
**  
The explosion was one nuclear proportions, many of the villains below being  
mowed down by the roar of the flames, Oldkid stood up, taking a mild interest  
at the attack that blown the front entrance clean open, at least ten storeys  
of it.

As the flames continued to ignite, nine shadows darted through it with ease  
before setting foot inside the hellish base, nearly ever villain took out  
their weapons and aimed at them, there was no telling how many of them there  
were amongst the flames and searing metal.

"Hmph, I didn't think you lot would make it time, but I guess its better  
late than never; welcome of the Society of Shadows! I can safely say that this  
place shall be your graves" Oldkid grinned, looking at the group below.

The first three figures lowered their hoods, revealing the darkened faces of  
Nukid, Roscoso and X Prodigy. Each set their sights on the enemies below,  
knowing they were in for one hell of a night.

"Team Ryche…send them to hell" Ross spat as the group darted forward  
into the practical underworld.

**They were set to destroy one of the greatest evils…**

Various criminals and villains lay bleeding at their feet as the group of  
nine step through the Shadow Society Headquarters, it was a fortress and as  
complex as anything, it was a miniature continent, and somewhere within it was  
their target.

"We exactly twelve hours before Oldkid makes good on his threat to destroy  
half the world" Nukid growled, taking off his cloak and flexing his muscles.

"We've never been up against this many enemies before, its unlikely  
we'll get out of here in one piece" Agent Washington growled as he loaded  
his gun.

"The more there are, the more carcasses Oldkid is going to have to clean up  
after I get through with them" Bass snorted loading up his digital weapons.

"We all know our objectives" Ross nodded, making sure that he had a  
strong connection to the life-auras.

"Eliminate all targets" Deathstroke smiled as he loaded his gun and  
sharpened his sword.

"Find and disarm the war-machine" Lavi nodded, whirling his hammer  
around, knowing he was going to have to use his newly acquired power.

"Rescue the Pokemorph Ozzy, and all of the Red Team; Sarge, Simmons, Grif,  
Donut, Blue Team members Tucker and Caboose and the Freelancer Tex" Kazuma  
nodded, very eager to start the fight.

"And take out Oldkid, dead or alive, and make sure…none of you die, we  
promised we would make it out of this hellhole by sunrise, so lets go!" X  
Prodigy readied all of his Devil Arms.

"Lock and load!" Church yelled as he cocked his sniper rifle as they  
charge towards the entrance to the main complex of the HQ, through the mouth  
of the beast.

**They were sent into Hell…  
**  
"Guys! Watch out!" Kazuma called out.

All of Team Ryche leapt back, the damp and dark open path suddenly gave birth  
to rising walls coated in Darkside energy, blocking off all members from one  
another, and leading them into separate directions across the entire  
headquarters.

"Not good…" all said in unison.

**And now must fight to save the planet…  
**  
"I must say that myself and the rest of me are very eager to watch you die,  
Mr Lavi, if Mr Anderson couldn't kill us, then what hope to you have?" the  
suited agent grinned as Lavi was surrounded in the dark arena.

Lavi stared up at the impossible odds, and held out his hammer, which started  
to glow and rapidly change its shape into a far more powerful tool of  
destruction.

"I've got this…BANKAI!!!"

**And save their comrades…  
**  
Church back-flipped away from the incoming attacks of Kakuzu and Hidan,  
wielding what appeared to be a sword wrapped in bandages, concealing the  
spiked skin beneath.

"A heathen solider like you doesn't stand a chance!" Hidan roared as he  
swung his scythe, only to be blocked by the Blue Squad Captain and received a  
deep cut on his shoulder.

"The odds are against t you, pity, you could have been quite a bounty!"  
Kakuzu grinned as he sent his tentacles, but surprisingly was blocked by a  
wall of water that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hate to disappoint you, but I spent 3 years in Blood Gulch living with  
freaks that would make you go Catholic! And for kidnapping my annoying as hell  
girl, I'm going to be your personal executioner!" Church roared as he  
charged forward, a tsunami of water following him.

**Before Armageddon comes early…  
**  
Ross and Ozzy clashed in midair, even with the power of the Life Auras, Ross  
had to admit he was struggling at Ozzy's new and mysterious power.

"Snap out of it Ozzy! You don't belong with sympathy like Oldkid! You  
belong with us, on the side of justice, the side you chose when you helped  
save the Pokemorph Sanctuary!" Ross growled, avoiding the incoming attacks.

"You haven't seen what I've seen! His power is too raw and untameable!  
And by serving, I'm protecting all I care about, to protect my  
sanctuary…you must die!!"

**And they succumb to the numbness of the shadows…  
**  
X Prodigy and Nukid barely managed to avoid the constant barrage of attacks  
send by the two towering titans, one was as huge as the base itself, all  
muscles and scales and sent fear coursing through them, while the other was a  
sadistic maniac with a smiling scar, who was glowing with his new power.

"This world deserves a new class of criminal, and with this new power,  
I'm going to make the killing joke global!" he yelled shooting away at  
Nukid who desperately tried to fight back.

"RAGGAHHAH!!" the crocodile beast had no way speaking, only lashing out  
and killing at the Hollow Devil, who felt the fear of death grip him for the  
first time.

"Now! Let's put a smile on that face!" the nightmare clown laughed  
hysterically.

X and Nukid looked at each other, knowing what needed to be done to survive  
and win he day. X felt the dark energies pf the devil encircle him while Nukid  
keeled over as the Devil Fruit made itself known.

"The only way to defeat your fear…" Nukid growled.

"Is to become it!" X roared as he transformed into his new and far more  
vicious form.

**Coming Soon…  
**  
Deathstroke and Washington gulped as they faced a dead-end and the incoming  
sentinels were a plenty, and were hungry for death, deletion was their only  
thought.

"I guess this where we make our last stand…" Washington stared into  
oblivion as he gathered the spiralling chakra into his palm.

"Then we give them hell first!" Deathstroke yelled, clashing out his  
sword and breathing out fire at the Sentinels.

**The New Team is coming.**

We not see all Nine Member's facing Oldkid who was grinning like a madman. Behind the team was Ozzy, Catwoman, Tex and the Red's and Blue's.

"Impressive, but I'm afraid you must die!" Oldkid roared as suddenly a huge machine appeared.

"Well that sucks," Kazuma said he got into a stance.

"Come on we can take him!" Church said as he reloaded his sniper rifle while Washington gathered wind again in his hand.

"Time for your deletion!" Bass said as he prepared his weapons.

"Time to collect my pay," Deathstroke said with a smirk as he prepared a Hand Sign for a Jutsu.

"Time to bust some heads!" Lavi said as he spun his hammer.

"Time to finish a bet!" X, Nukid and Ross yelled. As All of Team Ryche charged at Oldkid.

**TEAM RYCHE!!!**


	29. Extra: Sacred Guard Trailer

Space Warrior's

Sacred Guard Trailer.

**When a Vengeful Balance finds a hidden and ancient force.**

We find Lucifer the Balance of Hatred, Nayzormon, Tayuya and Lilith infront of some kind of ruins. The scene then changes to Tayuya wiping off some dust to a strange cloaked Statue. With three others behind it also cloaked.

"Here lies the Remains of the ancient Sacred Guard, the Pokemorph Sealers," Tayuya read.

"Excellent!" Lucifer said as he went through handsigns.

**The threat to the Team are their own kind.**

We find Justin facing off with an Unknown Orange cloaked figure. He was glowing with a stranger rainbow colour.

"Time for your kind to fade away! Pokemorph!" The Figure said before charging at Justin while summouning a strange fire.

**When one of them is taken, they must fight.**

We find Two other Cloaked figures looking at the unconsious figure of Marissa, one Yellow Cloaked, the other A Light Blue. The Yellow Cloaked figure is about to strike Marissa with his sword. When the Same Orange Cloaked figure from before stopped him.

"Wait she could be useful, to us" He said as they noticed, Me, Justin, Andy, Micheal and Alistair running towards them.

"LEAVE MARISSA ALONE!!" I yelled.

"Hmm too late," The Orange figure yelled before tossing a card at Ross's feet, as the Light Blue Cloaked Figure summonded powerful winds to create a sandstorm. By the time it died down, All of them where gone...with Marissa.

**Get ready for a clash of Monstrous Proportions.**

We find Micheal facing off with the Blue Cloaked figure, He summonded a wave of fire to battle her barrage of Wind and Water attacks. While Alistair fought with the Yellow figure firing of Lighting and Energy blasts trying to destroy each other. Meanwhile Andy was staring down another figure this one was Red Cloaked as he summoned a Blade of Fire, While Andy started to get surrounded by shadows.

Meanwhile I was staring down the Orange Cloaked figure while Justin was checking Marissa keeping himself inbetween the figure and Marissa. While Me and the figure where covered in our aura's his Rainbow while mine Blood Red.

**The Space Warriors vs The Sacred Guard.**


	30. Extra: When Hinaten met the FAF

(You could say this is an extra Chapter for Darkmagicianmon's Soldiers of Justice Story)

Adventure's of the Space Warrior's

When Hinaten met the Author Fighters.

As the Halberd landed next to the Author Fighters HQ. I jumped off, with Hinaten on my back we where followed my Marissa and Katie.

"I can guess why Marissa is coming but why are you coming Katie?" I asked. Katie blushed a little before smiling.

"I just wanted to see X-kun," She said, causing Me and chuckle.

'Oh this is going to be fun,' I thought. As we entered the HQ, to see the Author Fighters and the Spirit Warrior's all of them either watching TV or having something to eat.

"Hey guys," I said as everyone quickly said a quick hi, although Hikari came over as I put Hinaten down. While Katie noticing X Prodigy quickly dashed off.

"Kari-nee!" Hinaten cheered as she gave her sister like friend a hug.

"Hello Hina-nee, how are thing been?" Hikari asked with a smile.

"It's been great you should have seen Ross-otou-san in action!" Hinaten said causing all the male members of the room to stop and face Me causing me to sweatdrop.

'Oh no,' I thought.

"You didn't tell us you where a dad!?" All the males yelled.

"Guys! Hold on! She's adopted!" I yelled. As all the female members decided to talk with Marissa.

"So how good of a father is he?" Erin asked.

"He very good, I didn't expect him to be this caring," Marissa said with a smile.

"So where are Warlord-Xana and Iron Mantis?" I asked.

"I don't know they are probably fighting over something stupid," X Prodigy said trying to pry Katie off of his left arm.

BOOM!!

Suddenly everyone jumped up when they heard that explosion.

"I think we may have some trouble," Nukid said.

"Alright, Ross, X, Hikari, Alyssa, Erin and Tobifan, come on let's check it out." Darkmagicianmon said as everyone filed out of the room, but not before I turned around picked up Hinaten and handed her to Dimension-Dude.

"Keep an eye on her for me?" I said before catching up with the others.

"Wait! Oh great...uh hi," D-Dude said as Hinaten stared at him, before pulling his tail.

"OW!" D-Dude said. As he noticed the dreaded Puppy dog eyes.

'Oh no,' D-dude whispered as Hinaten pulled on his tail again.

(That's it this extra chapter is when everyone else met Hinaten and when we went to find the Justice Soldiers fighting with Iron Mantis and Warlord-Xana)


	31. Extra: Jack of Blades Trailer

Author Fighter's: Jack of Blades

**Trailer**

**A New Darkside has appeared on the scene.**

We see a strange figure he was wearing a long black cloak, and always keeps his hood up. Has a black shirt, trousers, gloves and boots with hellish incantations sticthed on which are cloured scarlet red, his boots have skull buckles on has a mask similar to X Prodigy's, except of a Darkside fashion and not a Hollow, but do share similar yellow eyes, and has a decoration of a creepy jagged smile outlined in blood. This is Jack of Blades as he brought out one of his own Devil Arms, Nelo Angelo.

"Time for Sparda's true son to rule!" He said as he raised Nelo Angelo.

**When he takes what belongs to his other half.**

We find Jack of Blades standing infront of X Prodigy who was very badly wounded and bleeding, clutched in Jack's hands are Nelo and Sparda. As Roscoso ran towards them with Katie, Omega, Marissa and Andy running towards them with Darkmagicianmon, the fictor brothers and Nukid right behind them.

"I was right you are not worthy of a weapon like this!" Jack said as he raised Sparda before facing the others.

"With the power of Sparda I will soon become the king of all Demons, but..." Jack said before grinning at Katie who took a step back.

"What's a king without a queen," Jack said. Before with very fast speed charged at Katie.

"Gravity Control!" She yelled using her Spacial Power's to send him crashing to the ground.

"You will find I am not easily given," Katie said as she transformed into Mystic Palkia.

"Fine, I enjoy a little suffering first," Jack said preparing both swords. While Katie spun her new staff.

**Even other Darkside's will bare this one's path.**

We find Jack with an unconsious Katie slung across one of his shoulders.

"Heheh, once I awaken the Legendary Omega Triggers, I will have everything I want, my rule of all demons and seeing X Prodigy scream in Pain!!!" Jack said. As he suddenly entered some kind of Cathedral. When he entered he quickly placed Katie on one of the tables before revealing some kind of wound.

"But he is a worthy oppenent for now, but soon he will be nothing but an annoyance," Jack said when suddenly he sensed another Presense before blocking a beam of purple swirling energy with Sparda.

"Not bad, you managed to sneak this close." Jack said before he noticed the figure was Ozzy, glowing a purple and black colour.

"Don't mind me, just here to collect some Devil Arms and one Palkia Pokemorph," Ozzy said before he gathered energy into his hands.

"So you think you can match my power!" Jack yelled before lunging at Ozzy with Sparda when Ozzy blocked it with a Viral Claw.

**A new Power Source will awaken.**

As Jack began pouring his demonic energy into himself, He and Ozzy had fought hard and both where both bloodied and bruised. When suddenly a rumbling was heard.

"What the?" Ozzy said before noticing the blood spilled was starting to glow black in colour. To both of their shock the Blood seemed to merge in seven different locations. when the glowing subsided ot Ozzy's shock appearing was seven carbon copies of the Life Aura's except they where more paler and Black in colour.

"Hmm, well you have been a worthy opponent but I have other things to handle, Jack said before creating a huge flash of energy. When the Flash ended, Jack, Katie and the Seven Jewels where gone.

"Grr! Don't worry Jack I won't stop here," Ozzy said before teleporting away.

**A Battle of the Demons is about to begin.**

We find Jack of Blades facing, Roscoso and X Prodigy, surrounding Jack was the Darker Life Aura's while the Seven Life Aura's surrounded Ross and X Prodigy.

"Super Pokemorph form!!" Ross yelled.

"Omega Devil Trigger!!" Both X and Jack Yelled. As three huge flashes of energy appeared. When the glowing subsided, Ross had become his Super Pokemorph Form while X Prodigy and Jack of Blades had become the two Legendary Devil Triggers.

**Roscoso and X Prodigy.**

As Ross and X Prodigy glared at Jack of Blades.

"Ready to do this?" Ross said with a grin on his face.

"Nothing will make me happier, than seeing him DIE!!" X yelled before the two of them charged at Jack.

**Vs. Jack of Blades.**

"Soon, this world will change FOREVER!!" Jack yelled before charging at the bane of his existense.

**Author Fighter's: Jack of Blades. Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you.**


	32. Extra: Soul Exchange

Adventures of the Space Warriors.

Soul Exchange.

We find ourselves in a field where standing their was, Myself along with Fuijin who was watching me along with Marissa and Hinaten.

"What is otou-san doing?" Hinaten asked.

"He is trying his own version of the Fusion Attack," Fuijin answered, as I started to glow a purple colour.

'Focus, focus, channel my power through the soul bonds of my friends.' I thought. As both Hinaten and Fuijin saw Marissa glowing a light blue colour.

"Kaa-san?" Hinaten asked.

(Meanwhile in Marissa's mindscape)

'Ross-kun?' Marissa thought, as appearing inside her mindscape was Myself, covered in a purple Aura.

'It seem's it worked I think, I managed to connect with your soul,' I said.

'How did you get here?' Marissa asked.

'Thanks to Fuijin and Deoxys advise I realised with the Life Aura's I can connect with the souls of my closet friends and bond with them, causing Me to borrow their power's for a limited time.' I said. When suddenly appearing beside Me was Deoxys while Kyorge appeared next to Marissa.

'Kyorge,' Deoxys said.

'Deoxys,' Kyorge said both lowering their heads.

'Well I guess I can give you access Ross-kun after all I trust you,' Marissa said with a smile. As an orb of blue light appeared above her as a tiny part of it floated over to Me and entered my body.

(Back in the real world)

"Kaa-san! Are you alright?" Hinaten asked worried as Marissa woke up.

"Uh...I'm fine," Marissa said as I walked over and helped her up.

"Thanks for the help Marissa," I said.

"Huh?" She asked As I pointed to the field and to her shock the area was completly drenched in Water.

"How did...?" She asked as what happened in her mind came back to her.

"Yes, we bonded in soul so I can use your power's and vice versa," I said as I pointed at her hands which glowed purple for a second before disappearing. Leaving her normal hands.

"Wow," She whispered.

"This should help out much thanks to this power, we can use each other's power's unfortunatly the connection only last for a short time." I said with a smile. As Marissa just stared at the flooded field.

"Amazing Ross-kun," Marissa said.

"Thaks. Now unfortunaely we can't fuse souls all over the place, in order for this to work the two Pokemorph's must have a close bond, like Parents or Lover's," I said as Marissa blushed. As Hinaten suddenly started jumping all over the place in excitement.

"Does that mean I can do that with you Otou-san," Hinate asked. With a big smile.

"Yeah, I guess, but for now let's head home bonding with Marissa drained my Psychic Energies." I said as we headed back to the halberd.

(Just so everyone knows this is just how I learnt the new power of mine.)


	33. Extra: Pokemorph Alone Part One

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Alone. Part One.

We find ourselves in Cappy Town of Dreamland. Where we see Myself along with Marissa and Kirby, along with Kirby's adopted Brother and Sister Tiff and Tuff. Metaknight was busy with his two friends Blade and Sword. While Micheal and Alistair where busy exploring the sites.

"So I have to ask Ross, where are the other team member's?" Tiff asked. As the five friends where walking along Cappy Town.

"Well Andy had some things to handle with the Black Arms. Katie is back at the Author Fighters HQ trying to get X to go on a date, Justin and Fuijin are trying to find the Resshin guy ad I have no clue where Alyssa is right now, I heard she was also heading to the Author Fighters." I said as Kirby and Tuff where busy running all over. Despite the lesson Me and Metaknight gave him Kirby was still a child at heart...Speaking of that.

"I thought you had another member?" Tiff asked.

"Oh Hinaten got a bad case of Airship Lag. So she is sleeping on the ship." I said as we continued walking.

(Meanwhile)

Over looking the Ocean was castle Dedede, home to the self-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland. King Dedede who was busy sitting on his throne bored outta his mind,

"(Yawns) Man I can't believe the day came when I missed having that overgrown bubblegum around." Dedede said when I had arrived and left Dreamland with Kirby and Metaknight, Dedede was ecstatic since Kirby was no longer around. But without the Chaos that Kirby brought, it started to get very boring, Dedede even stopped calling NME. Since there was no Kirby to fight. As Dedede simply sat in his throne waiting for some lunch when...

"Your Highness!!" A voice is heard as suddenly running into the throne room was literally a human sized Snail. This guy is Escargoon, King Dedede's you could say royal advisor and classic suck-up.

"What now Escargoon? I have lunch soon," Dedede said with a bored looked on his face.

"You don't understand...he's back!" Escargoon said,

"Who's back?" Dedede asked.

"KIRBY!!" Escargoon yelled causing Dedede to fall outta his throne room.

"WHAT!? But I thought that Ross dude was keeping him away!?" Dedede yelled nearly choking Escargoon.

"Well I saw the Halberd had returned and I even saw Kirby and Ross in Cappy Town," Escargoon managed to say. As Dedede dropped him.

"Escargoon warm up the car, we are going to the Halberd!" Dedede said as he picked up his hammer.

(Meanwhile in the Halberd)

We find the Mew Pokemorph Hinaten just waking up from her nap,

"Huh? Where is everyone? HELLO! Otou-san? Kaa-san? Anyone?" She called.

"I guess I must have slept in." Hinaten said before walking out to the deck of the Halberd.

"So this is Dreamland, very pretty," Hinaten said admiring the view. When she heard what sounded like a motor.

"Huh?" She said as she noticed a strange Car driving towards the ship in it was Escargoon and Dedede.

"Uh oh. Trouble," Hinaten said as appearing next to her was her Mewtwo half.

"Then let's give them some back." Mewtwo Hinaten said.

(OK this is part one. Part Two will be up sometime soon, just so everyone knows Hikari asked me to put this up, and I must say this was a great idea)


	34. Extra: Pokemorph Alone Part Two

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Pokemorph Alone. Part Two.

As Hinaten headed back into the ship. Dedede and Escargoon had just gotten out of the car and where simply looking at the huge airship.

"Been a long time since we saw this monster." Escargoon said.

"Yeah now let's see how we get in here?" Dedede said as they stared at the ship.

Meanwhile back inside the ship Hinaten had just arrived at a room that was littered everywhere with old paint cans pipes and even bowling balls.

"Let the fun begin," She said as The two idiots outside where both trying to find a way in.

"Nothing no entrance's down here," Escargoon said as Dedede grabbed what looked like a metal ladder.

"Then we go up to the deck," Dedede said as the two of them climbed up the ladder. Meanwhile on the Deck, Hinaten walked over to where the top of the ladder was and left a puddle of Oil there before running inside.

"(Pants) Finally made it," Dedede said as he stepped right into the oil and slid backwards...over the edge.

"AAHHHH!" He yelled as he fell.

"OH NO!" Escargoon yelled as Dedede landed on him causing both to fall to the ground.

"Oww, get off me your highness!" Escargoon said as Dedede finally stood up.

"Man someone in there is messing with us!" Dedede said as both of them climbed back up the ladder. Not noticing Hinaten making a rolling pipe trap right behind the entrance. Before running off to plan more traps.

"Good so far, all we have to do now is keep them busy until Kaa-san and Otou-san get back." Mewtwo Hinaten said. As Hinaten quickly placed Buckets each containing a bowling ball on the top of each door.

Meanwhile back outside Dedede and Escargoon had made it onto the deck avoiding the oil.

"Ok now we just head inside," Dedede said as he was about to open the door he stopped before facing Escargoon.

"You go first," Dedede said as Escargoon opened the door...and nothing happened.

"Look's ok," He said as he walked inside suddenly a Giant Pipe came rolling along causing Escargoon to be sent back off the deck.

"Hey Escargoon you ok," Dedede asked.

"Uh..fine sir," Escargoon said.

"Ok I'll go on ahead!" Dedede said before walking through the door.

"Look's like snail boy got the trap." Dedede said when suddenly a glue bottle from above squirted on him followed by feathers.

"Gah! Hey!" Dedede yelled trying to get the feather's off.

"You ok sir," Escargoon said as he managed to get back up to the deck. When he bumped into Dedede causing them to be stuck by the arm's.

"Oh great," Dedede said as both of them tried to seperate. They finally did but Dedede's robe was ripped.

"Alright that does it!" Dedede yelled as he marched off. Grabbing Escargoon first.

A little later the two idiots wound up in a hallway lined three doors on each side.

"You check the left three, I'll check the right," Dedede said as They both opened the first two doors to have those Buckets with Bowling Balls to fall on their feet.

"AHHH!" They both yelled. After getting over the first hits they swung open the second two doors. Expecting another Bowling ball but nothing happened. As they walked into each room, A Bowling ball rolled over the top of the door landing on their heads.

"Twinkle little star," Escargoon said dumbly.

"How about we get some Ice Cream," Dedede said dumbly as they both opened the last two doors, and another two Bowling Balls landed on their other feet.

"AAAHHHH!!!" They both screamed.

"Hahahahahaha!!" Hinaten giggled at the damage.

"Wait do you hear something?" Dedede asked causing Hinaten to stop laughing.

"Yeah over there!" Escargoon yelled as the two quickly chased after Hinaten. Who teleported to the deck.

"Too slow," She said.

"Oh really?" Dedede asked as somehow both Escargoon and Dedede got onto the deck too.

"Uh oh, uh your not still mad are you?" Hinaten asked sweetly.

"You bet we are, let's see how you like getting those things fall on your head!!" Dedede yelled as they both walked forward when someone tapped his shoulder.

"OH WHAT NOW!!" Dedede yelled as both turned around to see Me, Marissa, Kirby and Metaknight. Also Marissa was in Aquos Kyorge form.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING TO OUR DAUGHTER!!" Marissa yelled. As Hinaten teleported over to us and hid behind me.

"Uh...well you see...it's all HIS fault! Blame Him!!" Escargoon yelled.

"Traitor," Dedede said as both started sweating as Marissa stepped forward. I quickly covered Hinaten's eyes.

"This won't be pretty." I said, As Marissa started pummeling both Dedede and Escargoon.

"I HATE BRATS!!" Dedede yelled as he got punted away by Marissa.

"Lowlife's," Marissa said as she transformed back to her human form.

"Thanks Kaa-san," Hinaten said as Marissa gave Hinaten a hug.

"It's alright, now what do you say we get some Ice Cream," Marissa said as the two Girl Pokemorph's walked off, While Me, Kirby and Metaknight where still frozen in fear of what Marissa did.

"Ross?" Metaknight asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Remind me never to get in a relationship." Metaknight said.

"Right," I said as the camera turned it's view to Kirby making a close-up.

"Poyo?" Kirby said. As the screen faded to black.

(End)


	35. Extra: The Pokemorph Trainer Part One

(This is another Request of Hikari's)

Adventure's of the Space Warrior's.

The Pokemorph, Pokemon Trainer. Part One.

We find ourselves on the Halberd. Where we see Hinaten the Mew Pokemorph just sitting peacefully. As I approached her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello Otou-san," She said as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Hinaten, so what's on your mind this time?" I said with a smile.

"It's just I mean, we're Pokemorph's but I've have never seen an alive Pokemon, I have actually been thinking of being a trainer!" Hinaten said causing me to smile.

"Really? I might have an idea, come on let's go," I said as I picked up the Yellow Life Aura. As I place my hand On Hinaten's head.

"Where are we going?" Hinaten asked.

"We're going to the Sinnoh Region, Chaos Control!" I said as the two of us teleported away. Just as Marissa walked in.

"Ross-kun, Hinaten-chan, time for dinner! Huh?" Marissa called out as she noticed both of them where gone.

(Meanwhile in Sinnoh)

Me and Hinaten had just arrived in Sinnoh, nearby Pastoria by the looks of things,

"Wow so this is the world of Pokemon," Hinaten said as she saw a pair of Yanma fly overhead.

"Yeah, I figured maybe the Great Marsh might be a good place to catch your first Pokemon!" I said as I led her towards the city.

(Meanwhile in the city)

Outside the Pastoria Pokemon Center, we find non other than Ash Ketchum who along with his Pokemon, Pikachu, Turtwig, Chimchar, Buizel, Staravia and Gligar where busy preparing for the Gym Battle against Crasher Wake.

"Alright so is everybody ready to win this!" He cheered as all six of his pokemon all said Yeah in their own language. Except Buizel who simply smirked.

"Ash don't you think you might wanna cool down first before you overheat," A voice is heard as walking over was one of Ash's companions Dawn, a Pokemon Coordinator along with her First Pokemon Piplup.

"Come on, you know I get psyched up at my next gym win!" Ash said.

"Well you haven't won yet, so you might wanna save the celebrating till later Ash," Another voice is heard as Ash's other companion Brock the former gym leader of Pewter City walked over carrying his Happiny.

"I know Brock, but I can't wait to battle against Wake," Ash said. As that was happening Ross and Hinaten where walking towards the Pokemon Center.

"I thought the Great Marsh was this way?" I said sweatdropping at my bad direction. As Hinaten giggled.

"Come on Otou-san why don't we ask those people over there?" Hinaten asked pointing at Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"Well what do you know, it's Ash!" I said as we walked over.

"Hey Ash! Sorry to bother you guys, but could you maybe give us a hand?" I asked as the all three of them turned around.

"Hey, Ross! We haven't seen you Author Fighters since that incident with Drake." Ash said as he shoke hands.

"Yeah, big shame I wasn't their to help them back then," I said as I placed my hand on Hinaten's head.

"Oh yeah, I actually came down here because of Hinaten. You see she wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer." I said. Causing Ash to smile.

"That's great, I think that young kids wanting to be trainers, is exciting," Brock said as spoke up.

"So how are you going to get her a Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"That's why we are here, the Great Marsh Safari, is opening today, so I thought maybe Hinaten might be able to catch a pokemon there," I said.

"Hey we have some time before my Gym Battle with Wake, so we'll help you out," Ash said.

"Thanks!" I said as Ash called his team back except of course Pikachu, and the now three Humans, three Pokemon and two Pokemorph's headed off.

(Meanwhile airspace above Pastoria City)

At first we all see nothing until something seemed to shimmer, showing that a giant ship was hovering above Pastoria. This Ship belongs to the Infamous Pokemon Hunter J. Right now she seemed to be having a Video Call with someone. As the camera turns to face the Video Phone it is shockingly Drake Darkstar.

"So you want me to capture this supposed Pokemorph?" J asked. As Drake grinned.

"Yes, I know you only hunt Pokemon, but I figured Pokemorphs where also part of that job description?" Drake asked.

"As long as you pay handsomely I will deliver." J said. Drake nodded before cutting the connection.

"So your my target?" J said as the camera shows a picture of Hinaten.


	36. Extra: The Pokemorph Trainer Part Two

(This is another Request of Hikari's)

Adventure's of the Space Warrior's.

The Pokemorph, Pokemon Trainer. Part Two.

Meanwhile at the Great Marsh, Me, Hinaten and Ash and Co. Had just entered the safari zone. Hinaten was on my back so she didn't fall into some deep mud.

"I didn't know the Great Marsh had a Safari Zone?" Dawn said. As we kept trekking on.

"Yeah, this place is filled with rare Pokemon, luckily those guys at the reception gave us those Safari Balls so we can capture some pokemon," I said, when suddenly appearing was a Pokemon called Tangela,

"Hey a Tangela," Brock said as Dawn brought out her Pokedex.

"Tangela?" Dawn asked.

"Tangela: The Vine Pokemon. It is shrouded in Blue Vines, because of this no one has seen the face hidden in the vines," The Dex said. Hinaten quickly brought out a Safari Ball.

"Wait the Tangela in the Pokedex has Blue Vines? That has Green Vines!" Dawn said.

"Ok let me try this," Hinaten said when Brock stopped.

"Wait you have to battle it and weaken it first," Brock said. I nodded and that and brought out one of my Pokeballs.

"I'll battle it Hinaten you catch it," I said as I tossed the Pokeball out popped out an Eevee. The only change is that it had Silver Fur instead of the usually Brown fur.

"Whoa an Eevee," Dawn said as she brought out her Pokedex again.

"Eevee: The Evolution Pokemon, This Rare Pokemon can take multiple Evolution Forms to adapt to new enviroments." The Dex said.

"Cosmic use Quick Attack!" I ordered as Cosmic quickly dodged some Vine Attacks from Tangela before slamming hard with Quick Attack.

"Now Bite Attack!" I said as Cosmic bit down on some Vines before tossing Tangela away. But it quickly recovered and launched a bullet seed.

"Protect," I said as Cosmic created a shield blocking the Bullet Seed easily.

"Now Take Down!" I said as Cosmic slammed into Tangela with such force. Causing it to be out cold.

"Hinaten now!" I said.

"Right! Go Pokeball!" Hinaten yelled tossing the Safari Ball at Tangela capturing it. After a quick shake about. The Safari Ball went still finishing the Capture.

"Alright way to go Hinaten!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, I just caught a Tangela!" Hinaten said making the Peace Sign. As Ash suddenly walked up.

"Uh, Hinaten why don't I show you how to make the right victory stance?" Ash said. As that was going on Dawn was busy petting Cosmic.

"Ah, I didn't know Eevee have this kind of coat," Dawn said.

"That's because it's a shiny Pokemon, just like that Tangela." I said as I returned Cosmic into his Pokeball. While Hinaten thanked Ash for the tips.

"You know what from what the Author Fighters said about all of those friends, I think I am going to call Tangela, Robin," Hinaten said with a smile.

"Sure, now I think we better head outta here," I said with a smile, when suddenly a huge gust of wind suddenly blew in.

"What the?" Ash said. When suddenly everyone noticed a Salamance standing on it's back was.

"Pokemon Hunter J!" Ash yelled as J simply glared.

"Salamance Hyperbeam!" She ordered as Salamance Fired a Beam of Energy causing everyone to be seperated, Hinaten was sent to the ground simply winded from the shockwave. Before falling into unconsiousness.

"Now time to finish my mission," J said as Salamance flew down and picked up Hinaten before flying off. I quickly noticed and ran after them.

"Get back here!!" I yelled trying to launch a Hyperbeam but Salamance disappeared suddenly.

"HINATEN!!" I yelled.

(Meanwhile on J's ship)

Hinaten was put inside some kind of Cage that suddenly glowed a blue colour.

"Good with this cage her Psychic Powers are useless, contact Darkstar and tell him we have the target." J said. As They left the room.

(There thats part two, I know this was a two parter but I decided to make it a three parter)


	37. Extra: The Pokemorph Trainer Part Three

(This is another Request of Hikari's)

Adventure's of the Space Warrior's.

The Pokemorph, Pokemon Trainer. Part Three.

As I stared at the sky, I quickly growled before punching tree.

"Grr! How did this happen?" I said.

"Hold on Ross, we will get her back!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, (Translation: Yeah!)

"Thanks, but I don't understand why J would kidnap Hinaten, I thought she only went after Pokemon," I said.

"Maybe someone paid her to capture her, since she hunts Pokemon, maybe Pokemorphs also acount to it," Brock said.

"But how do we find J, with that cloaked ship." Dawn said.

"If I'm lucky I might be able to use my psychic powers to link with Hinaten then I can teleport in. I actually have been trying but something is blocking me," I said.

"Just keep trying, I'll send Staravia out to look around maybe we'll get lucky." Ash said as he released Staravia,

"Let me help with that, Go Beldum!" I said as I brought out a Beldum.

"Beldum help Staravia search the sky from Pokemon Hunter J's ship." I said with a quick nod, Beldum followed Staravia.

(Meanwhile)

We find J just contacting Drake.

"That was fast," Drake complimented.

"I am an Expert Darkstar, now about my pay," J said.

"Don't worry Anti-Wormtail has transfered your pay into your account, all you need to do is bring the girl to the Location I am sending." Drake said just as a fax was sent to J's with some Coordinates on it.

"Very well Darkstar, meet you there," J said when suddenly she heard a crash. Causing Drake to groan.

"OH WHAT NOW!!" Drake said as we all see Johan with a Red Hand print on his face. As walking over to him was a pissed off Ino.

"I thought I told you! NO PERVERT REMARKS!" Ino yelled as she started to pummel Johan causing J to actually sweatdrop.

"Geez, well just come to the location I gave you, I'll send some of my lackeys to pick her up, now if you excuse me!" Drake said as he turned off the video, and stomped over to Johan, while Cracking his knuckles.

"MERCY!!" Johan cried.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten was just waking up, when she noticed the cage she was in.

"Uh oh, ok let's try this," Hinaten said as her eyes glowed Blue as she tried to use Psychic. But the cage suddenly blocked the blue wave causing it to disapate.

"What!?" Hinaten said as suddenly a screen appeared with J on it.

"So our guest is awake, I wouldn't bother trying, that cage is Psychic Proof, inside and out, so no one Psychic can connect with you," J said with a smirk before turning the screen off. Hinaten then noticed nearby the cage was a strange Generator glowing Blue.

'Maybe if we take that out we may be able to get out,' Mewtwo Hinaten thought. Hinaten nodded before bringing out her new Pokeball.

"I got an Idea, Come on out Robin," She said as her new Tangela appeared.

"Tan?" Robin said, (Translation: What?)

"Hey, I need your help...what's that?" Hinaten said when she noticed a weird item on one of Robins Vines, it seemed to be a strange Medallion, it had a symbol halfed down the middle, one half had a sword with a purple background, the other half had a staff with a pink background. Hinaten took it off before pocketing it.

"Ok, I need you to use Vine Whip on that," Hinaten said pointing at the Generator.

"Tangela, tan!" Robin said. (Translation: Right away!)

As Robin sent some of it's vines towards the generator with great strenght crushed the Generator.

(Meanwhile in the control room)

Suddenly an alarm blared.

"Report!" J demanded.

"Ma'm, the Generator for the Psychic Cages has been destroyed!" One of her lackeys said.

"Send a squad there quick and stop the Pokemorph from leaving until I get there!" J said as she left the control room. As she brought out her Pokeball.

"Drapion!" She said bringing out the Giant Scorpion Pokemon.

"Find the Girl and bring her here!" J ordered, as Drapion walked off.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten and Robin had just left the room and where heading down a Hallway, when three guards appeared.

"Your not going anywhere!" One of them said.

"Robin use Stun Spore!" Hinaten said as Robin sprayed them with Spores paralysing them. With them out, the Pokemorph and Pokemon quickly ran off.

"We have to find a way off this thing!" Hinaten said when suddenly they both heard stomping, as appearing was Drapion. Who snarled at Hinaten, while Robin stood infront of Hinaten in a defending stance.

"Robin use Power Whip!" Hinaten said, as Robin launched a Green Glowing Vine at Drapion, but it simply blocked the vine with it's claws before charging with an X-Scissors. Sent Robin crashing into a wall.

"Robin!" Hinaten yelled as she tried a Psychic at Drapion, but being Drapion is part Dark Type, made it immune to Psychic Attacks. As Drapion turned to Hinaten somehow, Robin got back up. Then started gathering energy. Which Hinaten quickly noticed.

"Robin! Ancient Power!" Hinaten called out as Robin launched the Orb of Energy slamming into Drapion pushing it back, but that was the last he had, as Robin fell onto the ground completly Drained.

"Robin return," Hinaten said bringing Robin back into the Pokeball. Just as a pair of Claws grabbed Hinaten and pinned her against the wall. As Pokemon Hunter J walked over.

"Not bad escape, but I have a deal to finish, Drapion let's go!" J said as Drapion kept Hinaten clutched in it's claws as he followed Pokemon Hunter J.

"Alright, disable the Cloaking we have to finish this," J said as the ship deactivated it's Cloaking.

(Meanwhile)

Staravia and Beldum where still searching the skys when they both notice the appearing ship. Beldum's eye quickly glowed Red, as it sent a Psychic Message to me.

"Alright we found them, Beldum and Staravia found them!" I said.

"We better hurry," Brock said.

"I'll get us there fast but it is going to feel a little weird," I said as we joined hands.

"Chaos Control!" I said. As all four of us disappeared.

(End of Part Three! Once again I thought wrong, I think only one more part left!)


	38. Extra: The Pokemorph Trainer Part Four

(This is another Request of Hikari's)

Adventure's of the Space Warrior's.

The Pokemorph, Pokemon Trainer. Part Four.

As the Giant Airship landed, we find Johan and Omaddon, Johan was still wincing from the Hand Print Ino gave him.

"Man she really does have thorns." Johan said.

"Well let's just finish this," Omaddon said.

"Fine!" Johan said as the Airship opened the Cargo bay. Out walked Pokemon Hunter J, along with Drapion who still was holding Hinaten.

"So you two are Darkstar's lackeys?" J asked with a serious buisness like tone.

"Yes that's us," Johan said.

'Hey Omaddon what do you think of this women?' Johan whispered.

'"Eh, you can have her Johan, compare to DMG she bland" Omaddon whispered back.

"You do realize that theres no way of you two hooking up right?" Johan said

"STOP TRYING TO DISSUADE ME OF ME WANTING DMG!" Omaddon bellowed. Causing J to sweatdrop again.

"I don't have time for this," J said. Just as Drapion walked forward dropping Hinaten right in front of The Chaos Duo. As Johan finally saw the full size of the Scorpion Pokemon.

"Nevermind, We have enough problems from Scorpions," Johan whispered.

"Well with this done, I have other clients, Drapion Return," J said returning Drapion to it's Pokeball as she walked back to the ship.

"Well let's take her to Drake," Omaddon said pointing at Hinaten.

"HYPERBEAM!!" A voice yells as a beam of Energy hit the ground infront of the Chaos Duo as J's ship took off and cloaked.

"What the?" Johan said as he noticed Me, along with Ash, Dawn and Brock, Pikachu was already ready to fight.

"Chaos Control!" I yelled in a quick show of speed I picked Up Hinaten and brought her back over.

"Oh come on! Can't we do anything right on our own!" Johan said.

"Hinaten you alright," Dawn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I don't know about Robin," Hinaten said right as Robin came out of the Pokeball. Still Bruised up.

"Robin what are you doing?" Hinaten said as Tangela started shining.

"I think it's using Synthesis!" Brock said as the shining ended. Robin was comepletely healed.

"Alright now let's show them how Pokemon fight!" Ash said.

"Piplup Bubblebeam!" Dawn said bringing out The Penguin Pokemon who launched a Barrage of Bubbles at Omaddon and Johan.

"Croakgunk poison sting!" Brock said bringing out the Toxic Frog Pokemon. Who launched a multiple of Poison Needles.

"Aura Shield!" Johan said bringing out his shield that Blocked the Bubblebeam and Poison Sting.

"Robin use Power Whip!" Hinaten said as Robin slammed Omaddon with the Power Whip actually staggering the Big Darkside.

"Cosmic Hidden Power!" I said bringing out Cosmic who fired multiple Orbs of Energy at Omaddon who once again was pushed back.

"Grr not bad for Pokemon!" Omaddon said as he tried to slammed his fists into the two Pokemon but Cosmic dodged it while Robin grabbed him with it's vine.

"Ancient Power!" Hinaten called out as Robin launched another Ancient Power this one sending Omaddon flying right into Johan.

"Get off me!" Johan yelled as suddenly Robin started to glow a bright white colour.

"What?" Hinaten said.

"Robin's evolving!" Brock said as Robin continued to grow in size, until it was taller than Hinaten and vine like arms appeared as well.

"Wow, Robin's now a Tangrowth!" Ash said as Dawn brought out her Pokedex.

"Tangrowth: The Vine Pokemon, and the Evolved Form of Tangela. It ensnares prey by extending arms made of vines. Losing these arms cause no toruble for this pokemon," The Pokedex said.

"Awesome! Alright Robin! Use Power Whip!" Hinaten said as Robin sent two Power Whips at Omaddon and Johan crashing them into a wall.

"Now everyone all together!" I yelled.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash said as Pikachu launched it's signature attack.

"Piplup Bubblebeam!" Dawn said as Piplup launched it's own signature move.

"Croagunk! Poison sting!" Brock said as Croagunk launched its Poison Sting attack.

"Cosmic use Hidden Power!" I said as Cosmic launched the Hidden Power.

"Robin use Ancient Power!" Hinaten said as Robin launched the Ancient Power. As all five attack sent flying to The Chaos Duo.

"I hate this part!" Johan said as the attacks hit them sent them flying.

"Great, this is Team Rockets thing!" Johan said.

"Oh well, let's try it!" Omaddon said.

"Look's like we're blasting off!" The Both yelled as they both where sent flying into a portal back to Omega Mountain.

(An Hour Later)

We find ourselves back at the Pokemon Center after a quick check up, with their pokemon, Me and Hinaten where getting ready to leave.

"Well thanks for the help," I said. As Dawn was talking Hinaten not that far away about contests.

"No Problem, that has given me Pikachu a good work out for the gym battle against Crasher Wake." Ash said with a smile,

"Well we have to head back now," I said as Dawn and Hinaten walked over to us.

"Thank you for the advice Dawn," Hinaten said with a smile.

"Time to go Hinaten," I said.

"Ok!" Hinaten called out as she ran over.

"Well good luck with your journey, Chaos Control!" I said as me and Hinaten teleported away.

(Back on the Halberd)

Marissa was tapping her foot waiting for Me and Hinaten when we returned in a flash of light.

"Where have you two been?" Marissa asked.

"Hinaten wanted to go to Sinnoh," I said with a smile.

"I even captured a Pokemon!" Hinaten said as she brought out Robin,

"A Shiny Tangrowth, nice work Hinaten, but it's time for some dinner, head inside while I talk with your Otou-san," Marissa said.

"Ok Kaa-san!" Hinaten said as she walked inside after returning Robin. When she left, Marissa walked over to me, wrapped her arms around my next and gave me a kiss.

"Nice to see you had some adventure over there right?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, we ran into the Chaos Dupes, Don't know why they where there though," I said as we embraced again.

"Well let's go and get something to eat, before Kirby eats it all!" Marissa said as the two of us walked inside.

(End of Final Part of this short)


	39. Extra: Pokemorph in the city Part One

(This is a Request of Iron Mantis)

Adventure's of the Space Warrior's.

Helping Friends.

We find ourselves in a city where we see Hinaten walking along a path with her was her Tangrowth Robin, with the Halberd landed nearby Hinaten decided to show Robin a human city,

"You have to admit this place are like the jungle or swamps you lived in. You can get lost without the right guidance," Hinaten said as Robin nodded. Suddenly they heard sounds like fighting.

"Huh?" Hinaten said as she and Robin saw in a alley way.

"Crokis?" Hinaten said as she saw the Demon being cornered by two others. They both look like crokis except one is red in color and has bull horns while the other one is taller in height and has a loose jaw.

"Crokis! Why do you kept helping these pathetic humans!" The red one yelled. As he tried to punch Crokis but the demon dodged it. As the other one tried to bite him with the big jaw.

"If you won't use your talents then I guess it's time for you to sleep with the fishes!" The Big jawed one said.

"(Sigs) Brutis, Jawser, I won't destroy humans got that you punks!" Crokis said as the two Demons growled. Meanwhile outside the alley.

"We have to help them," Mewtwo Hinaten told her other half.

"Didn't think you wanted to help anyone?" Hinaten said with a smile.

"Crokis saved your life and is the reason I awakened, I have a debt to repay him." Mewtwo Hinaten said as she began the transformation.

"Fine, Robin ready to fight?" Hinaten asked as the Transformation into Duo Mewtwo finished also the Duo Medallion glowed a purple colour as appearing in Hinaten's hands was a sword, it was purple with a Pink Blade. It also looked like a Katana.

"Let's do this!" Hinaten said as she used Psychic to send two trash cans crashing into Brutus and Jawser.

"What the? Hinaten, what a sight for sore eyes!" Crokis said. As the Brutis and Jawser got back up.

"Hey Brutus is my jaw on straight?" Jawser asked but got punched instead.

"Not now, we have someone interrupting our killing!" Brutus said as the two Demons faced off with Hinaten, Robin and Crokis.

"Let's finish this now! Robin Ancient Power!" Hinaten said as she used Psychic to throw more Trash cans at the Two Demons, as Robin hit them with some Ancient Powers.

"Uh oh!" They both said as both where sent crashing into a wall. Quickly Hinaten grabbed Robin and Crokis and Teleported away.

"Ow... man thank satan I have a hard head," Brutus said as he rubbed his head. While Jawser walked out much worse

"Lucky you," Jawser said sarcastically.

"We have to get them back!" Brutus said as the two Demons ran off.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten, and Crokis where walking down a path. Hinaten had returned Robin to his Pokeball and had transformed back.

"Thanks for the assist Kid, I oh you big time, hey how about we get some food?" Crokis asked.

"Yeah I guess maybe you can tell me why you actually help humans?" Hinaten asked as the Pokemorph and Demon. Found one of Crokis's favorite restaurant and they both walked in not noticing Brutus and Jawser seeing them.

"Got them," Brutus said while smirking as they both snuck in after them.

(End of Part One. Just so everyone knows Crokis is like a Big Brother to Hinaten,)


	40. Extra: Pokemorph in the city Part Two

(This is a Request of Iron Mantis)

Adventure's of the Space Warrior's.

Helping Friends. Part 2.

As Hinaten and Crokis sat down, they quickly ordered some food and began chatting not noticing Brutus and Jawser.

"So how do we do this?" Jawser asked. As Brutus noticed high above Hinaten and Crokis's table was a Chandelier.

"Alright, you untie that and it drops on them!" Brutus said as Jawser started untieing them, suddenly a waitior appeared at The table at Hinaten and Crokis.

"So sorry sir, but we have afew minor problems with the Chandelier please follow me to a safer table," He said as Hinaten and Crokis where led away right as the Chandelier fell on the Table.

"Damn it!" Brutus said. As Jawser appeared with a dumb smile.

"Did we get them?" Jawser asked dumby as Brutus simply uppercutted Jawser big mouth right upward.

A little later Hinaten and Crokis had made their choices and where waiting for their food. As Brutus and Jawser appeared Brutus was carrying a bamboo stick.

"Uh...what's with the stick?" Jawser asked. As Brutus showed him two Darts.

"So I can shoot these, poison darts at them, these babieshve enough toxins to drop Mamoswines!" Brutus said as he loaded both into the bamboo stick before preparing to fire.

"So Crokis I have to ask how did you meet Iron Mantis?" Hinaten asked.

"Well my big heart got in my way again, I was scrounging the beach for some pennies when I found the Idiot badly injured I helped him recover and then we sorta became friends, I helped him by being his eyes in the underworld of society. Since then we've been good friends!" Crokis said as Brutus shot both Darts right as a Metal Cart wheeled past somehow causing the Darts to rebound and hit Brutus right in both arms. As Brutus twitched his eyes.

"Hold on," Jawser said as he dragged Brutus out of the Restaurant.

"Thanks! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Brutus yelled in pain. (I swear these two are Johan and Omaddon as Demons instead of Darksides)

(Back in the Restaurant)

Hinaten and Crokis who where just about to dig in heard the scream of pain.

"What was that?" Hinaten asked.

"Probably some Pervert caught in the act," Crokis said.

(Meanwhile at Omega Mountain)

Johan who seemed to be looking through a door crack suddenly sneeze rather violently.

'Uh oh,' Johan thought as suddenly coming out of the door was Ino carrying a giant Mace and a Chainsaw.

'Where'd she get the Chainsaw!?' Johan thought as he ran for his life.

"JOHAN!!! GET BACK HERE AND DIE!!!!" Ino screamed. as Onikagemon and Oldkid who saw the events happening.

"Ten Bucks says she rips his head off?" Oldkid said.

"Your on!" Onikagemon said.

(Now back to the story)

As Hinaten and Crokis exited the Restaurant. They suddenly noticed breathing rather raggedly was Brutus carrying a giant sword.

"You can't run from me, i was chosen to be the assistant of the chef of the spy demons!!" Brutus said.

"I thought it was cause no one like the job cause the chef spy demon was a total jerk and they pick your name by random." Jawser said as Brutus glared at him before punching him in the gut.

"Shut up Idiot we got people to kill!" Brutus yelled not noticing Hinaten transforming into Duo Mewtwo.

"Uh...Brutus?" Jawser said.

"WHAT NOW YOU IDIOT!??" Brutus yelled.

"Look behind you," Jawser said as Brutus did just that he saw Hinaten firing a Hyperbeam.

"You gotta be kiding me!?" Brutus yelled as the two of them where senting Blasting off...literary.

"Worthless trash!" Mewtwo Hinaten said before transforming back.

"Hinaten time to go!" A voice called out as Crokis and Hinaten saw Marissa waving.

"Ok Kaa-san! See you later Crokis! Bye!" Hinaten said as she ran off.

"Nice Kid, but that other side of her is _scary,"_ Crokis said as he walked off.

(Ok thats part Two. See you all another time)


	41. Extra: Clash of Deitys Trailer

Space Warrior's.

Clash of Deitys.

Trailer.

**When a New Pokemorph becomes enraged!**

We find ourselves in some kind of weird and distorted world where we see sitting on a rock was a girl she looked about 20 years old, Black Hair with Red and Yellow Streaks. Yellow Slitted eyes, she also was wearing A Black Shirt. The two other noticable things are the pair of Black Bat like wings and her lower body looked like a snake's.

She was watching a strange portal that was showing Katie and Justin. Suddenly she noticed a Black Cloud suddenly appeared with a sigh she destroyed it with a simply swish of her hand. Before glaring at the portal.

"This is all your faults!" She said as her eyes glowed Blood Red. Before she noticed Justin walking to a Lake. She grinned.

"Time for some payback," She said as she flew off. Not noticing another figure suddenly appearing this one was non other than Kaito Ino.

"(Sighs) Looks like trouble is brewing." Kaito said as he flew off after the Girl.

**A battle of Deity Pokemorph's are about to clash.**

We find ourselves in the distorted world where The same girl from before seemed to be heading for an opening.

Meanwhile Justin was sitting next to a lake when suddenly a ripple appeared.

"What the?" Justin said as suddenly before he could react The Girl from Before jumped right out of the hole and Grabbed Justin.

"Time for you and Palkia to learn some manners!" She said as she began pulling Justin towards the Hole.

"Grr, Roar of Time!" Justin yelled blasting the Girl back into the Hole before teleporting away.

(Much Later)

We find Katie and X Prodigy seemingly on a date, Poor X had been tricked into this by Ross. In his head he was seeing himself beating Ross senseless.

"This is fun and you thought it would be bad," Katie said. Suddenly X sense someone approaching them...very fast.

"Look out!" X yelled as the two of them jumped away from a Blue Flame attack. When appearing was the Same Girl from before except her snake like bottom half now had six feet on them.

"Hahah! I found you Palkia!" She said as she gathered Dark Energy.

"Now, no need to be so uptight," X said as he drew Sparda while Katie transformed into Mystic Palkia.

"Ready to go, X-kun!" She said with a smirk.

"Do you have to ask?" X said as the two of them faced off with the Girl.

**Get Ready for a Clash of Titans!**

We see Justin and Katie facing the same girl.

"What do you say we fight in our true forms," She said as she began transforming into Her Pokemon Form...Giratina.

"Fine with us!" Justin said as He and Katie turned into Dialga and Palkia.

"RAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" All three roared as the three Dragons of Space, Time and Dimensions clashed.

**This is Space Warrior's: Clash of Deitys.**


	42. Extra: Contest Pokemorph Style Part 1

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Sisterly Rematch. Contest Style. Part One.

Enter the Sky Warrior.

We find ourselves in Cherrygrove City where we see Hinaten, Marissa and Myself walking along the city simply admiring the peace of the city when suddenly Hinaten noticed something on a wall.

"Hey look! A Pokemon Contest!" Hinaten said. As both me and Marissa noticed the Poster.

"So you thinking of entering?" Marissa asked. As suddenly Hinaten's new Chimchar named Luffy suddenly appeared on Hinaten's shoulder like Pikachu on Ash's Shoulder.

"Yeah, with Robin and Luffy helping, I know I can win this!" Hinaten said. Unknown to Her or Me and Marissa a new figure appeared. He has Green Hair done like Sonic. He also was wearing a Green Shirt with Sky Blue Streaks in it and White Shorts. He also looked only a year older than Hinaten.

"You'll do great Hinaten," I said with a smile. As the three of us headed off the boy who was hiding looked at the Poster.

"A contest huh? Sounds like fun!" He said as he dashed off.

(A little later)

Hinaten had just registered into the Contest with Robin in the Appeal Stage and Luffy in the Battle Rounds.

"Ok, I'm all set! Now I just have to wait for the contest to start." Hinaten said as Luffy seemed to be shadow boxing. Warming up.

"This is going to be great!" Hinaten said when Marissa and Me walked over.

"Don't you think you should wear something more elegant?" Marissa asked.

"Really?" Hinaten said.

"Hey I have an Idea!" I said. As I whispered it to Marissa and Hinaten causing both to smile.

"Brilliant!" They both said.

(Meanwhile)

The boy from Before had already registered for the contest when he saw someone walking through the front entrance. If anyone knew her it was Hikari Ino.

"Why are we here again?" Infinity asked.

"I thought we could have some fun before leaving with Hiei and Kurama," Hikari said as she approached the counter and registered her Pokemon for the Contest.

"Now let's get ready," Hikari said as she headed to the waiting room. As the Boy from Before went in as well.

(Meanwhile in a dressing room)

Hinaten was getting ready for the contest she was wearing Priestess Outfit, thanks to Me she used her Mew Pokemorph Limit which causes her to wear the Priestess outfit. However she was having some trouble.

"Oh, I just need one more thing to finish this," Hinaten said. As the boy from before walked along he noticed something a Strange Flower a Glacidia Flower.

"This should be useful," He said as he touched the Flower he suddely changed. He was wearing the Same clothes but his Hair had Sky Blue and White Streaks in it. Also his Eyes had turn Green in Colour also in his hair was a copy of the flower he was holding.

"Hmm, been a long time since I transformed." He said as he knocked on Hinaten's Dressing Room Door.

"Uh come in," Hinaten called out as he walked in.

"Can I help you?" Hinaten asked almost ready to summon her Duo Staff if needed.

"Sorry to bother you but I thought maybe this could help you," He said as he gave her the Glacidia flower.

"Wow, such a Beautiful Flower! Thank you uh?" Hinaten said but paused since she didn't know his name.

"Oh sorry, my name is Hareta! Please to meet you," Hareta said.

"Well my name is Hinaten, thank you for the flower." Hinaten said as Hareta walked out.

"Really nice of him," Hinaten said as she put the flower in her hair.

"So somebody has a crush," Someone said in a teasing tone as Hinaten turned around she saw Me and Marissa with smiles on our faces.

"Hi...Otou-san, Kaa-san," Hinaten said shyly.

"Heheh! Nice boy," Marissa said. Before walking away.

"Well good luck Hinaten, see you out there!" I said before following Marissa.

"Time for Hinaten to make her Debut!" Hinaten said with a smile.

(A little while later)

A full house was the best way to describe the arena not a single seat was left. Suddenly the spotlight shined on the Middle of the Arena where The M.C for this contest was standing.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Cherrygrove Contest, my name is Lillian and I am your M.C for todays Contest!" Lillian said as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Whoa hear that ovation?" I asked Marissa who smiled.

"Yeah, wait until Hinaten makes her debut." Marissa said.

"Now allow me to Introduce our first Coordinator! Give it up for Hikari!" Lillian said as walking out dressed in a Beautiful Kimono was Hikari Ino.

"Hikari!?" Me, Marissa and Hinaten said in shock. As the Balance Queen Smiled At the crowd.

(And...Cliffhanger, next chapter will be the Appeal stage. Along with the Backstage moments.)


	43. Extra: Contest Pokemorph Style Part 2

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Sisterly Rematch. Contest Style. Part Two.

Debuts Galore.

As Hikari smiled at the crowd she brought out a Pokeball with a Fire Seal.

"Kurama, appear!" Hikari said as se brought out her Ninetales.

"Ninetales!" The Fox Pokemon cried out.

"Use Will oh Wisp!" Hikari said as Kurama concentrated as Nine Blue Flames Appeared on Each of Kurama's tails.

"Now Confuse Ray!" Hikari said as Kurama sent a eerie Purple Glow as the Ghostly Energy along with the Blue Flames created a dazzling yet creepy feeling.

"Amazing, she's trained that Ninetales very well." Marissa said. But I had a worried look.

"I think Hinaten might be in trouble," I said.

"Now Heat Wave!" Hikari said as Kurama. Sent Wave after Wave of Red Hot Flames, which showed off Kurama's power.

"Great Idea, she used the Will oh Wisp and Confuse Ray to show Ninetales unique tails and then the Heat Wave to show it's strength." I said. When the Flames Died down Embers rained on Kurama who bowed along with Hikari.

"That was amazing how do you think Hinaten is going to do?" Marissa asked.

"Depends although Hikari didn't want it, that display is going to unnerve newcomers, which Hinaten is." I said.

(Meanwhile in the Waiting Room)

Hinaten was shaking a little.

"Amazing, and a little scary." Hinaten said as Hareta who also saw what happened, saw Hinaten shaking.

"Hey no need to get Butterfrees in your stomach, the best you can do should get you into round two." He said.

"Really?" Hinaten asked.

"Don't get worried just let loose and have fun, then no regrets, win or lose," Hareta said before walking off.

"He's right no need to get worried." Hinaten said.

As the contest continued many Coordinators entered the Arena, some pulled off great shows...while others Tripped up. One guy got blown up by his own Voltorb. (Unharmed) After many entrants it was Hinaten's turn.

"(Gulps) Ok don't panic," Hinaten said as she walked out into the Arena.

"Now making her Contest Debut let's hear it for Hinaten!" Lillian said as the crowd cheered.

"Go for it Honey!" Marissa cheered.

"Just have fun out there," I whispered.

"Ok here goes," Hinaten said as she brought out a Pokeball with a Leaf Seal.

"Robin, Party Time!" Hinaten said as in a Flurry of Leafs Robin appeared.

"Use Vine Whip to stop those Leafs," Hinaten said. As Robin with lightning movement stopped all the leaf's with ease.

(Back in the Waiting Room)

"So that's why she practiced with Magical Leaf," Hikari whispered remembering Hinaten using the same move before.

"Now Energy Ball! Then Ancient Power!" Hinaten said as in quick Succession, Robin launched an Orb of Natural Energy, then an Orb of Ancient Energy. Which both where sent flying high into the Air.

"Now Grab them with Constrict!" Hinaten said as Robin using both of her Arm Like Vines caught both Orbs.

"Alright! Great way to show off Tangrowths Unique Vines!" Lillian complimented.

"That's it just have fun out there," I whispered.

"Now Bring them together!" Hinaten said as Robin with Great Strength Slammed Both Attacks into Each Other Creating a Flash of Power as well as Sparkles from the Energy Ball came raining of Robin causing her Green Shiny Vines to Sparkles, With that they both Ended making the Peace Sign.

"Alright!!" Marissa cheered jumping up and nearly crushing me in hug.

"Can't...breath!" I said.

(Meanwhile back in the Waiting Room)

Hinaten came back into the Waiting Room with an extra spring in her step.

"I did it! Alright!" Hinaten cheered.

"That was a great Show Hinaten!" Hikari said. Neither noticing Hareta walking out the way Hinaten walked in.

"Good, now I have a second worthy Opponent!" Hareta said as he fingered a Pokeball with a Bubble Seal,

"Let's go, Frozo," Hareta said as he walked towards the Arena.

"Now our Final Coordinator, let's hear it from Sunnyshore City here is Hareta!" Lillian said as Hareta dressed in a Tuxedo, walked out.

"It's him," Marissa whispered.

"Hareta, your in this too?" Hinaten whispered.

"You know him?" Hikari asked.

"Just met him before the competition started, if he hadn't helped I might have cracked under the pressure." Hinaten said.

"Frozo, mix it up!" Hareta said bringing out a Shiny Piplup.

"Icy Wind!" Hareta said as Frozo began blowing a Shiny but Cold Wind everywhere.

"Wow such power in this Ice Attack...oh my look!" Lillian said. As everyone noticed Frozo seemed to be glowing like he was Ice itself.

"Amazing! He used that move to show off Piplup's power and it unusual Shiny Colour!" I said.

"Now Hydropump!" Hareta said as Frozo launched a Guyser of Water Straight up which quickly got frozen by the Icy Wind.

"Now Drill Peck!" Hareta said as Frozo began spinning like a Drill and Drilled right through the Frozen Hydro Pump.

"Thank you for watching!" Hareta said as Frozo landed right on his Head and bowed right as the crowd went nuts!

"Uh oh, with Hikari and Hareta, Hinaten maybe in trouble big time!" I said with a worried look.

(Back in the Waiting Room)

'How can I take on, both Hikari and Hareta after those great performance's!' Hinaten thought before shaking her head.

'NO! I am not going to be afraid! I am going to win!' Hinaten thought.

"Now with that performance out of the way we shall go to the Judges who will decide which Eight Coordintors will move on!" Lillian said.

"Come on Hinaten!" Marissa said.

"She gave it her all. She is fine!" I said as the Screen showed the Eight Finalists and on it was Hikari, Hareta and Hinaten!

"I made it!" Hinaten said as she sighed in relief.

"Congrats Hinaten, but remember now things get tough!" Hareta said with a smile.

"I know...tough for you!" Hinaten said with a smile.

"Now let's look at the Drawing!" Lillian said as the drawing finished.

"Looks like to make it to the final I have to take on the Balance Queen!" Hareta said as he and Hikari glanced at each other.

'Me and Hinaten have a rematch! Nothing will stop me from fufilling that,' Hikari said.

"May the best Coordinator win!" Hinaten said with a smile, as all three of them placed their hands together.

"Right!" Hikari and Hareta said.

(That's end part Two! Now next time will be the Round 2 Battle's with Hikari taking on Hareta in the Semi's with Hinaten facing the winner in the finals, if she can get there too.)


	44. Extra: Contest Pokemorph Style Part 3

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Sisterly Rematch. Contest Style. Part Three.

Round Two. Hikari vs Hareta

As the crowd began cheering again for the first ofthe Contest Battles. Me and Marissa where still in the stands.

"So how do you think Hinaten is going to fare?" Marissa asked.

"With Hikari and Hareta on the first half, she won't half to worry about them until the finals," I said as the spotlight once agan shined on Lillian.

"Thank you all for the patience now let's begin our first Contest Battle!" Lillian said as the crowd cheered once more.

"First off is Hikari Ino vs Nathan in this first round," Lillian said (Remember this battle is just to show what Hikari's round two choice is)

"Let's win this, Kai Appear!" Hikari said as in a cloud of white smoke appear her Absol.

"Come on, Furret!" Nathan said as he brought out the ferret pokemon.

(Back in the Waiting Room)

"Wow look at the shine of that Absols Coat," Hinaten said.

"She has trained it well," Hareta said.

(Back on the field)

"Kai use Razor Wind! Then Quick Attack!" Hikari said as Absol Launched multiple Wind Attack's before in a burst of Speed Slammed into Furret stunning it and then Dodged his own Razor Wind which simply slammed into Furret. Which surprisingly knocked it out!

"That's it in just One and a Half Minutes Hikari moves to the Semi-Final!" Lillian said.

"Woah! That fast," Marissa said.

"Hareta is up next," I said.

(In the Waiting Room)

"That was amazing Hikari you won so fast!" Hinaten said.

"Impressive, but wait till you see me out there!" Hareta said as he walked to the Arena.

(Back on the Field)

"Now it is time for our next batte between Hareta and Kyle!" Lillian said as Hareta appeared on the stage.

"Yusuke, Mix it up!" Hareta said bringing out a Shiny Riolu.

"Come on! Cherrim!" Kyle said bringing out the Flower Pokemon.

"Yusuke Aura Sphere!" Hareta said as Yusuke somehow gathered energy and launched the sphere perfectly. Before Kyle could react the Sphere Hit Cherrim sending the Pokemon flying.

"No!" Kyle said.

"Now use Force Palm!" Hareta said and Yusuke disappeared but Reappeared right infront of Cherrim and Slammed the Charged Force Palm into it causing it to faint.

"That's it! Hareta managed to match Hikari's time of One and a Half Minutes!" Lillian said as the crowd Cheered.

"Man, Hareta was just as fast as Hikari," I said. As Hareta left the Arena.

(Back in the Waiting Room)

"He won as fast as Hikari!" Hinaten said as she walked towards the Arena Passing Hareta on the way.

"Good Luck out there!" Hareta said. As Hinaten entered the Arena.

"Now it is time for the Third Battle Between Hinaten and Jamie!" Lillian said as Hinaten breathed in.

"Ok, Luffy Party Time!" Hinaten said bringing out her Chimchar.

"Come on out Scyther!" Jamie said bringing out the Mantis Pokemon.

"Scyther use Slash!" Jamie said as Scyther charged at Luffy with it's Scythes.

"Luffy Flame Wheel!" Hinaten said. Said as the Monkey Pokemon Created a Wheel of Fire and Slammed into Scyther.

"Quick Scyther Aerial Ace!" Jamie said as Scyther quickly Recovered and charged at Chimchar.

"Use Fury Swipes!" Hinaten said as Luffy quickly sent multiple scratches at Scyther Stopping the Aerial Ace.

"Finish this with Flamethrower!" Hinaten yelled as Luffy sent a Stream of Fire at Scyther Finishing it.

"That's it, Hinaten finishes this battle in spectacular style." Lillian said as Hinaten hugged Luffy before returning to the Waiting Room.

(A little Later)

The Fourth Round had ended with a good battle between a Butterfree and a Vespiqueen, withe Vespiqueen winning the battle.

"Looks like I have to face that Vespiqueen." Hinaten said with Luffy on her shoulder.

"But before that...we have to face each other," Hareta said as He and Hikari headed for the Arena.

"Good luck to both of you!" Hinaten said.

(Back in the Arena)

"Now let's begin this Semi Final match between Hikari and Hareta!" Lillian said as both Hikari and Hareta appeared on the Stage.

"May the best Coordinator win," Hikari said as Hareta shoke hands.

"Yes, let's go!" Hareta said.

"We have Five Minutes on the Clock, so begin!" Lillian said as the countdown began.

"Kai, appear!" Hikari said bringing out her Absol.

"Absol!" Kai said.

"Yusuke, mix it up!" Hareta said bringing out his Riolu.

"Riolu!!" Yusuke said as he took a fighting stance.

"Kai, Razor Wind!" Hikari ordered as Kai launched multiple Razor Winds.

"Block that with Aura Sphere!" Hareta said as Yusuke launched the Aura Sphere blocking the Razor Winds creating a massive Explosion covering both Kai and Yusuke with Smoke.

"Yusuke use your Aura Sense and use Force Palm!" Hareta said as Yusuke's eyes glowed Blue.

"Quick Kai, use Whirlwind to clear the smoke!" Hikari said as Kai sent a blast of wind that blew all the smoke away just as Kai noticed Yusuke right infront of him with a Force Palm!

"Kai Look Out!" Hikari warned.

"Do it Yusuke!" Hareta yelled as Yusuke slammed the Force Palm into Kai's Side, sending the Disastor Pokemon Back and sparking from the Paralysis.

"Oh no," Hikari said noticing the Paralysis.

"Yusuke finish this with Aura Sphere!" Hareta ordered.

"Light Screen!" Hikai said as Absol created a Shield blocking the Aura Sphere.

"Brick Break!" Hareta ordered as Yusuke charged at Kai and with a strong swing of it's fist broke the Light Screen Showering Kai with the shards.

"Kai! Use Air Slash!" Hikari said worried. As Kai send an Orb of Wind at Yusuke.

"Aura Sphere, then finish this with Hidden Power!" Hareta ordered. Yusuke quickly blocked the Air Slash with Aura Sphere and quickly launched a Barrrage of Hidden Power towards Kai.

"Dodge it!" Hikari said despite the Paralysis, Kai managed to dodge right as the buzzer sounded.

"Time is up!" Lillian said.

"So our first finalist is going to be....it's Hareta and Riolu!" Lillian said.

"Yeah! Way to go Yusuke!" Hareta said.

"Rio..lu!" Yusuke said with a smile.

"Your did great Kai! Thank you," Hikari said with a smile.

"Ab..sol!" Kai said.

(Back in the Waiting Room)

"Wow they gave everything they had in there." Hinaten said.

"Chimchar!!" Luffy said getting more exciting.

"I hear ya, let's go out there and give everything we have!" Hinaten said.

"Would Hinaten and Samantha please enter the Arena!" Lillian's voice is heard.

"Let's go!" Hinaten said as she headed for the Arena.

(And end Part Three. Sorry I got it wrong again, anyway, next chapter will be Hinaten's Semi Final battle and the Final with Hareta, if Hinaten wins of course)


	45. Extra: Contest Pokemorph Style Part 4

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Sisterly Rematch. Contest Style. Part Three.

Semi Final Two. Hinaten's Shine.

As Hikari and Hareta walked back in, they shoke hands.

"Great Match, hope for another one," Hareta said.

"Looking forward to it," Hikari said.

"Can we go now?" Infinity asked in Hikari's head.

"Not yet, I want to see Hina-chan make it." Hikari answered back.

(In the Arena.)

Now it is time for the Second Semi-Final between Hinaten and Samantha!" Lillian said as Hinaten and Samantha took there positions.

"Get Ready to lose kid," Samantha said.

"We have Five Minutes on the clock so begin!" Lillian said.

"Luffy party time!" Hinaten said bringing out Chimchar.

"Vespiqueen, let's go!" Samantha said bringing out the Bee Queen Pokemon.

"Luffy Flamethrower!" Hinaten as Luffy quickly sent a Blast of Fire towards Vespiqueen.

"Defend Order!" Samantha ordered as suddenly a huge swarm of Bees appeared blocking The Fire Attack.

"Impressive, using those Bees, shows Vespiqueens unique appearance!" Lillian said.

"I don't think so, Luffy Flame Wheel!" Hinaten said as Luffy charged at Vespiqueen while turning into a Literal Ball of Fire.

"Attack Order!" Samantha ordered as Vespiqueen sent a swarm of Bees towards Luffy.

"Charge right through!" Hinaten said as Luffy simply barrelled throught the Bees. Before Slamming into Vespiqueen.

"Grr, Use Power Gem!" Samantha yelled as Vespiqueen sent a Wave of Glowing Rocks towards Luffy.

"FlameThrower!" Hinaten said as Luffy blocked the attack with a high powered Fire Attack.

"This battle is becoming very intense with only a Minute left on the clock!" Lillian said.

"Come on Hinaten!" Marissa cheered.

'I can't just win by using power I need to use my moves in new ways to score points wait that's it!' Hinaten said.

"Luffy use Fury Swipes!" Hinaten said as Luffy charged at Vespiqueen.

"Ha, Power Gem!" Samantha ordered as Vespiqueen sent another barrage of rocks at Luffy.

'Now to try Dawns suggestion' Hinaten thought.

"Luffy Spin!" Hinaten said as Luffy began spinning and then dodged the rocks and kept coming.

"What, quick Attack Order!" Samantha yelled as Vespiqueen sent a Swarm of Bees again.

"Now keep spinning but Use Flame Wheel!" Hinaten said. Luffy quickly brought out the Flames and created a literal Flame Drill!

"What!? Look out Vespiqueen!" Samantha warned at Luffy drilled right through the Bee Swarm before Slamming Vespiqueen! That was it.

"It's all over, with ten seconds left, Hinaten makes a strong victory against Samantha to face Hareta and his Riolu in the Finals!" Lillian said. As the crowd cheered.

"She made it!" Marissa cheered.

"Great Work Hinaten, but she still has Hareta to face" I said as Hinaten headed back inside to the Waiting Room.

"I won! I'm in the finals!" Hinaten cheered, As she hugged Hikari.

"Great work Hina-chan," Hikari said.

"Thank's Kari-nee, now I just have one more to face," Hinaten said as she glanced at Hareta who was already entering the Arena.

"Just let loose," Hikari said before heading for the stands.

"Right, time to win!" Hinaten said as she dashed to the Arena.

(There we go Part Four is Done...and once again I got it wrong, next time, is the Final Round and the conclusion)


	46. Extra: Contest Pokemorph Style Part 5

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Sisterly Rematch. Contest Style. Part Five.

The Final Two. Hinaten vs Hareta.

As Hinaten and Hareta walked back in, both where thinking inside.

'I have to win this battle!' Hinaten thought.

'Don't tell me you forgot Hikari's words already," Mewtwo Hinaten said.

'I know just let loose and have fun,' Hinaten said with a smile. As we turn to Hareta.

'This will be a great match,' Hareta said.

"Good luck," Both said at the same time.

"Jinx you oh me a soda!" Hinaten said with a smile.

"Gah, got me there," Hareta said with a smirk as both took there place's.

"Now! We have Five Minutes again, so Let the Final Begin!" Lillian cheered as the match started.

"Luffy, Party Time!" Hinaten said bringing out Luffy.

"Chimchar!" Luffy cried as he landed on the floor.

"Yusuke, Party Time!" Hareta said bringing out Yusuke.

"Ri..olu!" Yusuke cried, going into a fighting stance.

"Flamethrower/Aura Sphere!" Both Hinaten and Hareta yelled. As both attacks slammed into each other creating an explosion.

'Perfect, same strategy as with Hikari.,' Hareta thought using his connection with Yusuke to send the plan.

"I gotta protect Luffy until the smoke clears, Luffy dig!" Hinaten said as Luffy burrowed into the ground.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Hareta said as Yusuke lauched the Aura Sphere ploughing through the smoke but hitting nothing.

"Grr, where is he?" Hareta asked.

"Now Luffy!" Hinaten called out as Luffy literary leaped outta the ground and punch Yusuke back.

"Heh! Not bad Hinaten, but not good enough, Quick Attack!" Hareta said as Yusuke charged at Luffy with great speed.

"Quick Flame Wheel!" Hinaten said as Luffy began powering up but Yusuke slammed into him before the attack could finish.

"Now Aura Sphere!" Hareta said as Yusuke launched the Orb of Pure Aura at Luffy. Who was in the Air from the slam.

'One chance' Hinaten thought,

"Catch it!" Hinaten yelled, Luffy noticed the Aura Sphere and somehow managed to catch it.

"What!?/Riolu!?" Both Hareta and Yusuke yelled.

"Now Use Fire Punch and send it back!" Hinaten said. As Luffy with great strenght punch the Aura Sphere with a Fire Punch, causing the Aura Sphere to become a Flame Orb.

"FIRE!!" Hinaten yelled as Luffy sent the Orb flying towards Yusuke.

"Aura Sphere!!" Hareta yelled as Yusuke launched another Aura Spher but to the Shock of everyone the Flame Orb absorbed the Aura Sphere before slamming to Yusuke.

"No! Yusuke!" Hareta called out as Yusuke hit the earth out cold and defeated.

"That's it, with five seconds left, Hinaten and Luffy win the Cherrygrove Ribbon!" Lillian announced as the crowd erupted.

"Luffy we won!" Hinaten cheered as Luffy jumped around like his Pokemon Species would do.

"Great work Hinaten!" Hikari said in the stands.

"She did it!" Marissa cheered once again giving me a bone crushing hug.

"I can taste my spleen!" I gasped.

(A few minutes later)

"Now it is time to award, Hinaten with the Cherrygrove Ribbon! With mister Contesta one of our Judges." Lillian said. As He presented the Ribbon to Hinaten.

"You did very well in your first performance, we all hope you can return for more," Mr Contesta said. As Hinaten took the Ribbon.

"Thank you! Alright! The Cherrygrove Ribbon is all mine!" Hinaten cheered making the Peace Sign. As Luffy was once her shoulder while Robin right next to Hinaten.

"Tangrowth!" Robin cheered.

"Chimchar!" Luffy cheered while grinning.

(A litte later)

We find ourselves outside the Arena, all that was left was Hareta, Hinaten, Me, Marissa and Hikari.

"I can't believe I won!" Hinaten said admiring her new ribbon.

"You did great Hinaten!" Marissa said giving her adopted Daughter a Hug.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to take care of somethings," Hikari said before giving Hinaten a quick hug before walking off.

"Hey Hikari, if you need any help, the Space Warrior's are always ready to help!" I said as She smiled back before walking off to her meeting with Hiei and Kurama.

"Well time we headed off," I said.

"Uh, Otou-san, I have to ask, is it alright with Hareta comes with us?" Hinaten asked.

"Huh?" All three of us said.

"Please, I want to have a friend whos my age," Hinaten said even using the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout!

"I guess so, if he's alright with it." I said. As I walked off. Back to the Halberd.

"Really, so what do you think?" Hinaten asked Hareta.

"Uh, well, I guess so, if you'll have me onboard?" Hareta asked. As Marissa smiled.

"Oh I have no problem with you coming, as long as you protect Hinaten whenever Me and Ross are not around, Kay?" Marissa asked with a smile but Hareta could sense the tone.

"Yes ma'am," Hareta said as Marissa nodded before walking.

"This is great!" Hinaten cheered hugging Hareta. Causing the poor boy to blush. Also causing Marissa to giggle,

"Wait till the girls hear about this," Marissa said as she walked back to the Halberd with Hinaten and Hareta close behind.

(End Chapter. Finally, Well my next mini-series will be about the Teams Wish-Maker Alyssa. This is where she tries to control her new powers. Mostly for Hilarious Scenes.)


	47. Extra: Alyssa the Wish Maker Part One

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Alyssa the Wish-Maker. Part One.

The Dream Stone.

We find ourselves onboard the Halberd once again where we see sitting on the deck was Alyssa clutched in her hand was the Dream Stone she got from Arceus.

"(Sighs) I really miss this feeling. To be alive, and to see old friends again." Alyssa said as she looked over the Deck. Where she saw Me and Hinaten having a Pokemon Battle. Hinaten's Chimchar Luffy, Against my Eevee Cosmic.

"Luffy Flamethrower!" Hinaten said.

"Cosmic Hidden Power!" I said. As the attacks collided making a mini explosion.

"Alright Hinaten, keep this up and you'll be ready for when we get to Oreburgh City!" I said. (That is for another Mini-Series)

"Alright Otou-san!" Hinaten said as Marissa was watering Robin's vines.

"There a little more and you'll be good as new," Marissa said with a smile.

"Tangrowth!" Robin said.

"Soon, I'll be able to help you guys too. Once I unlock the power of this rock, I just have to figure out what Arceus said," Alyssa said.

(Cue...Flashback!)

"Alyssa hold on take this," Arceus said handing her the Dream Stone.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked.

"That is the Dream Stone, the next time you see a shooting star, make a wish on the Dream Stone and it will grant it." Arceus said.

"Really?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course, just trust in yourself!" Arceus said as Alyssa bowed before walking through the Portal after Me.

(End Flashback)

"I just have to wait for tonight!" Alyssa said as she lied down on the Deck staring at the cloud. Before sighing again.

"My god, I'm becoming Shikamaru, next you know I'll be saying troublesome," Alyssa said with a smile.

"I wouldn't say that," A voice is heard as Alyssa noticed Andy.

"Hey Andy, how are things going?" Alyssa asked.

"Fine, I just finished helping some Black Arm Trainees, soon the Army will be strong enough to assist us," Andy said as he looked up at the Sky.

"Oh, well that's good," Alyssa said.

"Yeah, but soon other major powers are going to notice, I am going to have as much paperwork as most Kage's do," Andy said rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry, with Darkrai's help, you'll hve no problem," Alyssa said.

"Yeah. Well I have to find Ross, where is he?" Andy asked as he heard another Mini Explosion.

"Having some family time," Alyssa said.

"Thanks, well see ya later Alyssa," Andy said before jumping off the Deck.

"No problem," Alyssa said. As she continued to lie down.

(That ends Part One. Next time Alyssa get's her chance, and the Hilarity begins!)


	48. Extra: Alyssa the Wish Maker Part Two

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Alyssa the Wish-Maker. Part Two.

The Wish of Jirachi.

During the Evening we find Alyssa just heading back out to the Deck. She was clutching the Dream Stone in her hands.

"I know, I am going to be strong, I still have to pay back Ross," Alyssa said as she looked up.

"Still, the stars are lovely at night, I miss seeing these things from Earth," Alyssa said as she smiled. When suddenly she saw a streak.

"No way," She whispered. It was the shooting star. As it streak across the sky she glanced at the Dream Stone.

"Here goes, I wish...for the strenght to help my friends, please I must help them, like they helped me." Alyssa said just as the Dream Stone glowed.

(Meanwhile on the Shooting Star)

Suddenly the camera zooms in on the star revealing sitting on it was a familiar creature, non other than Jirachi.

"I wish...for the strenght to help my friends, please I must help them, like they helped me," Alyssa wish echoes. As Jirachi smiled.

'Very well, I need an hier to my power,' Jirachi thought as the third eye on it's stomach opened as it sent a Beam of Light down to Earth.

(Back on the Halberd)

Alyssa simply smiled before walking back in.

"I just have to wait for now," Alyssa said as she headed to her bed and fell asleep just as the Beam of Light Appeared and Entered Alyssa's Body.

(Next Morning)

We find the rest of the Space Warrior's just getting breakfast, Micheal was trying to get syrup on his pancakes with no luck, Andy wasn't their, Kirby was eatting as much food as Naruto would in ramen, Alistair was having some Coffee, Metaknight was simply Meditating, Katie and Justin where gone, All they got from Katie was X-baka and giant Hammer. Hareta and Hinaten where feeding all the Pokemon while having some Orange Juice, as Me and Marissa walked into the Kitchen. I grabbed a Bottle of Root Beer while Marissa got some tea.

"Hey has anyone seen Omega or Alyssa?" I asked.

"I think Omega is in the Repair Area, he's checking up a strange Machine he found, Alyssa is probably still asleep," Metaknight said.

"Come on you stupid Bottle give me some Syrup!" Micheal yelled restraining himself from using his hammer.

"Calm Down! It's probably Empty!" Alistair said.

(Meanwhile)

Alyssa was just waking up, as she stood up, she rubbed her eyes,

"(Sighs) Well better head to the kitchen," Alyssa said as she headed to the kitchen she passed a mirror and if she had noticed she would have noticed Silver Streaks in her Platinum Blonde Hair. (Remember this Alyssa looks slightly different than the F.A.F Alyssa)

As she walked into the kitchen she sat down while having some Toast.

"Man I wish I had some Syrup!" Micheal said, as soon as he did Alyssa's eyes and the silver streaks in her hair glowed a slight Metal like colour.

"Uh Micheal?" I said.

"What?" Micheal asked as he looked up to see a giant puddle of Syrup hovering over him.

"What the!?" He managed to yell as the Syrup fell on him. Drenching him.

"Hahahahah!" Marissa laughed.

"Not funny Water-girl! How did that happen!?" Micheal yelled as Marissa kept laughing.

"Oh, I wish I could see that again!" Marissa said, as Alyssa's glowed again this time I noticed.

"Alyssa?" I asked as another Puddle of Syrup fell on Micheal!

"GAH! GET THIS STUFF OFF ME!!" Micheal yelled.

"Alyssa? You did that?" I asked as Alyssa blushed before smiling.

"It worked my wish came true!" Alyssa cheered as she noticed Micheal glaring.

"YOU DID THAT!?" The Groudon Pokemorph yelled.

"It was an accident!" Alyssa said.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Well when we left Arceus he gave me this dream stone, when I wished on a shooting star, it grant me my wish to have the power to help you guys like you helped me." Alyssa said.

"Looks like you became a Pokemorph," Alistair said.

"By the looks of things I guess it's Jirachi that your Pokemon spirit," Marissa still a little teared up from laughing.

"Haha! Laugh it up Marissa!" Micheal said.

"With this power you can grant wishes, we better be careful, well let's begin todays activities, Alyssa you go check on Omega he's in the repair bay, Everyone else either do some training or whatever you guys want, meet back here in 3 hours," I said everyone nodded as everyone went to do there own business as Alyssa headed to the Repair bay.

(That's Part Two. Next time Alyssa helps Omega with his repairing, while causing Chaos whenever the Space Warrior's say 'I wish...')


	49. Extra: Alyssa the Wish Maker Part Three

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Alyssa the Wish-Maker. Part Three.

Alyssa and Scarlet the Gizoid.

As Alyssa walked into the Repair Bay, she saw a multiple amounts of old weapons, half missing some parts, while others where covered in dust.

"Hello? Omega! Where are you!" Alyssa called.

"Yes?" Omega asked appearing right infront of her.

"AHHHH! Don't do that!?" Alyssa said.

"My Apologies. I am just finishing." Omega said as he turned to a robot on a table it looked alot like a Gizoid, except it was Red in Colour.

"Where did you find this?" Alyssa asked.

"I found it while we where in Cherrygrove City, it seemed to be badly damaged and it's memory is completly wiped, just like Emerl. Luckily this one isn't like him, it won't go nuts, anyway, it's copying power is unrepairable, so I just removed it while working on everything else, at most it could help me keep this ship running perfectly maybe even upgrade it." Omega said. As he saw Alyssa barely awake.

"Sorry, anyway do you need anything?" Alyssa asked.

"All I need is a new CPU and I can finish but we don't have any spare's," Omega said causing Alyssa to smile.

"Why don't you try wishing?" Alyssa said smirking.

"Wishing is Illogical to Machine's," Omega said. Causing Alyssa to sigh in annoyance.

"Just try it," Alyssa said.

"Fine. I wish I had a CPU!" Omega said in a boring tone just as Alyssa glowed again and a CPU appeared causing Omega to stare at it. To Alyssa who simply smiled.

"Good luck," Alyssa said as she walked out.

"Illogical...but that's what makes humans entertaining," Omega said as he picked up the new CPU before walking over to the Red Gizoid.

(Meanwhile)

On the Deck Metaknight was piloting the Halberd towards there next destination but slowly through fog, as Alyssa walked in.

"I wish, this fog would clear," Metaknight said as Alyssa glowed again and the fog simply vanished as Metaknight saw a Mountain in plain sight!

"OH NO!" Metaknight yelled turning sharply just missing the Mountain but causing Everyone to get sent flying.

"OOWWWW!" Everyone yelled.

"Stupid Cape wearing..." Micheal moaned rubbing his aching Head.

"He better watch where he's flying," Alistair said as he patted his back.

(Meanwhile)

"Owwie!" Alyssa moaned as she rubbed her head.

"Phew!" Metaknight sighed.

"Too Close," Alyssa said.

"I know, thanks Alyssa," Metaknight said.

"No Problem but don't you think we should get some kind of sonar device," Alyssa said before walking out.

"I need to ask Omega about that," Metaknight said.

(A little later)

Everyone had gathered in the Kitchen Again.

"Well we're still alive, so that's good, anyway Omega what is it your where working on." I asked.

"This," Omega said as the Repair Bay Doors opened and out walked the Red Gizoid from before.

"A Gizoid," I asked.

"Yes, don't worry it's copying power is removed, thanks to Alyssa I managed to reprogram it, so it will work for us," Omega said.

"Really?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, watch this, Gizoid activate Battle Mode!" Omega ordered. The Gizoid's eyes glowed as two Blades of energy appeared on it's arms as it chopped apart some training dummies with ease,

"Not bad," Micheal said.

"I installed those Blades, they have the same Leeching effect as the Nocturnus weapons," Omega said.

"Man we're out of Root Beer, I wish I had another bottle," I said but quickly covered my mouth as Alyssa glowed and a new bottle of Root Beer appeared in my hand. Omega noticed that The Gizoid's eyes glowed yellow a minute.

"Uh oh," Omega said.

"Power Reading detected, Figure of power is new Master," The Gizoid said. Catching everyone's attention.

"Wait, does he mean Alyssa?" Marissa asked as Alyssa stopped glowing.

"Huh? Me?" Alyssa said as The Gizoid walked forward.

"You have shown your power, so I must assist you whenever possible." The Gizoid said.

"Ok...but we have to give you a name," Alyssa said.

"How about Scarlet?" Metaknight said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Alyssa said as the now named Scarlet nodded.

"Very well," Scarlet said.

"Now then Omega you and Alyssa show Scarlet around," I said as the two nodded and led Scarlet away.

(That's part three, next time Alyssa and Omega teach Scarlet about the ship while Alyssa tries to control her wish making powers.)


	50. Extra: Alyssa the Wish Maker Part Four

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Alyssa the Wish-Maker. Part Four.

Scarlet's Tour, Alyssa's friendship.

As Alyssa, Omega and Scarlet walked around they found the engine room.

"As you can guess this is the engine, without this the entire ship would be useless, to keep it right a continous amount of water is sent into the engine so it dosen't overheat, but..." Omega says as a Water seemed to be leaking.

"We get Water Leaks many times," Omega said as he was about to step forward Scarlet put his hand on Omega's arm.

"Wait, let me try," Scarlet said as he changed his left arm into a Welding arm.

"You sure?" Alyssa asked.

"No problem Master," Scarlet said causing Alyssa to sigh.

"Please don't call me that, call me Alyssa!" She said.

"Sure," Scarlet said as he started welding the leak.

(A few minutes later)

Scarlet was still going and the leak was not stopping.

"Now?" Omega said.

"NO!" Scarlet said as he finally sealed the leak.

"Done," He said.

"O..k, well let's head out," Alyssa said as the three headed off.

(A little later)

"Ok this is our training room," Alyssa said.

"Hmm, a good place to show how good I am," Scarlet said in an almost smug tone.

"Easy, without your true powers, you can only keep up with some of our fighters," Omega said as Alyssa kicked him.

"Hey, don't look down on him, i he did have his copy power he'd be a strong member," Alyssa said with a frown on her face.

"Affermited," Omega said as he walked away.

"(Sighs) He has emotions but still acts like a Machine," Alyssa said before facing scarlet.

"Don't worry about Omega, he did say your Copying Power was destroyed when he found you," Alyssa said. Before smiling.

"I just really wish I could have what belonged to me," Scarlet said, as Alyssa glowed again.

"Very well," She said as suddenly everyone could see a strange glow appearing inside Scarlet's metal chest,

"What? My...my power's," Scarlet said. As Alyssa smiled.

"That is my power, to grant wishes for people who deserve them, I will get these powers working!" Alyssa said with a determined look.

"Thank you Alyssa," Scarlet said.

"So let's head back," Alyssa said.

(A little later)

"Well it's great to have you aboard," I said with a smile, as Scarlet shookmy hand.

"Thank you Ross," Scarlet said. Before looking at Alyssa who gave him a Thumbs Up.

"Well, here is your Mark," I said giving Scarlet a pin with the Sign S.W.

"Man I wish I had some Melted Cheese," Micheal said causing Alyssa to glow again.

"Uh oh!" Everyone but Alyssa and Micheal said. As some Melted Cheese appeared floating Above Micheal.

"Oh no," Micheal whispered as the Camera changes to outside the Halberd.

"ALYSSA!" Micheal yelled.

"Oops," She said while giggling.

"Never dull around here!" I said with a smile.

(End of This Mini-Series. Next series, Hinaten wanting to become stronger challenges Roark the Oreburgh Gymleader to a match but when she realises she needs a third Pokemon, she goes on a mad hunt for a third one.)


	51. Extra: Hinatens Gym Challenge! Part One

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Hinaten's Pokemon Gym Challenge. Part One.

Arriving and A new Pokemon.

We find ourselves outside Oreburgh city, where Hinaten was busy talking with Robin and Luffy, her Tangrowth and Chimchar.

"Ok guys, it's time for us to earn our first ever Pokemon Gym Badge!" Hinaten cheered.

"Chimchar!" Luffy cheered back as Robin nodded. As Me and Marissa walked over along with Alyssa.

"So someone's pumped?" I said.

"But you do know the basic gym rules Hinaten?" Marissa asked.

"Rules?" Hinaten said.

"Yes, almost every gym battle is a no time limit, three on three battle," I said as Alyssa giggled at Hinaten's shocked face.

"Three on Three, but I only have Luffy and Robin!" Hinaten said.

"Relax, Me and Marissa will help you find a third Pokemon," I said.

"Thank you Otou-san, but I need to do this myself," Hinaten said with a smile.

"Ok, well good luck Hinaten," I said as Hinaten headed off.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Marissa asked.

"She'll be fine," I said with a smile.

"Well I'll head to the city an get some supplies," Alyssa said.

"Ok Alyssa," I said as the new Jirachi Pokemorph walked towards the city.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten with Luffy on her shoulder was exploring the surrounding woods. Hoping to find a third pokemon for her gym battle.

"Now then let's se if we can get lucky Luffy," Hinaten said as she walked around she saw a good amount of Burmy's, Shinx's and Starly's but she knew these pokemon had no chance against Rock Pokemon. Suddenly she started hearing a commotion of noises.

"Come on," She said as they peered out to see a honey tree, a bunch of Combees where busy collecting Honey, but that wasn't what interested Hinaten, what she saw was a Shiny Heracross surrounded by three scizors, She guessed the Heracross was protecting the Tree.

"Scizor! Sci, scizor!!" The Lead Scizor said. (Let us pass! Now, Heracross!)

"Hera...cross! Hera!" The Heracross said, (No...way! Ya Jerks!)

"We have to help him!" Hinaten said. As Luffy nodded.

"Luffy use Flamethrower!" Hinaten ordered as Luffy jumped up and hit the two other Scizor with a Flamethrower.

"Scizor!?" The Leader said. (What!?)

"Hera?" Heracross said. (Huh?)

"Now use Fire Punch!" Hinaten said as Luffy then charged and before the Scizor could react was punch right in the face by a Flamethrower.

"Sci! Zor Scizor!" The Leader said as all three scizor flew off. (This isn't over!)

"Well that's taken care off." Hinaten said when she saw how badly injured Heracross was.

"Oh are you ok, hold on, Robin use Aromatheraphy!" Hinaten said as Robin came out and brought a sweet smelling fragrance as it started to slowly heal Heracross.

"Heracross," Heracross said. (Thank you)

"Hey No problem, your a tough Pokemon handling all three Scizor like that," Hinaten said.

"Hera, Heracross!" Heracross said. (Heh. No problem!)

"Combee!" A voice is heard as The Combees that where gathering Honey appeared. (Thank you Heracross)

"Heracross!" He said. (No problem!)

"Combee, Com, Bee!" The lead Combee said. (We must return to our Hive, we oh you a debt Heracross!)

"Hera, Cross, Heracross!" Heracross said. (Well good luck on the way home!)

"Combee," The Lead Combee said as all the Combee took off. (Farewell)

"That was really nice of you," Hinaten said.

"Hera...Heracross, Cross!" He said, (Well...You Helped me out)

"Well, I have something to Handle, so good-bye for now!" Hinaten said bowing before walking off with Luffy and Robin. Heracross sat there for a minute before flying the same direction as Hinaten,

"Heracross! Heracross, Heracross?" He said, (Hey! Do you need a Third Member?)

"Yeah...why do you want to come along?" Hinaten asked bringing out a Pokeball. As Heracross nodded.

"Ok welcome to the team!" Hinaten said as she tossed the Pokeball at Heracross capturing it.

"Well looks like I will have my Gym Challenge after all!" Hinaten said. As she headed back to the City.

(That's Part One. Next time, Hinaten challenges Roark, but with Luffy, Robin and her New Heracross, can she win. Meanwhile Alyssa finds herself in some trouble)


	52. Extra: Hinatens Gym Challenge! Part Two

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Hinaten's Pokemon Gym Challenge. Part Two.

The Challenge begins. Alyssa's problems.

As Alyssa was walking along the paths of Oreburgh City, she had attached the Dream Stone onto a Necklace, as she was finally getting some control of her powers, she can keep the power under control for a limited time.

"Well where is the Store?" Alyssa asked herself. Unknown to her someone was watching her,

"So she's the Jirachi Pokemorph," A voice is heard revealing it to be non other than Ino. Talking into an earpiece.

"That's correct, now observe her until Johan and Omaddon arrive, do not engage!" The other voice said.

"Very Well, Drake." She said.

(Meanwhile Outside Oreburgh Gym.)

Hinaten along with Me and Marissa were just entering the Gym.

"Hello, I am here to challenge the Gym Leader!" Hinaten called out.

"Well. I haven't had a challenge in awhile." A voice is heard as Roark the Gym Leader walked over.

"My name is Hinaten and I am here to win a Coal Badge!" Hinaten said.

"Confident! Alright follow me," Roark said as Hinaten followed him to the Arena, While Me and Marissa sat down in the stands.

"Good Luck Hinaten!" Marissa cheered. As the Referee began the anouncment.

"This Gym Battle between, Roark the Oreburgh Gymleader and Hinaten the Challenger will now begin, each of you can use Three Pokemon, the battle ends when either sides loses all three, in addition, the challenger can change Pokemon during battle." He said.

"You can start for us!" Hinaten said.

"Very well! Geodude Let's go!" Roark called bringing out the Rock Pokemon.

"Geodude!" Geodude called out.

'I better start with the new guy!' Hinaten thought bringing out her new Pokeball.

"Come on out Kabu!" Hinaten called out bringing out her new Heracross. Kabu.

"A Bug type in this not a good choice Geodude! Rollout!" Roark said as Geodude barrelled towards Kabu.

"You forgot Kabu's is part fighting type. Revenge!" Hinaten said as Geodude slammed into Heracross who hit back hard!

"Alright Hinaten!" Marissa cheered.

"Great tactic! When the Pokemon using Revenge is hit first, it's strikes with double the power and against a rock type like Geodude, powerful combo!" I said.

"Now use Megahorn!" Hinaten said as Kabu charged at Geodude with it's horn glowing white.

"Quick grab it!" Roark yelled as Geodude managed to Grab Heracross by the horn!

"Oh no!" Hinaten said.

"Seismic Toss!" Roark yelled as Geodude with great strenght lifted Kabu up and tossed it away.

"Use your wings to soften the landing!" Hinaten said as Kabu used it's wings to slow the slam.

"Now use fury attack!" Hinaten said as Kabu started sending a flurry of attacks.

"Geodude use Mega Punch!" Roark yelled as Geodude charge back with it's right fist glowing.

"Perfect, now Megahorn!" Hinaten yelled as Kabu charged at Geodude the attacks collided sending both Pokemon flying back. But Kabu used it's wings again to slow down. As the smoke cleared Geodude was out cold.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Heracross wins!" The Referee said.

"Alright Kabu!" Hinaten cheered.

"Heracross!" Kabu cried out. As Roark recalled Geodude.

"Good work Geodude, take a nice rest! Impressive use of Heracross' strenghts!" Roark complimented.

"Thanks!" Hinaten said.

"Now! Go Onix!" Roark said bringing out the Giant Rock Snake!

"ROAAR!" Onix roared.

"Oh my, Kabu return!" Hinaten said returning her Kabu.

"Smart, no doubt Kabu is tired from battling with Geodude." I said.

"Now Luffy let's go!" Hinaten said bringing out her Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" Luffy said as he grinned at the Giant Rock Snake.

"A fire type? Onix! Slam!" Roark said as Onix sent its tail towards Luffy.

"Dodge it then use Flamethrower!" Hinaten said as Luffy with great speed jumped away from the Giant Tail before sending a torrent of Flames at Onix.

"Not going to work! Use Screech!" Roark said as Onix started unleashing a very loud screech.

"Quick go underground!" Hinaten said as Luffy dug below the ground avoiding the Screech.

"Onix try and sense it coming!" Roark said when suddenly Luffy appeared to Onix's right.

"Brick Break!" Hinaten said as Luffy slammed his fists into Onix's side,

"Double Edge!" Roark said. As Onix became surrounded in a white glow. Before charging at Luffy.

"Spin and dodge!" Hinaten said as Luffy like in the contest dodged the Double Edge easy. He even Landed on Onix before jumped up extra high.

"What!?" Roark said.

"Now use Fire Drill!" Hinaten called out as like with the battle with Vespiqueen, Luffy started spinning horizontally while being covered in Flames.

"Hit it!" Hinaten called out as Luffy hit Onix right on the head.

"Onix!" Roark called out. As Onix hit the ground.

"Onix is unable to battle! Chimchar wins!" The Referee called out. As Luffy did a somersault.

"Yes!" Hinaten cheered as she hugged Luffy.

"Onix return," Roark said recalling Onix.

"Great strategy, she figure out the weakness of Rock Pokemon!" I said.

"I thought it was Water attacks?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, but Blunt attacks are not a good choice which Flame Wheel is, but piercing attacks. Like Fire Drill is a great move against Rock Pokemon like someone using a spear of lance on a armoured opponent!" I said.

"Thanks Onix! Not Bad for a beginner, but this match is about to heat up!" Roark said bringing out his final pokemon.

"Go Rampardos!" Roark called bringing out the Headbutt Pokemon.

"Rampardos!!" It roared.

"Ready Luffy!" Hinaten said.

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Now Luffy flamethrower!" Hinaten called out as Luffy sent a torrent of flames at Rampardos.

"Flamethrower right back!" Roark called out as Rampardos launched it's own attack.

"Now go high Luffy!" Hinaten said as Luffy jumped up.

"Now use Brick Break!" Hinaten said.

"Zen Headbutt!" Roark yelled as before Luffy could hit, Rampardos came in and slammed hard. Causing Luffy to hit one of the rocks, out cold.

"Chimchar is unable to battle. Rampardos wins!" The Ref said.

"Great job!" Roark said.

"RAMPAR!" Rampardos roared. As Hinaten recalled Luffy.

"Thanks Luffy take a nice rest. That Rampardos is one tough Pokemon, but so are mine! Come on out Kabu!" Hinaten said bringing back out Kabu.

"Heracross!" Kabu called out. As it glared at Rampardos and vice versa.

(That's Part Two. Next time, Hinaten tries to defeat the Juggernaut that is Rampardos with Kabu and Robin left. Meanwhile Alyssa has to handle, Ino and the Chaos Duo.)


	53. Extra: Hinatens Gym Challenge Part Three

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Hinaten's Pokemon Gym Challenge. Part Three.

Hinaten's biggest test. More Trouble.

Meanwhile back in the city, Alyssa was still walking around still looking for more supplies. Not noticing Ino still following her.

"Where is my backup?" Ino said as a portal appeared behind her as she saw Omaddon and Johan.

"You gotta be kidding me, YOU TWO!" She yelled.

"So what are we after?" Johan asked ignoring her outburst.

"We are after that girl, she has a special gift that could be very useful to us," Ino said.

"Ok, let's get this over with," Johan said as the three Darksides headed after Alyssa.

(Meanwhile back at the gym)

"Rampardos Zenheadbutt!" Roark said as Rampardos charged at Kabu.

"Megahorn!" Hinaten said as Kabu charged back as both attacks collided both where pushed back, although Kabu hit the floor hard but got back up.

"Not bad, but your pokemon is still tired, Rampardos Flamethrower!" Roark said as Rampardos lauchened the Fire Attack.

"Fly away! Then use Brick Break!" Hinaten said as Kabu in a burst of speed, dodge the flames and Slammed it's fist into Rampardos,

"Zenheadbutt!" Roark said as Rampardos somehow quickly recovered and slammed it's head into Kabu, being a Psychic Attack, Zenheadbutt was stronger on Kabu knocking it out.

"No Kabu!" Hinaten called out.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Rampardos wins!" The Ref said. As Hinaten recalled Kabu.

"Thank you Kabu, now it's time to finish this, Robin let's go!" Hinaten said bringing out Her final Pokemon.

"Tangrowth!" Robin called out.

"A Grass type. A much better type for a rock gym!" Roark said.

"Final Battle Begin!" The Ref yelled.

"Energy Ball!" Hinaten called out as Robin launched the Ball of Natural Energy.

"Flamethrower!" Roark called out as Rampardos countered with it's fire attacks as both attacks cancelled each other.

"Impressive but it's time to finish this, Rampardos use Head Smash!" Roark yelled as Rampardos was surroundded in Blue Energy.

"Oh no, that's it's most powerful attack!" I said as Rampardos charged at Robin.

"Use Ingrain!" Hinaten said as Robin dug her vines into the Ground.

"Rampardos!" The Dino Pokemon roared as it slammed into Robin,

"Oh no!" Marissa cried out. But to Everyone's surprise Robin held her ground.

"Impossible!" Roark said.

"Use Giga Drain!" Hinaten yelled as Robin using her vines Grabbed Rampardos and started draining him of his energy.

"Quick use Flamethrower!" Roark said.

"Throw Rampardos!" Hinaten yelled. As Robin threw Rampardos away.

"Ancient Power!" Hinaten yelled as Robin threw the Rock type attack at Rampardos who just fired a Flamethrower blocking it.

"Smart move, Hinaten used Ingrain as an anchor so Robin didn't get sent flying then while Rampardos was close used Giga Drain to heal the damage she got from Head Smash!" I said.

"Time to finish this! Leaf Storm!" Hinaten yelled as Robin gathered a large amount of Leafs unleashing a whirlwind of Leafs.

"Gladly! Rampardos ZenHeadButt!" Roark yelled as Rampardos charged at Robin while plowing through the Leaf Storm.

"Use Power Whip!" Hinaten called as Robin slammed her glowing vines at Rampardos connecting, creating an explosion.

"Grr!" Roark growled as the smoke covered the entire Arena.

"Who won?" Hinaten said. When the smoke finally cleared they saw Rampardos out cold. Robin barely standing.

"Rampardos is unable to battle. The Winner is Tangrowth and Hinaten!" The Ref announced. As Hinaten smiled.

"We WON!!" She cheered as she hugged Robin.

"She did it!" Marissa cheered.

"Yes she did!" I said.

(A little later)

Hinaten, Roark, Me and Marissa where outside the Gym, Luffy, Robin and Kabu where out as well.

"Well, that was a great battle, as Gymleader I am proud to bestow on you the Coal Badge!" Roark said handing Hinaten her first Gym Badge.

"Thank you! The Coal Badge is all mine!" Hinaten cheered.

"Tangrowth!!/Heracross!!/Chimchar!!" All three Pokemon cheered.

"Well I have to to train up my team, so I hope to see you all again!" Roark said before heading inside.

"That was fun!" I said with a smile.

"Master Ross!" A voice is heard as the three of us turn to see limping towards us was Scarlet.

"Scarlet!?" All three of us yelled.

"It Mistree Alyssa, she is in trouble!" Scarlet said before collasping!

"Scarlet! What about Alyssa!? Scarlet! Marissa help me get him to the Halberd we got trouble!" I said as Marissa helped me in lifting the Gizoid up.

(Meanwhile)

We find ourselves outside Oreburgh where Ino was along with a badly beaten up Johan and Omaddon over he left shoulder was the Outcold Alyssa.

"We have the Jirachi Pokemorph returning to base!" Ino said to the earpiece.

"Perfect, having a wish maker will greatly help our plans, also she may help me in my plans for Poketopia!" Drake said,

"Right we will be right back!" Ino said as she and the Chaos Duo returned to Omega Mountain.

(End of Part Three. Next series. Scarlet explains what happened while Hinaten's gym match was on. Meanwhile Ino tries to get Alyssa's to use her powers.)


	54. Extra: Alyssa's Rescue Part One

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

A Rescue Mission! Part One.

The Flashback beginning's. Ino's wish.

We find ourselves back on the Halberd, Omega had fixed the damage Scarlet had recieved and we where back in the meeting room.

"OK Scarlet please tell us what happened?" I asked.

"Very well!" Scarlet said.

(Flashback)

We find Alyssa heading back to the Halberd.

"I got her!" A voice yells as Johan landed infront of her.

"What the!?" Alyssa yelled taking a step back.

"No way out girl!" Another voice is heard as Omaddon with a big thud landed behind Alyssa.

"Remember idiots we need her alive!" Ino said. As she landed sat down on a near building.

"Right!" Johan said as Omaddon charged at Alyssa.

"Eat this!" A voice yelled as Suddenly Scarlet appeared uppercutting Omaddon and sending him crashing into Johan.

"Scarlet!" Alyssa said.

"You alright, Alyssa!" He said.

"Yeah thank's for asking!" Alyssa said.

"(Sighs) You two are useless!" Ino said with her hands on her hips as she turned to face the Pokemorph and Gizoid.

"Looks like I will have to take care of you Robot!" Ino said as she glared at Scarlet and vice versa.

(Pause Flashback)

(Meanwhile at Omega Mountain)

We find Ino with Drake talking about the successful mission.

"Good Work, now you just have to find the source of her powers. Then we should have a lot more fun with the Author Fighters. Heheh!" Drake chuckled. As Ino smiled in a seducting way.

"My pleasure Drake-kun!" She said as she walked off. Not noticing Johan and Omaddon walking in.

"Lucky Bastard!" Johan whispered.

(Meanwhile Alyssa was just waking up,)

"Uhh...what the? Where am I? Scarlet?" Alyssa said as Suddenly Ino showed up with a very wily grin.

"Now then Pokemorph, I know you have the gift to grant wishes, so before I finish my task for Drake-kun, I wish that Drake would fall in love with me!" Ino said.

"Sorry about that, but we Jirachi Pokemorph's can't grant all wishes!" Alyssa said as Omaddon walked in.

"Don't tell me, you can't kill anyone, bring people back or make them fall in love?" Ino asked.

"Wow you got it all right," Alyssa said as Ino groaned.

"That's perfect!" Ino said in anger.

"Man I wish I had some new Shoes," Omaddon said as Alyssa started glowing.

(Meanwhile watching the events)

Drake along with Anti-Wormtail where watching Alyssa's glowing.

"Thank you Omaddon! Anti-Wormtail begin Scanning." Drake said as Anti-Wormtail pressed a button as The Machine scanned the Energy Alyssa unleashed.

"You gotta be kiding, you get your wish!" Ino yelled punching Omaddon.

"Now your are staying here until we get this right!" Ino said.

"That's enough for now Ino! We have enough Data for now, head back here...once you wake Omaddon up." Drake said.

"Fine!" Ino said as she dragged Omaddon out of the room.

"So was I right?" Drake asked.

"Yes, I scanned the energy she released and it matches one of the Energy Signatures that sealed the Shadowmare Crystal." Anti-Wormtail said.

"Excellent, for now let's keep her here, I have a feeling we will have some guest's soon!" Drake said with a grin as he walked away.

(That's part One. Next time Scarlet continues his recap on the fight, as the Space Warrior's prepare to take on Drake. P.S. Could someone send me all of Ino's abilities. I need that for her fight with Scarlet.)


	55. Extra: Alyssa's Rescue Part Two

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

A Rescue Mission! Part Two.

Ino vs Scarlet. Preparing.

(Flashback Continued)

As Ino charged at Scarlet and Vice Versa, Ino brought out a Kunai, while Scarlet brought out one of his Leech Blades. After a close combat they both got some distance as Ino went through some Hand-Signs.

"Darkness Style: Super Smoke!" Ino said as she brought out one of the Darkness Jutsu's she learnt before she gave the scoll to Drake not noticing Scarlet's eyes glowing.

'Super Smoke Jutsu, copy complete,' Scarlet's systems said. As Ino disappeared in a smoke cloud, As she lunged out fast with another Kunai.

"Take this bolt brain!" She yelled, but she widened her eyes as she saw Scarlet going through familiar handsigns.

'Impossible! No one can use Darkness style Jutsu so easy without being a Darkside!' Ino thought.

"Darkness Style: Super Smoke!" Scarlet said as he then disappeared. As Ino's Kunai hit nothing but air. Just as Scarlet reappeared right behind her.

"Blade Rush!" Scarlet yelled as he constantly slash at Ino, she managed to block some of them, but he got some nicks in, which was enough as the Leech Blades absorbed some of Ino's energy and refueling Scarlet's.

"Grr, not bad for a machine!" Ino said. As she jumped back.

"Hmm, then you've never fought a Gizoid before, Beam Cannon!!" Scarlet yelled using one of the moves he copied from Omega.

"Too slow!" Ino said as she dodged the beam easily.

"Who said I was trying." Scarlet said appearing right infront of her. Calling on the powers he learn from Me.

"Psychic!" Scarlet said sending Ino blasting back with a blast of Psychic Energy.

"I am not going to fail Drake-kun!" Ino said.

'Time for Master's powers!' Scarlet thought as he called on Alyssa's power.

"Flash Cannon!" Scarlet yelled launching an Orb of Metal like light. Ino quickly dodged and started using some impressive Taijutsu, however, Scarlet's copying power was letting him disect the weaknesses.

"Doom Desire," Scarlet whispered as a strange cosmic energy hit Ino. Sending the Darkside, down.

"Time for me to finish this!" Scarlet said.

"Scarlet look out!" Alyssa yelled as Scarlet turned around to Omaddon launching an Uppercut. Before he could react He was send flying and crashed into a building.

"Scarlet!"Alyssa called out as she started running over to the building until Ino appeared infront of her.

"Night, night," Ino whispered punching Alyssa in the gut, knocking the wind out.

"Let's go now!" Ino yelled.

"What about that Robot?" Johan asked.

"Leave him! We only where after her! Now go!" Ino yelled as the three Darksides left.

(End Flashback)

"That was the last I saw of them. By the time I got out of that building they where long gone. So I quickly headed to you, but that punch did more damage than I thought!" Scarlet said bowing his head in shame.

"Don't be, you did great against all three of them," I said with a smile but everyone noticed I clenched my fists.

"I am sorry Master Ross!" Scarlet said. As he walked off, I sighed before turning around.

"Metaknight, Omega, get the ship ready, we're going to Omega Mountain!!" I said as I walked off.

"Where are you going?" Marissa asked.

"I need time to think," I whispered as I teleported away, not noticing Alistair walked off as well.

(That's part two. Next time, Ross tries to get his mind set on saving Alyssa. But he gets a surprising Battle)


	56. Extra: Alyssa's Rescue Part Three

(This chapter is to show everyone who is going to put me in a tournament or fight. This shows five words. I. Am. Not. A. Pushover.)

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

The Rescue. Part Three.

Alistair vs Ross. Something to prove.

We find ourselves in the park of L.A. surprisingly no one was around, except Me, I was busy punching at a tree after Scarlet finished his story.

"I can't believe this! I failed AGAIN!!!" I yelled causing the tree to start to fracture.

"Are you going to whine now? She isn't gone yet," A voice says as I turn to see Alistair. Walking towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked. As Alistair glared at me with his slitted Dragon-like eyes.

"I came here to make you come to your sense's, what leader complains like this?" Alistair said.

"Alyssa...? Why are you so worried?" I asked.

"Not only is Alyssa a friend, but I have another reason for being here and it's this," Alistair said as he slowly transformed to Kaze Rayquaza.

"A fight! Right here and NOW!!" Alistair said.

"Alright Alistair," I said as I became Chaos Deoxys. As we walked away from each other till we had some distance.

"Your on, a battle is what you want, glad to!" I said as we charged at each other. Just as Micheal, Marissa and Hinaten came onto the scene.

"Where are they?" Micheal asked.

"Look!" Hinaten said.

"How can those two fight now!" Marissa said.

"This looks serious!" Hinaten said. As Me and Alistar squared off.

"Come on Alistair this is your chance! Show me what you got!" I yelled.

"Don't worry I will, I know I can beat you Ross!" Alistair said.

"Good, then I won't hold back!" I yelled as I charged at Alistair who quickly jumped away. Before charging at me with a Dragon Claw.

"Nice Try!!" I yelled dodging his attack as well. As we clashed again. Creating a massive shockwave!

"Neither one is gonna quit!" Micheal yelled.

"Your right they both want to win this no matter what!?" Hinaten said.

'I can't lose this! Until I rescue my friend, nothing will stop me! I have to take Alistair out now!' I thought.

'Ross is too confident, I know he'll make mistakes! Then I hit him hard!' Aistair thought.

(Suddenly Music starts playing, which sounds like Heavyweight Generation.)

As another huge explosion sounds. A smoke cloud was surrounding a small crater.

"What's wrong, that all you got Ross?" Alistair asked.

"NO WAY!!" I yelled charging out of the smoke. Alistair quickly jumped high with me in quick pursuit.

"Hyperbeam!!" I yelled lauching the beam at Alistair.

"Extremespeed!" He said vanishing.

"What!?" I said as suddenly he appeared behind me, and slammed me into the Lake. As he landed on a bridge.

'Come on Ross! I know your stronger than that? If you think you can trick me your wrong!' Alistair thought. For a few seconds nothing happened. Until the lake exploded!! Alistair managed to dodge the explosion but as the water fell I walked back out, Calmly.

'Not bad Alistair, your better than I thought, now time to take things up a notch!!' I thought as a glint appeared in my eyes.

'This is it! Now I know he's not holding back! This is the Ross I always wanted to fight!' Alistair thought with a smile. As Micheal who was watching with Marissa and Hinaten smiled too.

'Yeah, go for it Alistair, this it the chance you've been waiting for!' Micheal said.

"So you ready?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, let's go!" Alistair said as he took a stance.

"Ross! Show me 100%!" Alistair yelled.

"Nah, a hundred percent wouldn't be fair! So I'll show you **A THOUSAND PERCENT!!!!**" I yelled as somehow thunderclouds started gathering.

"Oh no here they go again," Marissa said as Alistair started growling as the spirit of Rayquaza appeared above him!

"**DRACO METEOR!!!**" Alistair roared. As he sent a barrage of Rocks covered in Dragon Energy.

"**CHAOS BLAST!!!!!**" I yelled. As the Huge Blast of Chaos Energy clashed and the Spirit of Deoxys appeared above me!

"**RAAGGGHHHH!!!!!**" We both roared with everything we had. Marissa and Micheal created a shield to block the power. As it exploded.

(End Music)

As a huge crater appeared where we both stood, Marissa, Micheal and Hinaten rushed over.

"Anyone Alive?" Micheal asked. When the smoke cleared, I was still standing but Alistair was lying on the ground still breathing.

"Looks like Otou-san wins," Hinaten said.

"Ross, thank you," Alistair managed to say.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You see Ross, Alistair is the only one who hasn't fought you at full strenght! Don't forget you and I fought when we met, same with Justin and Andy." Micheal said.

"That frustration would cause trouble," I said.

"Right, now we are all focused on our goal!" Alistair said with a grin.

"Helping Alyssa!" I said with a grin.

"Not until you two are healed proper!!" Marissa yelled as the two of us chuckled weakly at Marissa.

"Your right," I said as Micheal helped Alistair up and we headed back.

(That's part three! Next time, The Space Warrior's head to Omega Mountain to help Alyssa as a certain Gizoid wants revenge on a certain Deadly Flower.)


	57. Extra: Alyssa's Rescue Part Four

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

A Rescue Mission! Part Four.

Confrontation.

We find ourselves in Drake's throne room, Alyssa was being held in a special cell nearby. As Ino told him about the trouble they had.

"A Gizoid? I thought they where all trapped in the Twilight Cage." Drake said.

"I know, that thing copied the Super Smoke Jutsu easily." Ino said.

"I am going down to the cells, keep watch and tell me if anything is coming our way?" Drake said.

"Right Drake-kun," Ino said.

(A little later)

Drake was just entering the cells, when he saw Alyssa.

"Now, it's time for a wish of my own, I wish for your Gizoids copying power to be useless on Me and my Darksides!" Drake said, Alyssa's powered activated and a strange glow appeared around Drake, Ino, Meladonna and the Chaos Duo.

"Perfect! Now soon your friends should be arriving, One less Author Fighter to worry about," Drake said with a grin as he walked off.

"Ross, everyone be careful," Alyssa whispered.

(Meanwhile)

The Halberd was blasting the sky at breaking speeds, heading for Omega Mountain, After Me and Alistair got fully healed we headed off.

"So what's the plan?" Everyone asked.

"We need three things here, we need to rescue Alyssa, make sure Drake dosen't interfere and nothing happens to the Halberd, here is the plan, Andy you use your Shadow Sneak skills and find Alyssa. Hinaten, Hareta and Kirby will watch the Halberd the rest of us fight Drake Head on!" I said.

"Good plan," Alistair said.

"Your plan has plenty of tactical sense to be workable," Omega said as he was loading his weapons, while Scarlet was sharping his Leech Blades.

"But I want that Killer Rose, by myself!" Scarlet said.

"Remember our goal is to get Alyssa, if you get a chance take it!" I said as Scarlet nodded

(Back at Omega Mountain)

"Drake a ship is approaching!" Ino called out as Drake returned seeing the Halberd approaching.

"Let the games begin!" Drake said with a grin.

(Meanwhile)

The Halberd has landed nearby the Shadow Palace. As the Space Warrior's headed out I turned to Hinaten, Hareta and Kirby.

"Protect the ship," I said.

"Of course Otou-san!" Hinaten said with a smile.

"Alright everyone let's go!" I said as Andy used Shadow Sneak to enter the base as the rest of us took the front entrance.

"No Guards?" Marissa said.

"He's expecting us," Micheal said getting his World Ender Hammer ready.

"Be on your guard," I said as we entered the Castle.

"Where is everyone," Katie whispered as the halls where empty.

"Like I said he's expecting us," I said.

"And I am Author Fighter," A voice is heard as appearing infront of us, was Drake, Meladonna, Ino, The Chaos Duo and about 10 Chamegolems.

"Where's Alyssa!?" Scarlet yelled.

"Now, now, no need to get angry, I wanted to enjoy destroying an Author Fighter," Drake said with a smirk.

"You haven't met my full team, but we are stronger than you think!!" I yelled all of my team got into ready stances.

"Destroy them," Drake said as his Darksides and the Chamegolems charged.

"Let's go!!" I yelled as me, five Pokemorphs, One Star Warrior and Two Robots charged back.

(That's this short chapter. Now I am going to drastically increase the size of this. Now I am going to seperate the main fights. Ino vs Scarlet. Meladonna vs Marissa and Katie. The Chaos Duo vs Micheal and Alistair. Justin, Omega and Metaknight will handle those Chamegolems, while I take on Drake.)


	58. Extra: Alyssa's Rescue Part Five

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

A Rescue Mission! Part Five.

Ino vs Scarlet. Rematch. A Gizoids strenght.

As everyone started seperating, Scarlet noticing Ino, quickly dashed over to her bringing out his Leech Blades.

"Blade Rush!!" Scarlet yelled using the move he remembered. From a certain Echidna, named Shade. (If you have played Sonic: Dark Brotherhood, you'll know)

"I don't think so!" Ino said as she blocked the blades before slamming a Kunai Into's Scarlet's side, sending the Gizoid down.

"Hm, hm," Ino chuckled as Scarlet got back up.

"Chaos Rift!!" Scarlet yelled calling on the powers of Shadow the Hedgehog. Ino quickly dodged the Chaos Rift before throwing some Shuriken's. But they just bounced off his armour.

"Quake!!" Scarlet yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground calling on Knuckles Skills.

"Your stronger, Gizoid," Ino said with a smirk as she went through some Handsigns. Scarlet was about to start his copying powers but stopped himself.

"No! I am not going to use her moves!"

"Darkness Style: Acid Smog!" Ino yelled breathing a strange smog at Scarlet.

"Flamethrower!" Scarlet said sending a stream of Fire burning the Acid.

"Hmm, so your not going to copy me, like a monkey!" Ino said with a smirk.

"Heh, I'm not Drake," Scarlet said if he had lips, he would smirk at Ino's pissed off face.

"How DARE YOU!?" She yelled lunging at Scarlet with an insane look on her face.

"Geez, calm down," Scarlet said as he easily blocked her attacks.

"I am gonna kill you!!" Ino yelled as she charged head on.

"(sighs) I thought you where going to give me a challenge," Scarlet said glowing a Pink Colour.

"GRAVITY CONTROL!!" Scarlet yelled calling on Katie's powers. As the same glow appeared on Ino causing her to float.

"What the!?" She said.

"Night, night," Scarlet said with a simply flick of his wrist sent Ino flying back. Dazing her.

"That's done," Scarlet said as he noticed Omega, Metaknight and Justin having some trouble.

"A Gizoids work is never done," Scarlet said as he dashed over.

(Meanwhile)

Andy was still sneaking around the Palace, trying to find Alyssa.

"Where are you?" He thought as he kept going.

(Back to the battles)

Meladonna was bringing out her rapier as Marissa and Katie glared at her.

"Time for you girls to learn your place!" Meladonna said.

"We'll show you Girl Power! Pokemorph Style!" Marissa said. As the two Pokemorph's charged at Meladonna.

(There's part Five, next time, is a full on girl batte. As Marissa and Katie take on Meladonna. P.S Could D.M send me Meladonna's powers)


	59. Extra: Alyssa's Rescue Part Six

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

A Rescue Mission! Part Six.

Girl Power: Pokemorph Style.

As Marissa and Katie charged at Meladonna her hands started glowing Black.

"Shadow Gun!" She yelled launching two.

"Water Pulse!" Both Pokemorphs yelled as the Water and Dark attacks collided.

"Hmm, your still years behind me in experience," Meladonna said as Katie smirked.

"I can see the wrinkles, Grandma! As least your other side is still young," Katie said. Referring to Melody.

"How dare you! Shadow Disc!!" Meladonna yelled as she brought out a giant buzzsaw of Dark Energy.

"Uh oh," Marissa said as Meladonna sent the Disk flying towards them.

"Split!" Katie said as the two Pokemorphs split up.

"You won't get away!" Meladonna yelled sending two more flying.

"Hydro Pump!" Marissa yelled lauching the High Pressured Water Destroying the Shadow Disk.

"Dragon Pulse!" Katie yelled sending a Blast of Energy knocking the Shadow Disk off course.

"Time to close the gap!" Meladonna said bringing two more, but instead of throwing them she charged forward.

"Quick Transform!" Katie said. As she became Mystic Palkia.

"Right!" Marissa said becoming Aquos Kyorge.

"Aquos Claws!" Marissa yelled blocking one of the Shadow Disks.

"No you don't!" Katie said using her staff to block the other one.

"Grr!" Meladonna growled as the two Pokemorphs pushed her back. As Katie started to sprint around Meladonna.

"Marissa give me some Water!" Katie said.

"Alright! Aqua Ring!" Marissa said as a stream of Water appeared behind Katie.

"Time for, Gravity Control!!" Katie said as she started glowing Pink. As the Water strangely started to encircle Meladonna.

"Awesome!" Marissa whispered as Katie planned she created a Gravity Funnel.

"Time to finish this!" Katie said as the Lustrous Orb Glowed while Marissa's entire body started glowing.

"Oceans Rage!" Marissa yelled as she let loose a huge burst of Water.

"Spacial Rend!!" Katie yelled as the two Attacks slammed into the Gravity Funnel, making it explode and sending Meladonna flying back.

"Nice work!" Marissa said with a smile.

"Thanks! Come on let's help everyone else!" Katie said as the girls headed off.

(Meanwhile)

Alistair was grinning showing his Dragon fangs. While Micheal shoulder his Hammer getting ready to swing it, as they stared at the Chaos Duo.

"Time to show them some power," Johan said to his partner who made a handsign.

"Byakugan!" Omaddon yelled as his eyes turned to a Black Coloured version of the Byakugan.

"So what Ross said was right, they did copy the Byakugan," Alistair said.

"Well let's see how a Pokemorph can measure to one of the best bloodlines...too bad it's being used by an Idiot." Micheal said with a smile.

"I know, maybe when this is over you can challenge one of the Konoha Hyuga's to a spar." Alistair said.

"Maybe," Micheal said.

"Tear them apart Omaddon," Johan said as Omaddon cracked his knuckles.

"Time for some Acupenture, Darkside Style!" Omaddon grinned.

"Wow, he could a word as long as Acupenture?" Micheal said with a grin as Omaddon growled.

(That's chapter six, next time, Alistair and Micheal take on Johan and Omaddon, can they fight the power of the Byakugan! Meanwhile Andy finds Alyssa.)


	60. Extra: Alyssa's Rescue Part Seven

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

A Rescue Mission! Part Seven.

Magma Storm!

As Micheal jumped up he started swinging his hammer at Omaddon but with the Byakugan, Omaddon easily dodged the swings.

"Heh, too slow," Omaddon said when suddenly he turned around and barely dodged a dragon claw from Alistair.

"Then let me show you, Extremespeed!" Alistair yelled as he suddenly vanished. But everyone could hear multiple sounds as Sparks where being sounded.

"Twister!" Alistair yelled As he send the Powerful winds towards Omaddon.

"Shield!" A voice is heard as Johan appeared blocking the Twister.

"Ready?" Johan said with a smirk as Omaddon gave him a thumbs up.

"Looks like we have to divide and conquer," Alistair said.

"Alright!" Micheal said as he disappeared.

"Move!" Omaddon said as the two seperated avoiding Micheal's Hammer swing.

"You take the Wacko! I'll take dumbell!" Micheal said as he charged as Omaddon.

"Fine!" Alistair said as he charged at Johan.

"Take this Pokemorph!" Johan said sending his whip towards Alistair but he vanished again.

"Grr, come on out!" Johan said not noticing Alistair above him.

"Up here! Draco Meteor!!" Alistair yelled as the Rocks of Dragon Energy came raining down.

"Oh no!" Johan whispered as the attacks slammed into him causing him to slam into a wall.

(Meanwhile)

"Flamethrower!" Micheal yelled as he sent a stream of fire towards Omaddon. But he dodged again.

"Why don't you give up! You don't have enough speed to catch me!" Omaddon said with a smirk.

"I don't have to. If I hit EVERYWHERE!!! EARTHQUAKE!!!" Micheal yelled slamming his Hammer into the Ground!

"Grr! Not bad! But it's time for some Acupuncture!" Omaddon said as he went into a Jyuken stance.

"Grr, I can't believe you stoop so low to use a proud Fighting style like that!?" Micheal yelled as Omaddon charged at him.

"Have you forgotten I am a Darkside!" Omaddon said as He slammed the Attack at Micheal but he blocked it with his left arm. Causing it to go Limp. But he managed to slam his hammer into Omaddon sending the Darkside flying back.

"Gah!" Micheal said as he tried to get the feeling back into his arm.

"Heheh! Time I aim for a more important Part!" Omaddon said getting ready to hit the heart!

"I don't think so! VOLCANIC GROUDON!!" Micheal yelled as his armour covered his body.

"Try getting to my heart now!" Micheal yelled as he started to lift World Ender with only his right arm.

"Heh, your were slow, with both arms, I can't believe you still want to use a weapon like that!" Omaddon said. When suddenly he noticed something.

"Need some help?" A voice asked as Alistair appeared and with his left arm helped Micheal Life World Ender.

"I could," Micheal said as he started glowing Red. While Alistair became Kaze Rayquaza.

"Ready!" Alistair said as the two jumped.

"Yeah!" Micheal yelled as World Ender started glowing Green and Red.

"Magma!!!" Micheal yelled as suddenly a Wave of Magma Appeared trapping Omaddon.

"Storm!!" Alistair yelled as he sent a wave of Cold Air towards Omaddon causing the Magma to harden and trapping him.

"What!? No!" Omaddon yelled trying to get out.

"Finish him Micheal!!" Alistair yelled as he slingshot Micheal right towards Omaddon.

"Seismic Slam!!!" Micheal yelled as he swung his Hammer right at Omaddon sending him flying into a wall out cold!

"Hahah!" Micheal laughed as he high fived Alistair.

"Come on let's go!" Alistair said as the two of them headed the way they came.

(Meanwhile)

Andy had just appeared in the dungeon cells.

"Alyssa! Where are you!?" Andy yelled.

"Andy? Andy!" A voice yells.

"Alyssa!" Andy said as he saw in one of the cells still alive was Alyssa.

"Get me out!" Alyssa said.

"Right!" Andy said as he used Shadow Claw to Unlock the door.

"You guys came!" Alyssa said. As she hugged Andy.

"Yeah, let's go!" Andy said as a portal of Darkness appeared as the two of them headed in.

(Meanwhile back to battle)

Almost all the members of The Space Warrior's stared at the Chamegolems. All that was left was rubble.

"Well that was fun," Micheal said. As Marissa started using her water to help his disabled arm.

"Guys!" A voice is heard as they noticed Andy coming over with Alyssa.

"Alyssa!" Scarlet said.

"Thank you guys!" Alyssa said.

"Where Ross?" Andy asked. When suddenly they heard an Explosion.

"We have to head back!" Marissa said as they started leaving.

(That's part Seven. Next time, I face off with Drake so everyone else can escape. Can I take on one of the most powerful Darkside's by Myself?)


	61. Extra: Alyssa's Rescue Part Eight

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

A Rescue Mission! Part Eight.

Ross vs Drake. Maximum Chaos.

"Hyperbeam!!" I yelled launching the Attack at Drake who easily dodged.

"Shadow Gun!" Drake yelled launching the Dark Attack, but I easily teleported away.

"You should know, to never take me on alone, Pokemorph!" Drake said with a grin.

"Then you don't know use Pokemorphs very well." I said as I vanished,

"Psycho Boost!" I yelled sending a Shockwave of Psychic Energy, but Drake quickly dodged it.

"Darkness Style: Acid Smog!" Drake yelled sending the Poisoned Smog.

"Hyperbeam!" I yelled using the energy from the beam to burn the Acid Smog.

"That all you got?" Drake said with a smirk.

"Not even close!" I said as the Yellow Life Aura appeared in my hands. As I disappeared.

"Bolt Jab!" I said as I landed Drake with Multiple Thunderpunches!

"Grr! Better but not good enough! Execute Spirit Evolution!" Drake yelled as he became Duskmon.

"Finally! Pokemon Limit!" I said becoming Deoxys. (Just a Deoxys)

"Let see you handle me now! Lunar Plasma!" Duskmon yelled as he tried to slash at Me. But I switched to Speed Mode and dodged easily.

"Hmm! Darkness Gaze!" Duskmon said launching beams of Darkness. But I changed into Defense mode.

"Mirror Coat!" I said as I glowed a purple colour sending the power right back with twice the force as it slammed into Duskmon.

"Gah! You sneaky little!" Duskmon growled. As I change to Attack Mode.

"Psycho Boost!" I yelled creating an Orb of Psychic and Cosmic Energy. Before launching it at Duskmon.

"Darkness Gaze!" Duskmon yelled as the attacks collided sending both of us back. I had turned back to human form, while Duskmon was still his digimon form, but badly injured.

"Time for Slide Evolution!" Duskmon said becoming Velgemon. While I got back up glowing Red in Colour.

"Time for my Evolution!" I said with a smirk as I became Chaos Deoxys. As I glowed.

"Feel the power!! AAHHH!! Of the Pokemorph RACE!!!" I yelled. As The Yellow Life Aura in my hands glowed.

"Chaos Control Maximum!!" I yelled as I simply vanished.

"Running away," Velgemon mocked when suddenly a huge force slammed into him, then again, and again.

"Gah! You think you can stop me!? Dark Vortex!!" Velgemon yelled creating the vortex forcing me to stop the Chaos Control Maximum.

"Grr!" I growled when suddenly a heard a noise.

"Ross! It's Marissa, we have Alyssa on board, get outta there!!" Marissa yelled. I quickly nodded before facing Velgemon.

"I would love to finish this! But I have friends to get back to!" I said as I glowed Purple.

"Chaos Rampage!!" I yelled as I vanished again.

"Marissa start taking off!" I yelled.

(Back on the Halberd)

"What about you?" Marissa asked when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What about me?" I asked with a smirk. As she nearly had a Heart Attack.

"Get us outta here!" I yelled as the Halberd took off and blasted off to safety.

(Back on Omega Mountain)

Velgemon growled before turning back to Drake.

"Next time," Drake growled as all his Darksides got back up.

"Sorry for failing you Drake!" All four said as he sighed.

"It's fine, we got what we wanted, for now rest, Johan tell Anti-Wormtail to prepare the Warp Portal for Poketopia." Drake said as he walked off.

(Back on the Halberd)

Alyssa was sleeping her room again, while we where all healing.

"That was tough!" Micheal said still trying to get the feeling back in his Left Arm.

"Hey we survived what the Author Fighters have always done," Alistair said with a grin.

"We where successfull in our Mission!" Omega said repairing some Dents. While Scarlet was simply sitting away from everyone.

"For no let's return to L.A. We deserve a Vacation," I said as the Halberd. Kept flying.

(There is the final part. I don't have any more Mini-Series right now, if anyone wants me to do any ok. For now I will work on Clash of Deitys.)


	62. Extra: Kabu the Emperor Beetle! Part One

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Kabu the Emperor Beetle. Part One.

We find ourselves in a forest where we see a Combee flying nervously through the forest. When suddenly a Green Blur dashed around it.

"Com...bee," It said nervously, as three more Green Blurs passed by.

"Combee!" It said turning around, when it saw nothing it turned around but bumped into something of Red Colour as it looked up, a Scizor was standing there.

"Scizor!!" The Scizor yelled causing the poor Combee to fled in fear dropping what looked like some Hexagons of Honey.

"Scyther!" Another Pokemon voice is heard as Four Scyther appeared and gather around the Honey.

"Scizor!" Scizor chuckled as the Scyther finished the honey.

(Meanwhile)

We find Hinaten and Hikari doing some Pokemon training.

"Kai use Night Slash!" Hikari said as her Absol jumped up and prepared it's attack.

"Block with Megahorn Kabu!" Hinaten said as her Heracross jumped up and blocked the Night Slash with a Megahorn.

"Your Heracross has gotten strong Hina-chan," Hikari said with a smile as Kai landed.

"Thanks for the Kind words Kari-nee!" Hinaten said as Kabu landed as well.

"Now let's kick things up a no....!" Hikari was about to say. When a Cry stopped them.

"Combee!" A voice yells as Kabu suddenly faced the sounds direction and took off.

"Kabu! Wait!" Hinaten said.

"Let's follow," Hikari said as they both ran after Kabu.

(Meanwhile)

Another Combee was being cornered by a Scyther.

"Scyther!" The Mantis Pokemon yelled. Just as it was about to attack. Kabu suddenly fly out of nowhere and attacked Scyther. Knocking the Mantis Pokemon away.

"Heracross!" The Single Horn Pokemon cried as Hikari and Hinaten came onto the scene.

"What a Scyther?" Hinaten said as Hikari noticed the Combee.

"Kabu was protecting this Combee," Hikari said. As Kabu charged at Scyther and with a strong Tackle sent the Scyther flying away.

"Alright Kabu!" Hinaten cheered.

"Combee," The Honey Comb pokemon flying over to Kabu.

"Heracross?" Kabu said.

"Combee!" Combee said as it started flying towards something, Kabu along with Hinaten and Hikari followed

(Meanwhile)

The Scyther suddenly landed on the ground badly hurt as the Scizor from before showed up infront of him.

"Scy...ther," It said before collasping. (Hera...cross!)

"Scizor!" The Scizor growled. (They'll pay!)

(Tha's Part One of this Two parter! Next time, Hinaten and Hikari find a tree filled with Combee too scared to deliver their nectar to the Amber Castle. So the Girls along with Kabu make a plan to handle Scizor and the Scyther)


	63. Extra: Kabu the Emperor Beetle! Part Two

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Kabu the Emperor Beetle. Part Two.

As the girls and Kabu followed the Combee the Honey Comb Pokemon stopped at a huge tree it was at least the size of the Statue of Liberty!

"Wow," Hinaten said as the Combee flew up.

"Let's go!" Hikari said as she brought out her wings and flew after the Combee. Hinaten hopped onto Kabu's back who flew up too.

"I can't believe how big this tree is?" Hinaten said.

"Look there is an opening," Hikari said as they followed the Combee into the Opening.

"Amazing," Hinaten whispere as Inside where a whole group of Combees flying all around carrying nectar.

"Combee, combee," The Combee they followed said. (This is where we gather the nectar!)

"So you bring collected nectar here?" Hikari asked as the Combee nodded.

"Combee, com,bee, bee com!" Combee said. (But, that Scizor and his Scyther are stopping us from getting to the Amber Castle!)

"Don't worry we'll help you," Hinaten said as Kabu nodded.

"Wait I have an Idea." Hikari said.

(A while later)

Hikari along with five Combee flew southwards, which didn't go unnoticed by Scizor and his now Three Scyther since the other one was still hurt.

"Sci, Scizor!!" Scizor yelled as the three Scyther chased after them.

"Looks like they took the bait," Hinaten said as she, Kabu and the rest of the Combees prepared to fly.

"Ok Kabu, you drop me off as soon as you can, and escort the Combee to the Amber Castle!" Hinaten said as the Pokemon took off. Which didn't also go unnoticed.

"Scizor!" Scizor said taking off after them.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari and the Five Combees appeared in a clearing just as the Scyher appeared.

"Oh no, you caught us, what shall we do," Hikari said in a faking tone, Just as all the Combee disappeared in puffs of smoke. Causing all the Scyther to stop in shock.

"The Wonders of Shadow Clones and Transformation, oh and look behind you," Hikari said.

"Ninetales!" A cry is heard as the Scyther turned around and got burnt by Kurama's flames.

"(giggle) Great job Kurama, we better head after Hinaten and Kabu," Hikari said as she hopped onto the Ninetales back who quickly dashed back the way they came.

(Meanwhile)

Kabu had just dropped Hinaten onto the ground,

"Good Luck Kabu!" Hinaten said.

"SCIZOR!!" A voice yells as Kabu turns to see Scizor flying towards them.

"Scizor!" Hinaten said as the Pokemon flew towards the Combee.

"Heracross!" Kabu yelled flying in the way. But Scizor kept charging.

"Kabu look out!!" Hinaten yelled as Scizor slammed into Kabu sending the Single Horn Pokemon to the Ground.

"Kabu are you alright?" Hinaten said as she rushed over just as Kurama and Hikari appeared.

"Hinaten!" Hikari said when they heard voices Scizor was lunging at the Combee swarm which where brey avoiding him. Just as Hikari and Hinaten noticed Kabu trying to get up.

"Kabu...you did your best, maybe your too hurt to help them now?" Hinaten said as Kabu started getting up.

"Heracross," Kabu said.

"Kabu?" Hinaten said.

"HeraCROSS!!" Kabu yelled as he somehow started to glow.

"WHAT!?" Hinaten said.

"That's Impossible!?" Hikari said as Heracross started to change. He got a little bigger, his Horn became more Spear like and when the glowing stopped his Armour was now Yellow instead of Blue. (This Idea belongs to me, all other Pokemon related things belong to GameFreak!)

"HERALORD!!" The New Pokemon roared.

"Kabu?" Hinaten said as Hikari brought out a Pokedex.

"Scanning...Pokemon Entry Found, Heralord, the Hercules Beetle Pokemon. With it's much stronger wings it can fly faster than any bug pokemon and it's Horn can Puncture even Hardened Steel!" The Dex said.

"Heralord, lord...heralord," Kabu said pointing to his back.

"You want me to come with you?" Hinaten asked.

"Hera!" Kabu nodded.

"Well I'm ready to battle Scizor if you are?" Hinaten said as she jumped onto Kabu's back bringing out Luffy as well.

"Let's go/Chimchar!!" Both Hinaten and Luffy cheered as in a small gust of wind Heralord too off.

"Heralord!!" Kabu roared getting Scizors attention who quickly flew towards Kabu.

"Kabu use Air Slash!!" Hinaten said as Kabu sent a wave of wind slamming into Scizor.

"Nice work! Now MegaHorn!!" Hinaten said as Kabu suddenly in a huge burst of Speed slammed into Scizor with his horn.

"Now lets finish it off! Ready Luffy?" Hinaten said as Luffy hopped over onto Kabu's horn and jumped towards Scizor.

"Flame Wheel!" Hinaten said as in midair Luffy slammed the wheel of Fire Into Scizor and Kabu caught Luffy after he was done.

"Great Work! Luffy! Now go Pokeball!" Hinaten said as she threw a Pokeball as Scizor but it managed to knock the Pokeball back.

"No good!" Hinaten said as Scizor somehow recovered and faced off with Kabu again who growled.

"Heracross!" A voice is heard as suddenly Kabu saw Three Heracross fly over causing Scizor to stop.

"Heralord!!" Kabu yelled (Get lost!!)

"Scizor!" Scizor said as he flew off.

"Hahah! So long Scizor!" Hinaten said.

(A little later)

We find Hinaten, Hikari and Kabu facing the Three Heracross who helped.

"Heracross!" The One in the middle said. (We will protect this place)

"Heralord, lord," Kabu said. (Good, Luck)

"Wow this is great I got a newly discovered Pokemon!" Hinaten cheered.

"Com..bee," A voice is heard as they turn to see a Combee fly over and face Hinaten with a smile.

"It also looks like a new Pokemon too." Hikari said as Combee nodded.

"Ok, welcome to the team," Hinaten said as she put Combee into a Pokeball.

"You have become a great trainer Hinaten," Hikari said with a smile as she returned Kurama.

"Thank you Kari-nee," Hinaten said as she returned Kabu.

(That's Part Two and Final! That's all for now,)


	64. Extra: Unlikely Help! Part One

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Unlikely Help! Part One.

Hinaten going solo!

We find ourselves on an ordinary where we see Hinaten walking along it she was also carrying a duffel bag.

"(Sighs) I have to thank Otou-san for getting Kaa-san to agree to this," Hinaten said. As she continued to walk she suddenly brought out Kabu's Pokeball.

'Heralord...a brand new Pokemon,' Hinaten thought. When suddenly she heard barking.

"Houndour!!" A voice howls as suddenly appearing on the road was a Houndour, but it was different, it had Blue Fur instead of Black.

"A Shiny Houndour!" Hinaten said as she was about to bring out Kabu when she stopped.

"Time for the New Girl to have her fun, come on Bebe!!" Hinaten said bringing out her new Combee.

"Combee use Gust Attack!!" Hinaten said as the Honey Comb Pokemon sent a blast of wind towards the Houndour, but it held it's ground.

"Houndour!!" He growled before firing a Flamethrower.

"Dodge it!" Hinaten said as Bebe flew away from the flames which gave the Houndour the chance to get away.

"Hey!" Hinaten said as she and Bebe chased after it. But when they made it to a clearing the Houndour was gone.

"Rattata's!!" Hinaten said as Bebe lowered it's head.

"It's alright, that Houndour is the one who ran," Hinaten said with a smile as she returned Bebe. Not noticing the Houndour watching her.

"Dour," He growled

(A little later)

"Hmmhmhmmhmm," Hinaten hummed a tune as she walked down a path.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" A voice is heard.

"Huh?" Hinaten said as she walked a little more ahead to see non other than Ash, Brock and Dawn along with all of their Pokemon either training, eating or other things.

"Well this is a suprise, hey Ash! Brock! Dawn!" Hinaten called out getting the attention of the three of them.

"Hey Hinaten!" Dawn said walking over.

"How have you been doing?" Ash asked.

"I've gotten better after you guys helped me catch Robin, I managed to get a Contest Ribbon and the Coal Badge!" Hinaten said with a smile.

"Wow thats great," Brock said as he was cooking food.

"Infact...Hey Ash how about a three on three battle!" Hinaten said. As Ash grinned.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ash said as He and Hinaten took battle positions.

"Best Two out of three ok!" Hinaten said as Ash nodded.

"Fine with me! Now go Gliscor!" Ash said bringing out the Fly Scorpion Pokemon.

"Ok go Luffy!" Hinaten said bringing out her Chimchar!

"Chimchar!" Luffy said as he grinned.

"Alright Begin!" Brock said.

"Gliscor use X Scizzor!" Ash said as Gliscor jumped up and glided straight to Luffy.

"Dodge it and use Flame Wheel!" Hinaten said as Luffy jumped over Gliscor before charging at Gliscor.

"Steel Wing!" Ash said as Gliscor countered with Steel Wing. Sending both Pokemon down.

"Flamethrower!" Hinaten said as Luffy sent a stream of Fire at Gliscor knocking it out.

"Gliscor is unable to battle Chimchar wins!" Brocks said. As Ash and Hinaten returned their Pokemon.

"Great work Gliscor," Ash said.

"Awesome Luffy," Hinaten said as they both brought out their next pokemon.

"Buizel I choose you!" Ash said bringing out the Sea Weasel Pokemon.

"Bui, bui!" Buizel growled as he folded his arms.

"Go Bebe!" Hinaten said bringing out Combee.

"Combee!" Bebe cried as she hovered.

"Buizel Water Gun!" Ash said as Buizel sent a blast of Water towards Bebe.

"Power Gem!" Hinaten said as Bebe sent a barrage of Glowing Rocks blocking the Water Gun.

"Now Psybeam!" Hinaten said as Bebe sent a Beam of Psychic Energy.

"Dodge then Sonicboom!" Ash said as Buizel dodged the Psybeam before hitting Bebe with a Sonicboom!

"Bebe! Quick Gust attack!" Hinaten said as Bebe recovered and sent a Gust of Wind at Buizel.

"Aqua Jet!" Ash said as Buizel quickly gather water and slammed the Aqua Jet into Bebe knocking her out.

"Combee is unable to battle Buizel wins," Brock said.

"Great Work Bebe," Hinaten said returning Bebe.

"Way to go Buizel!" Ash said returning Buizel. Before glancing at Pikachu.

"Ready buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as he walked forward.

"Alright! Time for my Star Player! Kabu! Come on out!" Hinaten said as Kabu appeared.

"Heralord!!" Kabu roared.

"Heralord!?" Ash said as Dawn brought out her Pokedex.

"Heralord, the Hercules Beetle Pokemon and the Evolved Form of Heracross, it's powerful wings allow it to fly faster than any Bug Pokemon and it's horn is strong enough to puncture even Hardened Steel." The Pokedex said.

(Meanwhile)

In some bushes nearby We find Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket just waking up from a nap.

"Great we fall asleep and the twerps get into a battle," James said.

"Wait what's that," Jessie said pointing at Kabu.

"Looks like a Buffed up Heracross," Meowth said.

"A Rare Pokemon," James said.

"Two for one, we grab Pikachu and That new Pokemon too." Jessie said.

"Righto!" Meowth and James cheered as suddenly out popped.

"Wobbuffet!!" Wobbuffet cried out.

(That's Part One of this three Parter! Next time, Hinaten and Ash begin the third match but get interruptted and Hinaten gets seperated from Ash and Co. But meets another Trainer.)


	65. Extra: Unlikely Help! Part Two

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Unlikely Help! Part Two.

Seperated.

"Kabu use Air Slash!!" Hinaten said as Kabu sent a slash of Wind towards Pikachu.

"Dodge then Thunderbolt!" Ash said as Pikachu avoided the Air Slash and fired a Thunderbolt.

"Dodge it!" Hinaten said as Kabu in a burst of speed avoided the Thunderbolt.

"Iron Tail!" Ash yelled as Pikachu jumped up and prepared an Iron Tail.

"Block with Megahorn!" Hinaten said as Kabu countered with Megahorn.

"Woah, that Heralord is really strong!" Dawn said as both Pokemon landed on the ground.

"Yes, but I thought Heracross can't evolve," Brock said.

"Let's win this Pikachu!" Ash yelled as Pikachu charged at Kabu who charged back. When suddenly a huge net suddenly appeared outta nowhere catching Kabu and Pikachu.

"What the!?" Hinaten said when suddenly laughing could be heard.

"Listen is that a voice I hear," A voice is heard. Reveaing Jessie

"It speaks to me loud and clear," Another voice is heard. Revealing James.

"On the wind!" Jessie said.

"Pass the Stars!" James saids.

"We'll be there!" Meowth said.

"Bringing Chaos at a Breakneck pace!" Jessie said.

"Dashing hope and putting fear in it's place!" James said.

"Jessie!" Jessie said.

"James!" James said.

"Meowth that's a name!" Meowth said.

"Putting the Do gooders in there place!" Jessie said.

"We're Team Rocket!" James said.

"And We're in your face!!" All three said.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said.

"Mime, mime!!" Mime Jr. said. As Kabu and Pikachu where trying to get out of the net.

"Grr not you guys," Ash said as Hinaten seemed to be thinking. Before she blinked.

"Oh Team Rocket, that group of crooks who Otou-san said are complete goof balls," Hinaten said causing Team Rocket to Anime-Drop.

"Grr! How Dare you brat!!" Jessie said.

"Don't you respect your elders!" James said.

"Well you are old, but your not Elders," Hinaten said her eyes becoming Yellow.

"OLD!!!???" Jessie yelled causing James and Meowth to back away! When suddenly Hinaten glowed.

"What the!?" Everyone yelled.

"Duo Mewtwo!" Hinaten said becoming her Pokemorph Limit.

"How did you!?" Ash, Brock and Dawn said as Hinaten stared at the Balloon.

"Not even a challege!" Hinaten said as she suddenly jumped up.

"Hmph!" She simply said as she slashed the net causing it to release Pikachu and Kabu, Hinaten quickly returned Kabu while Ash caught Pikachu on his way down.

"Hyperbeam!" Hinaten yelled as she fired the beam of energy at Team Rockets balloon sending them flying,

"Not even in a Fanfiction can we win!!" Jessie whined.

"Jessie Fourth Wall Breaking!" James said.

"Well lets do this right," Meowth said.

"Team Rockets Blasting Off Again!!" They yelled. Back with everyone else the Explosion from the Balloon had sent Hinaten flying back a good distance.

"Hinaten!" All three trainers yelled as they ran the way Hinaten went.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten had just landed in a clearing a bit hurt but Alive, just as someone walked onto the scene. This was none other than Paul!

"Hmph," He simply said as his Torterra walked forward and gently put Hinaten on the pokemon's back.

"Let's head back," Paul said as Torterra followed him.

(Next time! Hinaten wakes up in Pauls Campsite and after healing her arm, is about to head off when an Old Friend appears...or an Old Pokemon,)


	66. Extra: Unlikely Help! Part Three

Adventures of the Space Warrior's.

Unlikely Help! Part Three.

Hinaten's new Pokemon!

"Uhh..." Hinaten moaned as she started waking up. But she saw herself in a campsite an Ursaring, Weavile, Honchcrow, Magmar, Electabuzz and Torterra where around the Campsite either sleeping or training. She also noticed her arm in a sling, she could already sense Mewtwo Hinaten fixing the damage.

"So your awake?" A voice is heard as she sees Paul simply watching the training next to the Torterra.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," Hinaten said as she stood up. Before bringing out her Pokeball.

"I better check on Kabu," She said as she brought out Kabu.

"Heralord?" The Hercules Beetle Pokemon said as he saw his trainer hurt.

"I'm alright thanks for the worry," Hinaten said as Kabu smiled before Hinaten returned him.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"That was Heralord the evolved form of Heracross!" Hinaten said with a smile.

"Hmm, it looked strong," Paul said with a smirk.

"Yeah, beat a Scizor easily!" Hinaten said.

(A little later)

"Thanks for the help bye!" Hinaten with her now healed arm started heading back.

"I just hope Ash and Everyone where not too worried?" Hinaten said.

"Dour!" A familiar voice growled.

"Huh?" Hinaten said as suddenly jumping outta the bushes was the same Houndour from before!

"Houndour!!" The Dark Pokemon barked taking a fighting stance.

"So now you want to fight, alright go Luffy!!" Hinaten said bringing out Luffy.

"Chimchar!" Luffy cried out as he took a stance.

"Let's do this!!" Hinaten said as Houndour charged at Luffy.

"Dodge then scratch!!" Hinaten said as Luffy jumped away and hit Houndour with a stratch attack pushing the Dark/Fire Type Pokemon Back!

(Meanwhile)

Ash, Dawn and Brock where still looking for Hinaten.

"Hinaten!!" Dawn yelled.

"Staravia!" A pokemon's voice is heard as Ash's Staravia showed up.

"Did you find her?" Ash asked Staravia nodded and flew off with Ash and Co. In close pursuit.

"Look!" Brock said as they noticed Luffy and Houndour battling with Hinaten nearby.

"Hinaten!" Dawn said.

"Hi guys, sorry I have to finish this! Use Brick Break!!" Hinaten said as Luffy hit Houndour with a powerful brick break sending him down.

"Go Pokeball!" Hinaten yelled sending the Pokeball and Capturing Houndour.

"Alright! I got a Houndour!!" Hinaten cheered as did Luffy.

"Way to go Hinaten!" Dawn said.

"Yeah great catch!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Thanks guy's!" Hinaten said as she stared at her new Pokemon.

(That's Part Three and Final Part! Anyone want Requests I'll do them!)


	67. Extra: Trip down Memory Maze! Part One

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

Trip for Memories! Part One!

We find ourselves once again on board the Halberd where we see Myself and Andy so bored we decided to do a staring contest.

"I'm not going to blink!" I said.

"Neither will I...!" Andy yelled when suddenly.

"Otou-san! Andy-san!!" A voice yelled causing Andy to blink in surprise.

"Ha! I win!" I said with a smile as we both face Hinaten.

"Hey, Hina-chan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I want to know," Hinaten said nervously.

"Know what?" Andy asked.

"I want to know what happened to me," Hinaten said.

"You want to know your real Parents?" I asked.

"Yes," She whispered.

"Well I guess we can help," Andy said.

"Really thank you!" Hinaten said with her eyes glistening.

"Your going to have to sleep for us to do this, Andy?" I asked as he walked forward and made eye contact with Hinaten.

"Hypnosis," Andy said as he sent a wave of Hypnotic power towards Hinaten causing the Pokemorph to fall asleep, Me and Andy quickly put her on her bed.

"Let's do this," I said as I glowed Purple while Andy glowed Black. Before we both entered Hinaten's mind not noticing a Spirit Watching us.

"So it is time," The Spirit said before following the two of us.

(Hinaten's mindscape)

As Both Me and Andy appeared inside Hinaten we saw ourselves in a room on one side was a Pink Themed Room and Purple Themed on the other.

"I guess this is her Mew and Mewtwo Persona's room," I said we both noticed neither Hinaten was around.

"So what now," Andy said.

"Maybe I can help," A voice is heard as we turned around.

"Mewtwo!" I said as the Pokemon Spirit of Mewtwo appeared.

"I wanted to show you what happened to her," Mewtwo said as suddenly a door appeared on it was the symbol on the Duo Medallion.

"This way," Mewtwo said as he floated over to the door with Me and Andy following him, after a quick flash of light we both saw our Surrounding and I sighed.

"You've gotta be kidding me!!" I yelled as we where in a Maze almost exactly like the mindscape of Yami Yugi!

"This is her memories!!?" Andy said looking over the edge.

"It had to be like Yami's! This is going to take forever!!" I yelled. As we heard chuckling.

"I enjoy that," Mewtwo said as he appeared infront of us.

"Watch yourself!" I said.

"Ok, follow me, I know the way," Mewtwo said as the three of us walked away.

(That's Part One! Next time Mewtwo shows Me and Andy Hinaten's memories which also are revealed to Hinaten!)


	68. Extra: Trip down Memory Maze! Part Two

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

Trip for Memories! Part Two!

We find Mewtwo, Myself and Andy walking along a path along it where mutiple doors.

"So, are all of these?" I asked.

"Yes, these are all memories of Hinaten's, but I must show you this one," Mewtwo said pointing to another door.

"Ok...Andy you first," I said as the Darkrai Pokemorph growled.

"Fine! Here goes!" Andy said opening the door and a flash of light covered the three of us as we found ourselves in a field.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is Hinaten's childhood, if you want to see her parents look over there," Mewtwo said as he pointed to our lefts before disappearing.

"Hey where'd you...!" I said.

"Uh Ross?" Andy said.

"What?" I said looking where he was and my eyes widened.

"Holy Arceus!" I said as we both saw a Mew and Mewtwo, to our shock the Mewtwo was holding a baby with a VERY familiar head of hair.

"Hinaten's parents where a Mew and Mewtwo!?" We both yelled. Suddenly a flash of light appeared again and we saw ourselve in the same area but we Saw Mew playing with a Five Year Old Hinaten, with Mewtwo watching.

"I'll catch you Kaa-san," Hinaten said in a baby tone trying to catch Mew. Who was hovering around using her tail as a toy.

"Heheh, come on Hinaten-chan, you can do this," Mew said with a smile when suddenly Hinaten started to float up before the floating stopped and she bounced on the ground giggling.

"Did you see that," Hinaten asked as Mew floated over and hugged Hinaten.

"We sure did," Mew said as Mewtwo smiled.

"Your powers are surfacing," Mewtwo said as Hinaten tried floating again and managed to float up til she was eye to eye with Mewtwo before giving him a hug.

"Thanks to you and Kaa-san, Otou-san," Hinaten said. Me and Andy smiled as another flash of light appeared we found ourselves in a new area a house was seen as inside was Mew and Mewtwo with a 9 year old Hinaten sleeping suddenly a knocking is heard as Mew opens the door to see a familiar Pokemorph.

"Emily?" I said. As we continued to watch.

"I am sorry to tell you this but the Sacred Guard have arrived," Emily said as Mew looked down while Mewtwo put his hand on the smaller Pokemon's shoulder.

"We knew this would happen, Emily can you prepare a time portal, She is not safe here," Mewtwo said as Emily nodded.

"Why did it have to come to this," Mew said as she floated over to Hinaten with Mewtwo close behind.

"This is the worst case scenario, we have to take her to the past, while sealing away her memory, until she finds someone to take care of her," Mewtwo said as Mew looked at Hinaten when she started singing softly.

**Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true **

**The lamb lies down and rests it head  
On its mother's downy bed  
Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose **

**I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea **

**Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true.**

"It's ready," Emily said as Mew finished as Mewtwo picked up Hinaten and gave her to Emily who jumped into the portal with Hinaten.

Suddenly another flash of light appeared and Me and Andy found ourselves outside the door we entered as Mewtwo appeared again with his head lowered.

"Now you know what happened. Because of this, Hinaten will know what happened as well." Mewtwo said as I nodded.

"Let's go, she need comfort for this," I said to Andy as the two of us left as Mewtwo smiled.

"Thank you for watching over my Daughter," He said before disappearing.

(Outside Hinaten's mind.)

As Me and Andy appeared outside we both noticed Hinaten awake and teary eyed.

"Hinaten," I said as she started sobbing before tackling me giving me a hug.

"Thank you Otou-san," She said. Before letting go and walked away. I was about to follow her but Andy stopped Me.

"Let her be, she needs time to reflect," Andy said as I nodded.

(That's Part Two! Next time, Hinaten heads to a beach to think over her new memories, as she does she finds a new companion.)


	69. Extra: Trip down Memory Maze! Part Three

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

Trip for Memories! Part Three!

We find Hinaten walking along a beach with a forlong look on her young face.

"My Parents had to protect me," She said as she sat down.

"But why did they have to seal away my memory," She said as she sniffed.

"Krrkre," A voice is heard as suddenly scuttling nearby was a Krabby but it was Yellow in colour.

"(Sobs)" Hinaten sobbed as she was about to cry when she saw bubbles floating around her.

"Huh?" She thought as she saw the Krabby who smiled.

"Krrkee," The Krabby said. Before making more bubbles. Which hovered over the sea causing them to sparkle.

"So beautiful," Hinaten whispered before looking at the Krabby who scuttled over.

"Thank you, I know why, they wanted to me to have a new life, where I could be safe, I'll see them again," Hinaten whispered as she stood up but caused one of her Pokeballs to fall out of a pocket.

"Krrkrr," The Krabby said before touching the Pokeball with it's claw causing it to be captured in.

"Oh," Hinaten said as she picked it up.

"I better head back," She said before walking back.

(Meanwhile)

Marissa was putting up some decorations for some reason.

"Ok, now Ross, hows the cake?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, Kirby's handling that." I said.

"Then go in there and make sure he dosen't EAT IT!" Marissa said as I went in a sound of fighting suddenly is heard as I walked out carrying a done cake.

"Got it," I said putting it on the table.

"Ok, now we're all done," Marissa said.

"She's coming!" Micheal yelled.

"Quick Hide!" Marissa yelled as we turned off the light and hid.

"Hello!" Hinaten called out as she walked in and turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!!" We all yelled causing Hinaten to gasp and smile.

"A Party!" Hinaten said. As Marissa and Me smiled.

"We know how bad you must have felt so we...I mean Marissa came up with this," I said as Hinaten teared up again.

"Thank you!" She cried hugging Me and Marissa sobbing.

"It's ok," Marissa said in a soothing tone.

"We'll always be here to help you," I said as we hugged back. Micheal was about to say something but Omega clamped his mouth shut.

'I don't care what happened I have friends and family to help me, Ross-Otou-san, Marissa-kaa-san and Hikari-nee-san,' Hinaten thought while smiling.

(That's Part Three! Now just to say this if you want to do request it must be connected to either Pokemon or Author Fighter related things. Such as Hinaten's extra's where she became a Pokemon Trainer, or the eight part Alyssa's rescue! I can also focus on my team alone, where we either get new powers or members such as Alyssa the wish maker!)


	70. Extra: A Pokemorph Date! Part One

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Date of fun! Part One!

We find ourselves onboard the Halberd where we see Hareta facing a Mirror on it was his Sky Form! (Just like Hinaten he has two persona's but he can't talk with his unless looking at a mirror.)

"Come on you can do this!" SF Hareta said.

"I know but I'm nervous," Hareta said.

"Listen, the town we stopped at has a fair, just ask her if she wants to go," SF Hareta asked.

"Ok, I'll try," Hareta said as he walked away.

(Meanwhile)

We find Hinaten brushing her hair in her room while humming, after recovering her memory, she was trying to become more helpful for everyone. When she heard a knocking.

"Come in," She said as Hareta walked in with a nervous look and blushing.

"Uh hi, Hinaten," He said smiling.

"Hareta-kun!" Hinaten said walking over and giving him a hug, as I was walking along the hall, I saw it and chuckled. As Marissa walked over.

"What's up Ross-kun," Marissa asked. As she saw Hinaten hugging a Red Hareta.

"Uh, Hinaten...I was wondering, the town we're in has a fair on, and I was wondering if you would like to go?" Hareta asked as Hinaten let go.

"Sure! Just let me get ready," Hinaten said as she reentered her room. As Hareta stood there, I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder snapping him out.

"You ok," I asked.

"Yeah," Hareta said as he walked away.

"Oh and Hareta...if you don't look after her...," Marissa said in a sweet tone but both Hareta and Me shuddered.

"I hate that look," I whispered. As Hareta nodded before walking away.

(Meanwhile)

We find ourselves in Omega Mountain where Killer Rose or Ino, was walking along a path, after the fight against the Justice Soldiers, She was worried about Drake, he had not come out of his room, probably still angry about losing his arms. (Since no one knew Rasets had fixed that.)

"I have to help him, hmm, maybe if I round up some more Darksides. Maybe I can speed up Drakes plan to become king." She said. As she grinned and teleported away.

(Meanwhile)

In the Halberd lounge area, Hareta was looking nervous, since it was just a fair it wasn't anything elegant, so he decided to wear his usual clothes but more cleaner,

"Hareta-kun ready to go," Hinaten said as she walked over and Hareta blushed again. Hinaten was wearing some light make-up, she was wearing a Yukata and sandals.

"You...look lovely," Hareta said as Hinaten smiled. Hareta offered his arm as Hinaten took and the two walked out.

"Ah young puppy love," Marissa sighed as Micheal chuckled.

"You sound like a Grandma!" Micheal said causing him to be kicked into a wall...again.

"How does he handle that?" Scarlet asked. Bringing out Caliburn.

"He's got a hard head," Metaknight said drawing Galaxia.

"Let's show him what you learned," Caliburn said.

"Come on Ross-kun," Marissa said dragging me to the entrance Hareta and Hinaten went out.

"Fine, but we don't interfere, we just keep an eye on them," I said as we followed after them.

"How much you wanna bet a major fight will happen?" Alistair asked Andy.

"I'm in!" Andy said shaking hands.

(That's Part One! Next time Hareta and Hinaten start to enjoy the fair, as Ross and Marissa watch them, unknown to the four Pokemorphs, Ino is in the city too.)


	71. Extra: A Pokemorph Date! Part Two

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Date of fun! Part Two!

As Hareta and Hinaten walked along the path, Hinaten was smiling while Hareta was nervous.

'Ok calm down, just don't lose it,' Hareta said in his head as Hinaten suddenly dragged him over to a game.

"Aren't they just cute," Marissa said as the two of us decided to have some fun too. They Knew Hinaten could look after herself, so I managed to get Marissa to relax and have our own date.

"Yeah, well let's leave them be," I said as the two of us walked off to another area.

(Meanwhile)

On the Rooftops Ino was jumping from Roof to Roof looking for People with the potential to be Powerful but Loyal Darksides.

"Grr, no one yet," She said when she suddenly noticed Me and Marissa and quickly ducked down.

'Grr those Pokemorphs, if they discover me, I'll never get work done, I need a distraction!' She thought when she heard voices.

"Oww! Red, watch it!" A voice is heard as Ino looks down another side of the roof which was an Alley and saw four figures.

The First one who was the smallest, he was wearing a Red Helmet with two antennas, and a Red Jumpsuit, this is Voltar.

The Next one looked like a mad scientest, he had hair that looked shocked, a Blue Lab coat, Goggles and he had metal hands. This is Doktor Frogg.

The Next One was wearing a Green Jumpsuit had Orange Hair and goggles this is Red Menace.

The Last One looked like a cross with a Dog and Reptile named Doomageddon.

"Alright anything worth taking?" Voltar asked tapping his foot. As Red Menace took out...

"Uh I found this," He said bringing out a Toaster.

"Next," Voltar said as Ino smirked.

'Perfect!' She said as she jumped down, quickly catching the attention of all four of them.

"Alright missy, what do you want!?" Voltar said acting tough.

"Hmm, listen up, my Master requires your assitance in dealing with some heroes!" Ino said as Voltar raised an EyeBrow.

"Who's your master?" Voltar asked.

"Drake Darkstar!" Ino said causing Doktor Frogg to widen his eyes.

"THE Drake Darkstar!! The Darkside Menance and Sworn Enemy to the Author Fighters!!" Doktor Frogg yelled as Ino smirked and nodded.

"Hmm, I'm interested what does your master Require from us the League Of Super Evil!" Voltar said as Ino sweatdropped.

'LOSE?' She thought.

"Yes, you see Drake asked me to look through this town for Darksides to recruit, but an Author Fighter is in this town and I need someone to distract him," Ino said as Voltar grinned.

'Heheh, this is our chance to get into the Big Leagues!!' Voltar thought before nodding.

"Ok deal! We'll handle this Author Fighter for you," Voltar said as Ino nodded.

"I must be off, the Author Fighter will be easy to find," Ino said before jumping away.

"She's good," Red Menace said as Doktor Frogg nodded.

"Ok team, let's get started!" Voltar said as the four of them walked off.

(Meanwhile in another part of town)

Hinaten and Hareta was sitting in a cafe, Hinaten was drinking some Juice while Hareta was having some as well.

"Uh, be right back, bathroom," Hareta said as he walked away. As Hinaten brought out her Cherrygrove Contest Ribbon and the Coal Badge.

"Ok, so I need to win four more ribbons and seven Gym Badges then I can make it to the Grand Festival and Sinnoh League!" Hinaten said with a smile not noticing two items appearing on the table before looking up.

"Huh Eggs?" She said as she noticed the first Egg was Pink in Colour with a Blue Bubbles on it and the Staff symbol of her Duo Medallion was on it, the Second Egg was Purple In Colour with Yellow Lightning Bolts on it and the sword symbol of her Duo Medallion on it.

"Wow, Pretty she said as she felt both feeling the warmth.

"I better look after these things," She said as she picked both up. Just as Hareta showed up.

"Hey Hina...uh, what's with the eggs?" Hareta asked.

"I don't know, I found them on the table, what's weird is that each one has one of the symbols as my Medallion," Hinaten said as Hareta did see the similiar looks.

(Meanwhile)

Me and Marissa where walking down a path not noticing LOSE watching them.

"So that's the Author Fighter? Let's get to work!" Voltar said but Frogg stopped him.

"Uh how are we going to distract him, these guys give Drake trouble," Frogg said.

"Simple, we just distract them for as long as possible!" Voltar said chuckling as Frogg sighed.

"This is going to hurt," Frogg said.

(That's Part Two! Next time LOSE to distract Ross and Marissa with Hinaten and Hareta helping out!)


	72. Extra: A Pokemorph Date! Part Three

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Date of fun! Part Three!

As Hinaten and Hareta headed out of the Cafe, Hinaten carrying the two Eggs,

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry one?" Hareta asked.

"It's ok, let's find Otou-san and Kaa-san!" Hinaten said as the two stopped and saw something to their right.

"No Doomageddon! Get back!!" Frogg yelled but Doomageddon pounced on him and started to swallow him.

"No Doomageddon let him out!" Red Menace said pulling Frogg out.

"We should've gotten a cat instead of a Pan-dimensional Hellhound." Frogg muttered.

"Uh what are you doing?" Hareta asked.

'Blast Cover blown!' Voltar thought.

"We are the League of Super Evil! We're here on a little mission..." Voltar started to say but Frogg stopped him as he noticed the eggs Hinaten was holding

"Ohh chara eggs your one lucky girl. after all they..." Frogg said when Voltar glared at him.

"Hey are we here to talk about eggs or are we here to Dis... er prank those two!" Voltor said. Pointing at Me and Marissa.

"Not the eggs." Red Menace and Frogg said.

"Wait your going to prank my Mom and Dad!" Hinaten said stopping the LOSE.

"Oh, they're your parents," Voltar said. But Hinaten started glowing purple before facing Hareta.

"Hold these," She said giving him the Chara Eggs.

"Ok," Hareta said wise not to talk back to Duo Mewtwo.

"Uh Voltar, maybe we should get outta here, before we get hurt!" Frogg yelled.

"We're not going anywhere!!" Voltar yelled when suddenly all four of them where floating in the air.

"Wheee! We'e flying!" Red Menace said causing Voltar and Frogg to glare at him before Voltar turned to Hinaten.

"Alright! You can let us go now!!" Voltar said. But Hinaten grinned.

"Oh I will, but first you have a one way flight!" Hinaten said. As she glowed blue.

"I knew this was going to hurt!" Frogg said.

"Bye!" Hinaten said as the four of them where sent flying away.

(Just outside the town)

Ino was just leaving unfortunately noone had the right Darkside, so she was just heading back to Omega Mountain when she saw LOSE flying through the air.

"Hmm, time to head back!" She said before teleporting away.

(Back in the Town)

Hinaten and Hareta where showing the Chara Eggs to Me and Marissa.

"So you found these?" I asked.

"Yes, for some reason, I feel like these Eggs belong with me," Hinaten said. As I nodded.

"Well I think we've had enough fun for now, let's go home," I said.

"You two head to bed when we get back," Marissa said.

"Ok Kaa-san!" Hinaten said as she and Hareta headed back to the Halberd, Hinaten still carrying the Chara Eggs.

"You know you sounded like a good parent just now.," I said with a smile as Marissa kissed me.

"Yeah, well that's because I have you to help," Marissa said with a smile before we followed Hinaten and Hareta back to the Halberd.

(That's This Mini Series Done! The Next one will be about Hinaten's Chara Eggs hatching!)


	73. Extra: Pokemorph Charas! Part One

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

Pokemorph Charas! Part One!

We find Hinaten sitting in her room watching her new eggs. It was late in the night though.

"So you two are Chara Eggs? I wonder what you two will be like?" Hinaten said with a smile before she yawned.

"Time for Bed Hinaten!" Marissa called.

"OK Kaa-san!" Hinaten called back as she climbed into her bed and fell asleep not noticing the Eggs glowing.

(The Next Day!)

"Hmm," Hinaten sighed as she woke up,

"Well Sleeping beauty has awakened," A voice is heard.

"Don't be rude," Another voice is heard.

"What the...?" Hinaten said before noticing the Eggs where gone.

"The Eggs! Where are they?" Hinaten said.

"Why we're here," The Same voice is heard as Hinaten turned around and see a table was two small figures both Girls.

The First one was wearing a Blue Jacket with a Blue Shirt Underneath and Purple Jeans along with White Gloves, she had Purple Hair done in a Ponytail, Yellow Eyes and also strapped on her back looked like a Mini version of the Duo Sword.

The Second one was wearing a Pink Dress similiar to Dawns Contest Dress, she also had Pink Hair, Green Eyes and she was holding a mini Duo Staff.

"Hi!" The Pink one said smiling as Hinaten looked at where the eggs where.

"Are you two, Charas?" Hinaten asked.

"Bingo give the kid a prize!" The Purple one said as the Pink one bonked her head with the Staff.

"Be Nice! I apolgise for Kasumi she can be a little rude. My name is Haruka, nice to meet you," Haruka said with a smile before bowing.

"Hi, my names Hinaten, so what do you two...?" Hinaten asked.

"We represent your Pokemon dreams, I represent your Dream of being a Pokemon Master, while Haruka represents your Dream of being a Top Coordinator!" Kasumi said.

"Ok..." Hinaten said as a voice is heard.

"Attention we will be landing in Canalave City! Prepare for landing!" Metaknight said as the Halberd began landing.

"Canalave City," Hinaten said as Kasumi and Haruka jumped onto her shoulders.

"Let's go then!" Kasumi said as Hinaten headed off.

(A Little Later)

"(Breaths in) The Ocean air, it's great!" Marissa said. As I smiled as Hinaten saw the sight as well. Along with Kasumi and Haruka.

"Well, well, a Pokemon Gym!" Kasumi said. Since only Children and people with Charas can see them, Kasumi and Haruka where Invisible.

"Yeah, been a while since I was in one," Hinaten said as she brought out her Coal Badge.

"So you won a Gym Battle?" Kasumi said.

"A Contest too?"Haruka said as she saw Hinaten's Contest ribbon.

"Yeah, but I never had a chance to take on another Gym or Contest," Hinaten said as Kasumi smiled.

"So what do you say we take on this one," Kasumi said with a smile as Hinaten smiled too.

"Yeah," Hinaten said as Me and Marissa walked over.

"So you going to take this one on?" Marissa asked as Hinaten turned around and nodded.

"Then Let's go," I said as we headed off to the gym.

(That's Part One! Next time Hinaten challenges Byron to a gym battle, can she beat his Steel Hard Pokemon?)


	74. Extra: Pokemorph Charas! Part Two

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

Pokemorph Charas! Part Two!

As our three Pokemorphs headed into the Gym they saw it didn't look that different than Roarks, a Rocky Battlefield as they saw on the other side was a Bearded man, he was wearing basic clothes along with a cloak and carrying a shovel.

"So who is here to challenge Byron the Gym Leader!" Byron said as Hinaten walked forward with a Determined look on her face.

"I am here to challenge you for the Mine Badge!" Hinaten said as Byron noticed the Coal Badge.

"So you have defeated my son, Roark, no matter, let's see what you can do," Byron said as a Ref walked to the Edge of the Battlefield.

"This is a Three on Three Battle between Hinaten the challenger and Byron the Gym Leader will begin! Only the Challenger can make changes," The Ref said as Byron brought out his first Pokemon.

"Go Bronzor!" He said bringing out the Steel, Psychic Dual Type.

"Alright go for it Luffy!" Hinaten said bringing out Chimchar.

"Begin!!" The Ref said.

"Bronzor use Flash Cannon!" Byron said as Bronzor sent a blast of Light towards Luffy.

"Dodge then Flame Wheel!" Hinaten said as Luffy jumped over the Flash Cannon before spinning towards Bronzor.

"Iron Defense!" Byron said as Bronzor hardened it's defense.

"Figured, spin into Flame Drill!!" Hinaten said as Luffy spun fast slamming the drill of Fire into Bronzor sending it crashing even with the Iron Defense to help.

"Bronzor use Confusion!" Byron said as Bronzor got back up and sent Luffy back with a wave of Psychic Energy, Luckily Luffy didn't get confused.

"Let's finish this Flamethrower!" Hinaten said as Luffy fired a stream of Fire at Bronzor hitting it to the ground and knocking it out.

"Bronzor is unable to battle the winner is Chimchar!" The Ref said as Luffy grinned.

"Alright Luffy!" Hinaten cheered.

"Good Work Hinaten, let's go for two!" Kasumi said as Haruka nodded.

"Be careful he has to have bigger Pokemon!" Haruka said as Byron returned Bronzor.

"You did well and so did you Hinaten, now go Steelix!!" Byron said. Bringing out the Giant Steel Snake.

"GRROOOWW!!" Steelix roared.

"You just had to say he had Bigger Pokemon!" Kasumi said glaring at Haruka.

"Let's go Luffy!" Hinaten said as Luffy nodded.

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Flamethrower!" Hinaten said as Luffy sent a stream of Fire again.

"Sandstorm," Byron said as Steelix created a Tornado of Sand stopping the Flamethrower.

"Oh no," Hinaten said as Luffy sweated.

"Iron Tail!!" Byron yelled as Steelix sent it's huge tail towards Luffy.

"Dodge then Flame Drill!" Hinaten said as Luffy jumped away before spinning a Flame Drill.

"Dragonbreath!" Byron said as Steelix sent a Blast of Coloured Fire at Luffy stopping the Flame Drill and sending Luffy to the ground and sparking.

"Oh no it's Paralysised!" I said.

"Iron Tail!" Byron said as Steelix with a swing of the tail sent Luffy crashing back and out.

"Chimchar is unable to battle! Steelix wins!" The Ref said as Hinaten returned Luffy.

"You did great, ok, Go Brago!!" Hinaten said bringing out her Houndour who growled at the bigger Steelix.

"Another Fire Type?" Byron said.

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Flamethrower!" Hinaten said.

"Sandstorm!" Byron said as Steelix spun again creating another Sandstorm. Blocking the Flamethrower but as the Sandstorm stopped Steelix was gone. Leaving a Hole.

"It used Dig, Brago use your Sense to find it," Hinaten said as Brago glanced around but Kasumi noticed the hole.

"Hinaten the hole," Kasumi said as Hinaten noticed too and nodded. Just as Steelix suddenly burst out infront of Brago.

"Iron Tail!!" Byron yelled as Steelix was heading for Brago.

"Use Smog!" Hinaten said as Brago sent a cloud of smog towards Steelix, being a Steel Type, the move didn't damage him, but it gave Brago a cover.

"Now run straight ahead!" Hinaten said as Brago ran forward.

"Steelix Sandstorm!" Byron said as Steelix used Sandstorm to blow the Smog away. But Brago was gone.

"Now Brago's disappeared." Marissa said as Steelix tried to find it not noticing Brago behind him hiding in the hole.

"Now Flamethrower!" Hinaten called out as Brago sent a Blast of Fire hitting Steelix directly.

"Alright Direct hit!" I said.

"Quick back in the hole!!" Hinaten said as Brago ducked back in.

"That won't work again! Steelix Earthquake!!" Byron yelled.

"Quick get outta there!!" Hinaten said as Brago jumped up just as the Earthquake started, but no damage.

"Steelix! Iron Tail!!" Byron yelled as Brago landed.

"Quick jump again!" Hinaten called out as Brago tried to jump again. But Steelix managed to make a Glancing blow, but that was enough to send Brago crashing into a wall.

"Brago avoided a direct hit..." Marissa said.

"But is must be hurting!" I said as Brago struggled back up.

"Let's end this, Crunch!" Byron yelled as Steelix lunged forward.

"Use Smog to Evade!" Hinaten said as Brago sent a Cloud of Smoke before dodging but Steelix's crunch left a hole on the ground.

"If Steelix connect's?" Marissa said.

"Brago's done for!" I said.

"Come on Overheat!!" Hinaten yelled.

"Sandstorm!" Byron said as Brago sent a blast of extreme fire and heat towards Steelix who blocked with Sandstorm.

"Keep going!" Hinaten said. But Steelix was pushing forward.

"It's not working," Marissa said.

"No it is!" I said as Marissa noticed the Sandstorm turning Red.

"More Power!!" Hinaten yelled as Brago sent more power into the Overheat causing the Sandstorm to become a Fire Spin. When it finally died down Steelix was down.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Houndour wins!" The Ref said as Byron returned Steelix.

"Way to go Brago!" Hinaten cheered as Brago panted.

"Impressive Power, but prepare for this! Go Bastiodon!" Byron yelled bringing out the Armour Pokemon. Who roared.

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Come on Brago Flamethrower!" Hinaten said as Brago managed to send a Flamethrower.

"Take Down!" Byron yelled as Bastiodon simply charged through!

"What!?" Hinaten yelled as Bastiodon slammed Brago sending him crashing back and out!

"Houndour is unable to battle! Bastiodon wins!" The Ref said as Hinaten returned Brago.

"That battle with Steelix took to much, thank you! This is FAR from Over! Kabu let's go!" Hinaten calling out Heralord.

"Heralord!!" Kabu roared as he stared down Bastiodon.

"This is going to be a Pure Power Battle," I said as Marissa nodded. Kasumi and Haruka looked at the Person the came from.

"Let's win this," Both said.

(That's Part Two! Next time The Battle of Power Begins as Kabu takes on Bastiodon! Can Hinaten win the Mine Badge?)


	75. Extra: Pokemorph Charas! Part Three

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

Pokemorph Charas! Part Three!

"Kabu use Brick Break!" Hinaten said as Kabu jumped towards Bastiodon with his Right fist ready to slam.

"Use Iron Head!" Byron said as Bastiodon charged back with his Head glowing. As the attacks collided both where pushed.

"Who was the advantage?" Marissa asked.

"Hard to say, Bastiodon have great Defense, but Heracross's fighting attacks will be four times stronger," I said.

"So it's pretty even," Marissa said as I nodded.

"Heralord Megahorn!" Hinaten said as Kabu once again charged.

"Use Double Edge!" Byron yelled as Bastiodon collided with Kabu once agian Stalemate.

"On another note, Bastiodon have low Attack Power, so they can take damage but they are not that good at dishing it out." I said.

"But Kabu is good in Defense and Attack! So Hinaten has the Edge," Marissa said with a smile.

"She must be careful, if Byron taught Bastiodon Fire Attacks like Roark did for Rampardos, she could have trouble," I said.

"Use Brick Break!" Hinaten said as Kabu charged again hitting Bastiodon back.

"Hyperbeam!" Byron yelled as Bastiodon fired a beam.

"Dodge it!" Hinaten said as Kabu avoided the beam before flying over to Bastiodon who was tired from using Hyperbeam.

"Finish with Seismic Toss!" Hinaten said as Kabu lifted Bastiodon with great ease and flew up still carrying Bastiodon before spinning.

"Finish this!" Hinaten called out as Kabu threw Bastiodon down to the ground, as Kabu landed still on guard until everyone saw Bastiodon out.

"Bastiodon is unable to continue, the winner is Heralord and Hinaten!" The Ref said as Hinaten smiled as Kasumi and Haruka cheered.

"Alright Hinaten!" Marissa cheered as well. As I smiled.

'Way to go,' I thought.

"Bastiodon return, I'm proud of you," Byron said with a smile.

(Later)

"Since you defeated me, I award you the Mine Badge," Byron said as Hinaten took it.

"Thank you sir, Alright! The Mine Badge is mine!" Hinaten cheered along with her Pokemon and Charas.

"I hope you go far," Byron said before walking away.

"Well this was fun," I said as Marissa hugged Hinaten.

"Our little Trainer is getting stronger," Marissa said as Hinaten smiled.

"Not bad kid, you might make it to the top," Kasumi said. As Haruka once again bopped Kasumi with her staff.

"Congrats, now let's return, I need a bath," Haruka said as Kasumi chuckled.

"Let's go!" Hinaten said as she walked back to the Halberd along with Me and Marissa.

(That's Part Three and Done! My Next One is a Turn Back the Clock on how Marissa joined the Space Warrior's)


	76. Extra: Turn Back the Clock! Marissa!

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

Turn Back the Clock Extra!

Marissa!

We find ourselves in a town where we see 5 Soldier Heartless walking around the deserted streets, people where hiding from them, none of the Heartless noticed a figure watching them.

"Ok, here we go, Aquos Kyorge," The Figure whispered as she was surrounded in a Blue Glow becoming Aquos Kyorge revealing it was Marissa. (Just so people know, Marssa could use Aquos Kyorge before meeting my team, but it was very draining on her, until Balance Rescue.)

"Ok Heartless, time to get washed away! Hydro Pump!" She yelled as she blasted all five away with high pressure water! Just as three Shadows appeared.

"Woah!" Marissa said as she spun kick all three away before firing a Water Pulse. After she was sure it was clear she released her transformation.

"Phew, that's this area clear," She said before jumping away.

(Meanwhile in another Area)

"So this town is having Heartless Problems?" I asked.

"Yes my scanners pinpointed Heartless movement in this place." Metaknight said just as a Neo Shadow Heartless appeared.

"Your right again," I said as we where about to attack it suddenly got blasted with Water.

"Woah," Alistair said.

"Alright I got another one!" Marissa cheered as she appeared before she saw us.

"Hi, what are you people doing here?" She asked.

"We heard there was a Heartless Problem, so we came to help out, Metaknight try and use the scanners to find the lead Heartless," I said as Metaknight nodded.

"No need, I can handle things here," Marissa said as I raised an Eyebrow.

"Really? But more People here means more help," I said as Metaknight suddenly appeared again.

"I found it, the Leader Heartless in near the Lake over there!" Metaknight said pointing at the Lake a good distance off, just as I noticed Marissa was gone.

"Oh no, that girl is gonna get herself killed! You three stay here and protect the town, I'll go after her!" I said before teleporting away.

(Meanwhile)

Marissa has just entered a clearing that showed the lake.

"Now where is it?" She said until she noticed above the lake was an Invisible Heartless but it looked about twice the size.

"Ok, Aquos Kyorge," She whispered as she transformed before looking up.

"Aquos Claws!" Marissa yelled as she jumped up high and slashed a huge gash on the Invisible.

'I got it...no way,' Marissa thought as she saw despite the Gash the Heartless was standing strong and it even looked like it was grinning before it slammed a fist into Marissa's gut sending the Pokemorph Crashing down, with the Heartless following, as it landed Marissa was down and had returned to Human as the Heartless walked over with it's Left Claw glowing Black.

'Stay away!' Marissa thought to tired to speak as the Heartless grabbed her by the throat with it's Right Claw.

'I guess...I wasn't strong...at all,' Marissa thought as she closed her eyes and a tear fell down as the Heartless was about to take her heart.

"HYPERBEAM!!!" A voice yelled as a Beam of Orange Energy came barreling in slamming into the Heartless sending it crashing back dropping Marissa who started coughing and gasping as I walked forward.

"I'll finish this for you," I said as the Heartless growled before charging at me. But I simply raised my hands and cut it to pieces with Psycho Cut!

"(Sobs) It hurts," Marissa moaned as the poor girl was curled up scared and hurt but Alive, as I walked over.

"Hold on," I said as I gently picked her up Bridal Style and teleported away.

(Back in the town)

Metaknight was just slashing a Shadow Heartless in half, before glancing around.

"All done," He said as He noticed Kirby walked over, done as well.

"Same here," Alistair said.

"I Guess Ross and Marissa must have gotten the Leader Heartess!" Metaknight said. Just as I arrived still carrying Marissa

"What happened?" Alistair asked.

"She learnt a painful lesson, the Heartless Leader is gone and so are the Rest I guess?" I asked seeing the empty streets.

"Yeah we're done, what about her?" Metaknight asked.

"We take her to the Halberd and help her heal up." I said as we walked off.

(Awhile Later)

We see Myself along with Kirby, Metaknight and Alistair packing up Supplies.

"Ok that's nearly everything, so let's get going," I said.

"Who said you could leave," A voice is heard as I turned around to see Marissa a little bandaged but smiling.

"With out me!" She said as I smiled.

"Welcome aboard," I said.

"This is Metaknight, Kirby and Alistair!" I said as my other members either nodded or waved.

"My name is Marissa, the Kyorge Pokemorph," She said with a smile as we climbed onboard.

"Space Warrior's let's move out!" I said as the Halberd took off and flew towards the next location!

(That's this Extra Turn Back the Clock done! If anyone wants me to do more requests please do so, just remember it must be either about my team, the Author Fighters or Pokemon?)


	77. Extra: Darkside's Story! Part One!

(This is a Request from Darkmagicianmon)

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Darkside's Story!

Soldiers of Justice! Part One!

We find ourselves inside the HQ of the Society of Shadow's where Ozzy was lying down in his room, after Oldkid's threat, He showed Ozzy his weapon, and Immediatly Ozzy realised Oldkid would back up his threats so he was biding his time. When he heard knocking an growled a little before opening the door to see the Face of The Meta.

"What does he want now?" Ozzy asked. As the Meta growled.

"He wants to speak with you," The Meta said before walking away. Ozzy simply stood up and walked across the hallways with Missingo floating beside him.

"What now?" Missingo asked as Ozzy sighed.

"I don't know but atleast we can probably beat someone up to vent some anger, I blew up all the Oldkid look-a-like punching bags!" Ozzy said as Missingo chuckled.

"I see you have arrived," Oldkid said calmly easily sensing Ozzy's killing Aura.

"What do you want now?" Ozzy asked in a bored tone as Oldkid tossed him a Cloak.

"I need you to send a message to Drake I want you to tell him to send his lackeys to the Digital world to meet me, since Drake has bad blood against you, wear the cloak to keep your indentity up." Oldkid said.

"Fine," Ozzy said as he teleported away. As Oldkid smirked before turning to a Gate to the Digital World.

(Meanwhile at Omega Mountain)

Ozzy has appeared nearby the Shadow Palace and put on the cloak before walking forward. A little later outside the castle a he comes walking up to the gates where Johan and Omaddon were patrolling until they saw him approach.

"Halt, state your business!" Johan demands.

"I need to see Drake." He replies.

"Wrong answer, come on Omaddon!" Johan and his dumb partner rush him. As Ozzy sighed.

"Viral Claw!" he says grabbing the two and knocking them out with a jolt of energy.

He picks the two up walking into the castle where Drake was, Drake turns to see the unknown throwing the duo in front of him who woke up.

"Who are you?" Drake asks hating gatecrashers.

"I come bringing a message from my superior Oldkid." The Figure said with a little venom by Drake didn't noticed. At them mention of his name Drake was intrigued.

"He wishes you to come to the Digital World to meet him, he's discovered some of the scrolls containing data on Rasets generals are in Ladyboreamon's castle." Ozzy said. Drake thinks about this, he was told that Oldkid wasn't a Darkside out to be number one like him or Shade, so he knew this could be useful.

"Very well Onikagemon, Shimazumon, and you two!" he calls the Digimon and look at the Duo.

"Yes sir." Onikagemon asks.

"Go to the Digital World, find Oldkid, and be sure to come back with the data he can help us get on Rasets generals." Drake commands.

"Yes sir." They salute as they enter a portal. Drake turns to where the Unknown fighter was.

"And you, I just want to…" Drake start to say but Ozzy had vanished.

'Where'd he go?' Drake thought before shrugging his shoulder's

Outside the Palace Ozzy walked away before taking off the hood.

"Now that done, let's head back!" Ozzy said before teleporting away.

(That's Part One of this Special Extra! Next time shows what happened to Ozzy before the battle with the Author Fighters and Justice Soldiers and what happened when he left the battle?)


	78. Extra: Darkside's Story! Part Two!

(This is a Request from Darkmagicianmon)

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Darkside's Story!

Soldiers of Justice! Part Two!

Back in the Society of Shadow's Ozzy was busy meditating with Missingo observing his host, Missingo knows Ozzy has improved over his time in this pit of Demons. He even managed the Pokemorph Limit. Suddenly Ozzy noticed Oldkid.

"What next?" Ozzy asked.

"I need you to assist Drake again, he is going to take on the Authors Again, win or lose, just help them out for now, I need to prepare the festivites," Oldkid said with a smirk before walking away as Ozzy gulped since he knew what Oldkid was talking about.

"(Sighs) Let's go," Ozzy said grabbing the cloak again.

"Be careful out there don't forget if you go so does myself," Missingo said with a smile as Ozzy smiled too.

"Nice to see you care," Ozzy said before teleporting away/

(Back in Omega Mountain)

"Now remember everyone." Drake began, "Our objective is full and merciless fighting."

"Yes sir!" his forces call.

"Good, now let's move out!" Drake said until he stops to see beyond his crew was Ozzy once again cloaked. "What're you doing here?" Drake asks.

"Forgive the sudden intrusion, but Oldkid sent me back to help you in the fight." Ozzy explains.

"What good are you anyway?" Hotstreak asks. Ozzy smirked under his hood.

"Let the guy be Hotstreak, we got no time to debate on who's reliable and not." Drake says stepping forth.

"Yeah, I want to get back in the action." Shiv gets all excited.

"I can't wait to show them my new ability." Omaddon says cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go then team!" Drake creates a portal and they pass into it.

'Here we go?' Ozzy thought as he walked in after Drake's army.

The Heroes turned to see Drake along with his lackeys covering the whole area of the construction site.

"Right on time as usual." Drake said looking at his wrist watch and then at them.

Metal sees Ino and looks back at Hikari "How come she looks almost like you" he asked Hikari.

"And why does that one look like you?" Prodigy asks Melody while pointing to Meladonna.

"They're our own Darksides Ino's mine and Meladonna's is Melody's" Hikari explains.

"Whoa Darkside chicks." Insectoid said.

"Trust me Ino my look beautiful but she a cold-blooded killer" Hikari said glaring at Ino.

'Ain't that the truth,' Ozzy thought, knowing what the Balace Darkside would do if she found out his identity.

"And Meladonna's just a big slut." Melody adds which irritated Meladonna.

"I should know, she once flirted with me when I was nine." Flint adds.

"And you liked it!" Meladonna says which got Monica pissed.

"You're gonna get yours hag!" Monica shouts.

"Looks like you touched a nerve on her." Carmen says to Meladonna.

"Perfect." She replies.

"Well Ebon once this is over we're bringing you and your gang back to jail in Dakota where you belong." Static tells the shadow Bang Baby.

"Not happening this time around Static." Ebon replies.

"Yeah sparky, out here we have the advantage with Drake around." Puff adds.

"But on our turf, we have the advantage!" Airnaruto corrects her as he steps forward.

"Well we got an advantage against your advantage." Johan says back.

"What do you mean?" Nukid asks.

"Show them Omaddon." Johan tells his partner who steps forward.

"Watch the eyes." Omaddon says as he concentrates his energy, "Byakugan!" he shouts as his eyes turn all black, and veins grow on the sides of his face close to the sockets.

'The Byakugan? How the hell did that Idiot get that!?' Ozzy thought just as surprised as the Author Fighters and Their Allies.

When TL saw this he looked more pale white then he normally does, "No!" he gasps.

"The Byakugan, how'd this happen!?" D.M asks knowing who this might involve.

Drake started, "Well as you know from most of my previous losses I learned to always have a back up plan. So when you took Hanabi from me I made sure I kept a hidden blood sample containing the Hyuga DNA, and once it was stable Omaddon downed it and you see before you the success of the experiment." He finishes.

TL was burning with anger hearing that Drake stole the DNA from his love and used the bloodline to his own advantage.

"Al right Drake we're going to ask you to return the sword or suffer the consequences." Shroud demands as he gets into a Fighter stance while Xeno readies his fists.

"I choose consequences." he replies readying the sword. As Ozzy took a fighting stance. As Missingo appeared next to him ready to help too. As Midnight Rose glanced at Ozzy and saw a hazy version of Missingo. Before preparing as well.

"Your funeral" Prodigy said as his visor activates.

"Tally take cover!" Lobo commands her as she hides behind a big metal pipe and started the camera.

"Let's do it!" the heroes called.

"Attack!" Drake commands his forces and the battle began.

"Omaddon's mine!" TL screams as he runs past them and starts fighting Omaddon with his electric strikes.

"Why so pissed Fictorian, can't stand seeing the new and improved me?" Omaddon asks while using the Byakugan to see all his incoming attacks.

"What's pissed me off is seeing you use Hanabi's and all the other Hyuga's bloodline for your own purposes!" he says grabbing Omaddon's arm and electrocutes him.

Omaddon ignores the shock and focuses on TL's center chakra points, "Found them!" he punches the Fictorian in the spot.

TL coughs a bit of blood from that impact, until his brothers' charge to help him. "Fire Arrows!" D-Dude launches fire made of arrows at Omaddon who tried dodging them but one nailed him in the leg. "Loony now!" D-Dude calls, "Take this!" Loony throws his Chakrams at Omaddon who leaned back barely avoiding the blows leaving him wide open for TL to attack, "You're done!" TL fires a big lighting shock at Omaddon pushing him back and he crashes into a small cement mixer.

"I put a shock to your system." TL says.

"Hey that's my catchphrase." Static says as he blasts Puff away.

"Well it never hurts to try it out." TL shrugs his shoulders.

Reptilian was running around punching and kicking any Dark Warrior coming at him, "This is cakewalk." Reptilian said as he used his tail like a lasso that grabs one Dark Warrior's leg and flings him at the others.

"That's using your tail." Airnaruto says as he uses some wind Jutsus to make Talon loose altitude while flying. "You certainly love the air Talon, let's see if you like flying in a blizzard!" he shouts using his new godlike powers to conjure up a blizzard around her.

"I can't see!" Talon tries to see her way past the icy snow. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her body binding her and she fell to the ground locked in Gear's Zap Cap.

"Zap Cap, never leave home without one." Gear announces like he's on an infomercial while tossing another one up in the air.

Meanwhile Mantis was busy avoiding Shiv swinging his Energy Blades at him, "What's the matter Buggy, afraid to fight back?" he chuckles stupidly.

"I don't want to waste my scythes on an idiot, besides…" Mantis delivered a harsh kick to the groin making Shiv groan in pain and fainted. "That option works just as good."

"You do realize that too many heroes who are above your level would consider that a childish thing to do." Insectoid says flying by.

"We do whatever we can to wear them down." Mantis replies.

"Look out!" Insectoid call as he pushes Mantis out of the way before Johan and Kangor tackled them.

"Thanks man." Mantis says.

"No prob, now let's see if these guys like ants in their pants!" Insectoid summons a whole colony of ants that crawled up their legs and they began hopping up and down all crazy like. "Nice jig guys." Mantis chuckles at the two unfortunate bad guys.

Onyx, and Ferret were dealing with Metal and Carl. "Which one you want?" Metal asks Carl. "The one with the ugly nose is mine." Carl cracks his fists. "Cool that leaves me with big tall and ugly." Metal chuckles.

Onyx charges Metal who manipulates the ground below them to grab the Meta-Human by the feet holding him in place, "Betcha wish you could do that." Metal chuckles but Onyx breaks his feet out, "But that's cool to." Metal winces as Onyx charges him until…

"Hydro Pump!" Marissa shouts.

"Water Pulse!" Katie shouts.

The two water attacks coming from the two Pokemorphs combine and drown Onyx leaving him on his back. "You're all washed up hard head." Katie says.

"Thanks girls, I owe you." Metal says.

"Least we could do after what we put you through." Marissa says.

Carl was sicking his Shadow Clones to fight with Ferret until he managed to beat all of them, even thought the results were shocking him. "Al right pal, I'm gonna chew you to pieces." Ferret says to Carl until Hinaten floats down in between them, "Out of the way kid, or I'll have to chew you to." Ferret says to her.

Suddenly Hinaten opens her eyes revealing to be yellow which scares the Bang Baby. "Chew on this!" she uses Aura Sphere on him and he crashes into huge bags of plaster.

"That's my girl!" Ross cheers as he uses Hyper Beam on the shrouded fighter on Drake's side. 'There's something familiar about that guy.' Ross thought. As Ozzy glared at Ross.

'If only we could battle on different terms' Ozzy said blocking Ross's Psycho Cuts with Viral Claw.

Hotstreak was fighting against Flint in an all out fire war. "Let's see how you like this chump!" Hotstreak says as he throws a fireball at the Warrior Genius.

"How childish!" Flint says as he activates his lava armor Jutsu and easily punches the fireball into smaller less threatening flames. "Let me try." He forms some hand signs, "Fire style; Fire ball Jutsu!" he blows fire at Hotstreak who takes it head on.

"Not good enough!" Hotstreak attempts to punch Flint but he ducks and delivers an upward kick to Hotstreak's jaw sending him upward.

Flint starts making more hand signs, "Fire Style; Phoenix Embodiment!" he shouts as he is encased in a red aura forming his phoenix like cloak. He then flies at Hotstreak still airborne and crash into a side building. Flint lands on the ground as Hotstreak falls to it.

"Smokin'." Flint says cool like.

Nukid and X were meanwhile dealing with Carmen who kept launching at them while inside his shell. "Double knock out?" X asks.

"You know it!" Nukid replies.

As Carmen was closing in on them they readied their fists and delivered a double punch sending Carmen backwards crashing into Meladonna who was fighting Melody and Monica.

"Stupid animal!" Meladonna scolds him.

"Nice work guys." Monica says.

Meanwhile Brian, Airnaruto, Energy, and B.M were dealing with Ebon. Energy was firing his energy blasts at Ebon who was moving out of the way to avoid them. "Blade Cutter!" B.M uses his cutting technique on Ebon who took the blow but got back and ready.

"Nice moves heroes, but it's not enough!" Ebon says as he begins covering them in a dark dome.

"I can't see!" B.M tries to look around but sees nothing but darkness.

"So let's shed some light on the subject!" Airnaruto says as he forms hand signs in the dark, "Light Style; Sun beacon!" he shouts and the place fills with a bright light that illuminated Ebon's powers.

Ebon gets his sight back and sees Brian and Airnaruto with Rasengans in their palms. The two then put their hands at each other's side and the two Rasengans merge into one big one. "Let's do this!" Brian shouts as the Author and Warrior jump at the Shadow Man. "Oodama Rasengan!" they shout shoving it into Ebon who screams in pain and disperses into smaller shadows. "A Booyah!" Brian cheers as he and Airnaruto high-five.

Now we find Hikari, and Rose fighting Ino. "I never thought I'd see the day where I have to fight a carbon copy of you!" Ino shouts to Hikari.

"You should never know what's out there Ino." Hikari said taking out her sword.

"You're right." Ino said pulling out her red rose which turns into a whip.

"Wind Scar" Hikari shouted as a very similar attack came at Ino who retaliated, "Rose thorn whip!" Ino shots as her whip fights back against the attack." Ino shouts.

Rose had to help Hikari, "Moegami Kazegami Fire storm" Rose said to the horse and Phoenix.

"Right" they said combing the powers creating a huge Fireburst that knocked Ino back.

Ino wipes some blood from her lip and gets back up, "So the legendary animals of Amaterasu the Sun Goddess." Ino said with a smirk

"You've heard of my mom?" Rose asks Ino.

"Who hasn't?" Ino replies. Rose just tried sending blasts of energy at Ino until Johan slides in front, "Shield!" he uses his aura shield to deflect the blasts. "Thanks Johan." Ino says. "No prob." Johan replies.

"Rose-Chan let's crank it up!" Hikari tells Rose as they begun singing 'When you believe' that started to cause all the Bad Guys to go crazy

'Ozzy now!' Missingo thought as Ozzy raised his hands.

"Chaos Shield!" Ozzy said as the singing was blocked.

Drake and Ino suddenly realized who did that, and Drake shot a blast at the guy's hood knocking it off revealing to be Ozzy.

"Ozzy!" Drake, Ino, and Ross shout.

"Uh-Oh spotted!" Ozzy gasps.

'Ozzy get out now!!' Missingo yelled in his head.

"So that's Ozzy." B.M says.

"You have some nerve showing up here you traitor to the name Darkside!" Drake shouts as he begun sending dark blasts at Ozzy who kept dodging them.

"So you're working with Oldkid now, figures we couldn't trust him either!" Ino adds as she uses her whip to attack Ozzy.

"He's mine!" Ross shouts as he begun shooting Hyper Beams at Ozzy who kept trying to avoid him until he was out of power to defend himself.

"That's it I'm out of here, and soon the wrath of the Bloody Shadows will fall on you all!" Ozzy cries as he vanishes into a dark portal. Not noticing a Beeping device landing on his leg.

(A little later)

Ozzy appeared in the Society of Shadow's HQ panting.

"Well that went as expected," Oldkid said as Ozzy glared at him.

"I almost got killed!!" Ozzy yelled as Missingo checked his energy reserves.

"You did well, I'm sure Drake's trust in me has shaken, soon we will prepare the doom of the Author Fighters," Oldkid said as Ozzy turned around and left for his room and sat down.

"Well at least we survived," Missingo said trying to see a bright side.

"But if he gets that Damn machine up! We'll never get outta here!!" Ozzy yelled as he heard a slight beeping.

"A tracking device? One of those Heroes must have planted this," Ozzy whispered before taking it off and hiding it.

'Looks like we might get outta here after all!' Ozzy thought with a grin.

(That's Part Two and final! This is a prequel of sorts for Team Ryche! Since that Tracker reveals the location of the Society of Shadows! My Next Mini will be about two Demons getting pay back but they have to handle an Emperor Beetle and a Queen Bee!)


	79. Extra: King and Queen of Bug's! Part One

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

The Queen and King of Bug Pokemon! Part One!

We find ourselves in a clearing Hinaten was training with Bebe!

"Alright Power Gem!" Hinaten called as Bebe sent the glowing rocks at the targets hitting them all. As the Honey Comb Pokemon smiled.

"Alright Bebe! Your doing great!" Hinaten called out. As all her pokemon where watching. Brago and Luffy where trying to prove who had power Firepower, Penny her Krabby was swimming in the nearby river. While Robin and Kabu where simply resting.

"Ok let's try Psybeam!" Hinaten said as Bebe sent a beam of energy at another target blasting it away.

(Meanwhile)

Nearby our Mew Pokemorph's area was two familiar faces Jawser and Brutus where looking through the area for some food or Humans to annoy. When they heard the cheering.

"Is that?" Jawser said when Brutus looked through the bushes to see Hinaten.

"It's that brat!" Brutus said.

"Ok Bebe, Penny go for it!" Hinaten cheered as Bebe and Penny started a spar.

"Krrkrr!" Penny cried out unleashing a Bubblebeam, which Bebe dodged. Before firing a Psybeam that connected.

"Combee!!" Bebe cried out as she started glowing.

"Huh Bebe? Your Evolving!" Hinaten called out as the glowing died down to see Vespiqueen!

"Alright! You've evolved into Vespiqueen!!" Hinaten cheered as she hugged the Queen Bee Pokemon.

"Alright let's try out some attacks, Use Attack Order!!" Hinaten said as Bebe sent a swarm of bees into a bush missing the target.

"You missed?" Hinaten said as Bebe smiled as if saying 'Oh really?'

(Meanwhile)

"Stupid Bees!!!" Brutus yelled both himself and Jawser where covered in Stings.

"So how we get back at girl?" Jawser asked.

"We'll get to that but first is we need to heal these stings," Brutus said as he and Jawser walked towards a building named Hospital for Demons.

(That's Part One! Next time Brutus and Jawser try again to get back at Hinaten, meanwhile sparks start to fly between Bebe and Kabu.)


	80. Extra: King and Queen of Bug's! Part Two

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

The Queen and King of Bug Pokemon! Part Two!

After getting healed up Brutus and Jawser where once again watching Hinaten's Pokemon training.

"So how do we get back at that brat!" Jawser said.

"Patience my friend, you see these special Kunai are dipped in a Poison from Manda's fangs themselves!" Brutus said.

"Woah! How'd you get those?" Jawser said.

"You don't wanna know," Brutus said with a shiver.

"Ok Bebe, let's see if we can train some more," Hinaten did with a smile as Bebe nodded.

"Alright lets try your Attack Order again," Hinaten said as Bebe nodded before sending a swarm of bees at a target causing it to fall down with multiple holes.

"Now, Slash attack!" Hinaten said tossing a log, as Bebe simply slashed it in half.

"Alright, at this rate well be unbeatable in no time!" Hinaten cheered.

"I'll be back, I have to get some water from that spring we found, Kabu, Bebe your incharge until I come back!" Hinaten said as she walked away as Kabu stood up and walked over.

"Hera, heralord," He said as Bebe nodded. (Translation: You've gotten stronger,)

"Vespi, Vespiqueen," She replied as Kabu suddenly raised a claw as if saying scuse me a sec, before turning around and with a swish of his arm sent a pair of Kunai's flying back. (Thank you, Kabu)

"YEOHH!!!!" A voice yelled as both Kunai hit Brutus, as Jawser picked him up by the feet and began dragging him to the Demon Hospital again.

"Heralord, hera, lord!" Kabu said. As Bebe flew over and for some reason grabbed his claw. (Hmm, attacking from behind, cowards!)

"Vespi," Bebe said nodding. (Indeed,)

(A little later)

"I'm back!" Hinaten cheered with some bottles of water as Robin used her vines to carry some of them.

"Anything happen?" Hinaten asked. As Bebe and Kabu looked at each other.

"Hera/Vespi," They both said. (Nope)

"Well good to hear, now what do you say we head out," Hinaten said as all the Pokemon cheered.

(Meanwhile)

Jawser and Brutus where limping away, well Brutus was.

"So we done for today, I have some stuff to handle," Jawser said.

"Whatever, HINATEN!! WE'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!!!" Brutus screamed but he noticed he woke up a swarm of Beedrill. As both Demons sweatdropped.

"Have fun," Jawser said teleporting away.

"JAWSER!!" Brutus yelled as the Beedrill attacked.

(Meanwhile)

On another Road, Hinaten was walking down a road when she heard the screams, before noticing a sign that read, 'Other Road out of order due to Beedrills,'

"Ouch, I feel sorry for the person who went down that path," Hinaten said before walking down her path.

(That's Part Two and Done! Like I said requests welcome,)


	81. Extra: A New Rival! Part One!

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Rival Emerges! Part One!

We find ourselves in Eterna City where Hinaten was walking across a road, when she saw a Poster.

"A Pokemon Contest! Alright, a chance to win my second Ribbon!" Hinaten said not noticing a figure behind her, she had hair which was a combo of Light Blue and White Hair, Her Black Iris Eyes where surrounded by a Purple Ring. She was wearing what looked like a Lavender coloured Kimono.

"A Contest? Hmm, a waste of time, only Gym Challenges are fun!" She said getting Hinaten's attention.

"Hmm, what do you mean about Contests? I enter them and Gym Challenges," Hinaten said suprising the girl.

"Both!? Hmm, you must be pretty weak having to split your efforts," She said as Hinaten frowned.

"Hmm, well after I win this contest, I'm gonna challenge Gardenia for the Forest Badge and win!" Hinaten said.

"Ha, I'd love to see that, I could beat you at anything!" She said.

"What makes you say that!?" Hinaten said.

"Well I can win in beauty hands down!" She said with a smirk, but a certain second mind wasn't happy.

'Why that little! Hinaten let me out! I'll teach her a lesson!!' Mewtwo Hinaten yelled.

'No! We settle this the trainer way!' Hinaten thought before glaring at the Girl.

"How about this, if you think your so good, after I win, we both challenge Gardenia, and try to win the fastest!" Hinaten said as the Girl smirked and walked away.

"Fine by me and the names Komei by the way," She said as she walked away.

"We can't lose to her!" Hinaten growled before walking away too.

(Later that day)

"Welcome everyone to the Eterna City Pokemon Contest!" Lillian called out. As the crowd cheered as in the Back Hinaten once again in her Kimono, was watching.

"I'll show her, I'm no pushover," She whispered confident.

"Now let's begin our Appeal Stage!" Lillian called out. As Hinaten saw she was the tenth person to go.

"Ok, now I'll use Penny in the Appeal Stage, then Bebe in the Battle Stage!" Hinaten whispered.

(Meanwhile in the Stands)

Komei was seated in the stands watching the performances.

'Let's see how good you are?' Komei thought as a Smoochum was sitting next to her.

"Smoochum!" The Pokemon said.

(That's Part One! Next time, Hinaten begins her contest challenge, determined to show Komei, she isn't a pushover, can she keep focused and win a second ribbon, and what will happen when Hinaten and Komei challenge Gardenia!)


	82. Extra: A New Rival! Part Two!

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Rival Emerges! Part Two!

As the Performances continued, some went very well, some...not so good, someone got hit by a Parasect's Spore attack. After the first Nine had finished, Hinaten walked onto the stage.

"Our next Coordinator is Hinaten!" Lillian called out as the crowd cheered as Komei smirked.

"Alright, Penny, time to shine!!" Hinaten called out as Penny her Krabby appeared.

"Krrkrrkrr," Penny called out.

"Bubble!" Hinaten called as Penny sent a stream of Bubbles floating everywhere.

"Now use Water Gun straight down!!" Hinaten said as Penny hit the ground with her Water Gun which caused the Water to bounce up and hit every Bubble with Ease. Sending Rain and sparkles to fall. As Komei kept her smirk.

'Not bad,' She thought. As she started having a Flashback.

(Flashback)

We see Komei wearing a Purple Gi meditating. Next to her was Rio the Lucario Pokemorph and one of the Pokemorph Sanctuary Guardian's. They where inside some kind of Dojo. Around them where other Pokemorphs. Two Machoke Pokemorph's where wrestling. A Hitmonlee and Hitmontop Pokemorph where practising their kicks, while a Medicham Pokemorph was floating in midair.

"You see Komei. By using the power of Aura, you can sense not only other beings, but their Emotions and power too. With this power you can sense if someone is angry or Sad or a Threat," Rio said calmly ignoring the other Pokemorphs.

"Yes, Rio-sensei," Komei said just as calm. When suddenly both glanced at a Sliding door which opened to reveal Landon.

"Hey Rio, Danielle needs us for a second," Landon said as Rio nodded.

"Keep what I taught you in your heart," Rio said as he stood up.

"Yes, Rio-sensei," Komei said with a smile.

(End FlashBack)

"These are our Second Round Battlers!" Lillian's voice snapping Komei out, to her shock she had daydreamed through the rest of the Appeal stage, as she blushed at that she noticed her Smoochum giggling.

"Haha," She said sarcastically. But she saw Hinaten on the board.

(Back in the Waiting Room)

"I made it!" Hinaten cheered.

"Now I just have to win the two battles, time for your Debut...Bebe," Hinaten said.

(A little later)

After a huge battle between an Ivysaur and a Beedrill with the Ivysaur winning. Hinaten was walking to the Stage again for her first battle. For the second place in the final.

"Now let's begin the second battle!!" Lillian called out as the clock started.

"Go Hariyama!!" The Other Coordinator said bringing out the Huge Fighting Pokemon.

"Come on Bebe!" Hinaten cheered bringing out her Vespiqueen.

"Hariyama use Brick Break!" He yelled as Hariyama ran towards Bebe.

"Fly up and use Psybeam!" Hinaten called out as Bebe simply flew up and fired a beam of Psychic Energy hitting Hariyama hard. Pushing it back.

'Hmm, now's a good a chance as any,' Komei thought as she closed her eyes. As she did she saw covering Hinaten was a strange Aura, most Aura's where one colour, but Hinaten's was done in a Yin-Yang Symbol, Coloured Pink and Purple.

'Strange, that would mean she has two mind sets, two different Aura's!' Komei thought.

"Now Aerial Ace!" Hinaten called out as Bebe slammed into Hariyama knocking it out.

"Hariyama is unable to battle the winner is Vespiqueen and Hinaten!" Lillian called out.

"Alright Bebe!" Hinaten cheered.

(A little later)

"Now it's time for our final battle! Begin!!" Lillian called out.

"Bebe! Time to Fly!" Hinaten said as Bebe appeared in a flash of white smoke.

"Go Ivysaur! Let's get'em!" The Other Trainer called out sending the Ivysaur out.

'This outta be good!' Komei thought.

"Ivysaur Razor Leaf!" He yelled as Ivysaur sent a barrage of Leafs towards Bebe.

"Defend Order!" Hinaten called out as Suddenly a Swarm of Bees appeared and buzzed all over Bebe, blocking all the Razor Leafs.

"Now Attack Order!" Hinaten called out as the same swarm of Bees flew towards Ivysaur constantly stinging.

"Leaf Storm!" He yelled as Ivysaur suddenly summounded a Tornado of Leafs and sending it straight for Bebe.

"Gust Attack!" Hinaten called as Bebe sent a Tornado of Wind blocking the Leaf Storm. The Explosion sending both back. As Hinaten opponent grinned.

"Solarbeam!" He yelled at Ivysaur started gathering Sunlight.

"Hyperbeam!" Hinaten yelled as Bebe started gathering energy too.

"FIRE!!" Both yelled as the two beams of Energy slammed into each other creating an even bigger explosion. Just as the buzzer sounded.

"That's it! Now we shall see our winner!" Lillian said as the screen showed the amount of points left.

"The winner is Hinaten and her Vespiqueen!" Lillian called out as the crowd and Hinaten cheered.

"We did it!!" Hinaten cheered as she hugged Bebe.

"Now bad kid, but let's see how good you are in gym battles!" Komei said as she walked away.

(That's Part Two! Next time, Hinaten is given her ribbon as she and Komei prepare to face Gardenia. Will both girls win forests badges, and can Hinaten prove she's just as good as Komei.)


	83. Extra: A New Rival! Part Three!

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Rival Emerges! Part Three!

(The Next Day)

We see Hinaten walking outta the Pokemon Centre with a Determined look on her face.

"Time to my Third Badge!" She said as she walked down the path. As she saw the Gym Outside, calmly was Komei.

"So you made it after all!" Komei said with a smirk as Hinaten kept her determined face.

"Of course, I never back down from a challenge, Otou-san taught me that!" Hinaten said as she walked into the Gym with Komei behind her.

"So I see I have two challenger's?" A voice is heard as they see on the other side of the battlefield was Gardenia.

"Yes!" Hinaten and Komei said with smiles.

"Very well then, who's first!" Gardenia said as Hinaten walked to the stands.

"You where here first, so you battle first!" Hinaten said as she sat down as Komei smirked.

"Fine with me!" Komei said as she stood on one side of the battlefield with Gardenia on the other side.

"This Gym Challenge will now begin! Each of you will use three Pokemon! Match begin!" The Ref said.

"Ok Go Turtwig!" Gardenia called out as she brought out the Sinnoh Grass Starter.

"Turtwig!" The Pokemon cried.

"Ok, Go Sableye!" Komei called out bringing out the Ghost/Dark Pokemon.

"Sableye!" The Pokemon cried out getting into a fighting stance.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Komei said as the Sableye sent an Orb of Dark Energy towards Turtwig.

"Dodge!" Gardenia said as Turtwig suddenly vanished.

"Hmm, that Turtwig's fast, Sableye dig!" Komei said as Sableye tunneled underground. As Turtwig stopped.

"Be careful Turtwig, keep you Guard up." Gardenia said.

"Turt..wig!" Turtwig cried out as Sableye suddenly sent it flying.

"Now Ice Beam!" Komei called out as Sableye hit Turtwig with a powerful Ice Beam, freezing it.

"Turtwig is unable to continue. Sableye wins!" The Ref said as Gardenia and Komei recalled Pokemon.

"Thank's Sableye, take a break for later. Now go! Snover!" Komei said bringing out the Christmas Tree Pokemon.

"Snover!" It cried.

"Ah, a grass type huh. Well then, I choose Roserade!" Gardenia said bringing out the Flower Pokemon.

"Roserade!" The Pokemon called out.

"This will be quick, Ice Beam!" Komei said.

"Sunny Day, then use Weather Ball!" Gardenia said as Roserade sent a blast skyward causing the sun to glow brighter, causing Snover's Ice Beam to fizzle away.

"Oh no!" Komei said as Roserade sent an Orb of Fire towards Snover, Being a Grass/Ice type made it four times strong, knocking Snover out.

"Snover is unable to battle, Roserade wins!" The Ref said as Komei returned Snover.

"Sorry pal, alright go Sableye!" Komei said bringing Sableye back out.

"Use Weather Ball!" Gardenia said as another orb of Fire was sent to Sableye.

"Shadow Ball!" Komei said as Sableye sent an Orb of Dark Energy blocking the Weather Ball.

"Fire Punch!" Komei said surprising Gardenia as Sableye punched Roserade, her own Sunny Day boosting the power of Fire Punch, knocking out Roserade.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Sableye wins!" The Ref said as the Sun returned to normal.

"Nice work, now time for my new member, go Cacnea!" Gardenia said bringing out the Cactus Pokemon.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea called out.

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Komei said as Sableye sent another Shadow Ball towards Cacnea.

"Use Needle Arm to send it back!" Gardenia said as Cacnea hit the Shadow Ball with Needle Arm causing it to rebound and hit Sableye.

"Sableye is unable to battle! Cacnea wins!" The Ref said as Komei returned Sableye.

'That Cacnea is strong, but I know just the Pokemon to beat it!' Komei thought as she brought out her last pokemon.

"Go Smoochum!" Komei said bringing out the Psychic/Ice Pokemon.

"Smoochum!" The Pokemon cried.

'This is it, now let's see how good YOU are?' Hinaten thought.

(That's Part Three! Next time, Komei finishes her battle, as Hinaten prepares for her battle, can she beat Gardenia?)


	84. Extra: A New Rival! Part Four!

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Rival Emerges! Part Four!

"Smoochum use Icy Wind!" Komei said as Smoochum sent a wave of Cold Wind towards Cacnea.

"Block that with Sandstorm!" Gardenia said as Cacnea started spinning fast blocking the Icy Wind with Sandstorm.

"Hmm, Ice Beam!" Komei said as Smoochum sent a beam of Ice towards Cacnea.

"Use Pin Missile!" Gardenia said as Cacnea sent a Barrage of Spikes towards the Ice Beam the Ice only froze the pins, saving Cacnea.

"Now for Drain Punch!!" Gardenia said as Cacnea charged towards Smoochum.

"Counter with Ice Punch!!" Komei said as Smoochum charged as well.

"Smoochum!" Smoochum cried out as she punched along with Cacnea, creating an Explosion. As everyone watched nervously, they saw Smoochum just standing, Cacnea out.

"Cacnea is unable to battle! Smoochum and Komei win!" The Ref said as Komei smiled and picked up Smoochum.

"Excellent work!" Komei said as she glanced at Hinaten and smirked.

'Let's see how good you are fellow Pokemorph,' She thought.

'I won't lose this!' Hinaten thought as she stood up. Meanwhile Gardenia gave the pokeballs containing Cacnea, Turtwig and Roserade to the Ref who put them in a Pokemon Healing Station. Before walking over to Komei.

"Well congrats for beating me, here is your forest badge," Gardenia said giving the badge to Komei.

"Thank you, my second badge," Komei said as Hinaten walked forward.

"Great work Komei, but it's my turn," Hinaten said as Gardenia nodded as Komei headed for the stands. Just as Gardenia's Pokemon where done healing!

"Alright let's begin!" Gardenia said as both her and Hinaten took their places.

"This battle will contain the same rules as before, 3 on 3, only the challenge can change pokemon. Match Begin!" The Ref said.

"Cacnea your up!" Gardenia said this time bringing Cacnea out first.

'So changing your line-up to trick me, no gonna happen!' Hinaten said.

"Go! Brago!" Hinaten said bringing out the Dark/Fire Pokemon,

"Houndour!" Brago growled as he glared at Cacnea

"Cacnea Pin Missile!" Gardenia said as Cacnea sent barrage of Needles towards Brago.

"Flamethrower!" Hinaten called out as Brago burned the Pins away.

"Drain Punch!" Gardenia said as Cacnea charged at Brago with Drain Punch.

"Dodge then Fire Fang!" Hinaten said as Brago ducked the Drain Punch before biting into Cacnea's Arm with a Fire Fang.

"Now Flamethrower!" Hinaten called out as Brago fired a blast of Fire sending Cacnea flying.

"Cacnea is unable to battle!" The Ref said as Gardenia recalled Cacnea.

"Well done, now go Turtwig!" Gardenia said.

"Return Brago!" Hinaten said recalling Brago.

"Go! Luffy!" Hinaten said bringing out Chimchar.

"A battle of Sinnoh Starter's this will be fun, Turtwig Tackle attack!" Gardenia said as Turtwig charged at Luffy.

"Counter with Scratch!" Hinaten called out as Luffy and Turtwig attacked together pushing each other back!

'Hmm, so you have some strong fire types, big deal, I fought her with Ice Types and it was close, don't get overconfident!' Komei thought. As the battle continued.

(That's Part Four! Next time Hinaten Finishes her battle with Gardenia, but afterwards it seems things between her and Komei are far from over!)


	85. Extra: A New Rival! Part Five!

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Rival Emerges! Part Five!

"Alright Luffy Flame Wheel!" Hinaten called out as a Luffy started barraling towards Turtwig.

"Dodge then Bite!" Gardenia said as Turtwig avoided Luffy before biting on Luffy.

"Flame Wheel! Horizontal Version!" Hinaten said as Luffy started spinning in place creating a Wheel of Flame hitting Turtwig and sending it back, but the spinning took too much as both went down.

"Both Turtwig and Chimchar are unable to battle!" The Ref said as both pokemon where recalled.

"Alright go Roserade!" Gardenia said as Roserade came out.

"Ok! Bebe!" Hinaten said as Vespiqueen came out.

"Roserade! Magical Leaf!" Gardenia said as Roserade sent a barrage of coloured leafs.

"Defend Order!" Hinaten said as like in her contest, Vespiqueen used a swarm of Bees to block the Magical Leaf.

"Attack Order!" Hinaten said as Bebe sent the swarm of Bees towards Roserade.

"Come on Magical Leaf!" Gardenia said as Roserade blocked the Bees with Magical Leaf.

"This is great! Give me your best!" Hinaten said as Bebe smiled.

"Very Well, Weather Ball!" Gardenia said as Weather Ball became a Ball of Fire due to the hot sun.

"Hyperbeam!" Hinaten said as Bebe sent a Hyperbeam that hit the Weather Ball just as Roserade threw it causing the Ball of Fire to Explode in Roserade's face.

"No! Roserade!" Gardenia said as Roserade hit the floor defeated.

"Roserade is unable to battle! The winner's are Vespiqueen and Hinaten!" The Ref said as Hinaten smiled.

"YES!!" She cheered. As Gardenia recalled Roserade.

"Thanks Roserade!" Gardenia said as she walked over to Hinaten.

"Great Job Hinaten, as proof of your victory take the Forest Badge!" Gardenia said as Hinaten took it.

"Thank you, YEAH! I won the Forest Badge!!" Hinaten cheered.

"Vespiqueen!!" Bebe cheered with her.

(A little later)

We find Hinaten and Komei staring at each other. The Sun was setting.

"Hmm, congrats, but don't think that makes you better!" Komei said.

"It dosen't, you can get stronger, so can I, neither of us is going to be better than the other for long," Hinaten said.

"Well, that's true but since our Pokemon got a work out, I think it's time for US to." Komei said taking a fighting stance.

'ABOUT TIME! Let me out now Hinaten!' Mewtwo Hinaten yelled. Just as Hinaten was just about too.

"Komei, now isn't a time for fighting," A voice is heard as both Hinaten and Komei turn to see Rio walking over with him was Danielle.

"Yes, Rio-sensei," Komei said as both Pokemorph Sanctuary Guardians glanced at Hinaten.

"Who's your friend?" Rio asked.

"Hinaten! Time to head out...Rio? Danielle?" Another voice is heard as I walked onto the scene.

"Hi Otou-san! I won my Forest Badge!" Hinaten said with a smile as I patted her head.

"Ross? I didn't think we'd see you...and with a Daughter?" Rio asked as Komei walked over to Him and Danielle.

"Adopted. But I wouldn't change to have such a great Daughter," I said with a smile. As Rio nodded.

"My Apologies but we have to return to the Sanctuary," Rio said as I nodded.

"Tell Ozzy, he's welcome to return!" Danielle said as the three of them teleported away.

"Sure, Come on Hinaten, Marissa's waiting," I said with a smile.

"Sure!" Hinaten said as the two of us headed back to the Halberd!

(That's the end of this Mini Series. Requests welcomed!)


	86. Extra: Shining Star! Part One!

(This is Slighty after X Prodigy's Webs of Deception.)

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

Shining Star! Part One!

We see ourselves inside the Halberd where we see The Space Warrior's once again lounging.

"So once again a peaceful and boring day!" Micheal said as he was simply cloud watching.

"Yeah, but at least I can have help handling a problem," Katie said as everyone knew what she was talking about, before glancing at Justin.

"That's his job," Everyone said. A Justin sweatdropped. But Hinaten had a confused look on her face.

"Uh what problem does she mean Kaa-san?" Hinaten asked.

"We'll tell you when your older," Marissa said. As I chuckled.

"Hey aren't we missing someone?" Alistair asked as everyone glanced around.

"Hey where's Alyssa?" Kirby asked.

"I think she was heading into the town to get some supplies," Metaknight said as everyone nodded.

(Meanwhile)

We find the other Member of the Space Warrior's Alyssa, on her neck was the Dream Stone.

'(sighs) It's about time we had some peace time...but why do I think this is just a calm before the storm,' Alyssa thought as she took the Dream Stone in her hand and smiled.

'But at least I can help Ross this time, instead of him helping me all the time,' Alyssa thought when suddenly she started to hear screaming!

"What the!?" Alyssa said as she turned the corner to see non other than Johan and Omaddon causing havoc again.

"Well, I gotta say, a little mayhem goes a long way Omaddon," Johan said as Omaddon nodded before noticing Alyssa.

"Hey Johan, it's that girl!" Omaddon said as Johan grinned.

"Well, let's have a little fun!" Johan said as they walked forward,

'No! No one is going to push me around anymore!' Alyssa thought as the Dream Stone started to glow.

"What now!?" Johan thought as the Golden Glow covered Alyssa.

"Star Jirachi!" Alyssa said as she had become her Pokemorph Form! She was wearing a Golden Dress, Silver Heeled Shoes, Gloves with what looked like Big Stars where on them. She also was wearing a Tiara with a star sign on it. Also her hair had turned pure Platinum in Colour with Golden Streaks!

**Pokemorph Battle Notes!**

**Star Jirachi: This form is one of the most powerful, this form allows the Pokemorph to grant wishes for people who she trusts, she can also use those Stars on her Gloves as Shield's or Shuriken!**

**End Battle Notes!**

As Alyssa finished her transformation she opened her eyes to reveal Silver Eyes.

"So you transformed? Big deal, come on Omaddon time for some Eye action!" Johan said as Omaddon made a handsign.

"Byakugan!" Omaddon said as his eyes became a Black Version of the Hyuga's eyes. Before taking a battle stance.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat a lady," A voice is heard as Omaddon suddenly grabbed Johan and jumped back just avoiding getting beheaded by Scarlet and Caliburn!

"Caliburn you had to speak up! I had them right where I wanted them!" Scarlet said annoyed.

"Fool, with those Eyes, Omaddon would have saw you coming anyway!" Caliburn said as Scarlet sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah!" Scarlet said as he took a ready stance.

"Hey Omaddon it's that hunk of scrap!" Johan said as Scarlet glared.

"Come on Scarlet let's show them how we fight!" Alyssa said as one of the Stars on her Gloves glowed as a Star the size of the Warp Star appeared in her hands.

"Fine with me!" Scarlet and Caliburn said. As both Space Warrior's and Darksides faced off.

(That's Part One! Next time, Alyssa and Scarlet battle the Chaos Duo, can Alyssa's new power help, and what about the rest of the Space Warrior's?)


	87. Extra: Shining Star! Part Two!

(This is Slighty after X Prodigy's Webs of Deception.)

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

Shining Star! Part Two!

"Time for me to have some fun!" Johan said as he brought out his whip and sent it towards, Scarlet was about to dodge it but Alyssa shook her head before the Star in her hands blocked it, sending it right back hitting Johan and crashing him to the ground.

"Hmm, Star Shuriken!" Alyssa said as she sent two more towards Omaddon but he managed to dodge them, but he barely avoided Scarlet's slashes.

"Your little Jyuken won't work on me!" Scarlet said as he send a slash of light, knicking Omaddon's arm.

"Grr, come on You hunk of junk!" Omaddon yelled as he tried to punch the Gizoid but he was dodging them with ease.

Meanwhile Johan was trying to get at Alyssa, but her Star Shield where blocking every attack with ease.

"Come on girl, you can't stay hidden in those Shields!" Johan said as he tried to attack again but Alyssa teleported away. Appearing about a metre away with another Star which seemed to be spinning fast.

"Hah! I'll get you this time!" Johan said as he charged, as the Star started to crackle and glow with power. As Alyssa smiled.

"Starbeam!" Alyssa said as a beam of Light suddenly blasted out from the star hitting Johan, he quickly got an Aura Shield up, but even that didn't stop him from being thrown back into Omaddon as the two Darkside crashed down, Alyssa teleported next to Scarlet.

"That was fun!" Alyssa said with a smile.

"You get used to it!" Scarlet said. Nodding as Caliburn chuckled.

"Indeed, battling beings like them is a great feeling," Caliburn said as they heard groaning as both Darksides barely stood up, Omaddon's eyes had turned back to normal.

"Grr! That's it! Let's go again!" Johan yelled as both jumped up.

"You sure you wanna do that?" A voice is heard as both Darksides look up to Me along with Kirby, Metaknight, Marissa and Hinaten on top of a building. They turn around to see Omega, Micheal, Chef Colette, and Andy behind them, while appearing next to Alyssa and Scarlet, was Alistair, Katie, Justin and Hareta!

"Uh, so wanna get outta here?" Omaddon asked as a Black Portal appeared behind them.

"That...was the smartest idea you've ever made!" Johan said as both of them jumped in heading back to Omega Mountain!

(A little later)

"Well, it's official now, your a true member of our team now," I said with a smile as Hinaten gave Alyssa a SW Comm.

"Thank you Ross," She said as the Four Female Members walked over to Alyssa.

"Welcome to the team!" Marissa said.

"Great to see you got your power at last!" Katie said with a smirk, as Hinaten simply smiled while Chef Colette nodded.

"Thank you everyone!" Alyssa said as everyone either nodded, smiled or gave a Thumbs up.

"Well, I think it's time we head out again, Metaknight let's go!" I said as Metaknight nodded. As he headed to the Control Room as the Halberd took off.

(That's Part Two! Once again Requests are Welcome!)


	88. Extra: Yami The Shadow Rayquaza Part 1

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

Yami, the Shadow Rayquaza! Part One!

We see ourselves in a simple city, where we see a normal Women carrying bags down a street, not noticing a figure watching her, he was in a scary kind of way alot like Alistair, he had Emerald Green Hair with some Black Streaks in them, His Yellow Eyes had Red Iris's, he was wearing a Black Shirt with a Purple Jacket, Green Jeans and Black Boots.

"Hehehehe, a new snack, will do nicely," He said as he suddenly vanished causing the Women to turn around.

"Whos there?" She said in a worried tone, as she backed up, until she bumped into someone and turned around to see The Figure.

"Hello," He said in an Insane voice and before she could scream, he pinned her to a wall and covered her mouth.

"No need to scream Pokemorph, where your going, screaming won't help," He said as he opened his mouth showing almost Vampire like fangs glowing Green at the tips.

"Time for my lunch," He said before leaning forward and bit into her neck. Causing her Eyes to widen, she could still not scream due to his hand covering her mouth.

(An Hour Later)

The Figure simply sighed glancing at the Woman, her pale skin easily showing she was dead.

"Hmm, a lack of fire in that power, well time to find a dinner," He said with his fangs now Red before teleporting away.

(Meanwhile)

We find four of the Space Warrior's, Myself, Marissa, Hinaten and Hareta walking together down the walkways of this city. We had heard many Pokemorph put up residence here, and decided to check it out.

"I have to admit this place is great, but I heard their are attacks on Pokemorphs in this city," Marissa said as Hinaten and Hareta where busy with some smoothies.

"I know, we gotta keep an eye out for any trouble," I said with a nod from Marissa, when the saw many people running away from something quickly the four Pokemorph headed that way and saw the same figure walking over to an Out Cold Pokemorph.

"Well you had some fight, maybe your energy is the one," He said.

"Hyperbeam!" I yelled as he dodged the beam of energy as he saw the four of us.

"Lucky me, Four more! And Legendary Pokemorphs to boot, hmm," He said as he glanced at Marissa and Hinaten. Which I quickly noticed and stood infront of both becoming Chaos Deoxys.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!" I yelled as he grinned at my form.

"Deoxys? Your a Deoxys Pokemorph? Oh this is going to be fun!" He yelled as he started glowing.

"Go! Shadow Rayquaza!!" He roared as he transformed into a Literal Black Rayquaza! With glowing Red eyes, he was his Pokemon form.

"Your a Rayquaza Pokemorph!?" I yelled.

'But I thought Alistair was the only one?' I thought in my head as He chuckled.

"Before I kill you, allow me to introduce myself, I am Yami, the Shadow Rayquaza! Today you will die!!" He yelled as He roared to the sky, as I took a fighting stance, as I noticed Marissa becoming Aquos Kyorge and grabbing both Hinaten and Hareta and jumping a distance away.

(That's Part One! Next time I try to handle Yami's power, but he shows he has sights on another Pokemorph?)


	89. Extra: Yami The Shadow Rayquaza Part 2

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

Yami, the Shadow Rayquaza! Part Two!

As Yami fired a Hyperbeam, I quickly disappeared with Chaos Control dodging it.

"Psycho Boost!" I yelled as the Orb of Psychic Energy slammed into Yami sending him crashing to the ground! But he quickly got back up and his dragon face grinned.

"Extremespeed!" Yami yelled and his huge Dragon form disappeared.

"What!?" I yelled as I suddenly turned around to see Yami slammed Me with his tail. Sending me crashing into a building just as he was about to follow me he stopped before facing the direction Marissa and the others went.

"Heheh!" He chuckled before returning to his Human form and went after them just as I started to come out of the rubble and saw he was gone.

"Oh no...Marissa! Hinaten!" I yelled before teleporting.

(Meanwhile)

Marissa along with Hinaten and Hareta where still running from the battlefield. Marissa had a worried look on her face glancing back hoping to see me appearing. When suddenly she heard chuckling and suddenly widened her eyes.

"Twister!" Yami yelled as a Black Tornado hit all three Pokemorphs sending Hinaten and Hareta back and slamming Marissa into a wall knocking the wind outta her long enough for Yami to pin her.

"Now, let's see how you taste!" Yami said as his fangs appeared again but just as he was about to bite.

"LEAVE KAA-SAN ALONE!" A voice yells as Yami was sent flying by an Aura Sphere from Hinaten who was now in Duo Mewtwo form.

"Heheh, that actually hurt, alright, you want to go first fine with me!" Yami said before bluring, and before Hinaten could react, Yami had pinned her against the wall causing her to drop the Duo Sword.

"I wanted to taste hers first but you'll do fine," Yami said with a grin as he leaned forward and Bit Into Hinaten's neck, causing her to return to her human form, Yami's eyes suddenly widened for a second.

"Energy Ball!" A voice yells as Yami was pushed away by Hareta who caught Hinaten, out cold but Alive,

"Hinaten! Come on Wake up!" Hareta said as he noticed Yami get up and almost look like he was licking his lips.

"That Energy...yess, she's the one!" Yami said with a grin as Hareta gently put Hinaten down and faced Yami.

"Your not touching her!" Hareta growled as he took a stance.

"Heh, do you really think you can beat me boy! Shadow Rush!" Yami yelled as suddenly he appeared infront of Hareta and punched him in the stomach with a Dark Powered Punch, causing him to fall out cold! As Yami smirked at Hareta he walked over to the still out Hinaten this time his middle finger glowed Green.

"Soon you and your power will belong to me," Yami said with a smirk as he touched Hinaten's neck with his glowing finger and trailed it down Hinaten's neck and stopping at her right shoulder, when he stood up, the glowing mark stoppd revealing an Almost serpent like mark. He then smirked as he saw I had just appeared.

"Your a little late!" Yami said as I growled.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!!" I roared as I charged at him, but he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"HAHAHAHAAHAH! Soon your daughter will be all mine!" Yami laughed out loud, as I walked over to Hinaten and saw the mark.

"Hinaten...what has he done to you?" I whispered as I noticed Marissa waking up.

"Ross!" She yelled as she dashed over and saw the mark too. Before seeing the out cold Hareta.

"What do we do? She whispered as we both saw Hinaten squirming.

"Otou...san, Kaa...san, Hareta...kun," She whispered as I handed her to Marissa and I picked up Hareta.

"Come on we have to go!" I said as we both teleported away.

(Meanwhile)

We see Yami standing on top of a building smirking.

"Soon, you'll will be all mine," Yami grinned as he clenched his hands.

(That's Part Two! Next time, back on the Halberd, everyone tries to get over what happened while I have a meeting with Alistair.)


	90. Extra: Yami The Shadow Rayquaza Part 3

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

Yami, the Shadow Rayquaza! Part Three!

We find all the Space Warrior's in the Medical Area, Hinaten and Hareta where lying in seperate beds, Hinaten was sweating as Omega was trying to help them.

"Well Hareta will be fine soon, he just got knocked out, but Hinaten...I don't know what's wrong with her, whatever that guy did must have been nasty," Omega said as Marissa noticed the Serpent Mark.

"What about the mark?" Marissa asked. As Omega shook his head.

"I don't know what that thing is, it must be something Magic in nature which my stuff is useless on, we may need some of the Author Fighters Magic Pros to help us on this," Omega said as Marissa sighed.

"I thought we where going to have some peace, but now," Marissa said as she put her hand On Hinaten's face.

"Don't worry Hinaten, we'll fix this," Marissa said.

"Where's Ross?" Omega asked.

"I think he was looking for someone," Marissa said.

(Meanwhile)

"ALISTAIR!!" I roared, I was glowing with enough Chaos Energy to power a the whole Planet! As The Rayquaza Pokemorph walked in.

"What is it Ross!?" He yelled as I suddenly appeared infront of him.

"WHAT'S UP!!? MY DAUGHTER GOT BITTEN BY SOME BLACK RAYQUAZA POKEMORPH NAMED YAMI THAT'S WHAT!!!" I yelled. As Alistair widened his eyes.

"Yami!? But how...I thought he was dead!" Alistair said as I calmed down alittle.

"Please, tell me!" I said as Alistair nodded.

"You see Yami was the Rayquaza Pokemorph Before me, but he strayed from the path, he got corrupted by some unknown force, and became that thing you saw, he gained the ability to drain the Life and Powers of any Pokemorphs he finds, he almost did it to Hinaten," Alistair said when I said he bit her.

"Yeah, but he didn't kill her, he for some reason put that Serpent Mark on her," I said as Alistair suddenly looked at me.

"HE WHAT!? Oh no, you see, Yami's powers are Imcomplete, when he became that Shadow Rayquaza he was missing something, the power of a Pure Heart. He needs to find a Pokemorph with a pure heart which he will feel when he feeds on the person, he will then mark them, and make her, his bride, then he will use the power he recived to become whole!" Alistair said as I sat down.

"So your saying that thing is just a mark?" I asked but Alistair shook his head.

"No...it acts like the Curse Mark, whenever Hinaten is in life threating danger, the Mark will give her power, but at the cost of her mind if used too much, but considering her heart, I doubt she'll ever use it, but it also acts like a Leash, if she tries to fight Yami, that Mark will act like a Collar and choke her. The only way to get rid of that thing is to Kill Yami!" Alistair said with a serious look.

"(Sighs) We need to handle this soon, if this guy is as bad as Lucifer is to Hikari, Hinaten is in trouble," I said with a worried look as Alistair put his hand on my shoulder.

"She needs You and Marissa to help her," Alistair said as I nodded.

"I know thanks my friend," I said as I walked away as suddenly Alistair growled as he glowed Green.

"Yami, you disgraced the power of the Green Dragon, soon you shall pay!" Alistair said as you could almost hear Rayquaza roaring.

(Meanwhile)

Yami suddenly looked up as he heard the roar too and grinned.

"So You found a new partner huh? Well this is going to be VERY interesting," Yami said with a grin as a faint image of Shadow Rayquaza appeared and roared back.

(That's Part Three and Done! Requests once again welcome! Anyone want to use this in future stories be my guest, also can someone add this little thing to my Teams Wikia?)


	91. Extra: A Pokemorph Nightmare!

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

A Pokemorph Nightmare.

We find ourselves still in the Medical Area of the Halberd where Hinaten still sweating was sleeping, Hareta was already up but he was in his room. As Marissa glanced at her daugher.

'What's happening to you?' Marissa thought.

(Meanwhile in a cave)

Yami was sitting crosslegged with his eyes closed.

'Time to pay her a little visit!' He thought with a smirk.

(Dream)

We see Hinaten just waking to see nothing but Darkness.

"Hello, Mewtwo, where are you!?" She cried up but no reply.

"Get...out..of..here," A voice is heard as Hinaten looks up and gasps. Her Mewtwo half was being coiled by a big snake with a dragon's head.

"So you've arrived," Another voice is heard as Hinaten turns around to see Yami with a grin on his face.

"You!" She growled as the Duo Staff appeared in her hands as she charged at Yami.

"Heheh," He smirked as suddenly she froze in place. Before grabbing her throat gasping for breath.

(Meanwhile outside her dream)

As Marissa noticed the Serpent Mark suddenly glowing as it started to coil around Hinaten's throat!

"ROSS! Something's happening!" She cried out as I teleported immediatly followed by the other members and when I saw the glowing knew what was happening.

"JUSTIN! GET D.M AND HIKARI NOW!!!" I yelled as Justin quickly nodded before teleporting away. As Hinaten started sweating even more. No one noticing Hinaten's two Chara's Kasumi and Haruka watching just as worried as everyone.

"Hang on Hina-chan/Kid!" Both charas said.

(Back in the Dream)

As Hinaten still tried to gasp for breath, Yami walked forward calmly, and stroked her face, noticing Hinaten's Mewtwo half trying desperatly to get loose.

"Now, my dear, it would be much better for you to submit, before you kill yourself," Yami said as the Giant Snake coiled tighter around Mewtwo Hinaten.

"GAH! We'll never submit to you creep!" Mewtwo Hinaten managed to say as he noticed Hinaten nodding despite her position. Before grinning at that.

"Oh really, well I think I can change your minds soon enough, HAHAHAHAHA!" Yami said with a grin as both Girl continued to suffer.

(That's This One Extra! To watch the next part, go to Hikari's next Hate Version 2 Chapter!)


	92. Extra: Veilstone Battle! Part 1

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

The Fourth Badge! Scarlet vs Yami! Part One!

We find ourselves nearby Veilstone City, where Hinaten, still Marked but looking much better. As she looked at the city smiling at her fourth badge just waiting, she heard footsteps as she saw Me and Marissa walking over with us with Scarlet and Caliburn.

"Ready Hinaten?" Marissa asked, no one noticing the worry in her tone.

"I'll be fine Kaa-san, I'm gonna win my fourth badge!" Hinaten said in a cheery tone.

"Go and win Hinaten, but we have to be careful, so Scarlet and Caliburn will go with you," I said as Caliburn floated over.

"Now remember young lady, we go, win this Badge and get back!" Caliburn said, As Scarlet sighed at the tone of his sword.

"Caliburn, hello! The kid needs some fun!" Scarlet said as the three of them headed into the city.

"Well excuse me for worrying about that psycho!" Caliburn countered as the two of them argued.

"Are you sure we should have let them watch her?" Marissa asked.

"Don't worry they may argue, but I trust they can watch Hinaten," I said with a smile.

(A little later)

We see Hinaten, Scarlet and Caliburn walking down a walkway, towards the Veilstone gym, but Caliburn was acting like a super sentry, looking over at anything dangerous and it was getting on Scarlet's and Hinaten's nerves.

"Caliburn, can you calm down! It's not like we have to worry so much!" Scarlet said grabbing the sword by the handle and putting him in the sheath.

"No need to be so upset, but you know if anything happens to Hinaten, both of us are scrap metal!!" Caliburn yelled as the three of them are outside the Veilstone gym.

"I am here to challenge the leader of this gym!" Hinaten called out as the doors opened. As the three of them walked in to see a dojo standing on the other end was Maylene.

"So a new challenger? It's been awhile since I've had a good challenge, let's begin!" Maylene said with a smile as Hinaten smiled too, before flinching for a second but she shook it off.

"This Gym battle between Maylene the Gym Leader and Hinaten the challenger will now begin, each of you will use three pokemon, the match ends when all Pokemon on either side in unable to battle and the Challenger can make changes during battle!" The Ref said as both nodded.

"I'll start this out, go Machoke!" Maylene said bringing out the Superpower Pokemon!

"Machoke!!" Machoke called out.

"I choose, Robin!" Hinaten said bringing out her first pokemon.

"Tangrowth!" Robin called out her Vine-like arms ready to attack.

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Robin use Power Whip!" Hinaten said as Robin sent a slam of her vines towards Machoke.

"Block that with Karate Chop!" Maylene said as Machoke used Karate Chop and block the slam.

"Now use Focus Punch!" Maylene said as Machoke pushed the vines away before charging at Robin.

"Alright use..agh!" Hinaten tried to say but the Mark caused her to flinch again.

"Finish her now!" Maylene said as Machoke was about to hit Robin!

"Use Energy Ball!" Hinaten managed to yell as Robin slammed the orb of energy into Machoke, surprising the Pokemon and knocking it out.

"Machoke is unable to battle, Tangrowth wins!" The Ref said. As Maylene returned Machoke.

"Thank you friend, alright go Meditite!" Maylene said bringing out the Meditation Pokemon.

"Return Robin!" Hinaten said recalling Robin.

"Now go Brago!" Hinaten said bringing out Brago who growled at Meditite.

"Let the second battle begin!" The Ref said.

(That's Part One! Next time, Hinaten trys to win this battle but with the Mark slowing her down, can she beat Maylene and Lucario and what will happen afterwards?)


	93. Extra: Veilstone Battle! Part 2

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

The Fourth Badge! Scarlet vs Yami! Part Two!

Meanwhile outside the city, we find Yami staring at the city with a grin on his face, using his senses to pinpoint Hinaten.

"Heheh, time for you to know your place, my little angel!" He said as he walked down to the city.

(Meanwhile)

"Meditite use Drain Punch!" Maylene said as Meditite sent it's fist towards Brago.

"Dodge then Dark Pulse!" Hinaten said as Brago jumped up and and fired a wave of Dark Rings toward Meditite.

"Use Confusion!" Maylene said as Meditite stopped the Rings.

Gotcha! Flamethrower!" Hinaten called out as Brago sent a Torrent of Flame towards Meditite that hit it as well as the Dark Pulse, sending Meditite down and out.

"Meditite is unable to battle! The winner is Houndour!" The Ref said as Brago barked in victory.

"Great work Brago!" Hinaten cheered but flinched again. As Maylene smiled.

"Well, this has been fun, but now it's time to bring out the secret weapon! Lucario Go!" Maylene said as the Aura Pokemon appeared.

"Grr!" He growled with a smile on his face.

"Alright time to win this!" Hinaten said.

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Brago Flamethrower!" Hinaten said.

"Dodge then force palm!" Maylene said as Lucario blured and appeared right infront of Brago and pushed it back with Force Palm, causing it to spark from Paralysis.

"Now Bone Rush!" Maylene said as a Blue Glowing Bone Staff appeared in his hands.

"Brago...agh!" Hinaten cried again the Mark glowing again, causing her to freeze up, allowing Lucario to hit the Bone Rush on Brago.

"Now Metal Claw!" Maylene said as Lucario slashed with his claws. Sending Brago to the ground.

"Houndour is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario!" The Ref said as Hinaten returned Brago.

"Sorry my friend," Hinaten said before bringing out another Pokeball.

"Go Robin!" Hinaten said as Robin came back out.

"Energy Ball!" Hinaten said as Robin sent an Orb of Natural Energy.

"Aura Sphere!" Maylene said as Lucario sent the Orb of Pure Aura colliding with the Energy Ball.

"Now Force Palm!" Maylene said as Lucario dashed forward.

"Use Power Whip!" Hinaten said as Robin tried hitting Lucario with her vines but Lucario dodged all of them with ease and slammed the Force Palm into Robin.

"Finish with Aura Sphere!" Maylene said as Lucario slammed the Orb of Aura into Robin knocking her out.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" The Ref said as Hinaten returned Robin before getting a serious look in her face.

"We won't lose! Go Kabu!!" She said bringing out her Heralord.

"Heralord!" Kabu called out growling at Lucario.

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Force Palm!" Maylene said.

"Megahorn!" Hinaten said as both attacked collided pushing both Pokemon back.

"Aura Sphere!" Maylene said as Lucario sent the Aura Sphere Towards Kabu.

"Air Slash!" Hinaten said as Kabu sent a slash of wind cutting through the Aura Sphere hitting Lucario, who grinned along with Maylene, and Hinaten and Kabu.

"Come on!" Maylene said.

"Yeah!" Hinaten cheered as both Pokemon Collided. Pushing each other back.

"Lucario Metal Claw!" Maylene said as Lucario lunged.

"Duck now!" Hinaten said as Kabu ducked as Lucario slashed at air and was right above Heralord.

"Use Quick Attack to get away!" Maylene said as Lucario in a burst of speed jumped away.

"Finish this with Force Palm!" She yelled as Lucario lunged again.

"Megahorn!! Max Power!!" Hinaten yelled as Heralord lunged back as both attacks collided again with an Explosion of Power, nearly pushing Scarlet back who was still watching with Caliburn.

"Who won?" Caliburn thought as the smoke cleared both where still up, until both grinned as Lucario hit the dirt. While Kabu held on.

"Lucario is Unable to battle! Heralord wins! Hinaten wins!" The Ref said.

"YEAH!!" She cheered hugging Kabu as Maylene returned Lucario.

"You did great! You too Hinaten," Maylene said with a smile as she walked forward.

"I am please to give you the Cobble Badge!" Maylene said giving the badge to Hinaten.

"Thank you Maylene, YEAH!!" Hinaten cheered as Kabu called out too.

(A little later)

We find Hinaten, Scarlet and Caliburn walked away from the gym.

"Ok now that you have that, can we go now!!" Caliburn said as Scarlet grabbed Caliburn by the handle and glared at him.

"Give the girl a break! She just won that, she should Celebrate first!" Scarlet said. Neither one noticing Hinaten sneaking off.

"Sorry guys, but I want to explore this place," Hinaten said as she sneaked away until she saw a sign.

"Hmm, Meteorite tourist site?" She said before following the directions and found in a field in multiple craters where a bunch of Meteors.

"Hmm, so this is the landmark of Veilstone," She said looking at the site, when suddenly the Mark glowed Green again, causing her to clutch it.

"Ah, what's with you!?" She said before she heard a familiar chuckling and Froze in fear and turned around to see Yami.

"It's calling for it's master," Yami said.

"YAMI!!" Hinaten screamed. As the Shadow Pokemorph lunged.

(Meanwhile)

"NOW I'M TELLING....AAHHHHH!!!" Scarlet screamed.

"Screaming will get you nowhere!" Caliburn said.

"No,! Hinaten's gone!!" Scarlet yelled as Caliburn noticed.

"AAHHHH!!! We're scrap!!" He yelled until Scarlet grabbed him and shook him.

"Take it easy! We just gotta find her! Before Ross finds out we lost her!" Scarlet said.

"But where is she!?" Caliburn yelled.

"AHHH!!!" A Familiar scream is heard.

"HINATEN!!" Both yelled as Scarlet grabbed Caliburn and dashed off at Sonic Speed.

(That's Part Two! Next time, Scarlet and Caliburn arrive just in time, but can they fight against Yami? Wait and see!)


	94. Extra: Veilstone Battle! Part 3

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

The Fourth Badge! Scarlet vs Yami! Part Three!

Back with Hinaten and Yami, as he was about to grab her, she teleported away and ran into the forest, she couldn't attack him, but she could still run. As Yami grinned.

"Want to play hide and seek? Fine with me!" Yami said as he dashed after her.

(Meanwhile)

Scarlet was dashing as fast as possible he had sensed the powers Yami was unleashing nearby the Meteor Site.

"Come on! Faster!!" Scarlet growled as he suddenly became a Red blur heading even faster.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten suddenly dodged what looked like a hand of Darkness, before teleporting again.

"You can't hide from me, your mark will always call me, until you accept me," Yami said before seeing Hinaten appearing near the edge of the forest.

"(Gasps) I have to keep going!" She gasped until she heard a strange sound and before she could react, another Black Hand suddenly grabbed her.

"Caught you!" Yami said with a grin walking over to her, opening his mouth, showing his fangs was this time glowing Red.

"Your Balance Friend won't help you this time!" Yami said as he walked forward, Hinaten trying to get out.

"Let go of me!" Hinaten yelled but Yami grabbed her head.

"Now time for you to accept me, my angel!" He said before biting into Hinaten's neck.

"AH!" She screamed as the Red glowing Fangs sent a strange energy into Hinaten, causing her eyes to get glazed over, just as Scarlet ran up the steps and saw what was happening.

"Let her go!" Scarlet yelled slamming his fist into Yami sending the Shadow Pokemorph flying away and causing the Black Hand holding Hinaten to vanish as she fell to the ground, her eyes switching from Glazed to her normal eyes and back again to Glazed. Just as Yami stood back up and glared at the Gizoid who brought out Caliburn.

"This dosen't concern you Robot!" Yami said as his eyes glowed Red.

"Time I add you too my list!" Scarlet said as Caliburn clashed with Yami's dragon claws.

"You can't face my power!" Yami said as he jumped back.

"Oh yeah! Shine Slash!" Scarlet yelled sending a slash of light towards Yami who dodged.

"Hyperbeam!" He yelled launching the beam of energy.

"Light Shield!" Scarlet said as Caliburn shined and a Shield of White Light Blocked the Hyperbeam.

'He is so Lucky, we can't use Excalibur right now!' Scarlet thought.

"Looks like your a challenge," Yami said when suddenly a blur is seen as Hinaten appeared infront of Scarlet back up.

"So your up! Finally come to accept me," Yami said with a grin, but Hinaten just turned around her eyes now yellow showing Mewtwo Hinaten was in control.

"You will never have us!" She said as she grabbed Scarlet and teleported away. As Yami growled before smirking.

"Another time then my angel!" He said before teleporting away.

(Meanwhile)

We find the Halberd where Ross and Marissa where waiting for Hinaten, Scarlet and Caliburn, until they saw the three of them walking over.

"So how did it go?" Marissa asked.

"Great! No problems whatsoever!" Scarlet said as Hinaten showed the Cobble badge before smiling at Scarlet and Caliburn and following Marissa inside. Before I glanced at them both.

"So really no problems?" I asked but Scarlet lower his head.

"Don't worry, I know that guy is tough but atleast you stopped him from doing anything worse," I said as Scarlet nodded.

"Come on then, I'm sure Omega has some spare Oil," I said as Scarlet walked in too.

(That's Part Three and done! Any Reqeusts Fire Away!)


	95. Extra: Team Ryche vs Yami! Part 1

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

Ross, Nukid and X vs Yami! Part One!

We see the Halberd this time flying towards the Author Fighters HQ! As Myself, along with Hinaten and Marissa.

"So why are we here again?" Hinaten asked,

"We have to get that thing fixed before it gets worse, the Author Fighters are the only ones with experience with these kinda things!" I said as the Halberd landed and the three of us headed to the HQ.

(A little later)

"As we just entered the Lounge where many of the Authors where watching TV, as Hikari noticed us.

"Hina-chan! What are you doing here?" Hikari asked hugging her Surrogate Sister.

"Otou-san said we should come here," Hinaten said smiling

"We're thought maybe you guys could help us, with that!" I said as Hinaten showed the Mark, Hikari and D.M knew about it but the others didn't.

"When did she get a Tatoo?" Nukid asked.

"It's not a Tatoo, this guy named Yami, gave her that Mark, it's acting like a Curse Mark," I said as Hikari saw Hinaten smiling, but a tiny amount of tears where appearing.

"Sure we can help you!" Hikari said. As Hinaten smiled. Before twitching for a second as the Mark glowed for a second.

(Meanwhile)

We see Yami looking at the FAF HQ from a distance, easily sensing the Mark inside.

"So you think those Authors can help you? Heheh, no matter what you do, I'll make you mine my Angel!" Yami said before turning away.

"For now, I must plan, even I know, I can't fight all of them by myself," Yami said as he walked away.

(Meanwhile)

We see inside the Halberd, was Katie, Justin, Alistair and Omega. Katie and Justin where hugging each other, while Alistair was talking about The Mark to Omega. (This Mini Series is after Webs of Deception!)

"So you see, it is a powerful force, but not unbreakable, but it would take phenomanal Power to break the Mark." Alistair said as Omega nodded just as Alistair looked outside and growled.

"Something up?" Omega asked.

"I thought I sensed something, but oh well!" Alistair said.

(Back in the FAF HQ)

We find ourselves in the Medical Area, where D.M and Hikari where getting ready to try the sealing. Hinaten was lying on the Bed.

"Alright let's do this," D.M said as His staff glowed while Hikari started to make handsigns.

"Sealing Technique!" Both said as two streams of Purple and Silver started to surround the Seal, but just as they did it started to glow Green and started to coil around Hinaten!

"What!?" I yelled as the energy disappated, as Hinaten started gasping for breath, the Seal uncoiled and went back to it's original position. As Hikari with a Chakra glowing hand scanned the seal before growling.

"It's no good, this seal has a fail-safe on it, if we try to seal it, it's trys to Kill Hinaten," Hikari said as Marissa lowered her head at that.

"I think it's best for Hinaten to stay here for the night," D.M said as I nodded.

"Thanks you guy!" I said as Hinaten looked at me.

"Otou-san," She said as I hugged her.

"Don't worry Hinaten, we'll figure something out!" I said. As she smiled before falling asleep.

(During the Night)

We see Yami looking at the Author Fighters HQ again.

"Now then my angel, time for you to join me," Yami said as he teleported.

(That's Part One! Next time, Yami tries to sneak into the FAF HQ to get Hinaten, but on the way he runs into the three Founders of Team Ryche!)


	96. Extra: Team Ryche vs Yami! Part 2

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

Ross, Nukid and X vs Yami! Part Two!

As Yami snuck into the building, he saw the hallway that his senses where telling him Hinaten was but suddenly stopped.

'No way it's that easy!' He thought before closing his eyes, when he opened them they where now Green with a black Iris's.

"Just as I thought," Yami said as he saw what looked like mutiple hidden sensors and traps. Before crouching like he was about to dash.

"Extremespeed," He said and suddenly he blured and appeared on the other end of the Hallway and not one sensor got tripped.

"Too fast!" He grinned before noticing the sign marked Medical Area straight ahead.

"There you are," Yami said as he walked forward and opened the doors. Before seeing sleeping peacefully in bed was Hinaten, her pink hair all over the place.

'So Beautiful, now time for some pleasure,' Yami thought as he leaned down his fangs out and glowing red and bit her gently, not even getting a twitch from her, not noticing another voice inside her head.

'ROSS!!!' Mewtwo Hinaten yelled out.

(Meanwhile)

We find Myself and Marissa sleeping peacefully, when suddenly My eyes opened when I heard the yell.

'Hinaten!' I thought as I suddenly stood up fully clothed before teleporting away, but it woke Marissa up.

"Huh Ross? Where did he...oh no, Hinaten!" Marissa said as she grabbed her dress.

(Meanwhile)

'That's it, accept me!' Yami thought as Hinaten's eyes started to Glaze over.

"GET AWAY!" A voice yelled as Yami turned to see me and before he could react I tackled him right outta the window, waking Hinaten up just as Marissa showed up.

"Hinaten!" Marissa said.

"Kaa-san!" Hinaten yelled as both hugged each other.

"Where's Ross?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know, Otou-san suddenly appeared and tackled Yami right out of that window!" Hinaten said as Marissa saw the broken window.

'Ross...be careful!' She thought.

(Meanwhile)

As Me and Yami started to fall to the ground, We quickly seperated and transformed into our Pokemon forms, Deoxys and Shadow Rayquaza.

"RAGHH!!" Yami roared as he fired a hyperbeam right at Me, causing my entire right arm to be gone! But just like that Gem on My stomach glowed purple and my arm regenerated.

'Psycho Boost' I thought transforming into Attack Mode, before firing a Psycho Boost at Yami sending him crashing to the ground. As I hovered above the dust cloud despite the cloud, I could see Yami clearly. As I crossed my arms together and tackled him with a such force he hit the dirt again. I quickly flew away dodging another Hyperbeam! The Noise waking up the Author Fighters.

"What's going on here!?" D.M yelled until they saw Me and Yami fighting. As Yami slammed his huge dragon tail into Me sending me crashing too the ground.

"It's Yami!" Hinaten cried hiding behind Marissa as Yami glared at me before charging a hyperbeam!

'Protect' I thought as I became Defense mode and blocked the Hyperbeam. Before taking off again and firing another Psycho Boost but Yami avoided it, before trying to bite me, but I became Speed Mode and teleported away from the bite, before I fired a Hyperbeam, which Yami blocked with a Hyperbeam.

"We have help him!" X said as he brought out Sparda and dashed forward just as Me and Yami landed on the ground.

"Ragh!" Yami roared using Iron Tail, but just as I was about to dodge it, X appeared and blocked with Sparda.

"How about a little help?" X asked as I gave him a nod.

"_Soru_!" A voice is heard as Nukid suddenly appeared infront of Yami and punched him in the face, before landing next to Me and X.

"Come on, let's show him the power of team Ryche!" Nukid said as Both Me and X nodded.

(Thats Part 2! Next time, Ross, X and Nukid face off with Yami! Time for the Shadow Pokemorph to face Team Ryche!)


	97. Extra: Team Ryche vs Yami! Part 3

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

Ross, Nukid and X vs Yami! Part Three!

As Yami roared again and tried to slam his tail on the two Authors and One Pokemon, all three dodged the slam, as X brought out Dawn and Dusk!

"Have some of this!" X yelled firing a huge amount of rounds but Yami used Extremespeed and appeared behind X, but before he could do anything, I fired a Psycho Boost sending the Dragon Pokemon down.

"GRR!" Yami growled before getting back up noticing Nukid dashing over.

"_Soru_! _Shigan_!" Nukid said as he sped up appearing right infront of him but before he could hit the Shigan, Yami used Extemespeed again and got away, before slamming his tail into Nukid sending the Martial Artist down, but he got right back up.

"That all you got!" Nukid said as I nodded to X before becoming Speed Mode and dashing towards Yami and slammed into him, the speed stunning him as I went back to Attack Mode and Suplexed him. Just as X brought out the Beowul Devil Trigger.

"**Divine Punishment!**" X yelled as he sent a barrage of punches into Yami who was sent skidding back, before returning to Human form!

"GRR! This isn't over!" Yami growled before smirking at Hinaten who hid behind Marissa again.

"And I'll see you again, my angel!" Yami said before teleporting away, just as I returned to normal.

"Phew, that was a decent workout!" Nukid said with a grinning face.

"Ross? You ok?" X asked as I sighed and walked over Hinaten!

"Hinaten? What happened, when he bit you? Can you remember anything?" I asked as the Girl lowered her head.

"I can't, all I can remember was a feeling of extreme pleasure," She said as I lowered my head at that. Before glancing at Marissa.

"It's just as I thought, his bites seem to send some kind of Aphrodisac into her, he's trying to get her to go into a Pokemorph Frenzy," I said as Marissa who knew what I meant nodded before hugging Hinaten.

"We won't let him hurt you Hinaten," Marissa said with tears in her eyes as Hinaten hugged back.

"We'll help you anyway we can!" D.M said as Hikari kneeled down placing a hand on Hinaten's shoulder.

"That's a promise, Hina-chan!" Hikari said. As Hinaten smiled.

"By the way...whats a Pokemorph Frenzy?" Nukid asked as Me and Marissa blushed before I coughed.

"Um, well, its this little problems Pokemorphs have, it would take too long to say," I said as I walked inside with Marissa and Hinaten, with everyone else following.

(That's Part Three and done! R&R! Requests welcome, but for everyone, remember it must be about my team, that includes, Pokemon or Author Fighters.)


	98. Extra: A Pokemorph Confession! Part One!

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

Confession of a Pokemorph! Part One!

As we see inside the Author Fighters HQ, we see Myself walking along a hallway to the training room, after Yami's surprise visit, I knew I had to get stronger, but as I headed closer, I could hear what sounds like grunting.

"What the?" I said as I looked in the training room and I see to my shock Hareta, he was firing constant Energy Balls at moving targets, as he destroyed the last of the targets, he sighed before he noticed Me walking in.

"Ross," Hareta said with a nod,

"What are you doing?" I asked as Hareta sighed.

"I'm training, I have to get stronger, I can't fail Hinaten again!" Hareta said as I smiled at that.

"So you really care about her?" I said as Hareta nodded.

"It's...more than that, to be honest, I...I think I'm falling in love with her," Hareta said as I raised an eyebrow at that.

"You do? You really love her?" I said as Hareta nodded before giving me a serious look.

"Yes and I just realised, I have only one way to prove myself," Hareta said as he brought out a Glacedia Flower and Glowed a combination of Green, Blue and White.

"Aerial Shaymin!!" He yelled revealing his new form, his hair was now white done in dreadlocks, his eyes where now Blue, he also was wearing, a Green and Blue shirt and white Shorts.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes!**

**Aerial Shaymin: This form grants the Pokemorph the ability to use the energy of Nature in his or her attacks, whenever this Pokemorph is near Pollution it can use the powerful seed flare!**

**End Battle Notes!**

As Hareta took a fighting stance I smiled before becoming Chaos Deoxys!

"Then Kid! Bring it on!" I said as we both clashed.

(Meanwhile)

We find Marissa, Hinaten and the Author Fighters in the lounge, Hikari was talking to Hinaten, while Nukid seemed to be asking Marissa about the Pokemorph Frenzy before getting blasted away by water.

"Give it a rest!" Marissa yelled just as an Explosion is heard surprising everyone.

"What was that!?" TL yelled.

"It came from the Training Room!" D.M said as everyone headed to the Observation Deck to see Me and Hareta fighting.

"Wait why are those two fighting?" Hikari asked.

"Without me!!" Nukid yelled as X sighed.

"That's Male Pokemorph's for you, they always want to fight, even the kids," Marissa said as she and Hikari saw Hinaten looking down with a worried look on her face and smiled.

'Hareta-kun,' Hinaten thought. As the battle continued.

(That's Part One! Next time, Hareta and Ross continue their fight! What will happen? Will Hareta confess his feelings to Hinaten? Stay Tuned!)


	99. Extra: A Pokemorph Confession! Part Two!

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

Confession of a Pokemorph! Part Two!

Back in the training room, I fired a Hyperbeam but Hareta dodged before firing another Energy Ball which I caught.

"You gotta do better than that kid!" I said as Hareta smirked before somehow going airbourne.

"Aerial Ace!" He yelled as he was surrounded in a tornado.

"Psycho Cut!" I yelled as I countered the two attacks trying to over power each other until we where both pushed back and both grinning.

"Not bad power! But now it's time to give me everything!" I said as the Flowers on Hareta's arms started glowing.

"Fine with me!" Hareta said as the Flowers where glowing a bright green as I glowed Red.

"Uh oh! Brace yourselfs!!" X yelled.

'Be careful Ross-kun/Hareta-kun!' Hinaten and Marissa thought as both of them reach full power.

"Chaos Blast!!" I yelled.

"Seed Flare!!" Hareta yelled as his blast of Natural Energy collided with my Blast of Chaos Energy. Creating a flash of Green and Red light.

As the light finally stopped, the Author Fighters along with Marissa and Hinaten looked down and too everyone's shock both where still standing.

"Call...it a...draw?" Hareta asked with a grin.

"Fine...with...me!" I said as we both returned to normal as Marissa caught me and Hinaten catching Hareta.

"Hey...Hinaten-chan!" Hareta said as Hinaten smiled as I chuckled along with Marissa who kissed me on the lips.

"Great job, Ross-kun!" Marissa said as I nodded, before standing up.

"Well that was fun, so who wants dinner!" I said as both Hinaten and Hareta cheered.

"Alright! Whos paying?" Marissa asked.

"Not it!!" Me, Hinaten and Hareta yelled as Marissa suddenly pouted.

"Got me again!" She said as we all laughed.

"Well looks like things are looking up for them!" D.M said as Hikari smiled and nodded.

'With a family like that, Hinaten's going nowhere!' Hikari thought.

(That's Part Two and Done! Like Before R&R and hope to see more from all my friends!)


	100. Extra: Pokemorph Date 2! Part One

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

A Date of Trouble! Part One!

We find ourselves in the Lounge of the Author Fighters where Hareta was nervously waiting for a certain Pokemorph, watching him was Myself and Darkmagicianmon, since Marissa and Hikari had gone to help Hinaten get ready.

"Calm down Hareta, it went well last time, it should be this time!" I said as Hareta sighed.

"But with Yami around, if we go out, she'll only have me to protect her, I know I'm not strong enough yet!" Hareta said. As I sighed.

"Calm Down, remember, use the Teleport and get right back here if you run into trouble!" I said trying to calm him down.

"She's ready!" A voice is heard as Hikari and Marissa walked out, and when Hareta saw Hinaten he froze.

'I think my heart stopped,' Hareta thought as Hinaten was wearing an almost gown like dress purple in colour, she was also wearing purple heeled shoes.

"Hello Hareta-kun!" She said hugging the Shayin Pokemorph by the arm, as the other two couples chuckled. As Hinaten dragged Hareta out the door. Marissa suddenly got a blue gleam in her eyes before grabbing my arm.

"Come on Ross-kun, I could use some excitement!" She said dragging me away, as D.M chuckled.

"Like Mother, Like Daughter!" D.M said as Hikari giggled.

(Meanwhile)

We find Yami looking down at a street from ontop of a building.

'Why are these beings the dominate species? The Pokemorph race were created to fight Darksides! But why should we be second to these beings!?' Yami thought with venom in his voice until he heard giggling.

"This is fun Hareta-kun!" A voice is heard as Yami looked down and saw while grinning, Hinaten and Hareta!

'Well, talk about Lucky! I find my angel, and only the boy with her, perfect!' Yami thought as he disappeared.

(Meanwhile)

We find non other than Johan and Omaddon the Chaos Duo walking through the valleys.

"Uh what did Drake want again?" Omaddon asked.

"He wants us to find any kind of power that he can use, either to make himself or other members of his army stronger!" Johan said.

"Oh, then what about them?" Omaddon said pointing at Hinaten and Hareta which Johan grinned.

"Two Pokemorphs? Sounds Good to me?" Johan said when suddenly Omaddon turned around his Byakugan already activated.

"What's up?" Johan asked.

"I thought I sense someone on the roofs, oh well!" Omaddon said as he and Johan walked away not noticing Yami appearing nearby.

'So those Darksides think they can take my angel? They are dead wrong!' Yami thought as he vanished again.

(That's Part One! Next time, Hinaten and Hareta try to enjoy themselves, but when Yami and the Chaos Duo show up, they have to get away, this time with help from another Pokemorph!)


	101. Extra: Pokemorph Date 2! Part Two

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

A Date of Trouble! Part Two!

We find Hinaten and Hareta simply walking through the streets, Hinaten still holding Hareta's arm, while the Shaymin Pokemorph was trying to not blush.

"Isn't this fun Hareta-kun?" Hinaten asked as Hareta smiled.

"Yeah it is Hinaten-chan," He said as Hinaten smiled while she looked like she was blushing.

"I really needed a friend now," She said nearly burrowing her face into Hareta's arm, as Hareta hugged her with his other free arm.

"It's ok Hinaten-chan, we'll find a way to stop this!" Hareta said as Hinaten smiled.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Aww isn't that so sweet I might get tooth ache!" A voice is heard as both Pokemon turn to see Johan and Omaddon.

"Great, way to ruin a moment!" Hareta said not noticing Hinaten's mark glowing.

"Hareta," She whispered. Feeling the Burning Feeling the Mark gave.

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked. Until he saw the glowing mark.

"He's here," She whispered as Hareta glanced around.

"Why don't you Darksides leave my angel alone!" A voice is heard as Yami appeared leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

"Hey! Both of them are going to Master Drake so you can get lost!" Johan yelled as Yami glared.

"Too bad for you then!" Yami said as he blured and slammed both Darksides into a wall.

"Come on let's go!" Hareta said as both started to run getting Yami attention.

"Oh no you don't!" Yami said bluring and appearing infront of them both, as Hareta became Aerial Shaymin!

"Leave her alone!" Hareta said as he tried to punch Yami but he caught his fist.

"Why don't you just stop getting in my way, I will have my Angel and no one will stop me!" Yami said.

"Star Shuriken!!" A voice is heard as suddenly a Star suddenly slammed into Yami sending him back releasing Hareta who Hinaten ran over too.

"You ok?" She asked as both saw Alyssa as Star Jirachi inbetween them and Yami!

"Your not touching either of them, not if I have anything to say about it!" Alyssa said as Yami saw her form.

"Jirachi? That was unexpected!" Yami said as suddenly a rumbling was heard as Johan and Omaddon appeared on the other end as Hinaten and Hareta faced them.

"I can fight those two!" Hinaten said becoming Duo Mewtwo!

"Let's do this!" Hareta said as the two young Pokemorphs faced off with Johan and Omaddon while Alyssa brought out two more Star's while facing off with Yami!

(That's Part Two! Next time, With this date interruptted can Hareta, Hinaten and Alyssa handle the Chaos Duo and Yami? Will the Other Space Warrior's and Author Fighters arrive to help? Stay Tuned!)


	102. Extra: Pokemorph Date 2! Part Three

Adventure's of the Space Warriors

A Date of Trouble! Part Three!

As Hinaten and Hareta charged at Omaddon and Johan, Alyssa spun her stars glaring at Yami.

"Let's see how good you are Girl!" He said as he lunged with Dragon Claws, but Alyssa blocked all of them with her shields.

"Starbeam!!" She said firing a Beam of Light from one of her stars.

"Hyperbeam!" Yami said as he blocked the Starbeam!

"Star Shuriken!" Alyssa said throwing the Glowing Star at Yami who managed to avoid it. Before grinning.

"Not bad, but time to kick it up a notch!" He said as he activated Extremespeed as a big star shield appeared around Alyssa.

(Meanwhile)

"Aura Sphere/Energy Ball!" Both Hinaten and Hareta said as the combined orbs of Aura and Natural Energy spun together both Darksides barely avoiding it.

"Grr, Come on!" Johan said as he sent his whip towards both Pokemorphs, but they managed to avoid it, as Mewtwo Hinaten smirked at Hareta.

"Come on dear, that all you have?" She asked as Hareta grinned.

"Not on your life! Aerial Ace!" Hareta said as he charged at both Darksides with an Aerial Ace sending both crashing back.

"Not bad, Hareta-kun!" She said as she used Psychic to send them back further as Johan growled.

"I don't believe this we're getting out butts handed to us by kids!!" Johan yelled as Omaddon took a fighting stance with his Byakugan activated.

"No way!!" He yelled as he swung a fist at both but to his shock, Hinaten caught it easily!

"Woah!" Hareta said as Hinaten sent Omaddon crashing into Johan.

"That's that!" Hinaten said still in her Mewtwo Form before glancing at Hareta.

"Well I have to go, but before I do..." Mewtwo Hinaten said before suddely kissing Hareta! Causing the Shaymin Pokemorph to widen his eyes.

"You better protect my naive self!" Mewtwo Hinaten said as she transformed back as Hinaten fell into Hareta's arms.

BOOOMMM!!

Suddenly Hareta saw Alyssa skidding towards Him and Hareta, a little bruised but fine, as Yami showed up grinning.

"Now that those two are outta the way, how about handing her over!" Yami said as Hareta and Alyssa glared.

"Fine then!" Yami said as he lunged when suddenly...

"Take this!!" A voice yelled as suddenly Alistair appeared punching Yami in the stomach sending the Shadow Rayquaza Pokemorph back as he glared at the new Rayquaza Pokemorph.

"So, your the new Dragon Pokemorph?" Yami said as he noticed Myself, Marissa, Hikari and Darkmagicianmon showing up. Before smirking.

"Well looks like we have to pick this up another time," Yami said before teleporting.

"You ok?" I asked as Hareta nodded.

"I'll live," Alyssa said as Hinaten woke up.

"Hareta-kun?" She said as Hareta smiled.

"It's ok Hinaten-chan, let's go home!" Hareta said. As everyone headed back.

(Meanwhile)

Back in Omega Mountain, Johan and Omaddon where reporting to Drake about what happened. Leaving out the part they where beaten by Hinaten and Hareta of course.

"So a new Dark Pokemorph? This could be interesting," Drake said with a smirk.

"Well we're going to get some rest," Johan said as he and Omaddon headed away.

(That's Part Three and Done! Once again R&R and Requests are welcomed!)


	103. Extra: Double Trouble! Part One!

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Dark Balance and Pokemorph! Part One!

We find ourselves outside the Author Fighters HQ, where Hinaten was sitting on a swing set, with her where Kasumi and Haruka.

"Cheer up Kid, so you have a sicko who wants to make you his bride, big deal," Kasumi said, as Haruka glared at the other Chara.

"Real nice Kasumi! Don't worry Hina-chan," Haruka said in a comforting tone, until all three of them heard footsteps and saw Hikari walking over, as Hinaten smiled.

"Kari-nee," Hinaten said as she stood up,

"Hello Hina-chan, Kasumi-san, Haruka-san," Hikari said, Hinaten's Charas nodding.

"What's up?" Hinaten asked.

"I just wanted to know if you feel like taking a walk," Hikari said as Hinaten nodded.

"Sure," Hinaten said as the Balance and Pokemorph walked away, Hinaten's Charas smiling.

"Let's leave them alone, maybe we can find some food inside," Kasumi said with a smirk as Haruka shook her head.

(Meanwhile)

We find Lucifer the Balance of Hatred watching Hinaten and Hikari with curiosity.

"So she's the one you want?" Lucifer asked at a Shadowy Figure who nodded.

"She is the one I marked, unfortunatly everytime I have her, someone gets in my way, but this seems like the best time for both of us to get what we want!" The Figure said revealing it was Yami.

"Hmm, very well, you help me get Reyelle and the Pokemorph is all yours," Lucifer said as he walked away. As Yami smirked.

"Very well, Lucifer-sama," Yami said before following him.

(Meanwhile)

As Hikari and Hinaten walk down the path, Hikari then faced her Surrogate Sister.

"Hmm, I know how you feel, more than anyone, I nearly lost myself to someone too, but thanks to Sempai and all my friend, including your Otou-san, I managed to ignore his advances," Hikari said as Hinaten smiled just as a familiar sense was felt and Hikari's eyes widened.

"Do you now?" A voice is heard as Hikari suddenly had her arms grasped as behind her was Lucifer. As Hinaten gasped.

"Lucifer!" Hikari said as the Balance of Hatred gave her a lust filled leer.

"Now Reyelle, do you really think you can ignore me forever?" Lucifer said as Hikari glanced at Hinaten.

"Run Hinaten! Get the others!" Hikari yelled as Hinaten nodded and turned back to the path when suddenly her mark started glowing. As a chuckle is heard.

"Now Lucifer, you had to start without me?" A voice is heard as Yami appeared blocking the path back to the Author Fighters HQ.

"Yami!" Hinaten said as the Shadow Pokemorph suddenly lunged and pinned Hinaten too a tree.

"Neither of you are leaving!" Yami said as his fangs glowed red again. Before glancing at Hikari.

"Watch this Balance, as your friend becomes mine!" Yami said with a grin before biting Hinaten in the neck.

"Ah!" Hinaten cried out, as the Aphrodisac started to work it's way

'Hina-chan!' Hikari thought as Lucifer chuckled.

"Now, Reyelle, don't be so meloncoly, once my friend is done with her, I'm going to enjoy our time together," Lucifer said with a lustful grin.

'That's it, accept it!' Yami thought as Hinaten's eyes started to glaze over and to Hikari's horror where starting to glow a Pink and Purple colour, the warning that a Pokemorph was going to go into a Frenzy.

'No Hinaten!' Hikari thought as she could do nothing but watch.

(That's Part One! Help arrives just in time! But can the most unlikely members of the Space Warrior's handle Yami and Lucifer? Stay Tuned!)


	104. Extra: Double Trouble! Part Two!

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Dark Balance and Pokemorph! Part Two!

As Hikari watched as her Surrogate Sister started weakening, Yami could sense the Aphrodisac finally working as he saw Hinaten's eyes glowing.

'Yes! Almost there, just a little more and she's mine!' Yami thought as he kept his hold.

"HEY!" A voice suddenly yells as suddenly someone kicked Yami away as he skidded next to Lucifer who still held Hikari as Hinaten leaned against the tree almost Limp, the glowing in her eyes starting to recede, but she looked flushed.

"No one can do that to our friend!" The Voice is heard revealing it was Space Warrior Members, Kirby and Metaknight!

"You two!" Yami said as he growled. As both noticed Hinaten managing to get up.

"Hinaten! Hurry! We'll keep them busy!" Kirby said as Hinaten nodded before going for one of her Pokeball!

"Go Kabu!" She said bringing out the Heralord.

"To the Author Fighters HQ!" Hinaten said climbing on the beetles back as he took off.

"NO!" Yami yelled as he dashed over but Metaknight blocked him with some sword strikes which missed as Yami growled as Lucifer chuckled.

"Need some help?" Lucifer said.

"A little," Yami said as Lucifer pinned Hikari to a tree.

"Do you mind," Lucifer said as Yami created what looked like Black Chains which tied Hikari to the tree!

"No then let's take care of these two!" Yami said as Lucifer drew his sword.

"Come on Metaknight! Let's beat these guys!" Kirby said as the two charged.

(Meanwhile)

As Kabu flew towards the Author Fighter HQ, we could see Myself, along with Darkmagicianmon and Marissa. As they saw Hinaten.

"Kabu? Hinaten what's wrong?" I asked as the Beetle landed as Hinaten wobbled a little before falling into my arms.

"Kari-nee, in trouble," She managed to whisper, before falling asleep! As I gave her to Marissa, I nodded to Darkmagicianmon and the two of us headed up the path.

(Meanwhile)

As Lucifer swung his sword, Metaknight parried and blocked with ease, his years of sword experience helping him. As he blocked another he jumped back.

"Sword Beam!" Metaknight yelled sending a slash of energy towards Lucifer who dodged it before charging at Metaknight who blocked another strike.

"Hold still!" Yami said as he missed another slash of his claws, as Kirby kept weaving and dodging everything, before landing some distance away.

"Alright time to burn! Flamethrower!" Yami yelled sending a stream of flame towards Kirby who suddenly started running in place, before starting the Inhale ability which sucked in all the Flames, before Kirby started to glow.

(Kirby transformation music)

As Kirby jumped the glowing covered him until he was wearing what looked like a bandana with a Green Jewel on it, before a huge burst of flames appeared and his body was more Red than Pink.

(End Music)

As the now Fire Kirby appeared he inhaled and sent his own fire towards Yami who barely dodged as Kirby jumped back and sent another blast of fire which hit Yami this time pushing him back. As Lucifer pushed Metaknight back who landed next to Kirby.

"Time I finish this!" Lucifer said bringing out his wand, as Hikari knew what he was going to do!

"No don't!" Hikari said.

"Heh, AVADA...!" Lucifer started to say until he felt like he had been punch which he had been by me! As he was sent crashing back he saw Darkmagicianmon destroying the Chains holding Hikari as they hugged.

"Sempai," She said.

"Time for you both to clear off!!" I said as Metaknight and Fire Kirby walked next to me, the three who started the Space Warrior's as Lucifer and Yami glared.

"Fine, but we will both have what we desire!" Yami said as the two of them vanished.

"Where Hina-chan?" Hikari asked.

"Marissa took her to her room, whatever that creep did to her, took alot outta her," I said as Hikari nodded.

"Thank you for helping us," Hikari said as Kirby transformed back to normal.

"Don't mention it, now I'm starving can we eat?" Kirby asked as I chuckled.

"You and food, come on let's go!" I said as we headed back.

(That's Part Two and Done! Once again R&R and Requests welcomed!)


	105. Extra: Second Nightmare!

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

Another Nightmare!

We find ourselves inside the Author Fighters HQ where Hinaten was still sleeping, the effects of Yami's bite still effecting her, as Marissa watched her worried.

'Hinaten, when will this finally end?' Marissa thought until she heard footsteps and saw Me, Darkmagicianmon, Hikari, Kirby and Metaknight.

"Your alright," Marissa said as I hugged her.

"Yeah, hows Hinaten?" I asked as we saw her sleeping.

"She's fine for now, just tired," Marissa said. As Hinaten slept.

"Come on let's leave her be for now," I said as we left the room.

(Meanwhile)

We find Yami sitting in his room, given to him by Lucifer, although he had failed again to get Hinaten, he saw the effects and grinned.

'Time for another trip,' He thought as he entered a trance.

(Dream)

We find Hinaten, in her Duo Mew form, clutching the Duo Staff.

"Hello, Anyone!" Hinaten cried out.

"Yes," Yami's voice is heard as he appeared, causing Hinaten to back away.

"Now, unfortunatly, you can run from me now," Yami said as he glowed black.

"Vortex Rayquaza!" He yelled as he transformed, he was now wearing Black Dragon like armour, also his eyes where now Black with Green Iris's.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes**

**Vortex Rayquaza: The Dark Version of Kaze Rayquaza, this form can create a vortex of emptiness that can swallow up any enemies!**

**End Notes!**

As Hinaten backed up more at the new evil form. Yami grinned before lifting up his right arm, as his right hand glowed black.

"Come," He said, when suddenly Hinaten's eyes became Glazed over and she walked over, as Yami grinned even more.

'Yes, I may not have her yet, but I can control her in this form,' Yami thought as Hinaten suddenly was right infront of him, still Glazed eyed.

"Now my angel, time for you too...no, not yet," Yami said as he was heading for her neck but stopped.

"I want you too feel what you expect when your finally mine!" Yami said as his fangs retracted and he kissed Hinaten on the lips, causing the poor girl to melt unable to control herself, as Yami finally released before grinning. As he nipped Hinaten on the neck.

"For now sleep, for I will come for you," Yami said as he suddenly disappeared, as Hinaten was down on the floor of her Dreamscape, the poor girl slowly getting control of herself.

(End Dream)

As Hinaten suddenly sat up, looking terrified, as she could still hear Yami's words, before lying back down, tears on her face.

'When will this end?' She thought mirroring her mothers thoughts, as she didn't see Hareta who saw her terrified look.

"Hinaten...I will help you, you'll never have that look again!" Hareta said as he remembered the words from Mewtwo Hinaten.

'You better look after her!'

"I will, no one will harm her again," Hareta said walking off.

(That's this One Chapter! Done! R&R again and Requests welcome!)


	106. Extra: Alistair vs Yami!

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

Dragon Clash!

We find ourselves in somekind of park where Hinaten was once again swinging, this time watching her was Alistair, after Lucifer and Yami revealed they where working together, things where going to get much tougher, Alistair was watching Hinaten this time, but he was also having a Mental conversation with his Pokemon Half.

'You have to tell me, your the only one who knows Yami the most!' Alistair thought. As Rayquaza sighed.

'Fine, you see I met Yami while he was in Sootopolis City, he was barely alive and I took pity on him and bonded with him, using my power he was able to leave Sootopolis and decided to work on protecting Hoenn, but while we were, he started to look down on Humans, he couldn't except they where the top species, while the Pokemon had to work under him, he didn't see the bonding trainers and Pokemon had, so he wanted to make sure the Pokemorph Race ruled over all, so he decided to go on a killing spree, his hatred for humanity, caused me and him to seperate, while he became the Shadow Pokemorph, it took Me, and the former Kyorge and Groudon Pokemorphs together to defeat him, he then disappeared and we all thought he was dead!' Rayquaza thought. As both of them continued to talk.

(Meanwhile)

We see Yami nearby the location of Hinaten and Alistair and grinning.

'Perfect, with this, I can make her come to me, Vortex Rayquaza!' Yami thought becoming his Pokemorph Limit, as like before he pointed his right hand at Hinaten.

"Come to me," He whispered which caused Hinaten's eyes to Glaze over, since Alistair was still in his trance so he could talk with Rayquaza he didn't noticed, but as Hinaten walked into the woods, Rayquaza's suddenly growled.

'What's up?' Alistair thought until he saw Hinaten was gone!

"OH no!" Alistair yelled until he felt the presense and growled.

"Kaze Rayquaza!!" Alistair yelled becoming his Pokemorph Limit before dashing away.

(Meanwhile)

As Yami stood there calmly, he heard rustling and saw still Glazed eyed was Hinaten, as he grinned.

"Nice to see you my angel," Yami said as he stroked her hair, as she just stood still. Like a Puppet or Statue.

"Let's be on our way," Yami said when suddenly he heard a roar as Alistair appeared.

"Ah, the new Dragon, how nice to see you," Yami said with a grin as Alistair glared at him.

"Extremespeed!" Alistair yelled as he slammed into Yami sending both Pokemorphs crashing.

"Hyperbeam!!" Both yelled clashing with beams of energy ending in a tie.

"Twister!" Alistair said slamming Yami back before he lunged with Dragon's Claws.

"This ends HERE!!" Alistair yelled as he was about to slash at Yami until...

"Aura Sphere!" A voice is heard as an Orb of Aura slams into Alistair.

"Dark Twister!!" Yami yelled as he send a Tornado of Darkness at Alistair sending the Pokemorph Crashing into many trees before he returned to human form, as Yami glanced at the attacker, which was the still tranced Hinaten. As he grinned.

"That's my angel!" Yami said as he grabbed her arm.

"Better luck next time rookie!" Yami said as he and Hinaten vanished just as Me and Marissa appeared.

"Alistair!!" I yelled as we both went to the injured Pokemorph.

"What happened?" Marissa asked.

"Guys, I'm sorry, he got her," Alistair managed to say before passing out. As I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back," I said as I hugged Marissa.

'Yami...if you do anything to her, I'll gonna rip your head off!!' I thought.

(Meanwhile)

We find Yami and Hinaten appearing in Lucifer's new home, as the Balance of Hatred saw them both.

"So I see you did well," Lucifer said as Yami grinned.

"Yes, but we must still get you, your reyelle," Yami said as he smirked.

"I have a good plan on how we get her...and YOU are going to help us," Yami said putting his hands on Hinaten's shoulders who still had her Glazed look!

(That's This One-shot done! The Second Half will possibly be on Hikari's Hate Version 2!)


	107. Extra: The Balance Pokemorph?

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

The Balance Pokemorph?

We find ourselves back at the Author Fighters HQ, where Hikari was watching TV along with Hinaten, Hareta and D.M.

"It great to be home again," Hikari sighed as she hugged D.M.

"You bet Hikari-hime," D.M said as Hinaten giggled.

"Same here Kari-nee-chan!" Hinaten said with a smile before pecking Hareta on the cheek causing the boy to blush as D.M and Hikari chuckled. No one not even Hikari noticed two almost spirit like figures with them, Infinity and Cressilia.

"So when'd you finally get back?" Infinity asked as Cressilia simple smiled.

(Meanwhile)

I was in my room just thinking.

'Something on your mind,' A Very familiar voice is heard as Deoxys Appeared.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised Hikari has one too," I said as Deoxys nodded.

"If you mean a Pokemon Spirit I heard about that, so she has a Cressilia Pokemon Spirit?" Deoxys asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, it seemed to come out, when the Life Aura's gave Hikari that new form, but at least Yami is gone now, Lucifer's going to be quiet for sometime too." I said with a smile, as Deoxys nodded.

"So you gonna tell her about Cressilia?" Deoxys asked.

"I got a feeling she'll find out soon, after all Infinity is going to notice another being inside her sister," I said with a smile as Deoxys chuckled.

"Too true," Deoxys said before smiling and chuckling some more.

"By the way, you've got a hormonal mermaid coming in!" Deoxys warned as he vanished. Just as the doors opened to reveal Marissa in a bathrobe. As I gulped.

"Marissa-chan, you ok?" I asked as Marissa walked forward swaying her hips.

"I'm just purfect!" Marissa said as she hugged me and started to kiss me, As I sighed in my head.

'Oh well!' I thought. As we got to some 'quality time'

(That's this one-shot, it's mostly what happened after Me and my team got back after Balance Rescue 2! I'm back and ready to take requests!)


	108. Turn back the Clock! Hikari! Part One!

(Just so everyone knows this is before Hikari's father left and before Lucifer killed her mother!)

Adventures of the Space Warrior's!

An unknown past! Part One!

The first thing we see is the beautiful Balance City where we see Jinmay and Kaito the Balance of Hope and Time and parents to Hikari Ino! As Kaito was just sitting down.

"Well Kari's fast asleep," Kaito said with a smile as Jinmay smiled.

"So how was your meeting with Dialga?" Jinmay asked as Kaito smiled.

"The Dragon's still he usual self and always a good friend, he was actually happy to meet Kari," Kaito said as Jinmay smiled.

"So even a Time Deity has a soft spot for children," Jinmay said with a giggle.

"Hmm, yeah, but now I think finally we can have some peace!" Kaito said. When suddenly a huge blaring was heard as the Balance HQ's alarm activated.

"Intruders, where are they!?" Jinmay said as the security showed and they both paled.

"Kari!!" Both yelled before teleporting away to Hikari's bedroom!

(Meanwhile)

We see a One Year Old Hikari Ino sleeping soundly not noticing Five Figures walking towards her one holding some kind of syringe with a sickly Black Liquid in it.

"Kill her," The What looked like leader said as the one with the Syringe walked forward with the needle primed to inject the Venom when suddenly Jinmay and Kaito appeared and sent all Five Defilers crashing into a wall, waking up Hikari who started crying! As the Lead Defiler smirked.

"So the Royal Majesty's themselves, how nice for you to join us," He said as Jinmay and Kaito just glared.

"Leave now Defiler, you have no place near our Daughter!" Jinmay said as Kaito got ready for a fight.

"Now you see WE don't need to finish her, HE does!" The Leader said as both Balance's turned around to see another Defiler holding the Dropped Syringe and injected it into Hikari's arm! Causing the Poor Girl to collaspe!

"KARI!!" Jinmay said as she dashed over and picked up her daughter while Kaito was furious!

"That's it! You all done!" Kaito said as he unleashed a huge power as the now Six Defilers smiled.

"We did our part, have a nice SHORT time with your daughter!" The Lead Defiler said as all Six where envolped them all not even leaving dust as Jinmay hugged her daugher.

(Later)

We see Reki and a group of Healer Balance's trying to use their powers to heal Hikari as the rest of them kept working, Reki walked over to the Jinmay and Kaito.

"How is she?" Jinmay asked as Reki sighed.

"Not good, whatever they used is immune to our Balance Powers, we can't remove it, we're slowing it down, but I fear theres nothing we can do," Reki said with his head down as Jinmay hugged Kaito.

"Well I know one way," A voice is heard as the three of them turn to see a Figure it was non other than a Younger looking Justin, he looked about 15 or 13 years old! (In Pokemon Terms he's lived for Ages but in Human terms he just becoming a Teenager)

"Who are you?" Kaito asked trying to sense anything as Justin chuckled.

"Now Kaito, I thought you would recognise an Old friend, after all you and your daughter met me yesterday," He said as Kaito suddenly widened his eyes.

"Dialga!?" Kaito said as Justin chuckled before bowing to Jinmay.

"I saw what happened and came here as quick as I could, this Venom may be immune to Balance Powers but I know one creature who can help!" Justin said.

"Who can help?" Jinmay asked.

"Cressilia the Lunar Pokemon, her power can heal people from very serious injures and even from horrible nightmares, if anyone can help Hikari, it's her," Justin said as Kaito nodded.

"Jinmay I need you to stay here and make sure nothing else happens, I'll go with Dialga and find Cressilia!" Kaito said as Jinmay nodded.

"Good Luck!" Jinmay said as Kaito and Justin jumped into a portal!

(That's Part One! First off next time, Kaito and Justin head to Full Moon Island and find Cressilia, who reveals only one way to save Hikari! Meanwhile for Snake Screamer don't worry I will do your request!)


	109. Turn back the Clock! Hikari! Part Two!

(Just so everyone knows this is before Hikari's father left and before Lucifer killed her mother!)

Adventures of the Space Warrior's!

An unknown past! Part Two!

We see the Beautiful Full Moon Island, which like it's name sake lookes like a Full Moon with a Lake in the middle as a portal appears as Kaito and Justin stepped out.

"So this is where Cressilia lives?" Kaito asked until he saw Justin had turned to his Pokemon Form Dialga.

"This is just so she dosen't try to fly away, she very cautious around humans and beings who look like them, if she saw us while I was in human form, she'd fly off before we could say anything and we don't have time for that," Justin said. When suddenly a calming wind suddenly blew.

"_Hello Dialga, oh and whos this,_" A female voice is heard as suddenly appearing infront of both Kaito and Dialga was the Lunar Pokemon Cressilia, and looking at her you could see why she's called the Lunar Pokemon, almost half her body had Crescent Moon Shaped wings! As she hovered over to both of them.

"Hello Cressilia, allow me to introduce, Kaito Ino, the Ruler of the Balances and the Balance of Time, he needs your help," Justin said, as Cressilia moved over to Kaito. As her eyes glowed a Silver Colour before nodding.

"_I see, very well, I have sensed your thoughts and you need my help for your daughter, I will help,_" Cressilia said with a smile, as Justin created another portal as the Three headed back!

(Meanwhile)

We see Jinmay along with Reki keeping an eye on Hikari.

"How's she doing?" Jinmay asked.

"Shes still alive but at this rate, in an hours time she'll be gone!" Reki said as Jinmay prayed.

"Please, Kaito-kun, please hurry!" She begged until she felt a familiar presense as she saw Kaito along with Justin back in human form and Cressilia, as she walked over and hugged Kaito.

"We too late," Kaito said as Cressilia floated over to Hikari her eyes glowing Silver as she seemed to be scanning Hikari's body, mind and soul before nodding.

"_Well I always wanted a heir,_" She said as Both Balances heard that as Justin chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"So THAT'S the only way to save her?" Justin asked.

"What way?" Jinmay asked.

"_The only way I can save her is too bond my soul with hers and we become one, my powers would become hers and the Venom would disappear, unfortunately she won't be able to access my powers until she comes into contact with all seven Treasures of Arceus_," Cressilia said as Justin widened his eyes.

"The Life Aura's!? But Arceus flung them into another Dimension to keep them safe from Darkside's!" Justin said as Cressilia nodded.

"The Bonding will remove the Venom and cure her, but she won't be able to access my powers until she does come into contact with the Life Aura's, when she does not only will she be a Balance, but she'll be a Pokemorph too." Cressilia said, Justin nodded but both Kaito and Jinmay where confused.

"Pokemorph?" Jinmay asked.

"_Pokemorph's are special beings blessed with the powers of numerous Pokemon! Arceus created the race shortly after the war with King Rasets ended so the Balance's would have allies when the time was right_," Cressilia said as both Balance nodded.

"Do it, please!" Jinmay said as Cressilia nodded before glowing like the northern lights! As she began to turn into a wisp of energy before flying into Hikari's body. Inside her mind though a door was appearing, on it was a Cresent Moon Mark, with a special Seal on it!

"Mother...Father," A voice is heard as both Balance saw Hikari waking up.

"Hikari" Jinmay cried hugging her daughter, as Kaito walked over to Justin and Reki.

"Thank you my friend," Kaito said as Justin smirked.

"Anytime, but if you excuse me, the boss is going to want to know about this little turn of events, he's been looking for someone to become the Cressilia Pokemorph!" Justin said as he teleported away as Kaito turned to Reki.

"No matter what keep this secret, no one but You, Me, Jinmay and Dialga are to know about this, if anyone finds out who knows how bad they would treat Hikari," Kaito said with a worried look.

"Consider it forgotten, now I understand you have a daughter to hug," Reki said as Kaito walked over and along with Jinmay embraced Hikari.

'Thank you Cressilia, saved my daughter,' Kaito thought.

(OK That's the end of this Turn Back the Clock! Next is a special three or Two parter for Snake Screamer, when the League of Super Evil by accident hit Hinaten and Hareta with a water balloon it turns into a PRANK WAR! Who will win, well it'll be fun to watch!)


	110. Extra: War of Laughs! Part One!

Adventures of the Space Warrior's!

War of Laughs! LOSE vs Hinaten and Hareta! Part One!

As we see ourselves in a peaceful park until suddenly a huge crashing sounds ends the nice view as we see the League of Super Evil, Voltar, Doctor Frogg, Red Menace and Doomageddon! Doctor Frogg was working on somekind of machine which almost looked like an automatic water balloon thrower,

"So hows the machine coming Frogg?" Voltar asked.

"It's going along nicely, now these water balloons are going to travel at A THOUSAND MILES AN HOUR!!" Frogg yelled the last part in a crazy tone! As Voltar smiled.

"Excellent! Now those brats over there will PAY for taking my Snow Cone!!" Voltar said in an Evil Tone! Pointing at a group of kids playing. As Frogg sighed.

'Such a waste of my talents!' Frogg thought as he pressed a button.

"Very well, charging up the Water Balloon cannon!" Frogg said as the Cannon started preparing to fire until Red noticed the machine sparking.

"Uh guys, the machine's doing something?" Red said as he and Doomageddon backed up.

"Quiet Red! I'm watching MY REVENGE!!" Voltar yelled as suddenly Lightning sounded, just as Frogg noticed the machine.

"OH NO!!" Frogg screamed as the Machine Blew Up, Mushroom shaped Explosion, as suddenly the giant Water Balloon was sent flying into the air!

"Uh, too much Fusion Cores!" Frogg groaned as Voltar glared at him.

"That's just great! We not only don't get revenge but NO ONE is getting a bad day thanks to US!!" Voltar yelled suddenly a Huge splat sound was heard.

"AAHHH!" A scream is heard as the LOSE got curious.

"I think the Water Balloon hit someone," Red Menace said. As Voltar chuckled.

"Alright so not a bad day for us!" Voltar said as all four of them turned a corner and froze.

"Oh no," Voltar whispered as he saw a fuming and very Wet Hinaten and Hareta, as suddenly Hinaten snapped her fingers and suddenly above the LOSE Members where a jar marked Tar and a pillow as both fell on them tar and feathering them! As Hinaten smirked.

"Ok, so that's pay back," Hinaten said with a smirk when Voltar stood back up.

"HOLD IT! We're not done after you humiliated us back in the town, now we're here for payback," Voltar said as Hinaten smiled.

"Oh really, want to try," She asked as Voltar stopped.

"And by revenge I mean THIS!" Voltar said as he threw a Water Balloon soaking Hinaten again.

"Alright a Prank War!" Red Menace cheered as Hinaten and Voltar glared at each other.

"You and your boyfriend against Me and My team," Voltar said.

"First team to say Uncle loses!" Hinaten said.

"Oh and you can't use none of that psychic stuff to beat us up after we prove that LOSE is superior to you!" Voltar said Dramatically. As another Lightning Bolt appeared

"Does that always happen?" Hareta asked.

"Yep" both Red and Frogg said nodding.

"Alright, we've got an hour to prepare!" Voltar said as Hinaten nodded as they shook hands!

(That's Part One! Next time the War is on! Who will win, Hinaten and Hareta or the LOSE! Get ready for laughs!)


	111. Extra: War of Laughs! Part Two!

(This is a Request of Snake Screamer!)

Adventures of the Space Warrior's!

War of Laughs! LOSE vs Hinaten and Hareta! Part Two!

As Hinaten and Hareta where looking through a pile of items.

"Ok so we got everything?" Hinaten asked as Hareta nodded.

"Ae you sure we have to do this?" Hareta asked as you could almost see Her Mewtwo side glaring at him.

"Of course, they ruined our day, so let's get even," Hinaten said as she picked up a rope!

(Meanwhile)

"Ok so that's all our EVIL! Pranking supplies?" Voltar asked.

"Yep, all the stuff's here," Red Menace said as Frogg seemed worried.

"Uh are you sure, we have to do this?" Frogg asked. As Voltar kicked him in the shin.

"OF COURSE! We'll make those two BEG for mercy! HAHAHA!" Voltar laughed as lightning struck the ground again.

"Where does that come from?" Red Menace asked. As Frogg shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go!" Voltar said as he picked up a Pie?

(A little later)

We see Hinaten and Hareta just setting up the last prank trap as they walked away.

"Now we just wait for them to trip them," Hinaten said as they both walked down a path as they stopped for a second a rustling was heard.

"What was...that?" Hareta said as they both saw that they where standing on a Hole, as they fell down, before landing in...honey?

"Ew, how'd this get....OH they are gonna pay!!" Hinaten said as she used Psychic to get herself and Hareta outta the pit. As LOSE where hiding behind some bushes laughing.

"Oh man! Great work on the Pit Doomageddon!" Voltar said as the Hell-hound smirked.

"Where'd you get the honey Red?" Frogg asked.

"Oh, I got it from those guys," Red Menace said as they turned around to see a swarm of Beedrills.

"AH! Run!!" Voltar yelled as the four of them ran from the Bee Pokemon, as they ran down a path suddenly all three where sent high up as the Beedrills flew past them.

"Phew, wait...how'd we get here?" Voltar asked as the four looked up to see they where hanging upside down on four sets of rope.

"Oh they're good!" Frogg said as Doomageddon suddenly teleported back on the ground, as he grinned at Frogg.

"NO DOOMAGEDDON! STAY AWAY!!" He screamed as Doomageddon tried to bite Frogg.

"Doomageddon, get us down, then you can eat Frogg!" Voltar said as Doomageddon teleported above them and cut the ropes.

"NOT LIKE...AAHHH!!!" Voltar screamed as the three of them crashed to the ground.

"Uh, come on! We can't be beat like this!" Voltar said as the four of them walked away Frogg making sure Red was between him and Doomageddon!

(Meanwhile)

We find Hinaten and Hareta now cleaned up walking across the forest keeping an eye out for traps!

"Ok, where are they?" Hinaten said as Hareta suddenly noticed something a pie thrower!

"Hinaten stop!" Hareta said managing to say as Hinaten stopped just as a Pie just past her face.

"Oh pie!" A voice is heard.

"Red that's ammo!" Another voice is heard as both Red and Voltar saw Hinaten and Hareta glaring at them.

"Uh oh! Run!" Voltar said as the two ran away.

"Get back here!" Hinaten said as the two Pokemorphs chased after them!

"Frogg we're heading your way, activate the Glue Gun after we pass you!" Voltar said into a walkie talkie.

(Meanwhile)

Frogg was infront of a console.

"Copy that Voltar! Already here!" He said as he saw the four of them running towards him.

"Alright now..." Frogg started to say until he saw Doomageddon grinning at him.

"No Doomageddon!" Frogg said as he pressed the Fire button. "Uh oh!"

As the Glue Gun fired hitting Voltar and Red Menace!

"Oh great!" Voltar said as Hinaten tossed a water balloon along with Hareta, Hareta's hitting Frogg, while Hinaten's hit both Voltar and Red causing the Glue to melt as both Pokemorphs disappeared.

"THAT'S IT!! FROGG GET THE SUPER SECRET EVIL PRANK!!" Voltar yelled as Frogg nodded.

(Meanwhile)

We find Hinaten and Hareta going through their pranks.

"What do we have left?" Hinaten asked.

"All we got are some Whoopie Cushions and the Secret Prank weapon we got from Lunatic," Hareta said as Hinaten grinned.

"Time for some fun," Hinaten said as she put her hands on the Box marked Secret Prank!

"Time to win this!!" Both Voltar and Hinaten said as the finale was about to start!

(That's Part Two! Next time, Hinaten and Voltar bring out the special prank weapon, who will win?)


	112. Extra: War of Laughs! Part Three!

(This is a Request of Snake Screamer!)

Adventures of the Space Warrior's!

War of Laughs! LOSE vs Hinaten and Hareta! Part Three!

As Hinaten and Hareta opened the crate to see a Giant Stink Bomb marked Elgrande Stinko! As Hinaten brought out Kabu and handed the Pokemon the Stink Bomb.

"Take this and go to LOSE's Base, put this inside, then get back here," Hinaten said as Kabu nodded before flying off.

"Ok let's find those guys," Hareta said as both Pokemorphs started looking for LOSE.

(Meanwhile)

"So is it ready?" Voltar asked as Frogg nodded as he dropped an empty Ketchup Bottle.

"Done! Allow me to introduce the Tomato Bomb!" Frogg said as Voltar chuckled.

"Perfect, when those two get a taste of this, they will say uncle!" Voltar said before handing it to Doomageddon?

"Now listen Doomageddon, find them and throw the Balloon when you do head back to base where we will be!" Voltar said as Doomageddon nodded before grabbed the Balloon and teleported away.

"Let's go home!" Voltar said as the he, Red and Frogg headed back to Base.

(Meanwhile)

At their base, Kabu had just placed the stink bomb inside the base before flying away just as The LOSE members arrived.

"Ah, home sweet home," Red said.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten and Hareta where still looking across the park for LOSE when they heard chuckling.

"What was that?" Hareta asked as they turn to see Doomageddon! Who chuckled and pointed above them.

"What the?" Hinaten said until they both gasped as the Giant Tomato Balloon fell on them as Doomageddon teleported away. As both Hinaten and Hareta where covered in Tomato Sauce.

"Oh, nasty," Hareta said as Hinaten noticed Kabu.

"Have a good smell," Hinaten said as she pressed a detonator.

(Meanwhile)

Doomageddon just appeare as Voltar, Red and Frogg clashed bottles of soda.

"Congrats my minions, once again LOSE win!" Voltar said until they heard a beeping.

"Hey do you hear that...?" Red asked. As the Camera shows the outside of the base as a boom was heard as a Skull and Crossbones smoke symbol appeared out the chimney as LOSE fell onto the Frontyard!

"That was HORRIBLE!!!" Frogg screamed.

"Uh, those brats are too good," Voltar moaned as he brought out a white flag and started waving it until he saw Hinaten and Hareta walking over also waving a white flag.

"Truce?" Voltar asked as Hinaten nodded. As Hareta walked over to Frogg. Glancing at the Stinking house and his still stained clothes.

"We should've tried harder talking them out of the prank war," Hareta said in a monotone as Frogg nodded. As Red laughed.

"Hey we should do it again!" Red said in a stupid tone! As everyone glared at him. "What?"

"NEVER AGAIN!!!" All of them yelled. As Red sighed.

"Oh well, I better get the Air Refreshers," Red said as he walked away!

(That's Part Three and Done! Once again Requests Welcomed!)


	113. A new Shadow Pokemorph!

(This is a Request of Darkmagicianmon!)

Adventures of the Space Warrior's!

Shadow Pokemorphs!

We find ourselves in Omega mountain where Drake was sitting on his throne thinking of his next plan to destroy the Author Fighters. (Of Course)

'Hmm, so it seems more mysterious forces are at work,' Drake thought after he remembered Johan and Omaddon's explanation, about Yami.

"This is some interesting stuff," A voice is heard as Drake noticed Anti-Wormtail walking towards him reading a book.

"What do you want Anti-Wormtail?" Drake asked. As Wormtail showed the book.

"I just thought you'd be interested in this book, I got this from Johan and Omaddon after that attack on the Pokemorph Sanctuary," Anti-Wormtail said handing it to Drake before walking off.

'Shadow Pokemorph History, the Darksides of the Pokemorph Race?' Drake read the title before he started reading.

(Meanwhile)

We find a strange figure looking at Omega Mountain.

"So this is the home of this 'Infamous' Drake Ebon Darkstar?" The Figure said as suddenly what looked like Metal Sword like wings appeared and he flew towards Omega Mountain and landed at the Entrance where Johan and Omaddon where guarding again.

"Oh great, what do you want?" Johan said.

"I Apologise for the rude landing, but I must speak with Mr Darkstar," He said. As Omaddon was about to attack Johan stopped him.

"I don't know who you are, but I will let you in, with us coming too so you don't try anything?" Johan said as the Figure nodded revealing he was wearing a Metal Almost Bird Like Helmet.

(Meanwhile)

As Drake continued to Read the book he heard a Knock and saw Johan and Omaddon.

"What do you two want? Can't you see I'm reading here!" Drake said.

"Yes Master Drake, but you have a visitor," Johan said as the Figure walked in with a smirk.

"So...your Drake Darkstar? To be honest your not exactly what the rumours say you are," The Figure said with a smirk as Drake just glared.

"Alright who are you, before I kick you outta my Palace!" Drake said as the Figue removed the hood to reveal a Metal almost Vulture like Helmet.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Razer, the Shadow Skarmary Pokemorph!" Razer said as Drake got interested.

'A Shadow Pokemorph! Just like in the book!' Drake thought as Razer smiled.

"I come here to offer my assistance in your goal to become Darkside King!" Razer said as Drake was now smirking.

"Why do you want to help me?" Drake asked.

"Well you see, not only will I get to test my power against those Author Fighters! I'll also get a chance to take out a Pokemorph I thought I killed!" Razer said.

"A Pokemorph?" Drake asked.

"Yes I doubt you've heard of him, his name is Micheal the Groudon Pokemorph!" Razer said!

(Ok That was D.M's Request! Next is Hikari again, this time she comes to Halberd and ask the Space Warrior's to help her learn to use her Pokemorph Powers!)


	114. Extra: Hikari the Pokemorph! Part One!

(This is a Request of Hikari Ino!)

Adventures of the Space Warrior's!

Hikari the Cressilia Pokemorph! Part One!

We find ourselves inside the Author Fighters HQ where Hikari Ino was walking down a hallway looking for someone.

'Where are they?' She thought as she walked into a room and saw the Space Warriors, Omega and Scarlet where playing poker along with Metaknight, Kirby was eating some Ramen, Micheal was sleeping, Hareta was sitting watching the poker game with Hinaten, Katie and Justin where not around, Andy was reading the book she had given him, while Ross and Marissa who noticed her.

"Oh Hikari, what's up?" I asked.

"Kari-nee!" Hinaten said with a smile as she hugged Hikari.

"Hey Hina-chan! I actually need your help, all of your help?" Hikari said as she let go of Hinaten.

"I need your help with my new Power," She said as I nodded.

"Cressilia?" I asked as Hikari nodded.

"Since your all the experts I wanted to ask if you could help me learn to use it?" Hikari said as I smiled.

"Sure, what do you guys say?" I asked as everyone smiled and nodded.

"Let's do it!" Hinaten cheered.

(A little later)

We find Hikari along with Myself and Andy in a training room.

"Ok now we Pokemorphs have only three forms which we can use with the right concentration, first our Human forms in these forms we can use Pokemon Attacks if we concentrate, for now Me and Andy will help you try to use Pokemon Attacks while in your normal form," I said as Andy smiled and Hikari nodded.

"Ok Ross-san," Hikari said.

"Now first I want you to try and connect your soul with Cressilia's, and try to summon her power," I said as Hikari closed her eyes.

'Ok I just have to connect with her,' Hikari said as we see Hikari and Cressilia, as the Lunar Pokemon started glowing a combination of Silver and Pink! As a stream of energy from Cressilia entered Hikari.

'I feel it, her power is mine! It feels so warm,' Hikari said as suddenly her eyes glowed Purple as Me and Andy noticed some basic training equipment floating around,

"Alright Hikari looks like you got Psychic Down!" I say as Hikari noticed the floating items.

"Oh my," Hikari said with a smile as Andy nodded.

(Later)

We see Hikari again this time with Hinaten and Hareta.

"Ok Kari-nee, Me and Hareta-kun will now teach you how to use your Pokemon Form!" Hinaten said as Hareta nodded.

"Ok Hina-chan," Hikari said.

"Now to become our Pokemon Forms, we let our Pokemon Selfs take control of our bodies, they transform us into Pokemon in exchange for us keeping control," Hareta said as Hikari nodded.

"For this to work you must let Cressilia take control, in return when she becomes her Pokemon form she gives you back control," Hinaten said as Hikari nodded again and like before closed her eyes.

'Cressilia, please I need your form,' Hikari thought as she was heard.

'_Very Well Kari-chan!_" Cressilia's voice is heard as Hikari was covered in a flash of light, in her place was non other than Cressilia, who floated in midair again.

"Alright Kari-nee!" Hinaten cheered as she transformed into Mew and Hareta became Sky Form Shaymin!

"A...amazing," Hikari said as she saw her new form.

"Great job," Hareta said with a nod as Hinaten still in her Pokemon form giggled.

"Thank you both of you!" Hikari said as the three of them returned to the ground and became their human forms!

(Later)

We now see Hikari with Marissa and Katie, both of them where smirking.

"Uh Marissa-san, Katie-san, why are you smiling?" Hikari asked as both giggled.

"Oh don't worry, this isn't what you would call a 'training' this is mostly a warning," Marissa said with a grin on her face as Katie giggled.

"What?" Hikari asked getting worried.

"You see, us Female Pokemorphs have this little instinct inside us after we turn 18 and have a boyfriend, since you have Darkmagicianmon, this is too warn you of what's going to happen, you see we female Pokemorph when we have a boyfriend and reach 18 years old, we go into something called the Pokemorph Frenzy," Katie said.

"When that happens we Female Pokemorphs get more bold and forward in advances, to _very_ intimate things," Marissa said as Hikari suddenly went Nuclear Red in the face.

"What!?" She said.

"Yeah, since you just became a Pokemorph it won't happen for a while, but we'll know for sure whenever your in the same room as Darkmagicianmon, good luck with that," Marissa said with a giggle.

'Oh my,' Hikari thought.

(Later)

We now find Hikari once again with Ross and Andy she was still a little red as Ross sighed.

"Marissa-chan and Katie told you about the Frenzy?" I asked as Hikari nodded and blushed even more.

"Don't worry about that for now, here we're here to help you gain your most powerful form, the Pokemorph Limit!" I said as Hikari nodded.

(That's Part One! Next time Ross and Andy continue to help Hikari with unlocking her Pokemorph Form! Stay Tuned!)


	115. Extra: Hikari the Pokemorph! Part Two!

(This is a Request of Hikari Ino!)

Adventures of the Space Warrior's!

Hikari the Cressilia Pokemorph! Part Two!

"Ok now the Pokemorph Form is the most powerful form any Ordinary Pokemorph can reach, to become this form You and Cressilia have to become one," I said as Hikari got confused.

"But how? Am I not one with her already?" Hikari asked.

"No, you and her share the same body yes, but to become your Pokemorph Limit you must bond in soul and mind too. You see when your in your normal form, her Mind is one with you so you can use her attacks, when in Pokemon form, her soul becomes one with you allowing you to become her form," I said.

"To become your Pokemorph Form, you have to do both at the same time, this way both your Mind and Soul become one with her and you unlock your Pokemorph Limit," Andy said as Hikari nodded.

"Ok Ross-san, Andy-san," Hikari said as she closed her eyes again, until she saw she was in her mindscape again with Cressilia.

"_So now you are here to learn that power_?" Cressilia asked as Hikari nodded before bowing.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me live first, now can you help me?" Hikari asked as Cressilia giggled.

"_Kari-chan...do you have to ask_?" Cressilia said as suddenly her entire being glowed silver before entering Hikari.

'_Now_ _Say it! Say the name of your Pokemorph to release it!_' Cressilia said as Hikari nodded.

"Balance Cressilia!" She yelled as suddenly like an Explosion a burst of power was released as Me and Andy smiled.

"She's done it!" I said. As the explosion ended to see Hikari standing strong, but she was wearing a dress coloured like the Northern Lights, also on both her arms were multiple rings shaped like Cresent Moons, also in her right hand was a staff, it was silver in colour with a Yellow Cresent Moon on it! Finally her Silver Hair was done to look like a Cresent Moon! As she opened her now Icy Blue Eyes. Before she saw her new form, and gasped.

"I...did it?" Hikari said as suddenly she saw Hinaten hugging her.

"Alright Kari-nee! You got it! Your Officially a Pokemorph!!" Hinaten said as Hikari smiled.

"Thank you Hina-chan," Hikari said as I smiled.

"And also if you want an Official Member of our team," I said as Hikari looked surprised.

"What?" Hikari asked. As I handed her a SW Comm.

"Don't worry it's just so you can contact any of us if you need help, after all your one of us, we have to look out for each other, like the Author Fighters do." I said as everyone smiled and nodded again.

"Thank you everyone!" Hikari said as Hinaten walked over to Hareta as Marissa giggled.

"Just be careful with that power, ok?" Marissa said as she walked away.

'Thank you Cressilia, with you and Nee-sama's help I can finally help my friends like they help me!' Hikari thought!

(That's Part Two! Once again requests welcome!)


	116. Extra: Hinaten vs Crasher Wake! Part One

Adventures of the Space Warrior's!

Return to Roots! Part One!

We now see Hinaten looking out as Pastoria City smiling.

'Been ages since I've been here,' Hinaten thought as she remembered it was here she caught Robin and began her Pokemon Journey.

"Hina-chan! No need to rush" A voice is heard as Hinaten turns to see the new Cressilia Pokemorph and Balance of Hope Hikari Ino, along with Hareta.

"Sorry Kari-nee! But I'm SO pumped! For my next badge!" Hinaten cheered with a smile. As both Hareta and Hikari chuckled as the three of them headed towards the city

"So who are you going to chose to fight Crasher Wake?" Hareta asked.

"Well I know he uses Water Types, so Luffy and Brago are out! So I have to use Kabu, Penny and...Robin," Hinaten said as she was holding the Safari Ball holding her first Pokemon.

"Well I can understand Robin, being a grass type makes her a good choice against Water Types," Hareta said as Hikari nodded.

"Be careful Hina-chan, and good luck," Hikari said as Hinaten nodded.

"Got it Kari-nee!" Hinaten said as the three of them headed to the gym.

(A little later)

As Hinaten walked forward to see the Huge Crasher Wake, was standing on the other end of the Pool Battlefield.

"This Gym Challenge between Hinaten the challenger and Crasher Wake the Gym Leader will now begin! Each of you can use three Pokemon, the battle will be over when all of either teams Pokemon are unable to battle!" The Ref said.

"So you ready kid?" Wake asked with a smile as Hinaten grinned.

"Oh you bet I am!" Hinaten said.

"Very well, Go Gyarados!" Wake said bringing out the Giant Serpent like Dragon!

"Alright! Go Kabu!" Hinaten said bringing out Heralord!

"Let the battle begin!" The Ref said.

"Gyarados Dragon Rage!" Wake said as Gyarados sent an Orb of Flames towards Kabu.

"Dodge then Air Slash!" Hinaten said as Kabu jumped over the Flame before sending a slash of wind that hit Gyarados head on! But it didn't even flinch before roaring.

"Gyarados Hydro Pump!" Wake said as the Huge Pokemon sent a torrent of Water towards Kabu.

"Quick dodge that!!" Hinaten said as Kabu jumped over.

"Now Megahorn attack!" Hinaten said as Kabu charged at Gyarados with it's horn glowing.

"Counter with Aqua Tail!" Wake said as Gyarados swam towards Kabu with it's cover in water as the attacks collided. As the smoke cleared both where down.

"No!" Hinaten said

"Heralord and Gyarados are unable to battle!" The Ref said.

"That Aqua Tail must have taken too much for Kabu to take," Hikari said.

"So now it's 2 on 2!" Hareta said as Hinaten and Wake returned their pokemon.

"Great work Gyarados," Wake complimented.

"You did your best Kabu!" Hinaten said.

"Now let's continue, go Quagsire!" Wake said bringing out the Mud Fish Pokemon.

'I have to keep Robin for last!' Hinaten said.

"I choose Penny!" Hinaten said bringing out her Krabby.

"Let the second battle begin!" The Ref said.

(That's Part One! Next time, Hinaten continues to fight Wake, but with Kabu out, can Penny and Robin win?)


	117. Extra: Hinaten vs Crasher Wake! Part Two

Adventures of the Space Warrior's!

Return to Roots! Part Two!

"Quagsire! Sludge Bomb!" Wake said as Quagsire sent a barrage of sludge towards Penny.

"Dive!" Hinaten said as Penny jumped into the pool. As the Sludge bombs hit the platform, as Penny landed on the pool floor, underwater.

"After it and use Slam Attack!" Wake said as Quagsire dived in. As Hinaten smirked.

"Whirlpool!" Hinaten said as Penny suddenly started glowing a Blue Colour as a Whirlpool appeared trapping Quagsire!

"Smart, Ice Beam!" Wake said as Quagsire fired an Ice Beam stopping the Whirlpool.

"Thanks for that, you just trapped your own Pokemon!" Hinaten said as Wake noticed too late that Quagsire legs where stuck in the Frozen Whirlpool.

'This girl's good, she knew I would use Ice Beam to stop the whirlpool,' Wake thought.

"Now Finish this with Crabhammer!" Hinaten cheered as Penny jumped up and slammed her Claw right into Quagsire's face breaking it free from the Ice but outcold!

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Krabby wins!" The Ref said as Penny landed back on a Platform.

"Way to go!" Hinaten said as Wake returned Quagsire.

"Thank you my friend, nice work to you too Hinaten," Wake said as Hinaten smiled.

"Thanks, Now time to win this thing!" Hinaten said as Wake smirked.

"Don't get overconfident! Go Floatzel!" Wake said as the Giant Sea Weasel Pokemon appeared.

"Float!" He growled as Penny got ready!

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Alright Penny! Bubblebeam!" Hinaten said as Penny send a barrage of Bubbles.

"Block that!" Wake said as the Floatzel blocked with it's almost Life-jacket like body.

"No way," Hinaten said.

"Razorwind!" Wake said. As Floatzel sent two discs of wind towards Penny.

"Back under!" Hinaten said as Penny dived in the Pool again!

"Aqua Jet!" Wake said as Floatzel dived in after Penny.

"Quick Crabhammer!" Hinaten said but befor Penny could Floatzel hit, sending her flying.

"Now Ice Fang!" Wake said as Floatzel jumped up and bit Penny with an Ice Fang freezing her.

"Krabby is unable to battle! Floatzel wins!" The Ref said as Hinaten recalled Penny.

"Thank you Penny," Hinaten said recalling Penny.

'That Floatzel is strong, but we won't lose!' Hinaten thought as she brought out the Safari Ball.

"Go Robin!" She said as her first Pokemon came out.

"Let the final round begin!" The Ref said.

"Robin use Energy Ball!" Hinaten said as Robin flung the Orb of Natural Energy towards Floatzel.

"Water Pulse!" Wake said as Floatzel blocked with the Water Pulse!

"Razor Wind!" Wake said as Floatzel sent another pair of wind discs towards Robin.

"Ancient Power!" Hinaten said as an Orb of Ancient Energy countered the Razor Wind!

"Power Whip!/Aqua Jet!!" Both Hinaten and Wake yelled as the two attacks collided creating an Explosion pushing both Pokemon back.

"Floatzel Water Pulse!" Wake said as Floatzel sent an Orb of Water towards Robin.

"Catch it! Then send it back!" Hinaten said as Robin used her vines and caught the Water Pulse before sending it back and hitting Floatzel!

"Oh no!" Wake said as Floatzel's eyes turned Purple a sign that it was confused!

"Now finish this with Power Whip!" Hinaten as Robin sent it's vines again and slammed into Floatzel sending him down and Out!!

"Floatzel is unable to battle! The Win goes to Hinaten and Tangrowth!!" The Ref said.

"YEAH!! WE DID IT!!" Hinaten cheered as she and Robin hugged while Wake returned Floatzel.

"I'm proud of you my friend," Wake said as he smiled.

(A little later)

"Well I have to say, you and your Pokemon are very skilled, and you did well, so I am proud to give you the Fen Badge!" Wake said giving Hinaten her Fifth Badge.

"Thank you, badge number 5 and it's mine!" Hinaten cheered along with Robin, Penny and Kabu!

"Congrats Hina-chan," Hikari said as Hareta smiled.

"Thanks Kari-nee! So what do you say we head off. I want to take a nap back home," Hinaten said as the three of them teleported away!

(That's Part 2 and Done! Once again Requests welcomed!)


	118. Extra: Pokemon Time! Part One!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

A Pokemon time! Part One!

We find ourselves inside the Author Fighter HQ, where Hinaten and Hareta where simply walking around, when suddenly Hinaten turned to face Hareta and blushed.

"Uh, Hareta-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah, Hina-chan?" He asked.

"Can I...?" She asked with a glazed look. As Hareta sighed. Before revealing his neck

"Go ahead," He said. As Hinaten's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you!" She cheered before leaning in biting him in the neck.

'Chu' She mewed as she had her fill before letting go, blushing.

"Thank You Hareta-kun!" She cheered as Hareta rubbed his neck sweatdropping.

'I feel like a juice box!' He thought before blushing at the lipstick mark she left.

'Still...not so bad,' He thought again before they kept walking. Until they saw a strange plant. It looked like a normal one except the petals where arranged to look like a Pokeball?

"Hey what's that?" Hinaten thought as she looked at the flower.

"Weird it looks like one of my Pokeball?" Hinaten said as Hareta nodded.

"Hey what do you say we head back for now, I can smell some good food?" Hareta said as Hinaten smelled it too before nodding neither noticed a strange red powder from the flower was released. Until they smelt that too.

"Wait what's that?" Hinaten thought when suddenly both of them felt a familiar feeling and in a flash of light they where in their Pokemon forms, Mew and Land form Shaymin.

"What the!?" Hareta said. As Hinaten saw her look too.

"How did we get to our Pokemon form?" She asked.

"Don't know but we're turning back!" Hareta said as they tried to return to normal, but suddenly they stopped and returned to pokemon form!

"We can't change back?" Hinaten said as they looked at each other.

"Come on we better find someone to help us?" Hareta said as the two Now Pokemon headed off.

(A little later)

Suddenly we find Me and Justin walking down the path, Justin was asking Me about being a dad.

"Look all you can do, is love your kid, who knows what can happen!" I said as Justin nodded before he noticed the same flower.

"Well a Pokeflower!" Justin said.

"Pokewhat?" I asked.

"The Pokeflower is an annoying flower. Get too close and it releases a special powder, that turns ANYONE into a Pokemon, for other species it's totally random, I remember this guy who became a Wailord for getting too close! For Pokemorph's we stay stuck in our Pokemon forms for about 5 hours!" Justin said.

"Hmm, hold on, we better take this somewhere, I'm sure someone would want to study this," I said covering my mouth with my shirt before digging it out, and putting it in a nearby empty pot. As Justin put it in a container!

"There! Now let's just hope none of our friends got too close!" Justin said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You see when a Pokemorph absorbes the powder, not only will they become their Pokemon form, but they gain the natural instincts of that Pokemon, for example, if Hinaten was turned to her Mew form because of that, a Mew's natural mischievous nature will awaken!" Justin said as I chuckled.

"Oh boy, having that around is not good!" I said neither of us realized Hinaten and Hareta where long gone!

(That's Part One! Next time, Hinaten and Hareta try to find help! But all they get is chaos, thank to their Pokemon forms!)


	119. Extra: Pokemon Time! Part Two!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

A Pokemon time! Part Two!

As Hinaten and Hareta walked across a hall they saw Lunatic121 getting something outta the fridge. As Hinaten's suddenly giggled.

"Hinaten? What are you doing?" Hareta asked as Hinaten used Psychic and quietly tied Lunatic's laces together. As He brought outa pie.

"Ha! I knew someone put this in here!!" Lunatic cheered as he walked away but fell thanks to his tied laces causing the pie to fly up and hit Lunatic in the face! As Hinaten giggled again, Hareta just stared.

"Why'd you do that?" Hareta asked. As Hinaten just giggled.

"Oh it's nothing Hareta-kun!" Hinaten said as they quickly headed off as Lunatic shook off the Pie.

"Whoever did that is DEAD!!" Lunatic yelled as TL and D-Dude walked in to see their bro.

"What happened to you?" TL asked.

"I don't know, I was going into the fridge to find some food, when I found a pie, when I got it out, suddenly someone tied my Shoelaces and I tripped!" Lunatic said.

"That was the pie I was making for later," D-Dude said as Lunatic froze in place.

"WHOEVER DID THIS!! I THANK YOU!!" Lunatic yelled as TL sweatdropped.

"Come on Bro, his cooking's not that bad," TL said.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten and Hareta where now walking to another part of the Author Fighters HQ, where they saw X Prodigy...making BBQ?

"I didn't know X-san, could make that kinda food," Hinaten said as Hareta who smelled the food licked his lips.

"Food...," He said as he walked over with Hinaten after him! As X turned off the BBQ, some of the black smoke, was covered by Hareta, Hinaten quickly teleported to the roof, as Hareta absorbed the smoke and used Seed Flare, causing X to slam into a wall. As well as causing some of the burgers to land on a plate, as Hareta started eating. Hinaten teleported next to X and brought out a marker, as Hareta was busy eating, Hinaten began doodling on X-san's mask as Hareta finished eating, both of them heard voices.

"Quickly lets go!" Hinaten said as she teleported the two of them away just as Darkmagicianmon and Hikari Ino walked in.

"What happened!?" D.M said.

"Uh, don't know, all I saw was a flash of green...what's with the look?" X asked. As D.M and Hikari started to stiffel laughing.

"Uh X-san, take a look," Hikari said as she handed him a mirror.

"AHHHHHH!!!" X yelled as he saw on his Hollow Mask was a drawn on Moustache.

"SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!!" X yelled.

(Meanwhile on the roof)

"Ahahahaha!" Hinaten laughed outloud! As Hareta sighed.

"Why are we doing this? Don't tell me the Prank War with the LOSE, got to you?" Hareta asked trying to keep his small Hedgehog like form standing, while Hinaten floated in midair.

"It's not that, I just want a little fun," Hinaten said with a smile.

"(Sighs) Well let's find some help," Hareta said as Hinaten nodded before they teleported away.

(Meanwhile)

We see Chef Colette in her Author Fighter Room, reading a tome, when she saw Hinaten and Hareta still in Pokemon form land on her bed.

"Owchie!" Hinaten moaned.

"Oh hey Colette," Hareta said as CC stared at them. Before bringing out her Author Fighters Comm.

"Uh, guys, we have a problem?" She said. As both Pokemorphs smiled nervously.

(That's Part Two! Next time is mostly everyone trying to help Hinaten and Hareta return to normal!)


	120. Extra: Pokemon Time! Part Three!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

A Pokemon time! Part Three!

As the Author Fighters, Me and Marissa walked in too see Chef Colette laughing with a Mew? While a Shaymin was watching them with a shake of it's head.

"What the?" I said.

"Hey guys, you gotta hear the tales she's been telling me!" Chef Colette said. As the Mew floated over to Hikari.

"Hi Kari-nee," She said with a smile. Surprising Hikari.

"Hina-chan?" She asked as the Mew nodded.

"Then, Hareta?" Marissa asked towards the Shaymin who sighed.

"Yeah it's me," Hareta said. As everyone stood still.

"I know you two can become your Pokemon forms but why don't you turn back?" I asked.

"We can't, we found this strange flower then BAM! We're stuck in our Pokemon forms!" Hareta said as I widened my eyes.

"Did it have Petals that made it look like a Pokeball?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hareta asked.

"That was the Pokeflower," I said.

"Pokeflower?" Hikari asked.

"It's this flower Me and Justin found nearby the HQ, it releases a powder, that turns anyone into a Pokemon for five hours!" I said.

"It was three hours ago," Hareta said as Hinaten giggled. Before pulling on D-Dude's tail again!

"Hey! That's my job!!" Lunatic said as Hinaten teleported away before a water balloon hit Lunatic form above.

"Hina-chan, that's not nice," Hikari said as Hinaten giggled.

"So we have to wait for two hours and they'll return to normal?" D.M asked.

"Yep, but as you saw, Hinaten's Mew's nature is in control, which means she very...pranking in mind." I said as they see Hinaten sticking a Kick me sign on Lunatic's back while helping him up.

"While Hareta is more to like eating," I said. As Hareta saw an Apple and started eating.

"So just two hours...that's dosen't seem so bad?" D.M said as I just stared at him.

(Two Hours Later)

We now see a messy kitchen, as Hareta was now eating a biscuit, while Hinaten was giggling like crazy, having managed to make NL and Wormtail fall into a pit trap.

"And now!" I said as both of them suddenly glowed a strange colour and returned to normal.

"Oh boy I'm stuffed, time to take a nap," Hareta said until he noticed Hinaten's face.

"uh oh!" He said as Hinaten's eyes glazed.

"Smells so good," She whispered before biting again.

'Chu!' She mewed once again biting as Hareta sighed.

'This is getting to be repeating!' Hareta thought in his head.

"Well this was a fun day," I said as D.M stared mouth agape.

"So much mess," He said.

"Yeah, well I got some things to take care of. Besides, Andy said he need my help with some Black Arm Training!" I said as I teleported away.

(That's Part 3! That last line was a request for Hikari, along with another one! Anyway thanks for the help!)


	121. Extra: Painful Memory! Part One!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Beacon Badge and Painful Memories! Part One!

We find ourselves in Sunnyshore City where Hinaten, Hareta and Hikari Ino where once again heading to the Gym, Sunnyshore city was known for the huge walkways/Solar Panels, which the Gym Leader Volkner created.

"Finally I can get sixth badge!" Hinaten cheered as Hikari smiled.

"I know you'll do good Hina-chan," Hikari but both noticed that Hareta had a sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong Hareta-kun?" Hinaten asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I was born here," Hareta said as he started walking into the city.

"How about you two head to the Gym, I'll be back shortly," Hareta said. As he walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know," Hinaten said as the two of them walked to the gym.

(Meanwhile)

Hareta was walking down a path until he sees what looks like a badly beat up building.

'Home' He thought as he walked inside, not noticing two figures watching him.

"So the kids back huh?" A voice is heard as a female seemed to be giggling.

"Nice to see Hareta-kun back!" She said. Revealing Red slitted eyes.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten and Hikari walked into the Gym to see Volkner the Gym Leader of Sunnyshore City simply yawning.

"Oh another Challenger? Very well, please to meet you, the names Volkner," He said with a smile as Hinaten nodded.

"My name is Hinaten, and I am here for the Beacon Badge!" Hinaten said. As Volkner grinned.

"Looks like you got some Fire girl, time to see if you got the skills to back it up!" Volkner said. As both took their places.

(Meanwhile)

Hareta was walking across a hallway inside the house to see a picture it was of him when he was only 15 years old, along with two people, both had Green hair...his parents.

"Otou-san, Kaa-san," He whispered as he remembered the time he lost him.

(FlashBack)

"Run!" Hareta's mother said as suddenly what looked like a human and a skarmary combined appeared. As Hareta ran for it.

"Now, now, Shaymin Pokemorph, did you really think you could hide, from Razer, I already wiped out the Groudon line of Pokemorphs, time to add the Shaymin's to that list, but I must admit, that Beau of yours was a tough challenge," Razer said as he brought his sword like wings down.

(Meanwhile)

Hareta was running like crazy until he tripped exhausted and hurt, he couldn't move. Until what looked like feet appeared.

"Well, well a new Pokemorph to lock away," A voice is heard as he looks up to see a Girl who looked about 19 with White Hair with Pink streaks, Rabbit like ears, and Big Blue Eyes. But they had a Purple Center and where slitted. As she picked him up.

(End Flashback)

As Hareta clenched his fist, remembering when his parents where killed and he was captured by Siren...

"Siren...and Kitsune I hope I never see them again!" Hareta said now outside. Until he heard an almost seducting like giggle.

"Oh come now Hareta-kun, don't tell me your still sore about us?" A voice is heard until suddenly Hareta felt a presence behind him as arms hugged him, he looked behind to see a girl, who looked about 20. She had Red Slitted Eyes with a purple center. Fox-like ears, and Red hair. She was wearing a kimono that was Red and Orange.

"Kitsune, get off!" Hareta said as he got loose. As she simple giggled.

"Come on, Hareta-kun, why don't you want to become a Shadow Pokemorph, an you can be with me," She said with a grin as she winked but Hareta just glared.

"Don't bother and you can tell Siren, I'm never becoming a Shadow Pokemorph!" Hareta said until he felt another presence.

"That so?" A voice is heard as he sees the same girl from before except she looked about 22 years old.

"Siren," Hareta said with a serious face as the Girl tuts.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Hareta, you come back and don't even act nice to us, I thought you learned," Siren said with a smirk as Hareta just glared.

(That's Part One! Next time, Hinaten begins her challenge, while Hareta remembers what happened to him before he met Hinaten!)


	122. Extra: Painful Memory! Part Two!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Beacon Badge and Painful Memories! Part Two!

Meanwhile back in the Gym, the battle was just begining!

"I choose Raichu!!" Volkner said bringing out the Electric Mouse!

"I choose Luffy!" Hinaten said bringing out her Chimchar.

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Raichu ThunderBolt!" Volkner said as Raichu sent a bolt of lightning towards Luffy.

"Block with Flamethrower!" Hinaten said as the flames blocked the bolt of lightning.

"Now Flame wheel!" Hinaten said.

"Come on Volt Tackle!" Volkner said as the two charged at each other creating an explosion!

(Meanwhile)

As Hareta gave both Female Shadow Pokemorphs glares he remembered his time with them!

(Flashback)

We now see Hareta just waking up to see Red eyes.

"Wah!" Hareta yelled as he looked up to see a 17 year old Kitsune!

"Oohh, what a cute one, Siren!" She said as Siren appeared.

"Yes, we make him a Shadow Pokemorph, he's all yours," She said walking away.

"Wait's where my parents!" Hareta said.

"Sorry kid but your mom and dad are gone, that Shadow Pokemorph killed them," Siren said.

"What!?" Hareta said.

(End Flashback)

Hareta remembered after that for a whole year, both of them tried to turn him to a Shadow Pokemorph but everytime they failed, he finally managed to escape thanks to some good luck! He then headed to Johto for another year until he met Hinaten at Cherrygrove!

(Meanwhile)

"Luffy Flame Drill now!" Hinaten said as Luffy slammed into Raichu sending the Mouse Pokemon down!

"Raichu is unable to battle! Chimchar wins!" The Ref said as Volkner returned Raichu.

"Thanks buddy! Now go Octillery!" Volkner said surprising Hinaten with a Water Type!

"Return Luffy!" She said bringing back Luffy.

"Now go! Robin!" She said as Robin appeared.

"Aurora Beam!" Volkner said.

"Ancient Power!" Hinaten said as both attacks collided.

(Meanwhile)

As Hareta glared at the two Girls.

"Hareta, this time your becoming a Shadow Pokemorph!" Siren said as she walked forward. As Hareta become Aerial Shaymin!

"Not without a fight!" Hareta said as both Shadow Pokemorph charged at him.

"Shadow Rush!" Both yelled.

"Seed Flare!" Hareta said as the attacked collided.

(Meanwhile)

"Robin use Energy Ball!" Hinaten said as the orb of natural energy hit Octillery hard knocking it out!

"Octillery is unable to battle! Tangrowth wins!" The Ref said.

"Alright Robin!" Hinaten cheered as she returned Robin. Up in the stands Hikari was watching her Surrogate Sister doing well with a smile.

'_Kari-chan, I am sensing two Shadow Pokemorphs_!' Cressilia said to her as Hikari nodded before glancing at Hinaten and Volkner bringing out Luxray and Kabu!

"Good Luck, Hina-chan!" Hikari said before she teleported away.

(Meanwhile)

Hareta was facing off with both Shadow Pokemorphs.

"Face it Hareta, your going to become one of us!" Siren said as she charged again.

"Psychic!" A voice is heard as Siren was levitated and slammed into the ground. As Hareta sees Hikari as Balance Cressilia on top of a building.

"You ok Hareta-san?" She asked.

"Fine Hikari, just having trouble," Hareta said as both of them faced off.

"Well we get to kill one too!" Siren said as she smirked while Kitsune seemed to be gathering Fire!

(That's Part Two! Next time, Hikari and Hareta face off with Kitsune and Siren, meanwhile can Hinaten finish her Gym Challenge and help them too?)


	123. Extra: Painful Memory! Part Three!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Beacon Badge and Painful Memories! Part Three!

Meanwhile back in the Gym, the battle was still going, as Kabu and Luxray clashed.

"Not bad kid! But things are just getting exciting!" Volkner said as Luxray smirked and barked in agreement.

"Oh yeah, well bring it!" Hinaten said as Kabu called out in agreement too.

'Hinaten, we have trouble!' Mewtwo Hinaten thought.

'What?' Hinaten asked.

'Kari-nee, and Hareta-kun are fighting with two Shadow Pokemorphs!' Mewtwo Hinaten thought. As Hinaten nodded.

"Ok Kabu! Use Megahorn!" Hinaten said as Kabu charged at Luxray!

"Thunder Fang!" Volkner said as Luxray charged back! As they clashed.

(Meanwhile)

"Shadow Rush!" Siren yelled as she charged at both Hikari and Hareta.

"Energy Ball!" Hareta said. As he hit Siren dead on, causing her to be pushed back.

"Flamethrower!" Kitsune said sending a stream of fire towards them both!

"Hydropump!" A voice is heard as a torrent of water hit the fire stopping it.

"I found you two!" The Same voice is heard as Hareta and Hikari look up to see Fuijin with a glare in her eyes.

"Fuijin!" Hareta said as the Suicune Pokemorph landed next to them.

"I heard about these two Shadow Pokemorphs! So I came to help!" Fuijin said. As both Siren and Kitsune where suddenly got very worried.

"The Sacred Guard!" Both said as Fuijin transformed into her Pokemorph Form!

"Let's take them down!" Fuijin said as the three Pokemorphs charged at Siren and Kitsune.

(Meanwhile)

"Luxray thunder attack!" Volkner said as Luxray sent a thunderbolt towards Kabu.

"Dodge it then Giga Impact!" Hinaten said as Kabu avoided the bolt and slammed into Luxray with a Giga Impact!

"Luxray is unable to battle! The winner is Heralord and Hinaten!" The Ref said as Hinaten cheered.

"Thanks Luxray," Volkner said with a smile before walking over.

"Well done Hinaten, please take the Beacon Badge!" Volkner said as Hinaten took it.

"Thanks!" Hinaten said.

'We have to go!' Mewtwo Hinaten said.

'Right!' Hinaten said before heading out the door.

"Duo Mewtwo!" She yelled as her eyes became Yellow!

(Meanwhile)

"Hydropump!" Fuijin said.

"Shadow Rush!" Siren said as she charged through the Water attack, but suddenly Hikari appeared.

"Psycho Cut!" She said striking Siren with a slash of Psychic Energy pushing her back! Meanwhile Hareta was dodging Kitsune's fire attacks.

"Come on Hareta-kun you can't dodge me forever!" Kitsune said.

"He dosen't have to!" A voice is heard as Kitsune turned around and got a kick to the face as Hinaten as Duo Mewtwo appeared and landed next to Hareta.

"What took ya?" Hareta said in a teasing tone.

"Sorry, we had some things to take care off!" Hinaten said with a smile before both glanced at Kitsune who glared.

"Heatwave!" She yelled sending a wave of heat towards them both.

"Mimic Heatwave!" Hinaten said blocking the Heat wave with another Heat Wave!

"Grr!" Kitsune growled! Until she saw Siren hit a wall out cold before growling more.

"This isn't over Hareta!" Kitsune said before disappearing. As Fuijin brought out a seal ball!

"Here you go, Hareta," She said handing me it. As He nodded.

"Thanks!" Hareta said as he tossed the ball capturing Siren's Pokemon Spirit, and turning her into stone like with Yami and the Other Sacred Guard! As Hareta handed the Ball to Fuijin.

"I will purify this Pokemon Spirit, and find another Person to take it, as well as Raikou and Entei," She said bringing out two other Seal Balls, one glowing Red the other Yellow!

"Good Luck Fuijin-san," Hikari said as Fuijin lowered her head.

"Thank you Hikari-sama," She said before vanishing. As the three of them returned to their normal forms.

"Well that was fun, what do you say we heard to Hearthome city?" Hareta asked.

"Yes, but first," Hinaten said before hugging him.

'Chu' She mewed biting again as Hareta groaned.

"Warn me next time!" Hareta said as Hikari giggled.

(Meanwhile)

We see Kitsune nearby with an angry look on her face until she felt a presense.

"My, my I go out for a walk and I find a vixen," A voice is heard as she sees Razer the Skarmary Shadow Pokemorph.

"Razer?" She said.

"I was looking for some recruits for my new Boss, where's Siren?" He asked.

"A Sacred Guard got her," She said as Razer glanced at her.

"I know she was a sister to you, how you feeling?" Razer asked.

"I just want payback!" Kitsune said as what looked like 4 Flaming Tails appeared.

"Then come with me, Master Darkstar could use your skills!" Razer said as the two of them vanished!

(That's Part Three! Done! Once again Requests Welcomed!)


	124. Extra: The Shadow Battalion!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

The Shadow Battalion!

We find ourselves on a simple road where the only Pokemorph/Darkside Hybrid, Ozzy was walking down it, he had helped Me out with rescuing Hikari and Hinaten, so he was simple travelling again.

'Hmm, but still, Darkstar and Blood are getting dangerously close to king of Darkside level, if I want to stop them, I need my own group to help me,' Ozzy thought until he heard a boom!

"What the?" Ozzy said until he saw two strange figures fighting, both of them had Auras similiar to Yami, but one of them had Green Hair and had a serious look on his face. But the most unusal thing was the Giant Flower on his back! The other one had Orange Hair, Dragon Like wings, and a Tail with Fire at the end.

"Grr, not bad John, but you can't beat me!" The Oranger haired one said.

"I can damn well try Jin!" John yelled. As he fired a Solarbeam! But Jin dodged it.

"Flamethrower!" He yelled sending John to the ground, badly burnt.

"Heheheh! Now to flash fry you!" Jin said as he started gathering fire again.

"Viral Corrupt Missingo!" Ozzy yelled becoming his Super Pokemorph Form and slammed into Jin sending him to the ground as John got back up!

"Who are you?" John asked.

"That's not important, here he comes again!" Ozzy said as Jin got back up and growled.

"Well, a new challenger?" Jin said with a smirk as Ozzy suddenly vanished and punched Jin in the stomach sending him crashing into a mountain! Ozzy then grabbed John and teleported away!

(A little later)

Ozzy and John appear in a different area.

"That was close, you ok?" Ozzy asked.

"Yeah that was impressive with that form!" John said.

"No problem, that's my Super Pokemorph Form!" Ozzy said.

"Your a Pokemorph?" John asked.

"Well half one, my other half is Darkside!" Ozzy said as John smiled.

"Alright, well thanks for the save Aniki!" John said stopping Ozzy.

"What?" Ozzy said as John nodded.

"Of course Aniki, need my help, I'll gladly help you with problems!" John said as Ozzy suddenly smiled.

'Looks like my group idea is coming after all!' Ozzy thought!

(That was this little one-shot, this is about the beginning of Ozzy's own group of Shadow Pokemorphs and normal Pokemorphs!)


	125. Extra: Ozzy and Danielle! Part One!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Ozzy and Danielle! Part One!

We find ourselves in a simple campsite as Ozzy and his new companion John where busy setting up a camp!

"Hey Aniki, Aniki? You Ok?" John asked as he saw Ozzy simple sitting in a tree,

"What's up?" John asked as Ozzy turned to face him.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking of this friend of mine, her names Danielle," Ozzy said as John smirked.

"So my Aniki, already has a partner?" John said with that smirk as Ozzy smiled.

"Yeah, so what?" Ozzy said

"Well, I'll be right back, need to find some food," John said before disappearing. As Ozzy glanced at where the Shadow Pokemorph Left.

'He better not try something stupid!' Ozzy thought!

(Meanwhile)

We find ourselves at the Pokemorph Sanctuary, where the Rotom Pokemorph Danielle, was again guarding an entrance but she looked distracted.

"Hey Danielle! Here to take over for now!" A voice is heard as she sees Landon appear!

"Hey Landon! Thanks!" Danielle said as Landon smirked.

"Still thinking about Ozzy?" Landon said as Danielle blushed.

"Uh..well," She said as Landon chuckled.

"It's all right, go on, take a break," Landon said as Danielle walked away not noticing a figure glancing at her.

"So your Danielle?" He whispered before vanishing.

(A little later)

As Danielle was just entering her room, her Pokemon Spirit Rotom, appeared flying everywhere, as she giggled at the little things playful nature, she looked out the Window.

'Ozzy...don't worry, remember your always welcome!' Danielle said when suddenly Rotom appeared in a frantic way.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"So your the girl, Aniki was talking about?" A voice is heard, as she turns around to see John.

"A Shadow Poke...!" Danielle was about to yell when John stopped her.

"Keep it down, I'm just here to take you for someone, you know him, a fella named Ozzy," John said stopping Danielle. As John removed his hand from her mouth.

"Ozzy?" She asked as John nodded.

"Yeah Aniki's, been a little down in the dumps as it where, so I thought maybe you could help out," John said as Danielle gave him a suspicous look.

"Why would you want to help?" Danielle asked.

"Ozzy saved my life, I am indebted to him, so I am going to help him anyway I can! So you coming?" John said as a Dark Portal appeared.

"Fine, but if this is a trick, your in trouble!" Danielle said as John nodded.

"Fine, come on before someone else shows up!" John said as they both entered the portal, as Landon came in just as the portal was disappearing.

"Hey Danielle, wheres the...what the!?" Landon yelled as he saw the disappearing portal. Just as Rio dashed in.

"What happened!?" Rio said.

"Danielle shes gone, I came in here to ask her something then she's gone with this disappearing Portal!" Landon said as Rio nodded.

"We better find her!" Rio said as the two of them dashed off.

(That's Part one! Next time, Danielle and Ozzy meet up again as they decided to catch up John runs into trouble!)


	126. Extra: Ozzy and Danielle! Part Two!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Ozzy and Danielle! Part Two!

We find ourselves back at the campsite, where Ozzy was getting impatient.

"Where is he?" Ozzy said until he saw John appeared empty handed.

"Where's the food?" Ozzy asked in a low tone as John chuckled.

"I didn't find food, but I found someone better?" John said as he looked behind him as a figure walked forward.

"Hello Ozzy," A voice is heard revealing Danielle, as Ozzy glared at John.

"You sneakly little!" Ozzy said as John chuckled.

"I leave you two alone!" John said as he walked away.

"It's been a long time Ozzy," Danielle said with a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah I guess it has been, well how are things at the Sanctuary?" Ozzy asked.

"It's been going pretty well, we've managed to make contact with the Balances, so I may have to meet them at some point and I've been training the next generation of Guardians!" Danielle said. As Ozzy smiled.

"That's great, and sorry about leaving, but I didn't want my problems to be your problems," Ozzy said as Danielle glanced at him.

"Ozzy, your a Pokemorph, we look out for each other! Your problem, is our problem!" Danielle said as Ozzy smiled.

(Meanwhile)

As John was busy walking across a path looking for food for real this time! Not noticing Two Figures watching him.

"So he the guy?" Landon asked as Rio nodded.

"His Aura is the one I sensed in Danielle's room!" Rio said as Landon nodded.

"So we beat him up, make him tell us where Danielle is and beat him up some more!" Landon said as Rio sighed.

(Meanwhile)

As Ozzy and Danielle sat down the Death Aura's appeared glowing their colours.

"So these are the Seven Treasure's of Death?" Danielle said with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah, I found these while helping the Author Fighters with a guy named Jack of Blades!" Ozzy said with a smirk on his remembering the Demon/Darkside Hybrid!

"You've been through alot?" Danielle said as Ozzy sighed.

"Yeah the reason I didn't come to visit, was I thought some Darksides where still after me, I didn't want to cause trouble, but like you said, it's your problem too," Ozzy said with a smirk as Danielle nodded.

"Right!" She said when suddenly...

BBOOOOOMMM!!

An explosion nearly caused both of them to jump.

"What's that!?" Danielle said as Ozzy growled.

"Damn John must have got into trouble!" Ozzy growled as the two of them headed in the direction!

(That's Part Two! Next time Ozzy and Danielle find a stand off while Danielle has a shocking annoucement!)


	127. Extra: Ozzy and Danielle! Part Three!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Ozzy and Danielle! Part Three!

As the two Pokemorphs headed to the noise, John was busy having a face off with Landon and Rio!

"Alright Shadow Pokemorph! Tell us where Danielle is and we won't hurt you much!" Landon said as Rio sighed before bonking Landon on the head.

"Let me rephrase that, tell us where Danielle is and we won't hurt you at all!" Rio said.

"I wish I could but Aniki is catching up with her," John said.

"This 'Aniki' knows her?" Rio asked.

"Yep, I think you know him too!" John said.

"Why do you two have to do this!?" A voice is heard as they see Danielle walking in a ticked off look on her face.

"Sorry, we where worried about you," Landon said as chuckling is heard.

"So nice to see you guys again," A voice is heard as they turn to see Ozzy walk forward with a grin on his face as Landon smiled.

"Ozzy! Well talk about a surprise!" Rio said as he knocked fists with Ozzy as Landon shook Ozzy's other hand.

"Nice to see you alive Ozzy!" Landon said as Ozzy smirked.

"Same for you!" Ozzy said as Danielle giggled.

"Is it safe?" John says as he walks out.

"It's fine, allow me to introduce to you, John my first member to my team!" Ozzy said as Danielle suddenly had a smile on her face.

"Yep, I am here to help Aniki with his campaign to stop Drake and Shade reaching Darkside King Status!" John said.

"Really, awesome!" Landon said.

"And you got a new member!" Danielle said as the three Pokemorphs and One Shadow Pokemorph looked at her.

"What?" All four of them asked.

"And that member is ME!" Danielle said surprising all of them again!

"WHAT!?" They all yelled as Danielle turned to Rio.

"I know you guys can handle the sanctuary but Koemi can help you, she is nearly ready," Danielle said as she looked at Ozzy.

"Can I?" She asked as Ozzy looked at John who nodded.

"Alright your in!" Ozzy said as she smiled.

"Thank you!" She said as she hugged him causing Ozzy to blush!

"Heheh, good luck dude!" Landon said as Rio chuckled.

(That's Part Three! Done! Next time, Hinaten heads to Hearthome City to challenge Fantina, but she runs into Ozzy who decided to keep an eye on her, when Kageten, under orders from Lucifer to kill Hinaten, can Hinaten win her badge and survive, with Ozzy's help she can!)


	128. Extra: Badge Seven! Kageten! Part One!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

A Relic Badge! Hinaten and Ozzy vs Kageten! Part One!

We find ourselves in Hearthome City the major home for Contests in Sinnoh, where Hinaten was walking across a street with a smile.

"Time to win my Seveth Badge!" Hinaten cheered.

"Well, if it isn't Hinaten?" A voice is heard as Hinaten turns around to see Ozzy along with Danielle.

"Hey Oji-san, Danielle-san!" She said as Danielle giggled at the Oji-san part as Ozzy smirked.

"So you here for your badge?" Ozzy asked as Hinaten nodded.

"Hey Ozzy-kun, what do you say we go with her?" Danielle asked as Hinaten nodded.

"Alright let's go!" Hinaten cheered.

(Meanwhile)

Back in Lucifer's throne room his Chara Uriel was floating next to him.

"Master?" A voice is heard as Lucifer sees Nayzormon approaching.

"Yes Nayzormon?" Lucifer asked.

"She girl has awakened," Nayzormon said as Lucifer smirked.

"Perfect, time for Kageten to have some killing," Lucifer said as they walked away.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten, Ozzy and Danielle headed into the gym, as Hinaten took to the Arena, Ozzy and Danielle took the seats.

"Bonjour, I am Fantina the Gym Leader of Hearthome City!" Fantina said as Hinaten nodded.

"I am Hinaten and I am here for the Relic Badge!" Hinaten said as Fantina smiled.

"The Gym battle between Fantina the Gym Leader and Hinaten the Challenger will now begin! Both of you will use Three Pokemon! Begin!" The Ref said.

"Alright, your up Gengar!" Fantina said as the Ghost Pokemon Gengar appeared.

'Alright she uses Ghost Pokemon, so Kabu won't do, so...' Hinaten thought as she brought out a Pokeball.

"Go! Penny!" Hinaten said bringing out her Krabby!

"Gengar use Night Shade!" Fantina said Gengar sent a beam of Ghost Energy. Towards Penny.

"Count with MudShot! Then Bubblebeam!" Hinaten said as Penny sent a blast of Mud blocking the Night Shade but the Bubblebeam began to pummel Gengar! As the Ghost Pokemon hit the ground Hinaten smiled.

"Now use Crabhammer!" Hinaten said as Penny charged at Genger with her claws glowing.

"Quick Shadow Punch!" Fantina said as Gengar charged back with his fist glowing with Black Energy the attacks collided in an explosion, when it finally cleared, Penny was standing but Gengar was out!

"Gengar is unable to battle! Krabby wins!" The Ref said as Penny smiled.

"Alright Pen..ny?" Hinaten said as Penny suddenly glowed and in her place was a Kingler!

"Alright she evolved!" Hinaten said as Fantina recalled Gengar.

"Not bad, but I'm not done! Go Mismagius!" Fantina said as her next Ghost Pokemon appeared.

"Return Penny!" Hinaten said recalling her new Kingler.

"Now! Go Brago!" Hinaten said bringing out her Houndour!

(That's Part one! Next time, Hinaten continues her battle with Fantina, but with Kageten in the shadows can she win?)


	129. Extra: Badge Seven! Kageten! Part Two!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

A Relic Badge! Hinaten and Ozzy vs Kageten! Part Two!

Back in Lucifer's castle, the Girl now known as Kageten was just waking up to see Lucifer.

"So how are you feeling?" Lucifer asked as Kageten looked at him and lowered her head in respect.

"I thank you, Lucifer-sama," She said as Lucifer smiled.

"Now I need you to run a little errand that includes a girl named Hinaten," Lucifer said as Kageten growled.

"What do you want me to do?" Kageten asked.

"Kill her," Lucifer said as Kageten smirked.

"My pleasure," She said before vanishing.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten and Fantina where continuing their fight!

"Mismagius use Dark Pulse!" Fantina said as Mismagius sent a barrage of Dark Rings towards Brago.

"Dodge then Flamethrower!" Hinaten said as Brago jumped up and breathed a stream of fire towards Mismagius.

"Block with Psywave!" Fantina said as a wave of Psychic Energy stopped the Flames.

"Now Magical Leaf!" Fantina said as Mismagius sent a barrage of Glowing Leafs towards Brago.

"Overheat!" Hinaten yelled as Brago unleashed a huge blast of Fire turning the leafs to ash and blasting Mismagius sending her to the ground!

"Mismagius is unable to battle! Houndour wins!" The Ref said as Fantina returned Mismagius!

"Brava Mismagius and you two Hinaten," Fantina said.

"Thanks, Fantina!" Hinaten said as Brago barked.

"But this battle is still on, go Drifblim!!" Fantina said as the Blimp Pokemon appeared.

"Alright, Brago use Dark Pulse!" Hinaten said as Brago started gathering energy.

"Now it's time for you to see a technique I learned from Ash!" Fantina said. Confusing Hinaten.

"Will of Wisp then use Psychic to control it!" Fantina said as Blue Flames appeared around Drifblim before they started spinning so fast two rings of blue light appeared blocking the Dark Pulse!

"What the?" Hinaten said as Brago barked in confusion.

"Now Hypnosis!" Fantina said as Drifblim grabbed Brago and used Hypnosis causing it to fall asleep.

"Houndour is unable to battle the winner is Drifblim!" The Ref said as Hinaten recalled Brago!

"Alright thanks Brago! Your up next! Penny!" Hinaten said bringing back in her newly evolved Kingler!

"Hydropump!" Hinaten said as Penny unleashed a torrent of water extinguishing the Will of Wisp and pushing Drifblim back.

"Ominous Wind!" Fantina said as Drifblim sent a blast of Purple Wind knocking the Hydro Pump back and sending Penny to the ground.

"Hypnosis again!" Fantina said as Once again Drifblim hit the hypnosis and out went Penny!

"Kingler is unable to battle! Drifblim wins!" The Ref said as Hinaten recalled Penny.

"Thanks pal! Now go Bebe!" Hinaten said as her Vespiqueen came out.

"Power Gem!" Hinaten said as Vespiqueen hit Drifblim with a Power Gem, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Ominous Wind!" Fantina said.

"Silver Wind!" Hinaten said as the Purple and Silver Winds collided creating an explosion.

"Psybeam!" Hinaten said as the Beam of Psychic Energy hit Drifblim,

"No!" Fantina said as Drifblim hit the floor.

"Drifblim is unable to battle! The winner is Vespiqueen and Hinaten!" The Ref said as Hinaten cheered

"YES!" Hinaten yelled as Fantina recalled Drifblim.

"You where fantastic Drifblim and you too Hinaten!" Fantina said as she brought out the Relic Badge.

"Take this as proof of your win!" Fantina said as she gave the badge to Hinaten.

"Thank you! I got the Relic Badge!" Hinaten said with a smile.

(A little later)

"I'll be right back, I have to check on John," Danielle said as she walked away.

"Thanks for coming with me, Oji-san," Hinaten said as Ozzy coughed.

"Uh sure," Ozzy said with a smile.

"Well talk about a happy moment!" A voice is heard until Ozzy grabbed Hinaten and avoided Kageten's attack!

"You!" Ozzy said remembering what happened to Hinaten.

"So I find her and Lucifer's former lackey! Still alive, wonderful!" Kageten said with a smirk as Ozzy put Hinaten down but her eyes where now Yellow showing that Hanaten was now in control!

"Let's take her down Oji-san!" Hanaten said as Ozzy nodded.

(That's Part Two! Next time! Hanaten and Ozzy begin the fight with Kageten, can they beat the Shadow Pokemorph and can Danielle and John help out?)


	130. Extra: Badge Seven! Kageten! Part Three!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

A Relic Badge! Hinaten and Ozzy vs Kageten! Part Three!

As Kageten lunged at both of them, Ozzy and Hanaten jumped away.

"Hyperbeam!" Ozzy and Hanaten yelled as the twin beams of energy slammed into Kageten but a barrier appeared blocking it.

"Shadow Storm!" She said as a Tornado of Black caused both of them to be pushed back!

"Talk about a lot of hot air!" Ozzy said as he stood up, along with Hanaten!

"Alright Aura Sphere!" Hanaten said as the orb of Aura flew and hit Kageten! As she hit the ground she turned to the two of them.

"Shadow Fire!" She yelled as blast of Black and Red Fire headed towards them both.

"Viral Claw!" Ozzy yelled as he cut it in half and exploded away from them both.

"Shadow Bolt!" Kageten sent a bolt of Blue Lightning towards them.

"Transform!" Hanaten said becoming a Jolteon absorbing the Lightning bolt!

"Forget this time for Shadow..." Kageten said.

"Vine Whip!" A voice is heard as vines appeared and caught her.

"What took ya!" Ozzy yelled as Danielle and John appeared.

"Let go!" Kageten yelled as Ozzy smirked.

"Oh we will but tell your boss! That Ozzy is working for himself! He can find another lackey!" Ozzy said as he nodded at John who started spinning the vines sending Kageten flying.

"Ouch," Hanaten said as she left, allowing Hinaten to regain control.

"That was fun, now I only need one more badge!" Hinaten said as Ozzy nodded.

"Sorry Hinaten, we gotta head out, tell Ross, I want a rematch!" Ozzy said before walking away!

"You got it Oji-san!" Hinaten said as Ozzy, Danielle and John walked away.

(That's Part Three and Done! Next time, will be a one shot, while relaxing, Ozzy, Danielle and John are attacked by Saga, can Ozzy handle the Fangire King?)


	131. Extra: Ozzy vs Saga! Kivat the Second!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Ozzy vs Saga!

We find ourselves in a simple campsite where Ozzy, Danielle and John where busy preparing the site.

"Well this is nice," Danielle said as she looked at the beauty around them.

"Hey John careful with those Hammers!" Ozzy said as Danielle sighed.

"Sorry Aniki!" John said as he pitched up some tents.

"So we all done?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, but....hmm?" Ozzy said as he glanced at the trees.

"What's up?" Danielle asked.

"I thought I sense something," Ozzy said.

"Probably a Murkrow," John said as Ozzy nodded.

(Meanwhile)

We see a figure watching the three of them.

"So your the Darkside of him?" He said as he brought out some kind of Silver Device.

"Henshin!" He said as he transformed.

(Meanwhile)

As our three Pokemorphs where busy sitting around the fire.

"You ok Ozzy?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know, I feel like someone is watching us?" Ozzy said.

"That's because someone is!" A voice is heard as the three of them turn to see Kamen Rider Saga!

"Who are you!" John said as he took a stance!

"My name is Saga, but you can call me your executionor!!" Saga yelled as he charged at John who dodged the punch.

"Vine Whip!" John said as he sent two Vines towards Saga but he caught them.

"Too slow!" Saga said as he threw John into a tree! As he turned to Ozzy and Danielle.

"Now onto Business!" Saga said as he noticed Danielle walk forward until Ozzy grabbed her shoulder.

"He wants to fight me! So I'll show him! Viral Corrupt Missingo!" Ozzy said as the Death Auras appeared and he was covered in a Dark Flash and he was in his Super Pokemorph Form!

"Maybe you will be a better challenge than your other half," Saga said as Ozzy knew who he was talking about!

"Ross! You fought Ross! Viral Claw!" Ozzy yelled as he tried to hit Saga with the claws but the Kamen Rider dodged them all.

"Come on show me a challenge...ow!" Saga said as Ozzy managed to claw at his side causing Sparks to fly sending Saga back and onto the ground!

"How'd you like that!" Ozzy yelled as he tried to claw again, but he dodged it. Before sweep kicking Ozzy to the floor.

"Hyperbeam!" Ozzy yelled as the beam of energy hit Saga sending him to the ground.

"Not bad, you are stronger!" Saga said as he was going for his Jacorder as Ozzy started glowing Black.

"Hey!" A voice yells as Saga sees John back up!

"This is gone far enough, you won't harm, Ozzy-kun!" Danielle said as Saga looked at the Rotom Pokemorph.

"It seems I've over stayed my welcome, until next time Ozzy," Saga said as he grabbed Ozzy's arm and threw him into John as they two males tried to get back up Saga vanished.

"Damn it!" Ozzy said.

"That guy was strong!" John said.

"But how will we fight him?" Danielle asked.

"I can't help with that," A voice is heard as the three of them see a black and red bat with yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Ozzy asked as the bat floated infront of him.

"I am Kivat the Second! I am here to help you Ozzy!" Kivat the Second said.

(That's this one-shot, next time, Ross recieve a new power from Kiva, but can't seem to control it, meanwhile Ozzy also tries to master the power of Dark Kiva!)


	132. Extra: Way of the Kamen Rider! Part 1

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

The Way of the Rider! Part One!

We find Me sitting in a field with a worried look on my face.

'I can't believe, that he beat me so easily,' I thought as I remembered when Saga beat me back on Space Colony ARK!

"I have to be stronger!" I said as I clenched my fist.

"So this is where you are?" A voice is heard as I turned back to see Kiva.

"Hey Kiva, what's up?" I asked.

"I just thought you might want to see something," Kiva said as he walked away, I then shrugged my shoulders and followed him.

(A little later)

We now see Kiva and Myself entering a heavy dense forest.

"So what's the thing I am suppose to see?" I asked as Kiva grinned.

"Three, Two, One!" Kiva said when suddenly a huge roar was heard as I widened my eyes to see what looked like a Dragon with what looked like a Castle on it's back!

"Allow me to introduce you to Castle Doran!" Kiva said. As I gawked.

"It's...a Dragon!" I said.

"Yeah great observation," Kiva said. As I glared at him.

"Now we go inside, just relax and let him handle the rest," Kiva said as I nodded and stood still even as Doran's mouth seemed to glow and he almost looked like he swallowed them both. When I opened my eyes I found myself in some kind of hallway.

"Where...?" I asked.

"We're inside Castle Doran," Kiva said as I gawked again.

"This is unreal," I said as Kiva walked forward.

"Come on let's meet the caretakers of this place?" Kiva said as the two of us walked inside!

(Meanwhile)

"Heh," smirked a feral looking man in his mid-twenties with unkempt hair and wearing a black jacket, matching pants and white shirt with the tie hanging loosely. He revealed his cards. "Full House. Pay up."

He sat at a coffee table with two others. One was a heavy built man in his early thirties with a firm expression on his face and wearing a butler's uniform. He wore white gloves. The last one wore a sailor shirt with black shorts that went down past his knees. His hair was tidy and came down to his chin. He appeared to be 13.

"Jiro, I sometimes have a feeling that you cheat," said the butler as he pushed his chips to his colleague.

"You just need to know how to be tricky, Riki," Jiro stated as he tapped his forehead. "Even a poker face like yours isn't enough."

As the two older men were talking about the finer points of Poker, the youngest suddenly perked up. It was as if he had suddenly realized something he forgot or heard something that the other two had missed. He looked to the door, as if anticipating something. Seeing it hadn't arrived yet, he looked to his friends.

"We got company," The boy said. As both men looked to see Me and Kiva walk in.

"Well this is a surprise," Jiro said as he walked over.

"Hey Jiro, Riki, Ramon," Kiva said to the three guys, as the nodded before Ramon saw me.

"Who's this?" Ramon asked.

"This is Ross, a friend of mine and the possible person you've been looking for," Kiva said as the three of them glanced at Me.

"Uh..hi," Ross said when suddenly a familiar Golden bat with Red eyes appeared.

"I'll be the judge of that," The Bat said as Kiva sighed.

"Always like that Kivat," Kiva said.

"Of course, I can't let any kid bear this power." Kivat said as he seemed to be evaluating me.

'This guys as bad as Caliburn!' I thought remembering the talking sword.

'First a talking sword then a talking bat, what next?' I thought as Kivat nodded.

"I can see the potential, he is also a Fandiri," Kivat said surprising Jiro, Riki and Ramon.

"He's a fandiri?" Jiro asked.

"I just found out," I said as Kivat nodded.

"Thanks to that, I can merge with him!" Kivat said as Kiva nodded.

"I'll help him master his powers. I just thought you guys might like to see him," Kiva said. As I nodded my head.

(Meanwhile)

We find Ozzy sitting alone with him was Kivat the Second.

"So ready to begin?" Kivat asked.

"Let's do this!" Ozzy said.

(That's Part One! Next time, Ross and Ozzy begin training to master their Rider powers, but a surprise attack on Ross and Kiva could give the Pokemorph a crash course!)


	133. Extra: Way of the Kamen Rider! Part 2

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

The Way of the Rider! Part Two!

We now see Myself, Kiva and Kivat outside in the field.

"Now in order for you to use the power Kivat can give you, you must have your Fangire Blood active, but since your a Fandiri, you need someone to activate it and only Kivat can do that," Kiva said as I was confused.

"How does he do that?" I asked.

"I have to do this," Kivat said as he flew to my left hand.

"What are you...ah!" I cringed as Kivat bit my hand, but I noticed that my Fangire Marks where back with a something else. Appearing on my waist was a Red belt. with six slots in Each looked like somekind of whistle or something.

"Now put Kivat in the middle part and say the words," Kiva said.

"Right, Henshin!" I yelled putting Kivat on the middle part of the belt, causing me to be surrounded in Quicksilver, when that disappeared I had changed.

He was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chestplate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red armored gloves and his wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In-between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs!

"You are now Kamen Rider Kiva!" Blood Lord said as I looked at my new form.

"Woah!" I said.

(Meanwhile)

We see Ozzy with Kivat the Second.

"Now it's time to see if you can handle it," Kivat said as he also bit on Ozzy's causing similiar Fangire marks to appear and a similiar Belt to appear.

"Alright! Henshin!" Ozzy yelled as he attached Kivat to the belt, but suddenly a huge surge of energy caused an explosion, sending him flying and sending Kivat spinning before he got himself straight again.

"What was that!?" Ozzy said he got back up.

"That was the power of Dark Kiva, it was too much for you, you have to focus and let it merge with you!" Kivat said as Ozzy grabbed him.

"Then let's do it again!" Ozzy yelled.

(Meanwhile)

We now see Myself still as Kamen Rider Kiva looking at a big rock.

"Now it's time for you to try your finisher, first Take out the Red whistle." Kiva said as I brought out the first one on the right side.

"This?" I asked.

"Yes, now give it to Kivat," Kiva said as I slipped it onto Kivat.

"Wake up!" Kivat said as I nodded and lifted my Right Leg! As Kivat flew around it the Chains surrounding my leg shattered revealing Blood Red Wings and three green jewels

"Dark Moon Breaker!" I yelled as I lunged at the Rock but just as I was about to connect, my leg returned to normal surprising me, as I kicked the rock not doing anything, luckily the armoured leg meant I didn't hurt myself!

"What happened?" I asked. As Kiva nodded.

"I think you lost your concentration when doing the Dark Moon Breaker! We have to work on that," Kiva said as I nodded.

(Meanwhile)

We see what looks like two strange monsters watching the training.

"Looks like we gotta some company" One of them said as the other nodded.

"Lets destroy them!" The other said.

"Fine with me!' The first one said.

(That's Part Two! Next time a surprise attack, causes Ross to have a Crash Course on being a Kamen Rider. Can he master the powers of Kiva and win? And what of Ozzy?)


	134. Extra: Way of the Kamen Rider! Part 3

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

The Way of the Rider! Part Three!

We now see Myself now out of his Kamen Rider Form, having a simple hand-to-hand spar with Kiva.

"Come on! Give all you got!" Kiva said as I tried a roundhouse kick but he dodged.

"That's it! Keep it up!" Kiva said as I tried some basic jabs but he dodged them before one managed to get him in the chest pushing him back! As Kivat watched.

"It looks like your improving?" Kivat said. As I glanced at him.

"Then let's keep it up!" I said as I began attacking with more force. But my attacks where blocked or dodged when Kiva grabbed my hands.

"Hold on, we got company!" Kiva said as I looked his way to see what looked like Two Fangires, one looked like a Spider, the other looked like a Squid!

"Looks like we're discovered," The Squid one said as the Spider one chuckled.

"Then let's destroy them," He said as Me and Kiva nodded.

"Kivat!" I said as Kivat flew over as I grabbed him. While Kiva put on the IXA belt then slammed the IXA Knuckle **"READY!" **And placed it in the belt while I was rushing **"FIST ON!" **Then in a flash of yellow light I became IXA Burst Mode holding the IXA Calibur!

"Bite!" Kivat said as he bit my hand as my Fangire marks appeared. Along with the belt!

"Henshin!" I yelled as I became Kamen Rider Kiva! As the two fangire got a little nervous.

"Fangires return your lives to God!!" IXA yelled as he tackled the Squid Fangire while I glared at the Spider Fangire!

"Come on!" I yelled as I dashed at the Fangire, and began punching the fangire with a barrage of Jabs!

"That all you have Kiva!" The Fangire said as he tried to hit me away but I dodge them all before spin kicking him away.

Meanwhile IXA simple hit the Fangire away like nothing before pulling out the blue fuestle and place it in the belt and did the same thing to use the IXA Knuckle and it said **"IXA BLASTER!"**

"Take this!!" IXA yelled as a Huge blast of power slammed into the Fangire destroying it.

"That's done, your life is returned to god!" IXA said as he glanced at my fight as The Spider Fangire started shooting webs at me, but I managed to dodge it.

"Woah!" I said as I dodged another one before dashing towards Him dodgeing every blast before punching him straight in the face sending him to the ground.

'Focus! Gotta Focus!' I thought as I brought out the Wake Up Fuestle and attached it to Kivat!

"WAKE UP!!" Kivat whistled as once again the Red Bat Wings appeared on my leg!

"Dark Moon Breaker!" I yelled as I lunged towards him as he struggled back up! As I slammed my Leg into him and slammed him to a rock causing a strange mark to appear behind the Fangire. He then hit the ground but got back up.

"This isn't over Kiva!" He said before vanishing.

"Looks like he got away for now!" IXA said as he dehenshined!

"Thanks, I did it!" I cheered as I dehenshined.

"You did well, you will become a great fighter soon," Kivat said as I nodded.

"Thanks!" I said as Kivat flew over to Kiva.

"So when you going to give him it?" Kivat asked as Kiva brought out a Golden and Red Fuestle!

"I will when the times right!" Kiva said as Kivat nodded.

(Meanwhile)

We see Ozzy panting at Kivat the Second floated around him.

"Let's call it a day?" Kivat said.

"No! One more time!" Ozzy said as Kivat bit him causing his belt to appear.

"HENSHIN!!" Ozzy yelled attaching Kivat causing a huge explosion of power.

"Ozzy!?" Danielle yelled as she and John appeared to see a spew of smoke!

"You ok Aniki!?" John asked as suddenly they saw what looked like glowing eyes.

"Oh, I feel great! Infact I feel fantastic!!" Ozzy yelled as suddenly he started chuckling.

"Because Dark Kiva is here to stay!" Ozzy yelled.

(That's Part Three! This story was a prequel to the Roleplay for the Author Fighters called the Kamen Rider Saga?)


	135. Extra: Pokemorph Breakout! Part One!

(Don't worry Snake I am doing your story idea, I just had to get this out! Sorry!)

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Pokemorph Breakout!

Part One!

We see a simple road where a van is driving, on the side was the sign, Smeargles Snickers!

"Otou-san! There it is! Let's go!"A voice is heard as the camera now shows Hinaten and Myself!

"Calm down! The Vans lightyears away! What's the fun in that?" I said.

"It's my favorite Comic, come on we gotta be first in line!" Hinaten said. As we see three kids chasing the Van!

"Go on if you want Hina-chan, if your worried?" I said.

"I'm not worried!" Hinaten said. But she saw that the van was nearly at the store.

"AHH! Ok I'm worried!" Hinaten said transforming into a Mew and flew towards the store.

"But the vans only going 80mph!" I said when suddenly the van sped up.

"Now it's fun!" I said as I used in a burst of speed arrived at the store, 5 seconds before the van.

"Ok, the newest issue of Smeargles Snickers please," I said handing the money over to the cashier just as Hinaten and the three kids showed up.

"I've been waiting a whole month for this!" Hinaten said with a smile

"Yeah only problem, it takes so long to get here," I said with a smirk.

(Meanwhile)

We see Drake looking a huge building, not noticing Johan walking over to Omaddon.

"Hey Omaddon look, I managed to get this months, Smeargles Snickers!" Johan said as the two of them started reading.

"Boys, this could be the crowning moment of my Darkside Career, I have created the Ultimate Prison, I call it Darkstar's Dungeon of Pain and Suffering!" Drake boasted as Johan and Omaddon kept reading the comic.

"Press the animation button!" Omaddon said. As Johan pressed it. As the Comic shows a dumb looking Drake.

"_Drake Darkstar sat on a wall. He then fell into a puddle of Water! But everyone just laughed, as that Darkside just sat there trying to get his hair back on_!!" The Voice Actor said, as Johan and Omaddon laughed some more.

"What is so funny!!" Drake yelled snatching the comic after reading the page they where reading, his hair went bright Red.

"HOW DARE THEY LAUGH AT ME!! NO ONE LAUGHS AT ME!! Whoever did this will be my first prisoner! Bring me the person who wrote this comic!!" Drake yelled.

(Meanwhile)

We now see what looks like a Smeargle Pokemorph writing some stuff.

"Haha! That gives me the snickers, and Like I say, if it gives me snickers it goes in my comic!" Smeargle said as Johan and Omaddon said barged in.

"Philip the Smeargle Pokemorph?" Johan asked.

"That's my name don't wear it out!" Philip said.

"In the name of Drake Darkstar your under arrest!" Omaddon said.

"What's the matter he too 'hot under the collar!' Haha that's funny!" Philip said as the two Darksides dragged him outta the room!

(That's Part One! Next time, Ross and Hinaten hear about Philips kidnapping, and try a Jail Break, but for it to work, Ross must get himself caught, but not before having some fun!)


	136. Extra: Pokemorph Breakout! Part Two!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Pokemorph Breakout!

Part Two!

Meanwhile we find Me and Hinaten at the store.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh that was great! I love this comic!" I said.

"Hey Otou-san, this Issue has a free poster of you!" Hinaten said as I noticed the poster.

"Hey aren't I taller!" I said. As a nearby Radio started broadcasting.

"This just in, Philip the creator of Smeargle Snickers has been Kidnapped!" The Radio said.

"What!? Someone kidnapped the writer of this Comic!?" I said

"Also, Drake Darkstar has created a new Prison!" The Radio said as I got a serious face.

"Well I got a good idea who did it!" I said as Hinaten nodded.

"Drake! What do we do then Otou-san?" Hinaten asked, as I picked her up.

"A Jailbreak what else!" I said as I dashed towards Drake's Prison!

As we arrived I nodded.

"Up we go!" I said as I teleported to the roof and we glanced in a window.

"That oversensitive Darkside! Just as I thought!" I said as we saw Drake looking at a screen on it was Johan and Omaddon locking Philip in a cell.

"Try making more comics now! Hahahah!" Drake laughed as I grinned.

"Hina-chan, it's going to make my day spoiling Drake's day!" I said as we looked back in.

"Engage the computer system, and inform me of ALL breaches the second they come up!" Drake ordered.

"As you wish Master Drake!" The Computer said. As I smirked.

"Yes! It's a cinch!" I said.

"Really?" Hinaten asked.

"With my speed, I'll have Philip out before that Hunk of Junk can tell Drake I'm even in!" I said.

"Wow Otou-san! But how're you getting in?" Hinaten asked.

"I'm going to let them catch me!" I said.

"Your going to LET THEM catch you!" Hinaten said.

"It's the easiest way, but don't worry I'm going to have some fun first!" I said as I dashed away and reappeared with a tin of paint and dressed like a window cleaner.

"Window cleaner!" I called out.

"Make it quick!" Drake said as I smirked and started painting all over the window.

"Done!" I said as Drake turned around.

"WHAT!!????" He yelled as he saw a painting of Me with a sign called Drake's a douche!

"Pretty good likeness huh?" I asked as Drake stared.

"THE POKEMORPH'S OUTSIDE MY WINDOW! JOHAN! OMADDON! GET HIM!!" Drake roared. As the Darksides ran towards the outside.

"Lalala! Stalling for time! Lalala! Stalling for time! Lalala!" I sang as Johan and Omaddon appeared a good height down from me.

"Hold it right there!" Johan said.

"Boy you guys are fast! Took your Vitamins today?" I asked.

"Hands on top of your head!" Omaddon said.

"NO!!" Johan yelled,

"I was hoping for that!" I said putting my hands on my head causing the platform I was on too fall on Omaddon and Johan!

"See ya!" I said running off!

(That's Part Two! Ross begins his fun, but is he biting more he can chew, after Drake's reveals his special 'Author Fighter Proof' Cell!)


	137. Extra: Pokemorph Breakout! Part Three!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Pokemorph Breakout!

Part Three!

We now see Johan and Omaddon looking over a cliff.

"He went this way! Don't do anything stupid this time!" Johan said.

"Give me a break! It's not like I TRY to be stupid!" Omaddon said. As suddenly two people showed, it was Me and Hinaten dressed like Surfers.

"Are you dude, looking for that Speedy Pokemorph Dude?" I asked.

"Yeah you seen him!" Johan asked.

"He just swiped my little sis's handglider and caught a gust, right?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Hinaten said as I handed them mine.

"Here borrow mine!" I said as the two Darksides started gliding in the air not noticing a Rope attached to the back. As they flew off I grabbed the rope and pulled it causing the Sail part to be ripped off.

"AHAHHHH!!!" Both screamed as they hit the ocean.

"Woah! Wipeout dude!" I said.

(Later)

We now see Me and Hinaten on a beach, pushing up an Anchor, as we did I quickly covered it in a Sand Castle. Before picking up Hinaten and hiding her behind a rock.

"Thanks Hinaten! But you better stay here," I said. As Johan and Omaddon were just getting outta the sea.

"I'll handle this hop on!" Omaddon said as Johan jumped his shoulders. As they dashed in.

"Time for my Oscar Moment!" I said as I started running slowly,

"Oh this sand is so hard to run in," I said winking at the camera.

"There he is!" Johan yelled.

"I'm going to enjoy trampling you!" Omaddon yelled as he charged after me,

"Oh no, there gonna catch me, what ever shall I do," I said in a fake worried tone before building a sand cannon.

"I'll trick them, they'll definetly fall for this!" I said before dashing off.

"Who does he think we are Caboose's, that's not a cannon it's only sand!" Omaddon said as they ran through it.

"Ok then they'll fall for this!" I said as I created a Sand Ursaring!

"Ha! And that's not an Ursaring! It's only sand!" Omaddon said as they ran through it. They also saw me next to a big Sand Castle.

"Hello!" I said dashing off.

"And THAT'S only a Sand Castle!" Omaddon said charging but they both hit the Anchor which fell on them.

"HAHAHAAHAHAH!!" Me and Hinaten laughed.

"Anchors away!" I said before standing up.

"Time for my finish!" I said. As Omaddon coughed sand out.

"I'll handle this hop on! You mutant Torchic!" Johan said as Omaddon noticed me lying on the ground.

"Oh I give you guys wore me out! I can't take another step!" I said. As the both stared.

"I DID IT!!" Omaddon cheered.

"No I did!" Johan said.

"I tired him out!" Omaddon said.

"I grabbed him!" Johan said grabbing my arm.

"So!" Omaddon said as he grabbed my other arm, as they took me to the prison, Hinaten looked on worried.

"I hope you know what your doing Otou-san," She said. As I winked at her.

(Later)

"What a great day! My new prison is created and one of the Author Fighters will be one of my first Prisoners!" Drake gloated.

"I tired him/I grabbed him!" Omaddon and Johan argued.

"About time you came around, the lining of my cell needs changing!" A voice is heard as we see Philip.

"Hey it's Philip!" I said.

"Roscoso of the Author Fighters!" Philip said as I dashed to the cell slamming Johan and Omaddon into the wall.

"Philip, I'm your biggest fan, that thing with Drake losing his hair was Hilarious!" I said.

"Thanks, what did you think of the poster?" Philip asked.

"Aren't I a little taller," I said.

"Everyone's a critic," Philip said.

"But I'll spring you out," I whispered.

"Yeah, that BIG STUPID and BALD Drake was a scream!" I said a little too loud, as Drake roared.

"Move it! Visiting times over!!" Drake yelled as we kept going.

"This must be mine," I said at an Open cell, but we passed it.

"Oh nononon, I have a special cell for you, Infact I made a special wing for you and other Authors, one that none of you can escape from!" Drake said as he pointed a huge building.

"Oops, thats a back fired fast talk, looks like I'm in trouble," I said.

(That's Part Three! Next time, Ross has to use is Brain to get outta his cell, can he break himself out and break Philip out?)


	138. Extra: Pokemorph Breakout! Part Four!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Pokemorph Breakout!

Part Four!

"Welcome to your final resting spot Pokemorph, heheheheh!" Drake chuckled as Johan and Omaddon dragged Me into the building.

"This entire building and your cell is filled to the brink with Teleportation blocking seals! So you know that clever little Chaos Control trick, that I hate so much! It won't work! You can't teleport outta this cell!" Drake said.

"Now if you somehow do get out! My specially designed spear shooter and laser launcher, are programmed to fire on another, Red...Deoxys Red that is," Drake said as I smirked.

"The Hottest Colour on the planet Hothead!" I taunted as Drake mumbled soon swear words at my lack of fear.

"Also to make sure there is now one speck of you left, my extra large swinging mace! Will Destroy you!" Drake said.

"Ah, you didn't go to all this trouble for little old me, Torchic," I taunted.

"GRR! GET IN THERE!!" Drake roared literary throwing me in.

"You have interfered for the last time! GUARDS TO YOUR POST!!" Drake yelled as Johan and Omaddon saluted.

"I have some important things to do now that the Pokemorph is out of the way, starting with...," Drake said as the scene changed to Philips cell.

"Your new issue of Smeargles Snickers will be about me! I'll show the world how I really am! START DRAWING!" Drake yelled. As Philip started drawing.

"No, more Muscular, more handsome! That's it! That's what I look like!" Drake gloated.

"Yeah in your dreams," Philip mumbled.

(Meanwhile)

As I tried to see if the cell had any weak points.

"Oh well, looks like I'll have to use my brain to get out of this!" I said.

"Hey it's my turn to hold it Johan!" A voice is heard as Ross looked through the bars to see Johan and Omaddon arguing over a Smeargles Snickers Comic.

"You turn the pages too slow!" Johan said.

"You turn them too fast!" Omaddon argued.

"You spit when you laugh!" Johan said.

'I got it!' I thought pulling out another Comic.

"HAHAHA! This is rich the best Comic ever! Man the one that came out today's nothing compared to this new one! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

"HUH!? WHAT NEW COMIC!?" Both Darksides yelled.

"Oh Philip gave me an Advanced Copy of the next months issue before you grabbed him! Hohohoho!" I chuckled. As both Darksides drooled.

"Wanna see?" I asked. They both nodded and Johan was about to open the door.

"Wait! We can't do that!" Omaddon said.

"Why now?" Johan asked.

"Uh I forget! Ross why can't we open the door?" Omaddon asked.

"I'm a prisoner and I might run away," I said.

"That's it! He's a prisoner and he'll run away!" Omaddon said to Johan.

"But I can't my legs are chained," I said.

"See he can't run away stupid!" Johan said.

"Not to mention the spears and lasers," I said.

"Those too!" Johan said.

"So I'll put the comic on the floor sit here, you open the door and pick it up," I said.

"That's works!" Both said as they opened the door and started reading the comic.

"Look at that!" Both said reading the book. Not noticing me taking out a poster.

"Well I maybe be taller, but they got my Colour just right!" I said attaching the poster to Omaddon's back.

"HAHAHA!" Both laughed.

"Wait this is as funny as the last one?" Omaddon said.

"Wait this IS the last one!" Johan said.

"What gives Pokemorph!" Omaddon said turning around as Johan noticed the Poster.

"It's a trick!!" He yelled as the spear and laser shooters fired on them both and then the giant mace swung destroying the cell but I was safe.

"Time for the keys," I said taking the keys from Johan and freed myself from the chains and then I opened the main door. To see Hinaten just appearing.

"Otou-san! Your ok!" Hinaten said.

"Sure am, ready to finish the jailbreak?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said.

"Can you trip the outside gate sensors?" I asked as she gave me a thumbs up!

(That's part Four! Next is the plan to break Philip out!)


	139. Extra: Pokemorph Breakout! Part Five!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Pokemorph Breakout!

Part Five!

We now see Myself in a hallway, with a camera and I kicked the Red Security Beam!

(Meanwhile)

"Then there was the time, I turned the hamster from Brian's old class into a tapeworm! Draw that next!" Drake said when the alarm blared.

"Wait, YOU haven't escape I would have noticed....THE POKEMORPH!!" Drake yelled. As Philip smiled.

"Yoo hoo! Torchic!" I taunted at the camera.

"Unauthorized entry detected on C-Level!" The Computer said as Drake arrived at the Security Office

"Impossible! Where are Johan and Omaddon? What happened?" Drake said when suddenly another screen showed Hinaten passing through multiple lasers.

"Gate Sensor A activated!" The Computer said as Drake was literary steaming.

"FORGET IT! JUST GET THEM!" He roared as Johan and Omaddon headed in pursuit.

(Meanwhile)

I was just stopping at another security beam.

"Yo! Computer!" I yelled kicking another beam and dashed off setting three more off, before stopping at another one and fake cut it

"Time to play Wheel of Fortune! Always wanted to be on TV!" I said dashing.

(Meanwhile)

The poor Computer was nearly overloading. Both of Mine and Hinaten's constant tripping the security where getting to much.

"KEEP UP WITH THEM!!" Drake roared as he was foaming at the mouth.

"Here and here and here!" I said tripping three more beams, causing Cages to fall but each missed. As I turned a corner and stopped to see Johan and Omaddon heading towards me and I shook my head.

"They never learn!" I said before dashing back, with them in pursuit. As I passed by a beam, they stopped and tried to get over or under it.

(Meanwhile)

"I QUIT! I give up! I want a nice quiet job as a cash register!" The Computer yelled sparking.

"I HATE THAT POKEMORPH!!!" Drake roared as the computer exploded.

(Meanwhile)

As I passed by another trap, I noticed the rumbling from the explosion.

"I think this party's over," I said. As Johan and Omaddon stopped at the trap and tried to get around it.

"Tell ya what, I'll give you a fair shot, I'll stand here you try and catch me," I said.

"GET HIM!!" Both yelled tripping the beam, as a Rock fell on them followed by a Piano.

"Sorry to smash and run, but I gotta snatch Philip and split! Cause this place is gonna blow!" I said before dashing off and made it to Philips cell.

"Boy am I glad to see you," He said.

"Cause your cell is falling apart?" I asked.

"No because if I draw another panel of Drake's life story, I'd have gone NUTS!!" Philip said as I opened the cell doors and grabbed Philip and started dashing for the exit.

"Now I can work on my next issue, and I'll make Drake look REALLY Stupid, now that's funny!" Philip said as I noticed Hinaten and grabbed her too. As we dashed outta the prison.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Actually Philip, I don't think ANYONE, can make look any stupider!" I said as we all chuckled. Too see Drake smoking and his hair gone. Before his fire hair reignited and entire head turned Red. (Think Hades when he's angry!)

"**I HATE THAT POKEMORPH!!!**" Drake roared.

(That's part Five and Done! Next time, LOSE try to sneak into the Pokemorph Sanctuary, but have to handle, Rio, Landon, Koemi and Harvey! Get the Hospital on standby!)


	140. Extra: LOSE vs Pokemorph Guardian Part 1

(This is a special laugh of two chapters!)

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

LOSE vs Pokemorph Sanctuary Guardians! Part One!

We see the peaceful Pokemorph Sanctuary, the only real safe place for Pokemorphs save the Halberd! When suddenly a rustling is heard in the bushes nearby as out popped the leader of LOSE, Voltar!

"There it is boys! The Pokemorph Sanctuary! The most mysterious location known to all!" Voltar said.

"Why are we here Voltar?" Frogg asked.

"We're here to 'borrow' some special treasures they might have, they could have jewels that are Priceless!" Voltar said as Frogg suddenly smiled.

"Or maybe they have special crystals with which I can build a Giant Robot of Destruction, or a Death Ray!" Frogg said with a crazy grin on his face.

"Exactly!" Voltar said.

"By the way why didn't we bring Red or Doomageddon?" Frogg asked as we noticed Red Menace and Doomageddon where not there!

"You see, Red is too big to hide, we would be spotted and Doomageddon...well he'd probably eat everyone of value!" Voltar said.

"So you left them home alone?" Frogg asked.

"No I hired a babysitter!" Voltar said.

(Meanwhile)

Back at LOSE base, Red was just answering the door to see Johan and Omaddon with unhappy looks on their faces.

"I can't believe Drake started an Evil Babysitting service! That's Vicky's job!" Johan yelled.

"Oh well at least we can't get beat up!" Omaddon said until they saw the grinning Doomageddon!

(Meanwhile)

"I hired Pros!" Voltar said as Frogg stared at him.

"Anyway...let's get started." Frogg said neither of them noticed a pair of Yellow Eyes.

"So we have some intruders. Time for some fun!" The Voice said.

(A little later)

We now see Voltar and Frogg sneaking in the entrance acting like ninja and failing.

"Ok we just have too...what Frogg!" Voltar said as he turned around and saw nothing.

"Voltar, I'm infront of him!" Frogg said causing both of them to Freeze and turn around to see Landon.

"Hello!" Landon said as he cracked his knuckles.

Off screen we hear screaming as Voltar and Frogg are sent flying into a tree outside the Sanctuary.

"Any other Bright ideas?" Frogg asked.

"I'm working on it!!" Voltar yelled.

(Meanwhile)

Landon dusted his hands with a smirk on his face.

"Hey guys we may have some fun today after all," Landon called out. As we see Rio and Koemi meditating!

"Finally!" Koemi said standing up. As Rio nodded.

"Time for some crash course in warding off intruders!" Rio said as he stood up!

(Outside)

"This time we will Succed!" Voltar said as lightning struck behind him.

"Keep it down Voltar!" Frogg said as Voltar sagged.

"Well thanks for ruining the moment!" Voltar said.

(That's Part One! Next time Frogg and Voltar try to get in again but can they get past Rio and Koemi, and what of Harvey?)


	141. Extra: LOSE vs Pokemorph Guardian Part 2

(This is a special laugh of two chapters!)

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

LOSE vs Pokemorph Sanctuary Guardians! Part Two!

We now see Voltar and Frogg once again sneaking into the sanctuary.

"Ok so we look out for that guy again!" Voltar said. As they saw Landon and snuck past him.

"Now then time for the next part!" Voltar said as he turned a corner and bumped into Koemi.

"Hello," She said as she hit them with an Ice Beam!

(Later)

We now see Voltar and Frogg still frozen outside the Sanctuary again.

"What now?" Frogg asked.

"I GOT IT!" Voltar said somehow breaking the Ice!

We now see the two of them sneaking across a hall hiding behind a Piller a potted plant and a bench.

"Now we just have to find the place where all the valuables are." Voltar said as they open a door to see a Meditating Rio as he sent a Aura Sphere at them..with his eyes closed. As the two of them hit a wall.

"Ok not that door!" Voltar groaned. As they got outta the wall. They snuck past and saw what looked like Two Blastiose Pokemorphs practising their Hydro Pump shots.

"Nothing for us here," Frogg said as they snuck on not noticing a figure watching them with a mouth full of teeth.

"Heheh," He chuckled.

(Later)

We now see Frogg and Voltar entering some kind of room.

"I think this is it!" Voltar said as he opened the door and too his anger all that was in it was an ordinary room!

"AGGHH! What is this place!?" Voltar yelled.

"My room," A voice is heard as Voltar and Frogg turn to see Harvey the Garchomp Pokemorph. Who cracked his knuckles.

"Mommy!" Both squealed.

(Outside)

We now see Landon, Koemi and Rio.

"Have you found those two idiots?" Koemi asked when they heard a huge scream as they saw Voltar and Frogg do a team rocket blast off.

"I think Harvey found them," Landon said.

(Meanwhile)

We now see Voltar and Frogg crash land right outside their home.

"Well that could have gone better!" Frogg said.

"Well let's go lie down!" Voltar said as they both entered to see Red and Doomageddon watching TV.

"Hey guys, how was the trip?" Red asked.

"Ok, where's the sitters?" Voltar asked.

"They left five minutes before you did," Red said.

"Oh well at least we don't have to pay," Voltar said.

(Meanwhile)

We now see the doors for Omega Mountain open as Johan and Omaddon came walking in, and they looked mauled and covered in drool.

"Never again!" Johan yelled as they both fell down.

(That's Part Two! Next time is a one-shot, Lucifer orders Lilith to check out strange happenings in a town, when she finds the cause, it will take Andy's new power to help her against the Fangire!)


	142. Extra: A Familiar's White Knight!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

A Familiar's White Knight!

We see ourselves in a simple town but watching from atop a building, was a figure the marking's on it's body showed it was a Fangire.

'Pathetic, Cattle! Just waiting for us to feed off them!' The Fangire thought in a female tone, before she walked away.

(Meanwhile)

We find ourselves in Lucifer's castle where he was once again thinking of a plan to take Hikari, when Nayzormon appeared.

"Yes?" Lucifer asked as Nayzormon bowed his head.

"Forgive the suddenly arrival, but we are picking up a powerful source from a nearby town," Nayzormon said.

"Really?" Lucifer asked intrigued.

'Any power will be useful in my plans, but I can't risk losing my important pieces...wait maybe my lovely pawn can handle this' Lucifer thought.

"Thank you Nayzormon, Lilith!" Lucifer said as his Familiar showed up.

"Yes Lucifer-sama," She said in a whispered tone.

"I want you to go to this area, and find this powerful being, either bring it here, or destroy it!" Lucifer said as Lilith bowed her head.

"As you wish," Lilith said. As she vanished.

(Meanwhile in that same town)

We find the Darkrai Pokemorph Andy, walking calmly around the place, around his waist but slightly hidden was the IXA belt, which he got from Blood Lord Dark Kiva.

"I have to figure this out," Andy whispered. Meanwhile in his mind, Darkrai was reading a mind made copy of the book Hikari gave Andy. Before he stopped.

'**Hold on it's says, that the Balance and his or her familiar have a soul like bond**,' Darkrai thought, until he suddenly got an idea.

"**Andy I think I got it**!" Darkrai said as Andy glanced around before speaking.

"Really?" Andy thought.

"**Yes, you see, a Balance and her Familiar have an almost soul like bond, so in order for you to break that, you must bond your soul with Lilith**," Darkrai said.

"How do I do that?" Andy said as Darkrai sighed.

"**If this works you must get Ross a fountain of Root Beer, it's the Soul Exchange! You must Soul Exchange with Lilith! When that happens you and her souls are connected, when that happens, it might free her from Lucifer's control**!" Darkrai said as Andy suddenly grinned.

"Alright! Now we just have to find her!" Andy said, when suddenly he felt Darkrai tensed up.

"**I sense a presense**!" Darkrai said. As Andy followed Darkrai's directions.

(Meanwhile)

We see Lilith walking across an abandoned area.

"Where is it?" She whispered until she felt something and turned to see a strange creature, it was another Fangire the Octopus Fangire!

"_Who dares to intrude on my area_!" The Fangire said in a female tone. As Lilith noticed by the Fangire's feet where two Humans but they were looking like Glass Statues!

"Fangire!" Lilith said.

"_That's right your well informed! Too bad, you won't live long_!" The Fangire said as she sent some kind of Tentacle towards Lilith she managed to dodge the first one but the second backhanded her into a wall knocking the wind outta her.

Just as Andy ran onto the scene.

"Lilith! How dare you!" Andy yelled at the Fangire as he brought out the IXA knuckle.

"READY!" The Device said.

"Henshin!" Andy yelled attaching the knuckle to the belt.

"FIST ON!" The Belt said as he transformed into Kamen Rider IXA!

"_IXA_!" The Fangire growled. As Andy took a ready stance.

"Fangire! Return your life to God!" Andy yelled as he brought out the IXA Calibur and slash her away.

"_Take this_!" The Fangire yelled sending a dark blast towards Andy but he dodged the blast. Before turning the Calibur to gun mode and shot her back some more! Pushing her back!

"_DIE_!!" She yelled as she lunged at Andy but he just slipped a Fuestle into the Belt.

"**IXA KNUCKLE RISE UP**!" The Device yelled as the Fangire slashed at Andy, he ducked under and using the Knuckle uppercutted her away! As she slammed into a wall she shatter like stain glass! With the fangire gone, Andy turned to Lilith and dehenshined.

"Lilith-chan! Come on Wake-up!" Andy said.

"**She's been knocked out! We must help her quick**!" Darkrai said, Andy then got a serious face before gently placed his Right and Left thumbs on Lilith's forehead.

"**What are you doing**?" Darkrai said.

"Helping her!" Andy said as his Black and Red Aura appeared, as it did it slowly entered Lilith's mind! Causing a Flash of Light.

(Meanwhile)

As Lucifer was sitting in his throne room, he suddenly felt something! Like Shattering Glass!

"Impossible!" Lucifer said as Nayzormon, Tayuya and Kageten ran in.

"What is it master?" Nayzormon asked.

"I've lost my connection, Lilith is no longer under my control!" Lucifer roared.

(Meanwhile)

As the glowing Subsided, Lilith's slowly opened her eyes to see Andy.

"Andy-kun?" She asked.

"Your alright! I think I did it!" Andy said Lilith suddenly felt it, she no longer could feel Lucifer's presense!

"You...you freed me?" Lilith said as she suddenly hugged Andy.

"Thank you! Thank you Andy!" She managed to say as he hugged her back.

'Thanks Hikari, looks like this time you helped us,' Andy thought.

(That's This one-shot done! Next time Hinaten enters a Pokemon contest, along with Dawn and Zoey, but two strange contestant enter too, who are they and why do they sense so familiar?)


	143. Extra: Hinaten's Third Contest! Part 1!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Hinaten's third contest! Part One!

We find ourselves in a simple town, where we see Hinaten looking at a poster. With her was Hikari, Darkmagicianmon and Myself. Who decided to tag along.

"Look a Pokemon Contest! It's today too!" Hinaten cheered.

"Looks like we know where we're going!" I said with a smile as the four of us headed to the arena.

(Meanwhile)

At the Arena we see Dawn getting ready.

"Ok, and done! Now I'm ready!" Dawn said walking out of the Changing room to see Ash, Brock and Pikachu waiting.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked.

"You bet this ribbon is all mine!" Dawn said with confidence.

"Not if I get it first," A voice is heard as Dawn turns to see a good friend and rival, Zoey.

"Hey Zoey!" Dawn said.

"So you ready for this?" Zoey asked.

"You bet! Huh?" Dawn said.

"What's up?" Ash asked as they looked to see Hinaten!

"Well hey Dawn, Ash, Brock!" Hinaten cheered as she walked over.

"Your entering too?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, check it out," Hinaten said showing, her Seven Gym Badges and Two Ribbons.

"Awesome, you have Seven Badges!" Ash said.

"Thanks this will make Ribbon number 3, then I'll get the next two, then I'll get my final badge!" Hinaten said. As Dawn and Zoey smiled.

"Don't forget you need to beat us, to get it," Dawn said as Zoey nodded.

"No problem," Hinaten said with a smile.

(Elsewhere)

We see two figures.

"Hey that Redhead looks kinda cute," The shorter one said.

"Why are we here again?" The Bigger one asked.

"Idiot we're here to find any Darksides for Drake," The Shorter one said.

"Got it Joh...!" The Bigger one said until the shorter one covered his mouth.

"It's Jonas, Omarion, Remember Disguise," Jonas said.

"Got it!" Omarion said. (Three guesses on who these two are?)

(Meanwhile)

As D.M, Hikari and I sat down, suddenly Kivat landed on my shoulder. While his little sister Kivala landed on Hikari's.

"So this is a Pokemon Contest should be entertaining," Kivat said.

"Sounds like fun!" Kivala said.

"Hello everyone and get ready for this Pokemon Contest!" Lillian said as the crowd cheered.

"We have many exciting Coordinators here today! So let's get started!" Lillian said.

"Hey looks like we're not the only ones," A voice is heard, as Ash, Brock and Pikachu walked over. Before sitting next to us.

"Hey Guys, so I guess Dawn's in this, looks like she and Hinaten will meet at some point," I said.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten was just getting out of the Changing room in her Kimono, when she sat down next to Dawn.

"So let's give it our all!" Hinaten said as Dawn nodded.

(That's Part One! Next time Hinaten, Dawn and Zoey begin in the Contest, but these two strange contestants called Jonas and Omarion appear on the scene who will win the ribbon?)


	144. Extra: Hinaten's Third Contest! Part 2!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Hinaten's third contest! Part Two!

"Now let's begin our first performance with Zoey!" Lillian said as Zoey walked in.

"Glameow Curtain!" Zoey said as the Cat Pokemon appeared.

"Use your tail to jump! Then Shock Wave!" Zoey said as Glameow used it's spring like tail to bounce up before unleashing a wave of Electric Waves.

"Shadow Claw!" Zoey said as Glameow's claws glowed Purple and Black. Causing a strange but cool light show. As Glameow slashed the Shock Waves before landing like a cat infront of Zoey as they bowed to Audience!

(Meanwhile)

"Woah, nice!" Dawn said as Hinaten nodded.

"Well I'm up, try not to do anything stupid!" Jonas said as he walked past Zoey.

"Good luck Jonas!" Omarion said as he sat down next to Dawn and Hinaten.

"So this your first time?" Dawn asked.

"Uh yeah, names Omarion," Omarion said. Trying to keep his disguise up.

"Hi my names Dawn this is Hinaten," Dawn said as Hinaten smiled.

"Uh nice to meet ya," Omarion said as they watch Jonas performance.

"Weavile use Dark Pulse then Ice Beam!" Jonas said. As the rings of Dark Energy was frozen causing Black Sparkles to fall.

"Alright I'm up!" Dawn said as Jonas walked past her sitting down next to Omarion.

(Meanwhile in the stands)

"Looks like Dawn's up next," Ash said as Dawn walked onto the stage.

"Darkmagicianmon? What are you doing here?" A voice is heard as D.M and Hikari turn around to see a figure cloaked.

"Who are you?" D.M asked. As the Figure lifted the hood to show the Face of Darkmagiciangirlmon,

"Hi!" She said.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked the Digimon.

"Ladyboreamon asked me to check this place, she sensed Darkside's here before they disappeared off her senses," D.G.M said. As she sat down next to them.

"Piplup Spotlight!" Dawn said as her starter pokemon appeared.

"Use Whirlpool!" Dawn said as Piplup created a huge whirlpool. Which spun easily.

"Now Bubblebeam!" Dawn said as Piplup caused a stream of bubbes to surround the whirlpool create a cool display of water.

(Meanwhile)

As Dawn walked in she smiled before Omarion stretched before walking onto stage.

'Why am I even here, ah let's get this over...hey is that DarkmagicianGirlmon!' Omarion thought before bringing out a pokeball.

"Come on Sneasel!" Omarion said as the Sneasel jumped up.

"Razor Wind! Then Fury Swipes!" Omarion said. As Sneasel sent two disc of wind straight up before jumping after them and slashing them with great strenght.

"Now Icy Wind!" Omarion said as Sneasel blew a cold stream of wind that slowed it's descend. As the crowd cheered.

(Back in the waiting room)

As Hinaten nodded she walked forward passing Omarion heading to the Arena!

'I am going to win!' Hinaten said with a serious tone!

(That's Part Two! Next time is Hinaten's appeal then the battle rounds!)


	145. Extra: Hinaten's Third Contest! Part 3!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Hinaten's third contest! Part Three!

"Now let's begin our next performer, Hinaten!" Lillian said.

"Alright! Luffy showtime!" Hinaten said as her Chimchar appeared.

"Alright Flamewheel!" Hinaten said as Luffy started spinning.

"Now Jump!" Hinaten said as Luffy jumped up high still spinning.

"Now Flamethrower!" Hinaten said as Luffy sent multiple streams of Fire all around before landed on the ground Embers falling around him. As Hinaten bowed.

(Later)

Hinaten, Dawn and Zoey where waiting for the second round announcements.

"Nervous?" A voice is heard as the three of them see Ash, Brock, D.M, Hikari, Myself and DarkmagicianGirlmon.

"A little," Hinaten said.

"You'll do great," I said.

"Yeah, we'll see ya in the second round," A voice is heard as Jonas and Omarion walk over.

"Who are you guys?" D.M asked.

"I'm Jonas, this is Omarion we entered the contest too," Jonas said as Omarion was keeping his eyes on D.G.M.

"By the way," Brock said before going into flirting mode on D.G.M, when Croakgunk appeared and hit the Poison Jab on Brock before dragging him away.

"I like that Pokemon," Omarion whispered to Jonas.

"Of course with you, well nice to meet ya!" Jonas said as the two disguised Darksides left.

"Nice guys," D.M said.

(Later)

"The Draws are now made and we will decide who will face who in the second round!" Lillian said as the screen showed the eight round matches.

"Jonas and Me!?" Omarion said.

"Whoever wins your fight will face Hinaten!" Hikari said.

"Then if me and Zoey make it to the semi final?" Dawn said.

"Whoever wins out of us will face with Hinaten, Omarion or Jonas," Zoey said.

"I can't wait!" Hinaten cheered.

(Later)

"Now let's begin the second round!" Lillian said.

"First off we have Omarion and Jonas!" Lillian said as the two took their positions.

'I'm gonna win this and show her that I'm good!" Omarion said with a determined look.

"Sneasel/Weavile! Go!" Both yelled as Omarion's Sneasel and Jonas Weavile appeared.

"Slash!" Both yelled as the two Pokemon began slashing at each other but both blocked the strikes.

"Air Slash!" Omarion said as Sneasel sent a slash of wind at Weavile! Knocking it down.

"Ice Punch!" Jonas said as Weavile charged.

"Quick Attack then Brick Break!" Omarion said as Sneasel dashed over, dodged the Ice Punch and slammed the Brick Break on Weavile knocking it out,

"Weavile is out, and Omarion and Sneasel go through to the Semi Final!" Lillian said.

"Alright!" Omarion said before glancing at D.G.M.

"Now then let's begin the next battle with Hinaten!" Lillian said.

(That's Part Three! Next time, Dawn, Hinaten and Zoey have their first battles, will Hinaten win and face Omarion and who will she face in the final if she wins?)


	146. Extra: Hinaten's Third Contest! Part 4!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Hinaten's third contest! Part Four!

As the rest of the battles continued Hinaten and Luffy won with a powerful Fire Drill. While Dawn and Piplup and Zoey and Glameow won their battles.

"I can't believe the idiot beat me!? If he was that focused against the Author Fighters he would be much better fighting them!" Jonas growled.

"Now let's begin the second round battles with Hinaten and Omarion!" Lillian said.

"Luffy time to blaze," Hinaten said.

"Go Sneasel!" Omarion said as both Pokemon came out.

"Sneasel Quick attack!" Omarion said.

"Flame Wheel!" Hinaten said as Luffy and Sneasel collided, Sneasel hit the ground thanks to it's weakness to Fire attacks.

"Flamethrower!" Hinaten said as Luffy launched a stream of flames towards Sneasel.

"Dodge then use Night Slash!" Omarion said as Sneasel dodged the fire attack and slashed at Luffy.

"Come on Luffy! Brick Break!" Hinaten said as Luffy slamme on Sneasel beating it.

"No!" Omarion growled.

"Hinaten wins and will go to the Final!" Lillian said.

(Later)

"I can't believe we both lost!" Jonas growled as they both where in an alley and returned to Johan and Omaddon form.

"What are you too doing here!?" A voice is heard as they turn to see D.G.M, D.M, Hikari and Me.

"Oh no," They whispered.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Both Magician Digimon said.

"Hyperbeam," Both Me and Hikari said as the four attacks hit them as Johan and Omaddon where sent flying.

"Great, now we gotta give these Pokemon back to Hunter J!" Johan growled.

"Well looks like we're blasting off!" Omaddon said as they disappeared from sight.

(Later again)

"The Second Semi Final is still underway between Dawn and Zoey!" Lillian said.

"Piplup Bubblebeam!" Dawn said as Piplup sent a stream of bubbles towards Glameow.

"Dodge then Shadow Claw!" Zoey said. As Glameow used it's tail as a spring to dodge the Bubblebeam before lunging at Piplup with a Shadow Claw.

"Whirlpool!" Dawn said as Piplup sent a Whirlpool towards Glameow forcing it back just as the timer ran out!

"Thats it time is up, and according to the scoring, Dawn and Piplup are going to the finals!" Lillian said.

"Yes! We did it!" Dawn cheered hugging Piplup. As Zoey petted Glameow.

"Great work Glameow," Zoey said with a smile

(Later)

"Now the final battle will now begin! It's Dawn vs Hinaten!" Lillian said as both girls smiled.

"Let's give it our all!" Both said.

(That's Part Four! Next time, the final round between Dawn and Hinaten begins, can Hinaten win with Luffy, and what surprises will we expect!)


	147. Extra: Hinaten's Third Contest! Part 5!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Hinaten's third contest! Part Five!

"Let the match begin!" Lillian said.

"Piplup Spotlight!" Dawn said.

"Luffy time to blaze!" Hinaten said as both Pokemon came out.

"Bubblebeam go!" Dawn said. As Piplup sent a stream of bubbles towards Luffy

"Fury Swipes!" Hinaten said as Chimchar using some fast slashes managed to stop the Bubblebeam.

"Quick time for Peck!" Dawn said as Piplup charged at Chimchar and connected with a Peck Attack!

"Brick Break!" Hinaten said as Luffy went after Piplup.

"Whirlpool!" Dawn said as Piplup slammed a whirlpool at Luffy sending him crashing.

"That had to hurt!" I said as Luffy struggled back up.

"Come on Luffy! Let's show them what we got!" Hinaten said as Luffy smirked before jumping up and began glowing.

"No way!" Dawn said.

"Luffy's evolving!" Hinaten said as in Luffy's place was a Monferno.

"Alright! Use Mach Punch!" Hinaten said as Luffy blured and reappeared infront of Piplup and hit a punch sending Piplup airbourne.

"Piplup!" Dawn said as Luffy jumped after and began punching, Kicking and using his tail to hit Piplup.

"Close Combat!" Hinaten said as Luffy with a Spin Kick sent Piplup down to the ground.

"Piplup can't continue, Hinaten and Monferno win!" Lillian said.

"YES!" Hinaten cheered hugging Luffy.

"She did it!" I said.

"They both did great!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said agreeing.

(Later)

After getting her ribbon.

"What!? Jonas and Omarion where those two Darksides, Johan and Omaddon?" Hinaten said.

"Yeah, we saw them transform back," I said.

"Well we gotta head, another badge to win!" Ash said with a smirk.

"I'll see ya at the Sinnoh League Ash!" Hinaten said.

"I'll see you at the Grand Festival Too!" Dawn said as Zoey smiled.

"You bet!" Hinaten said.

"Well we better go too," I said.

"I have to return to the Digital World, and report this to Ladyboeramon," D.G.M said before vanishing as Dawn, Ash and Brock went one way while Zoey another.

"So who wants to get some lunch?" D.M asked.

"You buying," I said as Hikari hugged him.

"Let's go Sempai," Hikari said as Hinaten smiled.

_'Alright one more Badge and two more ribbons_!' Hinaten thought.

(That's Part Five and this mini is done! Next time, Ross finds a surprise in his room in the form of an egg, while trying to wonder what it's for, he runs into Alyssa, as the two catch on and remember the fun times, they run into trouble! Next Series: Childhood Friendship! Enter Wataru the Kiva Chara!)


	148. Extra: Childhood Friendship! Part One!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Childhood Friendship! Part One!

We find ourselves inside the Halberd where I was lying on his bed.

"Man, what a rough week," I said as Kivat flew over.

"It's not so bad, so we had to handle five seperate Fangire attacks big deal," Kivat said.

"I know I'm just exhausted, I'm going for a nap," I said before falling asleep.

"Me too," Kivat said before finding his sleeping pole and hanged upside down on it. Unknown to either of us a low Golden Glow was seen.

(The Next Day)

As I groaned awoke and sat up and looked to my left and nearly jumped.

"What the?" I said looking at an Egg, it was Golden with a Red band around the middle on that band was the Mark of Kiva.

"What's up? An Egg?" Kivat said flying around it.

"Strange I think I've seen this kind of egg before, we better take it to Castle Doran, maybe Jiro or the others will know," Kivat said as I nodded.

"Good Idea," I said gently picking it up as I did my Fangire Marks appeared as if reacting to the egg. Before putting it in a bag gently.

"Let's go!" Kivat said as the two of us dashed out.

(Meanwhile)

We see Alyssa the Jirachi Pokemorph humming a tune while walking down a street. Before hearing fast pace footsteps.

"Huh?" Alyssa said before turning around to see Me as I just managed to stop myself from bumping into her.

"Oh, hey Alyssa," I said. As She smiled.

"Hey Ross, going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need to head to Castle Doran and ask the guys something," I said.

"Castle Doran?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you about it, sorry, wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure, we haven't had a chance to chat," Alyssa said as I got nervous.

"Sorry, I'm just still thinking about all the hilarious situations you got us into," I said.

"Me!? Your the one who pulled that tar and feather prank on those scientists!" Alyssa said.

"Who was the one who flooded the entire east wing?" I asked as Alyssa blushed.

"That was an accident! What about when you glued everyone's gloves together, that was the biggest chain of stuck together people ever!" Alyssa said as I chuckled.

"You gotta admit that was funny," I said as Alyssa bonked me on the head.

"I got stuck in that chain," Alyssa said.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I chuckled. Before we both started laughing.

"You gotta admit, we had some bad times, but alot of them where good," Alyssa said.

"Yeah, we where like Brother and Sister, we got the pranking part of that Relationship down," I chuckled.

"Yeah, so where is this Castle Doran?" Alyssa asked.

"Right here, Kivat?" I said tossing the Fuestle in the air as Kivat caught it and blowed.

"Castle Doran!" Kivat blowed on the Fuestle. As Castle Doran appeared.

ROOOARR!!

"A Dragon!?" Alyssa said hiding behind me.

"No worries, this is Castle Doran," I said as Alyssa gawked.

"It's a Dragon and a Castle!?" Alyssa said. As I nodded.

"Yep so let's go inside!" I said.

(That's Part One! Next time, Jiro, Ramon and Riki reveal what the egg is, while Alyssa sees the inside of Castle Doran, as she finds out about a secret of Ross past even she didn't know?)


	149. Extra: Childhood Friendship! Part Two!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Childhood Friendship! Part Two!

As Me and Alyssa entered Castle Doran, after Alyssa managed to not be scared, we entered the Lounge to see Jiro, Ramon and Riki.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Ross-san," Ramon said as Jiro noticed Alyssa.

"Whos this?" Jiro asked.

"This is Alyssa an old friend of mine," I said. As she bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you," Alyssa said.

"Pleasure, names, Jiro these are Ramon and Riki," Jiro said gesturing to the Merman and Franken.

"I came by here to see if you guys know anything about this," I said bringing out the Egg. As Jiro smirked.

"So you have one of them now," Jiro said.

"Why what is it?" I asked.

"This is a Chara Egg," Jiro said.

"Chara's are special beings that represent something about yourself that you want to improve," Ramon said.

"Huh, I didn't expect this," I said as I noticed Alyssa was looking at the Bloody Rose.

"What a Beautiful Violin," Alyssa said as I smiled.

"That's something I kinda inherited, the Bloody Rose is a special Violin," I said picking it up.

"Would you like to hear?" I asked as she nodded before taking a sit next to the monster arms. As I sighed before I started to play a Haunting but Beautiful music on the Violin.

As I did the Chara Egg began glowing as if reacting to the Music. Which everyone noticed.

"What?" Alyssa said as the Egg glowed a bright light as I just finished the last note.

"That was amazing!" A voice is heard as I see floating next to me was a Chara, he has red hair, his eyes are like stain glass, with Stain Glass like Tribal marks on his face, for clothes he wears a Black robe and he also has Red and Golden bat wings on his back. He was also carrying a mini Violin.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your Chara Ross-san, Wataru's the name, I represent your love for playing music with your Violin," Wataru said with a smile.

"Thanks, Wataru," I said.

"That was great Ross," Alyssa said as I smiled.

"Thanks," I said when as I put the Bloody Rose down it started playing by itself.

"Trouble!" I said.

(Meanwhile)

Nearby, we see People running away from a Jellyfish Fangire!

"_Must feed_!" It said in a raspy voice before he launched it's attacks.

(That's Part Two! Next time, Ross and Alyssa head over to stop the Fangire, can Ross and Alyssa stop it, and can Wataru help out?)


	150. Extra: Childhood Friendship! Part Three!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Childhood Friendship! Part Three!

As Me and Alyssa left Castle Doran we saw the Jellyfish Fangire looking at them.

"_More food_," It growled.

"Your not going to harm any more Humans! Kivat!" I said as Kivat flew onto the scene as I grabbed him.

"Bite!" Kivat said as he bite my hand as my Fangire Marks appeared as Alyssa glowed a golden colour.

"Henshin!" We both said as I attached Kivat to the belt, while Alyssa became her Pokemorph form, Star Jirachi. While I became Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Let's get him!" Alyssa said as the two of us charged, as Wataru who followed us watched.

"Good luck!" Wataru said as I kicked the Fangire away.

"Star Shuriken!" Alyssa said as she threw one of her stars at the Fangire but it managed to block it before hitting her with its electric tentacles, shocking her but I quickly seperated them.

"You ok?" I asked just as the Fangire slammed me into a wall with one of the Tentacles, before Alyssa hit it with a Flash Cannon.

"Are you?" Alyssa asked with a smile as I smirked. As Wataru nodded before flying into the scene.

"Ross-san, use my power to finish him," Wataru said.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"You just have to say My heart unlock," Wataru said as I nodded as Alyssa fired a starbeam at the Fangire causing it to hit the ground.

"My Heart Unlock!" I yelled as Wataru was covered in a Golden Glow, which Alyssa and the Fangire noticed, as I had changed, I had a pair of Golden Bat wings on my back, my Yellow Vizor was now Red, and the Kiva Mark was on my chest.

"Charanari: Fangire Bat!" I said as Alyssa walked over.

"Finish him," She said as I nodded before a different Fuestle appeared, which I attached to Kivat.

"Chara Wake Up!" Kivat said as I glowed a Golden Colour, before jumping high, as I did the Golden Bat Wings formed into a drill, which I slammed into the Fangire sending it crashing into a wall before shattering. As it's glowing Soul flew away, Kivat and Wataru appeared as I dehenshined. While Castle Doran flew by and ate the soul.

"Wow! That was amazing Ross!" Alyssa said.

"Thanks, to you Wataru," I said as the Chara smiled.

"Sure, now what do you say we got and get something to eat, I'm starved," Wataru said as I smiled.

"Hey Alyssa up for some Ice Cream?" I asked

"Sure," She said as we left. Not noticing a figure.

"So, the boy, is getting stronger" The Figure said revealing it was Bishop!

(That's the end of this Mini! Next time, the Space Warrior's find a trio of Sister Pokemorphs, who are running from a Shadow Steelix Pokemorph, can the Space Warrior's help them?)


	151. Extra: The Pokemorph Trio! Part One!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

The Sheep Sisters! Part One!

We see ourselves in a simple countryside as three figures could be seen running from something.

The Smallest One looked about 12 or 13, she had Black Hair done like Mareep Ears, she was wearing a Yellow Sweater and a Black Skirt.

The Middle one looked about 15 or 16, she had White curly hair, was wearing a Pink shirt and white jeans.

The Oldest one had Yellow Hair done like the younger one, she looked 18 or 19 and was wearing a Yellow Jacket and Black Jeans.

"Keep going!" The Older one said carrying the younger one.

"Onee-chan! He's right behind us!" The Middle one said as a crash was heard as a Steelix appeared it's eyes glowing red and it's body glowing black before transforming into a figure, this one look 25, he had Silver Hair with Black streak, Red eyes the most freaky thing was the Multiple Metal Spikes over his body and he was wearing what looked like a rugged Hiker's clothes.

"You can't run girls!" He growled before transforming into his Pokemon form and chased after them.

(Meanwhile on the Halberd)

We see Myself drinking some Root beer, Wataru was eating a chocolate bar. As Hinaten walked in. Kasumi and Haruka on her shoulders

"Morning Otou...is that a Chara?" She said as she noticed Wataru.

"Hello!" Wataru said as Kasumi and Haruka flew over to him.

"So your Hinaten's Dad's chara?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, names Wataru! Nice to meet you," Wataru said as Haruka smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruka this is Kasumi!" Haruka said. As I stared at Kasumi and Haruka.

"You have two?" I asked.

"Since I got the Mine badge from Byron," Hinaten said.

"So we finally meet, Ross-san, I'm Haruka this is Kasumi," Haruka said.

"Nice to meet you two," I said. As Alyssa walked in.

"Hey sorry to bother you, but we got a problem," Alyssa said as the five of us followed her. To the Command Deck.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We're picking up many Earthquakes nearby our location, it's not natural!" Omega said.

"We have to find this problem and fix it!" Metaknight said.

"We'll go!" Me, Hinaten and Alyssa said.

"Ok, we'll be on standby!" Metaknight said as the three of us dashed off, Kasumi, Haruka and Wataru after us.

(Meanwhile)

The three girls where hiding in a cave as the Steelix passed by.

"I'm scared," The younger one said.

"It's ok Laura, we'll be ok," The Middle one said.

"Sarah, shh, he's coming back," The Oldest one said as the Steelix passed them again.

"Good call Carla," Sarah said as the three stayed hidden.

(That's Part One! Next time, Ross, Hinaten and Alyssa head off to help with the Earthquake, but have to deal with a Shadow Steelix Pokemorph!)


	152. Extra: The Pokemorph Trio! Part Two!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

The Sheep Sisters! Part Two!

As Me, Alyssa and Hinaten walked across a path, Wataru, Kasumi and Haruka where chatting.

"So you two have been around for a couple of months?" Wataru asked.

"Yeah, hey maybe we should introduce you to some of our friends, Hikari has some of the nicist Chara's too," Haruka said.

"Hikari has Charas?" I overhearing asked.

"Why yes," Haruka said.

"Hold on, looks like we may have found a clue," Alyssa said pointing at a trench in the ground.

"Hmm, look's like something big slithered by here, a very big snake!" I said.

"So if we follow it we might find it," Hinaten said. We nodded and followed the trail.

(Meanwhile)

The three sisters where just leaving the cave.

"Looks like we lost him," Carla said. As Laura sighed in relief.

"Thank Arceus," Laura said.

"So what now?" Sarah asked.

"We keep moving and hope we don't run into him," Carla said.

"Too late for that love," A voice is heard as suddenly in a crash a Steelix appeared and wrapped around the three of them. As on the Steelix's head formed into the man again.

"Wes! Why are you doing this!?" Carla said as Wes walked forward and stroked Carla's face.

"Now dear, no need to get testy, I'm sure a few Darksides wouldn't mind having some Pokemorph slaves," Wes said with a grin as Laura shivered, Sarah was scared but Carla managed to keep a straight face.

"Now then girls, time to go," Wes said when...

"Aura Sphere!/Hyperbeam!/Flash Cannon!" A trio of voices is heard as those three attacks hit Wes forcing him away as the three girls where released, as Me, Alyssa and Hinaten dashed onto the scene!

"You three alright?" I asked

"Thank you that Shadow Pokemorph tried to capture us and make us slaves to some Darkside," Carla said. As Wes was just getting up.

"Well, looks like I found two more ladies to join, of course I'll have to kill the boy," Wes said as his Metal Spikes appeared again.

"Let's get him!" I said as Alyssa and Hinaten got ready, along with the trio. No one noticed a figure watching, revealing it was Razor, the Shadow Skarmary Pokemorph.

"A Shadow Steelix Pokemorph, interesting," Razor said.

(Next time! Can Ross, Alyssa and Hinaten beat Wes with help from the Trio? And what about Razor, what does he have to do with this? Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!)


	153. Extra: The Pokemorph Trio! Part Three!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

The Sheep Sisters! Part Three!

As Wes growled he transformd into his Pokemon form before charging at the six of us, as we dodged Hinaten nodded at Haruka.

"My Own Heart Unlock!" Hinaten said as in a flash of light she had changed she now was wearing an exact copy of Dawn's contest dress, she also had ribbons in her hair.

"Charanara: Pokemorph Coordinator!" Hinaten said. As Alyssa became Star Jirachi.

"Kivat!" I called out as the bat appeared and bite my hand before attaching to my belt as I became Kamen Rider Kiva!

"Star Shuriken!" Alyssa said tossing a Star at Wes, but he knocked it away with his tail!

"Psychic Ribbon!" Hinaten said as a Purple glowing Ribbon appeared wrapped around Steelix's head and Hinaten caused him to crash into the ground. As he returned to human form I jumped forward and began punching and kicking him back.

"Take this!" I yelled but Wes grabbed my fist and with a power punch, pushed me away.

"Ross!/Otou-san!" Alyssa and Hinaten said as Wes quickly transformed into his Pokemon form and wrapped all five girls.

"Now that the boy's out of the way, time I take you all to Drake, I'm sure he'd pay a pretty penny for some Pokemorph Slaves," Wes said when suddenly a screech is heard as he was tackled away by a huge golden blur as he saw a huge Golden Armoured Bat, with Red wings, this is Ross in Kiva Flight Style, or the Emperor Bat!

"Otou-san!" Hinaten said as Emperor Bat fired orbs of energy at Wes, causing him to hit the ground as Emperor Bat screeched.

"All together!" Alyssa said.

"Thunder Shock/Bolt!" Laura and Sarah said firing the Electric Attacks.

"Thunder!" Carla said firing her own attack too. As the three Green Jewels on the Emperor Bat's head started glowing.

"Aura Sphere!" Hinaten said hurling a Sphere of Aura towards Wes.

"Starbeam!" Alyssa yelled firing a Beam of Golden Energy as Emperor Bat fired a huge beam of Energy. All the attacks merged together and slammed into Wes causing an Explosion.

"Did we get him?" Hinaten asked as I returned to normal.

"We should get outta here!" Carla said as the six of us (and the three charas) took off!

(Later)

"Thank you for saving Me and my sisters," Carla said.

"It's what we do," I said.

"We can give you a lift to the Pokemorph Sanctuary?" Hinaten said.

"Thank you," Carla said as we entered the Halberd and it took off.

(Meanwhile)

We see Wes badly injured limping away.

"So how are things?" A voice asked as Razor appeared.

"What do you want?" Wes asked.

"I'm looking for Shadow Pokemorphs to help Drake Darkstar," Razor said.

"If it means getting revenge on that Deoxys Pokemorph, I'm in!" Wes said as Razor grinned.

"Execellent!" Razor said.

(That's this Mini Done! Anyone got any Requests, I'm open to them,)


	154. Extra: Hikari the Fandiri!

(Request from Hikari Ino)

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Turn Back the Clock: Hikari the Fandiri!

We find ourselves in a simple town where we see a figure watching the people from above.

"Time to feed," The Figure said as Stain Glass Markings appeared on his face before transforming into a swallow Fangire, otherwise known as Bishop.

(Meanwhile in the Balance World)

We see non other than Jinmay Ino, the Balance of Hope sitting down with her husband Kaito, a quite noticable bulge in her stomach shows she is pregnant.

"It's about time we have some peace," Jinmay said. As the two embraced.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Kaito asked.

"Not yet, but I'm getting close," Jinmay said.

"Uh sorry to bother you," A voice is heard as Reki walks over.

"Yes Reki?" Jinmay asked.

"We detected trouble in the world you where assigned to protect, some monster from another world is attacking them," Reki said as Kaito glanced at Jinmay.

"Jinmay-chan you can't go, not in your condition," Kaito said as Jinmay stood up.

"It's my job to protect the Balance of that world, so I must go," Jinmay said before teleporting away.

(Meanwhile)

We see Bishop grinning at a pinned figure.

"Time to begin," Bishop said until a blast of Light energy pushed him away as he sees Jinmay.

"You should be on this world!" Jinmay said as Bishop smirked.

"A Balance? This will be fun," Bishop said. As he took a stance, as Jinmay fired another blast of Light but Bishop dodged it before firing a strange dust, but Jinmay dodged it before punching him back.

"Alright, time for to send you back," Jinmay said until she started wobbling.

"What? Oh no, my powers are out of focus," She said Bishop noticing quickly dashed forward and pinned Jinmay to a wall.

"Impressive power, but I see what's making you lose focus," Bishop said seeing her Pregnancy.

"Let go!" Jinmay growled.

"Not until I have my feed," Bishop said as Jinmay noticed a pair of Fangs above her. Which then bit her, as she gasped Bishop began draining her energy but by accident sent some of his Fangire DNA into her.

"Delicious," Bishop grinned until a blast of Dark Energy slammed into him. He then saw Kaito with an angry look.

"Stay away from her!" Kaito yelled.

"I've had my fill, bye for now," Bishop said before vanishing, Kaito quickly turned around and went to Jinmay.

"Jinmay-chan, are you ok?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito-kun, I think my water broke," Jinmay said as Kaito quickly helped her up.

"We gotta get you back!" Kaito said.

(Many Hours later)

We see Kaito waiting out of the Medical Centre as he saw a doctor walk towards him.

"Both her and the baby are fine, you can go in now," The Doctor said.

"Thank you," Kaito said before walking in to see Jinmay with a bundle in her arms.

"Kaito-kun, say hello to your little Hikari," Jinmay said as Kaito saw a cute baby girl, with a small fuzz of Silver Hair begining to appear.

"We did a check up and found something strange, we found Fangire DNA, in her body," Reki said walking over.

"Fangire, you mean that monster was," Kaito asked.

"Yes, Hikari will be fine, she's only a Fandiri, half Fangire," Reki said as Jinmay embraced her daughter.

"Hikari," Jinmay said as she hugged Hikari, Kaito joining in as Reki walked away.

(That's this One-Shot Turn Back the Clock! Once again Requests welcome!)


	155. Extra: Time Travel Beetle's! Part One!

(Credit goes to Snake Screamer for helping with me thinking of this idea!)

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Pokemorphs in the Kabuto Era! Part One!

We see ourselves in a simple field where Me and Hareta where sparing in our Rider Forms, with Hinaten watching. As Me as Kamen Rider Kiva and Hareta as Kamen Rider Hibiki both punched each other away, I nodded as we dehenshined.

"Your getting stronger," I said.

"Thanks," Hareta said. As Hinaten smiled.

(In another World)

We see a bunch of strange Green Pupa looking monsters working on some kind of machine. As another monster appeared this one looked like a Cicada,

"Start the Machine!" The Cicada said as the Pupa monster started up the machine. None of them noticed a figure watching them.

"So, what are you worms now planning?" The Figure whispered. As the Machine began sparking.

(With Ross and co.)

As we where just finishing, I looked up.

"What's wrong?" Hareta asked.

"I sense something strange is happening!" I said.

"Look out!" Hinaten said as the three of us saw a Portal in the sky and before we could do anything sucked us in.

(Later)

We now see Me, Hareta and Hinaten groaning as we woke up in a park. Nearby, Kivat and Tatsulot where also on the ground.

"What hit me?" I said.

"Owie," Hinaten said as Hareta rubbed his head.

**'Woah, rough ride**,' The Gyuki in Hareta's mind said.

"Where are we?" Hinaten asked as we saw we where in an unknown area.

"I don't know, but we better move," I said just as we heard a scream to see a girl running from three of those Green Pupa monsters.

"Trouble! Come on Hareta!" I said. As Kivat flew over to me while Hareta brought out the Tuning Fork, As he hit it and brought it to his head. While Kivat bit me causing the Belt to appear.

"Henshin!" We both yelled as I attached Kivat to the belt while Hareta was covered in Purple Flames and we became Kamen Rider's Kiva and Hibiki. Before we charged forward and tackled the monsters away. As the women ran off, Me and Hareta punched and kicked all three monsters away,

"Let's end this," I said attaching the Wake Up Fuestle to Kivat. Who whistled on it as I jumped up and performed the Dark Moon Break destroying one of them, while Hareta brought out his drumsticks and with a throw of Purple Fireballs destroyed the other two.

"Nice one!" I said as Hareta nodded.

"Come on we better go!" Hinaten called out as the three of us dashed off, Tatsulot following.

(Nearby)

We see a small figure appearing which looked like a Black Metal Spider with a Yin/Yang symbol on it.

"Interesting," The Spider said before following!

(Later)

We see many Zect Shadow Troopers, looking through the area.

"Nothing left sir, someone got to the worms befor us sir," One of them said.

"Is must be Kabuto!" The troop leader said.

"Negative sir, we saw bad burns marks on the ground, Kabuto can't make burns like these, whatever got these worms, is unknown," The Zect Trooper said.

"Let's return to base," The Troop leader said before smirking.

"So we have some new players, I think things are going to be different around here," The Troop leader sai before walking away.

(That's Part One! Next time, Ross, Hinaten and Hareta end up at the Souji Soup shop, and meet with the Original Kamen Rider Kabuto, Souji Tendou!)


	156. Extra: Time Travel Beetle's! Part Two!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Pokemorphs in the Kabuto Era! Part Two!

We now see Me, Hinaten and Hareta walking down a basic street, people walking around doing normal things.

"What where those things?" Hareta asked as I shook my head.

"I have no idea, but for now we have to find a way back home," I said as we nodded before we noticed a nearby shop.

"Maybe we can find information in there?" Hinatena asked as I nodded.

"Good Idea," I said as we saw the sign said Bistro La Salle,

"A Restaurant?" Hareta asked, almost as if responding his stomach began growling.

"Hungry?" Hinaten asked in a teasing tone as Hareta blushed.

"I'm a little hungry too, let's go in," I said as the three of us entered.

(Meanwhile at ZECT HQ)

"Any information about these anomaly's?" The Leader asked.

"We only managed to question one women at the scene who fled, she said it was too Masked Riders like ours but not." One of the crew said as the Leader smirked.

"Maybe these Anomalys can be used to defeat Kabuto for good," The Leader said.

"What do we do now sir?" One of the crew said.

"We continue as usual, if we detect any worms, we mght find those anomalys, either convince them to join, or eliminate them!" The Leader said.

"What of the escaped experimental zector, Venoma?" One of them asked.

"We can retrieve it later, for continue," The Leader said before walking away as ZECT continued working.

(Meanwhile)

As Me, Hinaten and Hareta walked in. They saw a simple cafe like place.

"Hello?" I asked. As we see a girl walk forward.

"Hello and welcome to the Bistro La Salle, my name is Hiyori I'll be taking your orders," She said with a smile as we sat down.

"Thanks, I'll have the Pork Ramen," I said.

"Chicken Miso Soup for me," Hareta said.

"I'll just have some Vegetable Miso Soup," Hinaten said as Hiyori nodded.

"Coming right up," She said before walking off.

"Ok, now we just have to find some source of Information on where we are, or maybe when," I said as Hiyori came back with our orders.

"Here you go, enjoy," She said as we started eating.

"Oh man that's good food!" I said.

"Yeah," Hareta said. As Hinaten nodded her head. Just as a TV turned on.

"This report just in three worms are attacking a nearby city centre, we will keep you updated as we can!" The Reporter said as we just finished.

"Thanks for the food Hiyori, money's on the table!" I said as the three of us left, not noticing a figure watching us leave.

"Will you be having anything Tendou-san?" Hiyori asked.

"Nothing now, I must be going," Tendou said before leaving.

(Meanwhile)

The Black Robot Spider was jumping from roof to roof, before seeing Me, Hareta and Hinaten running down a path.

"There she is," The Spider said before following us.

(That's Part Two! Next time, Ross and Hareta try to stop the worms, but things take a turn for the worse when one of the Worms molts and unlocks clock up, can Hinaten help out? While we get a visit from a certain beetle Rider!)


	157. Extra: Time Travel Beetle's! Part Three!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Pokemorphs in the Kabuto Era! Part Three!

As Me and Hareta and Hinaten made it to the scene to see many Worms causing trouble.

"Hinaten take cover leave this to us," I said as Hinaten hid behind a building as Hareta brought out his Tuning Fork, while I summounded Kivat who bit me as the belt appeared.

"Henshin!" We both yelled as we became Kamen Rider's Kiva and Hibiki before dashing towards the worms and quickly started fighting. Just then Hinaten saw some Humvees drive towards the area as many Black Armour Figures came out.

"We've reached the worms and the two anomalies," The ZectTrooper leader said.

"Wait until Gatack arrives!" Another one said.

'This could be trouble,' Hinaten thought. As she saw a Blue Motorbike came driving toward the scene.

"So they are calling out the Riders," A voice is heard as Hinaten turns around to see Venoma, the Spider Zector!

"Who are you?" Hinaten asked.

(In the battle)

Ross and Hareta punched the worms away. They saw one was glowing a red colour.

"It's molting!" One of the Zecttroopers said as it transformed into some kind of Bee looking worm.

"Kagami-san," One of the ZectTroopers said as Kagami nodded.

**STANDBY!**

Suddenly a Blue Stag Beetle Zector flew towards Kagami who caught it!

"Henshin!" Kagami said as he attached the zector to his belt buckle.

**HENSHIN!**

Then in Kagami's place was Kamen Rider Gatack! Who pulled back the mandables of the Gatack Zector.

"Cast Off!" Gatack said,

**CAST OFF!**

Gatack was now in Rider Form who then saw that the other two had molted too.

"Not good," Gatack said as he saw all three bending their knees and quickly pressed a button.

**CLOCK UP!**

With that Gatack and the three worms where suddenly blurs! The worms slammed into Ross and Hareta too causing them to hit the ground before triple teaming Gatack and sending the Stag Beetle Rider to the ground.

"Oh no!" Hinaten said as she then saw Venoma putting a bracelet on her wrist.

"Now say henshin!" Venoma said as Hinaten nodded.

"Henshin!" Hinaten said!

**HENSHIN!**

Venoma then attached to the bracelet and Hinaten transformed, she was now wearing Black Armour, on her chest armour where 8 Red Spider legs, on her vizor she had fangs!

"Woah," Hinaten said. Before she began pulling the Spider Legs upward.

"Cast Off!" Hinaten said as the legs connected.

**CAST OFF!**

The Armour casted of as Hinaten changed she now had a more feminine figure she also had Four Extra Metal Spider Legs attached to her sides. Knowing what to do, Hinaten hit the button.

**CLOCK UP!**

Hinaten then blured past the Zect Troopers and tackled one of the Worms away, which Me and the other two riders noticed.

"Hinaten?" I asked as she nodded before she and the worm became blurs.

"We still got two more," Gatack said as the other two Worms charged! When a red blur appeared and kicked both back as we all see a familiar Red Armoured Figure!

"Kabuto!?" Me and Gatack said. As the strongest of the Zector Riders stood proudly!

(That's Part Three! Next time, the now five riders handle the Worms, but can Ross, Hinaten and Hareta make it back home?)


	158. Extra: Time Travel Beetle's! Part Four!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Pokemorphs in the Kabuto Era! Part Four!

As the now five Kamen Riders got ready, Gatack and Hibiki faced off with one of the worms, Venoma took on one leaving Me and Kabuto with the last one.

"Let's go!" I said as the five of us charged.

Venoma quickly dodged the strikes of the worm sending in some of her own, before kicking it away before jumping after it.

Meanwhile Hibiki and Gatack had their weapons out, Gatack's Mandable claw and Hibiki's drumsticks! As Gatack grappeled with his claws, Hibiki slammed the drumsticks into the Worm! Causing it to hit the ground.

"Nice work," Gatack said as Hibiki nodded.

Meanwhile Kabuto and Myself where facing off with the last worm! Kabuto kicked it in the gut followed by an Uppercut from Me. As the worm staggered back.

"Not bad," I said as Kabuto simple nodded before we saw the worm still standing.

(Meanwhile)

As Venoma and The Worm where fighting in another area, the Worm was pushed back before it started shaking.

"Uh oh! Clock Up!" Venoma said pressing the button on her hip.

**CLOCK UP!**

Venoma and the Worm became nothing but blurs as they constantly clashed before Venoma got one good kick in sending the Worm crashing into a wall.

**1! 2! 3!**

"Rider Kick!" Venoma said moving the Spider Legs back into position!

**RIDER KICK!**

As Energy gathered in her right leg she charged forward and performed a snap kick, causing the Worm to explode into blue flames! As Venoma sighed.

"What's this?" Venoma said before walking towards the very brought her, Hareta and Me here.

(Meanwhile)

Gatack and Hibiki rolled away from another of the Worms attacks.

"Time we end this!" Hibiki said as Gatack nodded.

**1! 2! 3!**

"Rider Kick!" Gatack said.

**RIDER KICK!**

As he did this, Hibiki jumped over the Worm and like a baseball players used his drumsticks and slammed the Worm towards Gatack who simple raised his leg as the energy gathered at his foot, which the room slammed into causing it to explode.

"Great work," Hibiki said as they saw Venoma dashed over.

"Hey guys you won't believe this...hey where's Kabuto and Otou-san?" Venoma asked. As a crash was heard.

(Meanwhile)

As the Worm was sent flying back Me and Kabuto walked forward.

"What do you say we finish him?" I asked.

"Let's, this has dragged on long enough," Kabuto said before snapping his fingers while I attached the Golden Whistle to Kivat.

"Tatsulot!" Kivat whistled as Tatsulot and the Hyper Zector came flying in.

**HYPER CAST OFF!**

"Henshin!" Tatsulot said as he attached to my Left Forearm while Hyper Zector attached to Kabuto's left hip. Then in two flashes of light standing was Emperor Kiva and Hyper Kabuto!

**CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!**

The Worm simple growled before charging and tried to slash us with his claws, but we caught both with one hand each before snap kicking him away.

"Hmm," Kabuto said as he went to his Hyper Zector before pushing down the handle. While I went to Tatsulot and pulled the Roulette.

**MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!**

**1! 2! 3!**

"Hyper Kick!" Kabuto said.

**RIDER KICK!**

"Wake Up Fever!" Tatsulot said. As Energy gathered in Kabuto Legs! While the Red Scythes appeared on my legs, we both jumped and performed drop kicks on the Worm, the force sending it crashing through a wall before exploding with great Magnitude!

"Nice," I said as Kabuto and Hyper zector along with Kivat and Tatsulot detached as we dehenshined back to normal. As we heard Hareta, Hinaten and Kagami dashing over.

"Tendou-san," Kagami said as Tendou nodded.

"Otou-san," Hinaten said hugging me.

"We found this strange machine," Hareta said as I looked at him.

"What machine?" I asked.

"Follow us," Kagami said as the five of us walked away.

(That's Part Four! Next time, we find the machine that took us to this world, we then return home, with a new power for Hinaten,)


	159. Extra: Time Travel Beetle's! Part Five!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Pokemorphs in the Kabuto Era! Part Five!

As the now five Kamen Riders walked into another room to see what looked like 10 PupaWorms guarding some kind of machine. With the was a Cicada worm.

"That machine has got to be what brought us here," I said.

"Then it might take us back," Hareta said.

"We'll handle the worms," Kagami said as Tendou nodded along with Hinaten, as the Kabuto, Gatack and Venoma zectors appeared.

**HENSHIN!**

As the three riders appeared and casted off into Rider Form they nodded before pressing the button on their hips.

**CLOCK UP!**

Kabuto, Gatack and Hinaten became blurs as they constantly slamme attacks into the 10 PupaWorms! Causing them to explode in Green Flames! As the Cicada Worm growled.

"I got this," Gatack said before pulling out a pair of claws and slammed the Worm into a pillar as the claws began sparking with Energy. Kabuto then walked over and with a simple rider kick destroyed the worm.

"That's it?" I asked as me and Hareta walked over as the three dehenshined.

"Now, let's get this thing working," Kagami said as he looked over the machine. As Venoma was on Hinaten's shoulder.

"Well I'm coming with you," Venoma said. Surprising Me, Hareta and Hinaten.

"You are?" I asked.

"Of course, I've grown to like Hina-chan, you could use another Kamen Rider," Venoma said as I nodded.

"I guess," I said as Kivat and Tatsulot nodded.

"Alright welcome aboard," Hinaten said to the Zector.

"Ok I think I got it," Kagami said. As he started to turn the machine on a glowing portal appeared.

"Well it's been fun but we gotta split," Hinaten said as she and Hareta entered the Portal with Venoma, Kivat and Tatsulot right behind.

"Thanks for the help," I said.

"No problem," Kagami said as Tendou simple nodded.

"Well see you later," I said before jumping into the portal, as it closed up.

"Well I guess we better head home, I could use some Miso Soup," Kagami said as Tendou smiled and nodded as the two Kamen Riders walked away.

(Back in the AF Universe)

As a portal appeared, Me, Hinaten and Hareta walked out of it.

"Great to be back!" I said.

"So lets head to the Halberd," Hareta said.

"Yeah," Hinaten said as the young couple walked away Venoma on Hinaten's shoulder, as I chuckled before glancing at Kivat and Tatsulot.

"Well that was an interesting trip," I said.

"Yeah, for now let's head to bed, I'm exhausted," Kivat said as I nodded.

"Let's go!" I said as we followed Hinaten and Hareta back to the Halberd!

(That's this mini done! This next one is a combination of two requests from Warlord-Xana and Temhota Tech! In the Shadows a mysterious enemy named the Dark Army is creating a new weapon and takes it out for a test run. Meanwhile Ozzy, Danielle and John find an Underground fighting tournament, and meet a Shadow Pokemorph named Ranko!)


	160. Extra: Shadow Underground! Part One!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Secret Experiment! Shadow Pokemorph Battle Royale! Part One!

We find ourselves inside some kind of dark labratory. Where we see two figures working on something, the first one has six "wings" on his back with lots of funnels aligned on all 3 sides. He is about 14-feet tall and looked like the MSN-04 Sazabi. This is commander Sazabi of the Dark Army.

The Second figure looked like a humanoid Velociraptor he was wearing a black suit, and a lab coat, and has a pair of large glasses. This is Rack his assistant, both of them work for the Dark Army!

"So is it ready?" Sazabi asked as Rack laughed.

"Oh yes. OH YES! It's ready! IT'S READY!" Rack said in a slight insane voice.

"Good. Now to gather more test subjects" Sazabi said.

"Oh! I hav an Eye-Dea!" Rack said.

"What?" Sazabi asked.

"Why don't WEE send one RESULT to cap-CHURE them!" Rack said.

"You're saying use this mutagen to create the bio-weapon he intends to create and use said bio-weapon to gather more test subjects?" Sazabi asked

"Yes. YES! Yesiri!" Rack said

"Wouldn't it be more easy to send troops to capture subjects?" Sazabi asked.

"Core-RECT! But WARES da Fun in DAT!" Rack said.

"Fine. Lhikhan!" Sazabi said as a robot appeared. He was 6-feet tall, and has football-like head with a fin on it, and skulls painted on his shoulder pads, and pictures of death all over his chest, and kneecaps. His armor is slightly black.

"Yes sir?" Lhikhan asked as Sazabi handed Lhikhan an odd-looking dart.

"This dart is to inject liquids: mutagens or chemicals into a target. The needle is very thin and barely leaves a mark. It's program to disintigrate after inject the substance" Sazabi said.

"So basically it leaves no trace behind" Lhikhan asked

"Corret! You are to go to the Pokemorph Sanctuary and fire this dart at a Female Pokemorph. The mutagen will take care of the rest" Sazabi said as Lhikhan nodded.

Sazabi then filled the Dart with the Mutagen and tossed the dart to Lhikhan who caught it. Before vanishing.

"Soon the carnage will begin," Sazabi said with a grin.

(Meanwhile)

We see ourselves in a slightly crappy looking town where the Shadow Battalion, otherwise known as Ozzy, Danielle and John, where walking across the street.

"Why are we here again?" Danielle asked as John sighed.

"We need to find more members, and the only place to find Shadow Pokemorphs willing to help is...here," John said pointing at a door.

"This is it?" Danielle asked.

"Yes the entrance to the Shadow Underground," John said glancing around before opening the door and the three of them entered and saw a staircase and went down them.

"Now just follow my lead and we should be ok," John said as they reach the bottom and John opened the door and they entered to see a huge fighting arena, many people where walking around either chatting, drinking or sparring.

"This place is like the Pokemorph Sanctuary for Shadow Pokemorphs, we come here to relax, train and anything we please, looks like we've arrived in time for a match to start," John said as the three of them sat down.

(That's Part One! Next time Ranko makes her appearance, and a Fangire makes it's presense known. Time for Dark Kiva to appear, meanwhile Lhikhan finds his target!)


	161. Extra: Shadow Underground! Part Two!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Secret Experiment! Shadow Pokemorph Battle Royale! Part Two!

(At the Shadow Underground)

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE SHADOW UNDERGROUND CHAMPIONSHIP CHALLENGE!" The Announcer said into a mic, as everyone cheered.

"Introducing the Champion! He is the brutalising pounder and the Man with a Sumo sized boot, give it up for Saizo the Hariyama Pokemorph!!" The Announcer yelled as everyone sees a big man he had huge hands like a Hariyama and a smirk on his face as everyone cheered.

"And the Challenger, she is the Queen of Kick Boxing the Kicking Female Fiend! Give it up for Ranko the Hitmonlee Pokemorph!" The Announcer said as everyone saw a Girl walk in, like all Female Pokemorphs she was attractive, but she had Brown Hair down in a Ponytail, she was wearing a Brown Gi, and had bandages wrapped around her Legs!

"This will be good, two Fighting Type Pokemorphs," John said.

"GO RANKO! KICK HIS ASS!!" Danielle cheered as Ozzy and John sweatdropped.

"Boy she's energetic," John said, as Ozzy chuckled the fight started.

Saizo tryed a simple punch but Ranko jumped over it and kicked him in the face causing him to stumble then with a sweep kick sent him to the ground, but he slowly got back up!

"Come on," Ranko taunted with a smirk on her face before Saizo growled and charged with a Take Down!

"Too Slow!" Ranko said before jumping over him again.

"Blaze Kick!" Ranko said as he right leg became envolped in flames before she slammed it into Saizo's back knocking him down and out!

"Winner and new Champ! Ranko!" The Announcer said as Ranko smiled, Ozzy nodded.

"She could be a great member," Ozzy said.

"I agree we need another female," Danielle said as John nodded.

"Very well," Ozzy said.

(Later)

We see Saizo leaving the Shadow Underground mumbling.

"That little! I can't believe I lost to a girl! How can she have so much life!" Saizo said.

"_She does, thank you for that information_!" A voice is heard and before Saizo can answer something bite him and he had turned into a glass statue before falling down and shattering, revealing a Snake Fangire!

"_Time for a house call_," The Fangire said before entering the Shadow Underground.

(Meanwhile)

We see Ranko just finishing changing as she left the changing room to see Ozzy, Danielle and John.

"Yes?" Ranko asked.

"Impressive show out there, names John, these two are Ozzy and Danielle." John said. Smirking before bringing his hand out to shake

"Thanks, names Ranko," She said shaking John's hand before he brought her hand up and kissed it causing the girl to blush.

"Well anyway, we're forming together a special team to handle Darksides, and we think you might be a great addition," Ozzy said.

"Well..." Ranko started to say until.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

"What was that!?" Danielle said before Ranko dashed towards the noise,

"Come on!" Ozzy said as the three of them followed! As they entered the arena to see Ranko slammed into a wall.

"Ranko!" John said as he and Danielle helped the Shadow Pokemorph up before they noticed the Fangire!

"John...Danielle...get Ranko out of here...now!" Ozzy said both of them nodded and led Ranko away! As Ozzy glared at the Fangire.

"_You cannot stop me_!" The Fangire said.

"I think I can! Kivat!" Ozzy said as a Red and Black Metalic Bat appeared and Ozzy caught him. This is Kivat the Second

"Bite!" Kivat said biting Ozzy's hand as a Black Belt appeared around Ozzy's waist.

"Henshin!" Ozzy said attaching Kivat and became Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

_"Kiva_!" The Fangire growled before charging but Ozzy crossed his arm as a Green Mark appeared by his feet.

"Wrong," Ozzy said before the Mark flew towards the Fangire and froze him in place as Ozzy went for a whistle and attached it to Kivat.

"Wake Up 2!" Kivat whistled as a pair of Green Scythes appeared on Ozzy's boots before he jumped up and drop kicked the Fangire away causing it to shatter like glass!

(Later)

We see Ozzy, Danielle, John and Ranko outside the city.

"So that's one of those things your planning on fighting as well as Darksides?" Ranko asked.

"Yep," John said.

"Alright! I'm in!" Ranko said with a smile.

"Welcome aboard," Ozzy said as Danielle nodded.

(At the Pokemorph Sanctuary!)

We see Lhikhan cloaked but watching the Sanctuary until he saw two Pokemorphs, a Male Swampert Pokemorph and a Female Milotic Pokemorph!

"Got ya," Lhikhan whispered before loading the Dart and aimed at the Female Pokemorph and fired the dirt hit her and injected the Mutagen! With the Dart disappearing.

"Sir, the Dart is planted now what?" Lhikhan asked.

"Follow her, if she changes, bring her back to base!" Sazabi said over a comm link!

"Understood!" Lhikhan said as he saw the two entering a secluded location before he noticed both their eyes where glowing meaning the Female's Mental Trigger was activated! Unknown to the Male Pokemorph, her skin had become much Darker! As they continued to have a Pokemorph Frenzy, but when it ended Lhikhan saw two things, one the Male was Dead but the Female was alive and was even now showing signs of pregnancy.

"Test successful, returning to base with subject," Lhikhan said as he picked up the Female and teleported away with her!

(That's this Mini done! For Temhota Tech you can add what happens to the Female Pokemorph! Anyway this next mini is a request from Hikari, Hinaten's worst nightmare is realised! An old enemy in a new form appears! Can Ross and Hareta help Hinaten in time? Next time: The Pokemorph Orphnoch! Yami strikes back!)


	162. Extra: Yami Strikes Back! Part One!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

The Pokemorph Orphnoch! Yami strikes back! Part One!

We find ourselves in a simple cave where a figure was sitting near a fire, this figure looked like a strange monster with Green Rayquaza Like Armour, he also had the face of a Rayquaza.

"Soon, I will return, then I will make them pay for destroying me!" The Figure said as he suddenly lifted up a rock and it transformed into A Statue of Ross.

"This time I'll crush you and she will be all mine!" The Figure said crushing the statue! Before grinning.

(Meanwhile)

We see Hinaten walking down a street! With her was her Charas Haruka and Kasumi and the Venoma Zector!

"So this is your world? It's nice," Venoma said.

"Thank you, Otou-san and everyone try to protect this place from Darksides and other threats, it's been eventful," Hinaten said.

"Yeah, we kick butt!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi!" Haruka said. None of them noticed a cloaked figure watching them.

"There you are, my angel," The Figure said before smirking.

(Meanwhile)

We see Myself and Hareta playing chess on Castle Doran.

"Check," I said as Hareta moved his king away from harms way.

"Your getting better at this, it took me 17 turns to get that first check," I said as Hareta and Me continued the game.

(Meanwhile)

As Hinaten, her charas and Zector entered a park they suddenly felt something.

"What is this, my body feels so cold," Hinaten whispered as chuckling is heard as Hinaten turns to see the Cloaked figure.

"Been a long time, my angel," The Figure said as he removed his hood and Hinaten gasped.

"Yami!" She yelled as her Chara floated infront of her.

"How is this possible! I thought Alistair and Ozzy destroyed you?" Haruka asked.

"That is true, but when my old form died, I came back as an Orphnoch!" Yami said as he transformed into his Orphnoch form.

"Now, I will be taking what's mine!" Yami said as Hinaten glared.

"Venoma!" Hinaten said as the Spider Zector attached to her bracelet.

**HENSHIN!**

Then she became Kamen Rider Venoma.

"Cast Off!" She said as the heavy armour flung off as she became Rider Form.

**CHANGE SPIDER!**

Hinaten then took a fighting stance while Yami chuckled.

"So you have some new power, let's see how stronger you have gotten!" Yami said as he and Hinaten charged at each other.

(Meanwhile)

As I just made my checkmate move I froze in place.

"What's wrong?" Hareta asked.

"I think Hinaten is in trouble!" I said as Hareta nodded.

"Then let's go then!" Hareta said as the two Pokemorphs headed off.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten sent a flurry of Jabs at Yami but he dodged them before grabbing her fists and tossing her away, as she hit the ground she pressed the button on her waist.

**CLOCK UP!**

Hinaten now blurred and slammed into Yami multiple times before he somehow grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against a wall.

"You have gotten stronger, but not enough, now time for you to be mine again," Yami said.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice yelled as Me and Hareta drop kicked Yami away, as Hinaten gasped before looking up.

"Otou-san, Hareta-kun!" Hinaten said as Yami returned to his human form, causing Me to Growl.

"YOU!" I yelled as Yami chuckled.

"That's right Pokemorph, I am back and to stay!" Yami said returning to his Orphnoch form!

"Kivat!" I yelled as the Bat flew over while Hareta brought out the Tuning Fork and it vibrated.

"Bite!" Kivat said biting My hand causing the Fangire Marks and the Kiva belt to appear.

"Henshin!" Both me and Hareta yelled as we became Kamen Rider's Kiva and Hibiki! As Hinaten stood next to us.

"This time you won't win!" Yami said as the three Pokemorphs glared at him.

"Let's get him!" I yelled as the three of us charged at him!

(That's Part One! Next time, Hinaten, Ross and Hareta have to handle a new Yami, but what will happen? Will Yami escape or will he be destroyed? Fine out next chapter!)


	163. Extra: Yami Strikes Back! Part Two!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

The Pokemorph Orphnoch! Yami strikes back! Part Two!

Hareta started out first and began slamming his Drumsticks into Yami, but he kept dodging them. He then grabbed one and tossed Hareta away but got slammed by Me as I began pounding punches into his stomach.

"Take this!" I yelled kicking him away as he skidded back.

"So, she's not the only one with new power," Yami said eyeing, Me and Hareta before smirking at Hinaten.

"But I have to reclaim what's mine so!" Yami said before flying forward and knocked me and Hareta away before slamming Hinaten into a wall causing her to Dehenshin.

"Now time for you to be mine again," Yami said before he placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to scream in pain as to My horror, appearing was the Curse Mark!

"No!" I yelled as Yami smirked as Hinaten went limp.

"Your mine again," Yami said just as I tackled him away.

"Tatsulot!" I yelled as the Gold Dragon appeared and attached to my wrist causing me to become Emperor Form. I quickly went for Tatsulot and pulled the roulette.

"WAKE UP FEVER!" Tatsulot said as I started glowing Red before I charged forward and jumped up, before slamming the powerful kick into Yami sending him crashing to the Ground as Hareta dehenshined and check on Hinaten and saw the same Curse Mark glowing again.

"Hinaten-chan," He whispered as we heard groaning as Yami got back up.

"Your too late, she's already marked this time I will have my bride!" Yami yelled before vanishing, I growled before dehenshing.

"NO!" I yelled pounding the Ground causing it to crack.

"We gotta get her to the Halberd," Hareta said picking up Hinaten as I nodded.

"We need a meeting, we have major trouble!" I said as we left the area, while Hinaten shivered.

_'No...how can he be back..'_ Hinaten thought before she blacked out.

(Meanwhile)

We see Lucifer, Kageten, Tayuya and Nayzormon planning their next move when.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The doors where blown off as the four of them got into fighting stances!

"Hello everyone I am back!" A voice is heard as they see Yami!

"Yami!? Your alive?" Lucifer asked

"I know shocking, but I'm back and ready to help you again," Yami said bowing his head. As Lucifer grinned.

_'This is perfect with Yami back, my plans are much more possible to succedd_!' Lucifer thought. Before chuckling!

(That's this Mini Done! Once again Requests welcomed!)


	164. Extra: Hikari the Fangire Empress! One!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Hikari the Fangire Empress! Part One!

We find ourselves on the Halberd where the Space Warrior's and Hikari Ino who had shown up, where having a meeting and I was just revealing Yami being alive!

"WHAT!!!???" Everyone yelled.

"Yes, somehow he's back," I said.

"How can this be, Me and Ozzy destroyed him," Alistair said.

"You did," Hikari said. Causing everyone to look at the Balance.

"What?" Alistair asked.

"That creature you saw is called an Orphnoch, when someone dies from a horrible death, they can sometimes be revived as one of those creatures," Hikari said.

"So this is what happened to Yami," I said as Hikari nodded before walking away.

"What about Hinaten?" Marissa asked.

"She's shakened by his return and the fact he placed that damn mark on her again!" I said as Marissa hugged Me.

"We'll get through this," Marissa said as I nodded.

(Meanwhile)

As Hikari walked down the halls to Hinaten's room she opened it to see Hinaten in a fetal position, Kasumi and Haruka floating around her with sad faces before the two Charas noticed Hikari.

"Oh Hikari-san," Haruka said.

"We'll leave you two alone," Kasumi said as the Charas lefts, as Hikari sat down next to Hinaten.

"Hina-chan," Hikari said.

"Hey...Kari-nee," Hinaten whispered. Tearing up.

"I know this is horrible, but you know that you'll have Me, Ross-san and everyone to help you," Hikari said as Hinaten looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you," Hinaten said as the two hugged

"How about we have a little Pokemon Battle to pass the time?" Hikari asked.

"Sure," Hinaten said as they both stood up and left the room.

(Meanwhile)

We see Yami and Lucifer talking again as Yami noticed Kageten.

"Whos this?" Yami asked.

"That is Kageten, your last curse against Hinaten helped me out, I was able to Harness the dark powers of your first curse mark, to create her," Lucifer said as Kageten bowed her head.

"Excellent so for now, we need to make another plan to get not only your Reyelle but my Angel too," Yami said. Just as Nayzormon appeared.

"Lucifer-sama, we've detected Hikari in a wooded area," Nayzormon said.

"Anyone with her?" Lucifer asked.

"Only that girl Hinaten," Nayzormon said as Yami grinned.

"Lucifer I think I have found our chance," Yami said.

(Meanwhile)

In Castle Doran, Jiro, Ramon and Riki where playing a card game.

"So do you think we should give her it?" Ramon asked.

"Not until she needs it, the power will go to her when the times right," Jiro said as Ramon nodded. None of them noticed a Silver Glow from the Ceiling for a second.

(That's Part One! After some training, Hinaten and Hikari run into trouble, with the Curse Mark immobilising Hinaten, Hikari must handle Yami and Lucifer alone, but this time she'll have some help, as the Fangire Empress power is unlocked!)


	165. Extra: Hikari the Fangire Empress! Two!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Hikari the Fangire Empress! Part Two!

We now see Hikari with her Umbreon, Luna out while Hinaten had her Houndour, Brago out.

"Luna use Night Shade!" Hikari said.

"Brago use Dark Pulse!" Hinaten said as both Pokemon launched the attacks and they collided in mid air creating an explosion of Dark Energy.

"Alright great work Hina-chan," Hikari said as watching this was Hikari's five other pokemon, her Empoleon Syrus, her Lucario Hinata, her Absol Kai, her Ninetales Kurama and her Luxray. Also watching was Hinaten's Heralord Kabu, her Monferno Luffy, her Kingler Penny, her Tangrowth Robin and her Vespiqueen Bebe.

"Thank you Kari-nee," Hinaten said as all the Pokemon smiled at this.

(A few hours later)

We see Hikari and Hinaten walking across the forest.

"Thank you Kari-nee, I feel much better, we should do this more often," Hinaten said as Hikari smiled when suddenly they both stopped.

"You feel that?" Hikari said.

"Yeah," Hinaten said.

"DOWN!"Hikari yelled as they both ducked to see a sword slash at where they where to see Lucifer grinning.

"Hello Reyelle," Lucifer said, as Hikari and Hinaten got back up.

"Lucifer!" Hikari said as she and Hinaten got ready to fight.

"Now, now, no need for you to get involved, my angel," A voice is heard causing Hinaten to freeze up, as they turned around to see Yami in his Orphnoch form grinning.

"You!" Hinaten growled but Yami simple snapped his finger, causing the Curse Mark to glow and wrap around Hinaten's throat forcing the Pokemorph to her knees. Gasping for air.

"Hina-chan!" Hikari said as Lucifer wrapped his arms around Hikari from behind.

"Now, just come quietly Reyelle, you can't get away this time," Lucifer said but Hikari elbowed him in the gut and moved away.

"Kivala!" Hikari said as the Silver Bat appeared.

"Alright, let's get them Hikari!" Kivala said as Hikari caught her.

"Bite!" Kivala said biting Hikari's hand causing her Fangire Marks and her belt to appear.

"Henshin!" Hikari said attaching Kivala to the belt and she became Kamen Rider Kivala!

"We're not going anywhere!" Hikari said as Lucifer and Yami smirked.

"This will be fun," Yami said as he and Lucifer attacked.

(Meanwhile)

At Castle Doran Jiro smirked.

"Full House," Jiro said. As he said that the room began shaking and a Silver Glow was appearing.

"What is this?" Ramon asked.

"Tatsula has awokened," Riki said.

"Hikari must be in trouble," Jiro said.

(Meanwhile)

"Hikari was slammed into a tree barely standing up.

"Come on Reyelle don't tell me that's all you have," Lucifer said as Yami grinned but Hikari just glared at them.

(Back in Castle Doran)

Suddenly something burst through the Ceiling revealing a Silver and Female version of Tatsulot!

"Pyun, Pyun, time for me to make my grand debut!" Tatsula said before flying off!

(Back with Hikari)

As Hikari got ready to continue fighting.

"Pyun, Pyun! Tenshion Fortissmo!" Tatsula said appearing infront of Hikari.

"N-nani?" Kivala asked. As Tatsula broke the chains on Hikari's back causing her wings to appear as Silver bats began flying everywhere as Tatsula attached to Hikari's left arm.

"Henshin!" Tatsula said as the Silver bats covered Hikari causing her to change, she was now wearing Silver Armour that looked more regal! She also had a Silver and White Cape behind her and her Helmet looked more like a Swan. She was now Empress Form!

"Impressive but not good enough Reyelle," Lucifer said as he swung his sword but Hikari caught it with her hand stopping the blade before snap kicking Lucifer away before glaring at Yami and went to Tatsula.

"Wake Up Fever!" Tatsula said as Hikari began glowing silver as she jumped up and performed a drop kick on Yami sending him crashing into five trees. As Lucifer picked him up and smirked at Hikari.

"Don't think this is over, you will be mine Reyelle," Lucifer said before he and Yami vanised just as the Curse Mark stopped glowing and Hinaten began coughing. As Hikari dashed over.

"Hina-chan are you alright?" Hikari asked as she dehenshined.

"I am, thank you Kari-nee," Hinaten managed to say.

"Let's head back," Hikari said as the two of them headed back to the Halberd Kivala and Tatsula following.

(That's this mini done, next one is a one chapter mini, Ozzy and the Shadow Battalion find one of the Dark Armies experiments, a Feral Gliscor Pokemorph, can they help the Pokemorph or not?)


	166. Extra: A Feral Ally!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

A Feral Ally!

We see Ozzy, Danielle, John and new member Ranko walking down a path.

"So you've taken on so many powerful enemies and survived?" Ranko asked Ozzy.

"Yeah, but I gotta thank John and Danielle for helping me out so many times." Ozzy said as Danielle smiled at that while John nodded.

"Thanks dude," John said.

"Well we better head to the next town, maybe we can find another recruit." Ozzy said.

(Meanwhile)

We see an unknown figure eating some food, this figure looked human except had Claws, a Scorpion like tail, and had bat like wings under his arms along with Yellow Slitted eyes and a crazed look in it's eyes.

"Must feed more," He growled before noticing Ozzy and his group before grinning showing multiple fangs

"Food," He growled. Before taking off towards them.

(Back with Ozzy and Co)

Our group was now sitting in a clearing getting some rest. When they heard a flapping noise.

"Hear that?" Ranko said when John nodded.

"DOWN!" John yelled as all of them ducked the Feral Gliscor Pokemorph's attack.

"A Gliscor Pokemorph?" Danielle asked.

"Wait...something's not right!" Ozzy said as the Pokemorph growled before lunging at them again but they dodged again.

"Quick Imobilise it!" Ozzy said as Ranko nodded.

"On it! Ice Punch!" Ranko said as Gliscor attacked again, Ranko hit his wings with an Ice Punch freezing them and causing him to hit the ground.

"RAGH!" He roared trying to stand up.

"Ozzy now!" Danielle said as the Seven Death Auras appeared.

"Right! Mind Recover!" Ozzy said as the Death Auras each shot a beam of energy that hit the Pokemorph and causing him to roar in pain, as everyone saw his eyes returning from Yellow Slitted to a Green colour.

"Thank you," He whispered before collasping. None of them noticed someone watching revealing this person was a Ginn.

"I have to report this to Sazabi!" He said before vanishing.

(Meanwhile inside the Dark Army Labs)

Sazabi walks up to Rack.

"So... what are the results, of the new guinea pigs the Succubi brought you?" Sazabi said.

"OOOOO! Nice results. NICE RESULTS!" Rack said

Sazabi looked at the cages of captured Pokemorphs and Sazabi grinned evily at their pain and misery. A Ginn aproached Sazabi.

"Sir! One of the Feral Pokemorhps ... as regained... it's mind, sir" Ginn said

"What! Rack I thought that process would rid them of all their sanity?" Sazabi said.

Rack just smiled insanely.

"Looks like it can be re-hearsed! Hehehehehehehe" Rack said

Sazabi growled.

"What happened"? Sazabi said.

"A Shadow Pokemorph used some sort of ability on the feral, and it regained it's mind. But it still looks more pokemon than human" Ginn said.

"Hmmmm. Prepare a combat squad. Mission: Hunt Down & Destroy! Or better yet... Capture! Rack! I want some of those Dark Pokemorphs readied!" Sazabi said rubbing his chin

"You GOT IT!" Rack said as he flicked a few switches on a control panel, and several canisters rosed from the ground. There were 7 of them.

(Meanwhile with the Shadow Battalion)

We see the Feral Gliscor Pokemorph just waking up.

"Uh, where am I?" He groaned before seeing the Shadow Battalion.

"You guys...thank you," He said remembering.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked.

"My name...is Tahata, that's all I remember beside the pain those bastards caused me!" Tahata yelled.

"Who?" Ozzy asked.

"The Dark Army, they've been capturing Pokemorphs and experimenting with them, they've been adding more Pokemon DNA into those Pokemorphs, causng them to lose their minds, I was one of those, until your Death Auras snapped me out of is," Tahata said.

"This could be trouble," John said as Ozzy's communicator activated.

"I'll be back," Ozzy said before walking away and turned to the communicator.

"Hey Ozzy," My voice was heard as Ozzy saw Me in the Communicator.

"Ross? What's up?" Ozzy asked.

"We got major trouble, Yami's back!" I said suprising Ozzy.

"The Shadow Rayquaza Pokemorph? But how, I thought Me and Alistair got rid of him?" Ozzy asked.

"You did he's come back as something new, looks I know this is a little sudden, but Hinaten and Hikari are about to head to Snowpoint city, I was wondering if you and your team could keep an eye on them?" I asked as Ozzy glanced at his team.

"Sure glad it, Ozzy out," Ozzy said cutting the connection.

"Well we better get going...unless you want to come with?" Ozzy asked Tahata who stood up.

"Of course, your my best chance of helping those Pokemorphs," Tahata said as Ozzy nodded.

"Then we're heading to Snowpoint city," Ozzy said as the group of now Five Pokemorphs walked away!

(That's this one, next time The Shadow Battalion meet up with Hikari and Hinaten at Snowpoint, as Hinaten challenges Candice for her last Badge, can the Shadow Battalion protect them both from Yami and Lucifer?)


	167. Extra: Darkside Balance Alliance! Part 1

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

An Icy Gym Battle! The Darkside/Balance Alliance! Part One!

We see ourselves in the snow filled, Snowpoint City! Where we see Hinaten and Hikari wearing winter clothing.

"So this is where I'll get my final badge!" Hinaten cheered.

"Yep, once you've done that's you just have to win the last two contest ribbons," Hikari said as Hinaten nodded.

"Man I hate the cold!" A voice is heard.

"Hey quit the complaining...Hinaten? Hikari-san?" Another voice is heard as the two girls turn to see Ozzy, Danielle, John, Ranko and Tahata!

"Oji-san!" Hinaten said hugging Ozzy.

"Hello Ozzy," Hikari said in a slight wary tone.

"Hey, Hikari," Danielle said walking forward.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can we get to the Pokemon Centre before my wings freeze off!" Tahata said.

"Why don't you return to human form?" Hikari asked causing Tahata to cringe.

"I can't," Tahata said before walking off.

"We'll take him to the centre," Ranko said as she and John followed Tahata.

"Sorry he's had it rough, anyway Ross asked me to keep an eye on you two while your here," Ozzy said as Hinaten nodded.

"Ok Oji-san!" Hinaten said before she followed Ranko, John and Tahata.

"Such a sweet kid, she really is alot like you Hikari," Ozzy said.

"Huh?" Hikari asked.

"The nicest person you'll ever meet...yet so much bad stuff happens to her," Ozzy said before he and Danielle followed Hinaten with Hikari close behind.

(Meanwhile)

"Bah! I should've known that Pokemorph would have asked someone to watch her, but that Darkside!?" Yami said with him this time was Nayzormon.

"Don't worry we'll get our chance," Nayzormon said before the two of them vanished!

(At the centre)

"Ok guys this is it! Badge number eight is within our grasp! You guys ready!" Hinaten cheered as all her Pokemon cheered ready to go!

"So who you going to use Hina-chan?" Hikari asked.

"Well since the Gym Leader will use Ice Types, Luffy and Brago are a no brainer, and Kabu will be a good choice too, and since it's four on four, Penny will be my fourth Pokemon!" Hinaten said as Hikari nodded.

"Sounds good," Hikari said.

"I agree," Ozzy said walking over with him was Kivat the Second who flew over as Kivala appeared.

"Hello Otou-san," Kivala said to Kivat 2nd,

"Hello to you too," Kivat 2nd said.

"Well I'm ready so are my Pokemon so why are we standing here!?" Hinaten said before recalling her team and heading for the door.

"Certainly in high spirits," Hikari said giggling as Ozzy chuckled.

"Yep, let's go, Tahata you stay here for now, head to the Pokemon Gym when you think you can join us!" Ozzy said as he and Hikari along with the rest of the Shadow Batallion followed Hinaten while Tahata was trying to Drink Hot Cocoa using his claws.

"Right, easy," Tahata said before he started sipping.

(That's Part One! Next time, Hinaten begins her challenge, will she beat Candice and what about Yami and Nayzormon and will Tahata make it in time to watch the battle?)


	168. Extra: Darkside Balance Alliance! Part 2

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

An Icy Gym Battle! The Darkside/Balance Alliance! Part Two!

We now see ourselves in the Snowpoint Gym where Candice and Hinaten where getting ready with Hikari and the Shadow Battalion minus Tahata watching. Also watching where Hikari's Charas, Yuri, Zakuro, Mai, and Amaya and Hinaten's Charas, Haruka and Kasumi.

"This Gym Battle between Candice the leader and the Challenger Hinaten will now begin! Both of you may use four Pokemon, the battle ends when all of either sides Pokemon are unable to battle and only the challenge can make changes during battle," The Ref said.

"You ready to see some fighting Spirit!" Candice said. A confident smile on her face

"You know it! This badge is mine!" Hinaten said a confident smile on her face too.

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Sneasel! Your up first!" Candice said bringing out the Sharp Claw Pokemon.

"So she's starting with a Dark/Ice type," Hikari said.

"Fine with me! Go Kabu!" Hinaten said bringing out her Heralord!

"So this is the rumoured Heralord, looks strong." Candice said with a smile.

"That's Right and get ready to see his power!" Hinaten said. Kabu nodded.

"Heralord!" Kabu yelled.

"Alright then! Sneasel use Slash!" Candice said as Sneasel charged at Kabu with it's claws ready.

"Block that then Brick Break!" Hinaten said as Kabu blocked the slash with his armoured arm, before hitting Sneasel in the side with a Brick Break. Causing Sneasel to be pushing back wincing.

"Hang in there! Use Ice Shard!" Candice said as Sneasel sent a barrage of Ice Shards towards Kabu.

"Barrel through with Megahorn!" Hinaten said as Kabu flew forward and charged through the Ice Shards with his glowing horn. Slamming through them before tackling Sneasel. Causing it to hit an iceberg.

"Sneasel is Unable to battle!" The Ref said as Hinaten smiled.

"Alright, one down!" Hinaten said.

"Woah, that was fast," John said.

"Bug and Fighting types are strong against Dark Types, and Fighting types are good against Ice types," Danielle said as Candice recalled Sneasel.

"You did well, now, Froslass your up!" Candice said as the Ice/Ghost Type appeared.

"Kabu Return!" Hinaten said recalling Kabu.

"Good move, Kabu's fighting attacks won't work on a Ghost Pokemon," Ozzy said.

"Go Brago!" Hinaten said as her Houndoom came out!

"Froslass use Ominous Wind!" Candice said as Froslass sent a wave of Ghostly Wind towards Brago.

"Dark Pulse!" Hinaten said as Brago's Dark Pulse countered and blocked the Ominous Wind. Causing an Explosion.

"Ice Beam!/Flamethrower!" Candice and Hinaten said as the Fire and Ice attacks collided and exploded.

"Fire Fang!" Hinaten said as Brago charged at Froslass his fangs on fire.

"Ice Punch!" Candice said as Froslass charged back with its fist covered in Ice before it was about to hit, Brago managed to bit its arm but the Ice Punch connected causing Brago to freeze.

"Houndoom is unable to battle!" The Ref said as Hinaten recalled Brago.

"Well done," Hinaten said.

"So anything else you want to show me?" Candice asked.

"Penny your up!" Hinaten said as her Kingler came out.

"Alright then Penny's next," Hikari said.

"Froslass use Shadow Ball!" Candice said. As Candice sent an Orb of Dark Energy towards Kingler.

"Vicegrip then Hydro Pump!" Hinaten said as Penny crushed the Shadow Ball with Vicegrip before hitting Froslass with Hydro Pump!

"Froslass is unable to battle!" The Ref said as Hinaten smiled.

"Way to go Penny!" Hinaten said as Penny smiled while Candice recalled Froslass.

"Well done," Candice said. Before smiling.

"Nice work so far, but now things get difficult! Go Piloswine!" Candice said as the Ice/Ground Pokemon appeared.

"Ready to go Penny?" Hinaten asked. As Penny nodded.

(That's Part Two! Next time, Hinaten continued her challenge but can she beat Candice's last two Pokemon, and what of Yami and Nayzormon?)


	169. Extra: Darkside Balance Alliance! Part 3

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

An Icy Gym Battle! The Darkside/Balance Alliance! Part Three!

"Piloswine Take Down!" Candice said as Piloswime charged at Penny.

"Crab Hammer!" Hinaten said as Penny slammed her claw towards Piloswine! Both collided and where pushed back.

"Ice Beam!/ Hydro Pump!" Both yelled as the attacks collided creating an explosion!

"Gotcha! Use Giga Impact!" Candice said as Piloswine charged and slammed into Penny, causing her to slam against an iceberg and out.

"Kingler is unable to battle!" The Ref said as Hinaten recalled her.

"Well done Penny, now go Kabu!" Hinaten said as Kabu came back up.

"You ready?" Hinaten asked while Kabu nodded.

"Go for it Hina-chan!" Hikari cheered.

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"Take Down!" Both Hinaten and Candice said as both Kabu and Piloswine collided creating an explosion. Both where pushed back grunting.

"Air Slash/Ice Beam!" Hinaten and Candice both said as the two attacks collided which, then pushed each other back again.

"This is getting intense," John said.

"Mega Horn!" Hinaten said as Kabu charged.

"Giga Impact!" Candice said as Piloswine charged too, creating a huge explosion and everyone saw Piloswine and Kabu down.

"Both Piloswine and Heralord are unable to battle!" The Ref said as Hinaten and Candice recalled their pokemon.

(Meanwhile)

Both Yami and Nayzormon where plannng.

"Ok when she finishes, we jump them, you handle the Pokemorphs, I'll handle the Darkside and Balance," Yami said as Nayzormon nodded.

"Soon we'll have them both," Yami chuckled.

(Back in the Gym)

"Alright! Go Luffy!" Hinaten said bringing out her Monferno.

"Your up last Abomasnow!" Candice said bringing out her Abomasnow!

"Begin!" The Ref said.

"I wanna get this over with fast! Flamethrower!" Hinaten said as Luffy sent a torrent of flames towards Abomasnow!

"Bull's-eye!" Ranko cheered.

"But I don't think it did much?" Hikari said. As Abomasnow was still standing strong.

"Blizzard!" Candice said as Abomasnow sent a Blizzard that went everywhere where, everyone covered themselve.

"Man so powerful," Danielle said. Shivering.

"Brick Break!" Hinaten said as Luffy charged forward.

"Ice Beam!" Candice yelled as Abomasnow fired an Ice beam.

"Dodge it!" Hinaten said as Luffy avoided it, but the Ice Beam froze over half the field!

"If that connect's it's over!" Hikari said.

"Mach Punch!" Hinaten said as Luffy charged again.

"Ice Beam!" Candice said.

"Dodge!" Hinaten said as Luffy dodge the Beam! Which froze over the other half of the field!

"It's all set! Now Wood Hammer!" Candice said as Abomasnow moved towards Luffy,

"Thanks to that Ice, Abomasnow can move much faster," Ranko said.

"But the opposite is happening to Luffy," Ozzy said as Luffy slipped on the Ice.

"Uh oh, quick Flamethrower!" Hinaten said as Luffy sent a blast of flames at Abomasnow! Causing it to stumble.

"That did something?" Ranko said.

"Yeah Abomasnow felt that!" John said.

"Go Hinaten!" Kasumi cheered, of course only Hikari, Hinaten and the other Charas heard her cheers.

"Use Brick Break!" Hinaten said as Luffy slammed it's Fist into Abomasnow's face sending it back.

"Ice Beam!" Candice said as Abomasnow fired an Ice Beam.

"Dodge!" Hinaten said as Luffy dodged it but the Beam caused Pillars of Ice to appear and trap Luffy as Candice smirked.

"Rest," Candice said as Abomasnow fell asleep!

"This is bad, Abomasnow will be completly Healed!" Ozzy said.

"Oh no!" Danielle said.

"Candice has also protected Abomasnow with those Ice Pillars, have trapped Luffy!" Hikari said.

"Use Brick Break and get outta there!" Hinaten said as Luffy used Brick Break to break the Ice Away.

"Now quick!" Hinaten said but Abomasnow woke up.

"Ice Beam!" Candice said as this time the attack connected.

"No Luffy!" Hinaten yelled as the attack froze Luffy solid.

"Come on Luffy! You can't give up! We've been too much! So please! Use Flamethrower!" Hinaten yelled but Luffy was still frozen.

"Monferno is unable to battle and...huh?" The Ref said as the Ice started Melting! Then shattered as Luffy broke out and hit Abomasnow with a Flamethrower!

"Yes!" Hinaten cheered.

"Wood Hammer now!" Candice yelled as Abomasnow slammed into Luffy sending him bouncing back.

"That's it! Two Brick Breaks in a row!" Hinaten said as Luffy hit with one Brick Break before spinning around and hitting again!

"A Pair of hits!" Hikari said.

"Twice the power!" Ranko said.

"Ice Beam!" Candice said.

"Dodge it!" Hinaten said as Luffy dodged it but the Ice Pillars appeared again and trapped Luffy again.

"Rest," Candice as Abomasnow fell asleep.

_'One Chance_!' Hinaten thought.

"Brick Break! Then Flare Blitz!" Hinaten said as Luffy broke out with a Brick Break before charging at Abomasnow covered in flames.

"If they can just make it before Abomasnow finishes rest," Ranko said.

"I hope so, Flare Blitz has a nasty recoil damage!" John said.

"This has to work!" Ozzy said. As Abomasnow woke up.

"Ice Beam!" Candice as Abomasnow fired the beam! But Luffy still dodged it.

"Finish this!" Hinaten said as Luffy charged and slammed into Abomasnow causing it to hit the wall and out!

"Abomasnow is unable to battle! So the winners are Hinaten and Monferno!" The Ref said.

"Yes we did it!" Hinaten cheered hugging Luffy!

"They did it!" Hikari said with a smile Kivala smiling on her shoulder.

(Later)

We see Candice with Hinaten, Hikari and the Shadow Batallion.

"Well done, you fought well, it is my honour to award you the Icicle Badge!" Candice said handing it.

"Alright! I've won my eight badge!" Hinaten cheered along with Luffy, Kabu, Penny and Brago!

(Nearby)

Yami and Nayzormon saw all this.

"So now," Nayzormon asked.

"A few minutes!" Yami said getting ready to go.

(At the Pokemon Center)

"I better hurry and catch up!" Tahata said before leaving the center and took off!

(That's Part Three! Next time Yami and Nayzormon attacks! While Nayzormon handles, Ranko, Danielle, John and Tahata, Yami takes on Hikari and Ozzy, can Kamen Riders Kivala and Dark Kiva stop Yami?)


	170. Extra: Darkside Balance Alliance! Part 4

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

An Icy Gym Battle! The Darkside/Balance Alliance! Part Four!

Later we see Hinaten, Hikari and the Shadow Battalions, plus Kivala, Kivat the second and Hinaten's and Hikari's charas, walking down a path.

"Well badge number eight is mine, so now it's on to the Sinnoh League!" Hinaten cheered. As Hikari smiled.

"But you still need more training," Hikari said.

"Ok we'll do that when we get back Kari-nee!" Hinaten before a burning feeling came up and she grasped her neck.

"You ok?" Ozzy asked.

"Oh no," Hinaten whispered.

"Hello my angel!" Yami said appearing with Nayzormon.

"Now then time for me to take her and maybe Hikari too, I'm sure Lucifer wants to see you," Yami said.

"Banzai!" A voice is heard as Tahata came flying in and tackled Nayzormon away.

"Hold on Tahata!" Ranko said as she and John followed.

"Good luck!" Danielle said to Hikari and Ozzy before following. As Yami turned into his Orphnoch form!

"Time for us to work together Hikari-san, Darkside and Balance?" Ozzy said as Hikari nodded.

"Kivat!" Ozzy said.

"Kivala!" Hikari said as the two bats appeared, Ozzy caught Kivat the Second, Hikari caught Kivala.

"Bite!" Both bats said biting Ozzy and Hikari causing the Fangire Marks and belts to appear.

"Henshin!" Both said attaching the bats and became Kamen Riders Dark Kiva and Kivala! Before glaring at Yami!

"Let's see if you can win on a timer," Yami said as he snapped his fingers the Mark on Hinaten then glowed before it lifted up and started choking her.

"Can you beat me before she runs out of air?" Yami asked as Hinaten was gasping.

"Kari-nee, Oji-san," She gasped.

(Meanwhile)

Tahata jumped off Nayzormon his claws glowing.

"X Scissor!" Tahata yelled slashing Nayzormon, as Ranko kicked him followed by a Vine Whip from John and a Zap Cannon from Danielle.

"Green Horn Shocker!" Nayzormon yelled his attack hitting Tahata who hit the ground, Ranko then tried kicking him, but Nayzormon's fan blocked her kicks, before tossing John away.

"Come on, give me your best!" Nayzormon taunted, before he couldn't move seeing John's frenzy plant stopping him!

"Get him!" He yelled.

"Cross Poison!" Tahata yelled his claws glowing Purple.

"Blaze Kick!" Ranko yelled her right foot encased in flames.

"Thunder Punch!" Danielle said as her left fist crackled with energy.

(Meanwhile)

Kivala dodged rolled away from Yami's attack as Dark Kiva unleashed a flurry of kicks, as Kivala brought out a silver whistle.

"Tatsula!" Kivala whistled. As the Silver Dragon appeared.

"Henshin!" Tatsula said attaching to her Left arm causing her to become Empress Form!

"Alright!" Kivala said before kicking Yami away.

"Let's end this!" Dark Kiva said attaching a Whistle to Kivat 2nd.

"Wake Up 2!" Kivat whistled as Kivala pulled the roulette on Tatsula.

"Wake Up Fever!" Tatsula said as a pair of sickly green scythes appeared on Dark Kiva's legs while Silver ones appeared on Kivala's legs! Both then performed a drop kick and punted Yami into a tree forcing him back to human form just as they saw Nayzormon hit the ground nearby, the rest of the Shadow Battalion following as Yami glared at Kivala or Hikari.

"Hmm, I will have her!" Yami said as he and Nayzormon vanished causing Hikari to be released gasping for breath!

"You ok?" Hikari asked.

"I'll...be...fine, thank you...Kari-nee...Oji-san," Hinaten gasped.

(With Yami)

As he was walking down a path in Lucifer's new base he was thinking.

_'Maybe I should teach Lucifer how to make the Curse Mark_!' Yami thought before walking away!

(That's This Mini! Next time, Fuijin gets attacked by a Ymir Pokemorph, and losed the Raikou Spirit Ball, which a normal kids find, will this kid be the next Raikou Pokemorph, or will Fuijin have to get it back?)


	171. Extra: The New Raikou! Part One!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

The New Raikou! Part One!

We see a simple figure with brown feathered wings flying across a forest this is Lionel the Shadow Noctowl Pokemorph as he was looking for someone to attack he spotted Fuijin the Suicune Pokemorph!

"Heheheh," He chuckled before preparing to dive down!

(With Fuijin)

Fuijin was walking along a pathway just relaxing while holding the Raikou and Entei Spirit Balls.

"Ok I have to find two humans for you too to fuse with," Fuijin said. When she heard a screech and saw the Shadow Noctowl Pokemorph!

"Woah!" She said ducking down from the swoop! But this caused her to drop the Raikou Seal Ball! As she glared at the Shadow Pokemorph.

"Whirlwind!" He yelled as he sent a tornado towards Fuijin, she managed to hold her ground but the Raikou seal ball was blown down a hill.

"HydroPump!" Fuijin yelled hitting the Shadow Pokemorph hard with a Hydro Pump! Causing him to crash into some bushes. Fuijin dashed after him but he had disappeared.

"What the?" Fuijin said before she checked herself and noticed something.

"Where's the Raikou Seal Ball!?" She yelled. Looking around for it.

(Meanwhile)

The Raikou Seal Ball was still rolling down the hill before stopping at a clearing. In that same clearing we see a whole group of men lieing on the ground groaning in pain with one more standing tall.

This was has spiky blonde hair, jeans with a chain in it, tennis shoes a blackish shirt with the Kanji of thunder on it. with a bit of slanted eyes.

"That's what you get for messing with me! The Great Daichi!" He said smirking before walking away and sees the Seal Ball and raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, this is new," He said picking up the Seal Ball.

"Guess you could be worth something," Daichi said pocketing it and walked away.

(Later)

Fuijin arrived at the Clearing and looked around.

"Ok, the Raikou Seal Ball was here, someone must have picked it up." Fuijin said before glancing at the path that Daichi took.

"That way!" She said running down the path not noticing the Shadow Noctowl Pokemorph from before watching her.

"The Raikou Seal Ball! If I had that kind of power, ohohohoh!" He chuckled before flying after Fuijin!

(Meanwhile)

We see Daichi walking calmly down a path tossing the Seal Ball in the air and catching it with ease, as the screen splits to see Fuijin dashing down the same path with the Shadow Noctowl Pokemorph flying after her. As a Too Be Continued message appeared!

(That's Part One! Next time Daichi catches up with Mono, but can she convince him to return the Seal Ball, or has she finally found one of the two Pokemorphs she needs? Will they be able to handle the Shadow Pokemorph? Stay tuned for part two!)


	172. Extra: The New Raikou! Part Two!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

The New Raikou! Part Two!

We see Daichi walking down the path with the Raikou Seal Ball in his pocket, he then stopped at a Vending Machine and took out a Can of Diet Coke.

"Alright, well things have been pretty boring, sure I had that little brawl, but that was childs play, I need a serious challenge," Daichi said. Just as he said that he saw Fuijin stopping nearby panting before she noticed Daichi.

"Hey, have you seen a Yellow Orb about the size of my fist," Fuijin asked. As Daichi pulled out the Raikou Spirit Ball.

"This it?" Daichi asked.

"That's it give me it!" Fuijin said.

"Woah hold on, what is this thing anyway?" Daichi asked.

"That's on a need to know bases, and you don't need to," Fuijin said as Daichi walked backwards an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I don't think so, you don't stand a chance against the Great Daichi, girl!" Daichi said as Fuijin narrowed her eyes.

"You don't want to mess with me," Fuijin said as a stare down started. When...

"HAHAHA! I got you now!" A voice is heard as the Shadow Noctowl Pokemorph swooped down but missed Fuijin and Daichi.

"Who the heck is that weirdo!?" Daichi asked.

"He's trouble that's what! He's after the Seal Ball! Give me it!" Fuijin said.

"No way, I found it, so it's mine," Daichi said but noticed the Shadow Pokemorph flew towards him, he managed to dodge it, but by accident his fingers brushed against a small Yellow Spot on the Top of the Seal Ball, causing it to glow and spark.

"Oh no, Raikou's is being released!" Fuijin said as an explosion of Yellow light pushed back Fuijin and the Shadow Pokemorph.

(Inside)

Daichi was rubbing his eyes from the flash and saw the Legend Pokemon of Thunder Raikou, the Pokemorph walked forward and seemed to be studying him witha critical eye, before nodded, as suddenly what looked like a thunderbolt appeared on Daichi's palm.

(Outside)

Suddenly Fuijin felt something as she looked at her palm to see what looked like wind was blowing blue.

"It can't be," Fuijin whispered.

(Omega Mountain)

We see Resshin the Shadow Ho oh Pokemorph lying on his bed when he saw on his palm was a mark of a sun, which glowed.

"So a new Sacred Guard has been chosen?" Resshin said with a chuckle.

(Back with Daichi and Fuijin)

As the Light stopped, Fuijin saw Daichi but different, he had a single Black streak like a lighting bolt in his hair, his eyes where red now and he was wearing a yellow jacket with what looked like thunderstorm clouds on it!

"The new Raikou," Fuijin whispered as Daichi grinned at Fuijin.

"Ore Sanjo!" Daichi said as Fuijin smirked and nodded as they turned to the Shadow Pokemorph who gulped.

"Hydro Storm attack!" Both yelled as Daichi and Fuijin sent what looked like a Typhoon with Lightning bolts inside as it hit the Shadow Pokemorph Hard, causing it to be sent flying away with a huge bang, as Daichi dropped his tranformation back into his normal clothes.

"Awesome! Check me out now! I'm Daichi, the Thunder Master! Hahah!" Daichi gloated.

"Well looks like Raikou saw you where worthy, welcome to the Sacred Guard, Daichi," Fuijin said.

"The Sacred What?" Daichi asked.

"It is our job to fight and defeat those Shadow Pokemorphs, so they never harm humans," Fuijin said.

"Wait so we're gonna be fighting guys like him all the time?" Daichi asked.

"Yes, some even worse," Fuijin said as Daichi grinned.

"I'm in!" Daichi said as Fuijin nodded.

_'Now I just need to find the new Entei, then I can finally stop Resshin_!' Fuijin thought.

(That's Part Two and done! Once again Requests welcome!)


	173. Extra: Lucifer's mark!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Lucifer's new power, setting up the Palour!

We see Yami with a huge grin on his face as he walked into the throne room and saw Lucifer alone and grinned.

"Hey Lucifer, I just got a brilliant idea, on how to get Hikari for you!" Yami said with a grin.

"What is your plan this time," Lucifer asked.

"Why don't you do the same thing I did to Hinaten, use my curse mark technique to basically make Hikari helpless against you," Yami said as Lucifer grinned.

"Perfect, why didn't I think of that!" Lucifer said with a grin as Yami bowed his head.

"I'll teach you on how to create the mark, after that all you have to do is mark Hikari, and it's all set," Yami said. Lucifer nodded.

"Let's get started," Lucifer said.

(Later)

We see Lucifer and Yami together in the throne room.

"Ok, for this mark to work, you have to think of a possible creature that would best fit it, like my curse mark is the Serpent due to my Rayquaza powers, which is a serpent like dragon, next you must channel all of your lust for that person into the seal and place it on the target, you'll know that the seal is ready to be put on, when the mark appears on your hand, for example," Yami said as he showed his palm of his hand, as appearing on it was the Mark he put on Hinaten.

"Right, so all I have to do is channel all my lust for Reyelle, and the mark will appear on my hand," Lucifer asked.

"Yes, after that all you have to do is plant it on Hikari," Yami said. Lucifer grinned at that before nodding.

"Alright, here goes," Lucifer said as he closed his eyes as he glowed a black colour. Yami seeing this nodded.

"That's it, now focus all of that Lust into your palm, the creature the mark will look like will show itself," Yami said as Lucifer nodded as his right arm sparked with Black Lightning before he opened his right hand and Yami smirked as he saw the mark appearing, before showing it was now a Black Spider Mark.

"A Spider Mark, thats a new one," Yami said as Lucifer noticed the mark and smiled.

"I did it," Lucifer said as Yami nodded.

"Now you just have to plant it onto Hikari, and the Mark will act like mine, Hikari can't harm you, if she tries the Mark will activate and Immoblise her," Yami said as Lucifer chuckled.

"Hmm, time for my little Reyelle to enter my palour," Lucifer said grinning!

(That's this one chap mini! Hope everyone liked it, R&R!)


	174. Extra: Sisters together! Part One!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Sister help each other, The Poem! Part One!

We see ourselves still in the Balance World, where Ross was with Hikari and Hinaten, after Lucifer's and Yami's surprise attack, leading to Hikari having some kind of Mark, that to Ross was scarily like Hinaten's, Hikari was now fine, Ross then turned to Hinaten.

"Hinaten keep an eye on Hikari for me, I have to do some thinking," Ross said before walking away.

"Okay Otou-san!" Hinaten said.

"Hey Kari-nee, how about we go out and do some Pokemon training to get our minds off this?" Hinaten asked as Hikari smiled.

"Yes, that's sounds great," Hikari said and they stood up and left the room.

(With Ross)

Ross was walking down a hallway.

_'I should have seen that coming! But...why was Lucifer's mark a Spider and not a Snake like Yami's_?' Ross thought before he by accident entered what looked like the Library.

_'I got to find a clue,_' Ross thought and as if fate wanted to help, a book landed on Ross's head.

"Ow!" Ross said before seeing on the cover was the title _'The Spider and the Fly'_

_'Maybe...' _Ross thought before he began reading.

_Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly,  
'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy;  
The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,  
And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there."  
Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain,  
For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again."_

"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high;  
Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the Spider to the Fly.  
"There are pretty curtains drawn around; the sheets are fine and thin,  
And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in!"  
Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "for I've often heard it said,  
They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed!"

Said the cunning Spider to the Fly, " Dear friend what can I do,  
To prove the warm affection I 've always felt for you?  
I have within my pantry, good store of all that's nice;  
I'm sure you're very welcome -- will you please to take a slice?"  
"Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "kind Sir, that cannot be,  
I've heard what's in your pantry, and I do not wish to see!"

"Sweet creature!" said the Spider, "you're witty and you're wise,  
How handsome are your gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes!  
I've a little looking-glass upon my parlour shelf,  
If you'll step in one moment, dear, you shall behold yourself."  
"I thank you, gentle sir," she said, "for what you 're pleased to say,  
And bidding you good morning now, I'll call another day."

_The Spider turned him round about, and went into his den,  
For well he knew the silly Fly would soon come back again:  
So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly,  
And set his table ready, to dine upon the Fly.  
Then he came out to his door again, and merrily did sing,  
"Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing;  
Your robes are green and purple -- there's a crest upon your head;  
Your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead!"_

Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little Fly,  
Hearing his wily, flattering words, came slowly flitting by;  
With buzzing wings she hung aloft, then near and nearer drew,  
Thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue --  
Thinking only of her crested head -- poor foolish thing! At last,  
Up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast.  
He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den,  
Within his little parlour -- but she ne'er came out again!

And now dear little children, who may this story read,  
To idle, silly flattering words, I pray you ne'er give heed:  
Unto an evil counsellor, close heart and ear and eye,  
And take a lesson from this tale, of the Spider and the Fly.

After Ross finished reading a little freaked.

"That is way too similiar! That must be why Lucifer's Curse Mark is a Spider, unlike Yami's! But what does that Mark do?" Ross asked himself before putting the book back in place and left the room.

(That's Part One! Next time Hikari and Hinaten begin training, Hinaten to get Hikari's mind off the mark and Hikari to help Hinaten to get ready for the Sinnoh league! By the way Hikari, I might need the Lyrics for a good song if you can for this chap!)


	175. Extra: Sisters together! Part Two!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Sister help each other, The Poem! Part Two!

Meanwhile Hinaten and Hikari where in a nearby field with their Pokemon.

"Kabu use Megahorn!" Hinaten said as her Heralord charged forward at a rock and shattered it.

"Syrus use Whirlpool!" Hikari said as her Empoleon used Whirlpool on the rocks tossing them towards Luffy.

"Now Luffy! Mach Punch!" Hinaten said as her Monferno sent a barrage of punches that destroyed the rocks!

"Nice work, Luffy you've gotten stronger since your Evolution," Hinaten said patting Luffy's head as he smirked.

"I have to admit Hina-chan, this was just the thing to keep my mind off it," Hikari said before she noticed Hinaten's head was down.

"I'm just worried, now both of us are vulnerable to Lucifer and Yami," Hinaten said hugging herself remembering that awful day.

"We'll be ok, Hina-chan," Hikari said before hugging Hinaten. Seeing Hinaten was still upset Hikari began to sing.

**Hikari: In the cold breeze that I walk along  
The memories of generations burn within me  
Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow  
I live and die, proud of my people gaining**

**I'm here standing at the edge  
Starin up at where the moon should be**

**Oh, yeah, Oh, Yeah...**

**Stray!**

As Hikari kept singing Hinaten lifted her head and smiled at her Surrogate Sister.

**No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall..**

**Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!**

**In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears  
Or opened up to anyone including myself  
I would like to find a way to open to you  
Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to**

**I'm here waiting on the edge  
Would I be alright showing myself to you?  
It's always been so hard to do..**

**Stray!**

Hinaten then nodded before joining in.

**Both: No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall...**

**Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!**

**Is there a place left there for me  
Somewhere that I belong  
Or will I always live this way... ?  
Always stray**

**No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Cause all things fall**

**Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!**

**Stray...**

As they finished with a smile before looking at each other.

"We'll get through this Hina-chan!" Hikari said.

"Right Kari-nee!" Hinaten said smiling as they both noticed Ross walking over.

"Well I think it's a good idea for Me and Hinaten to stay here for awhile, and keep an eye on you," Ross said smiling.

"Besides, we'll be joined by Andy and Lilith soon," Ross said.

"Andy and Lilith are coming here?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, Lilith wanted to see you again and Andy came along wanting to see the Balance World," Ross said.

"That's sounds great!" Hikari said. As Hinaten smiled at her Sister.

(That's this mini done! Next is a One Chap mini, that includes a budding relationship between An Author Fighter, Mistress of Dawn, and Jiro of the Monster Arms!)


	176. Extra: A bet between Werewolves!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

A bet between Werewolves!

We see ourselves inside Castle Doran where we see a Girl with Chestnut brown, a few inches below shoulders, chin-length bangs, Three scars over right cheek, Almond-size, sky blue eyes, looked about 5'0, skinny, scars over her arms and back Light tan skin, Violet long-sleeve shirt; elbow-length blue jean jacket; flare blue jeans; black belt that slide down slightly on the right side; black tennis shoes and black sunglasses. This is Mistress of Dawn or Dawn for short, She was sitting on a couch.

"Hey Dawn, nice too see you came to visit," A voice is heard as Dawn turns to see Ross, Ramon and Riki sitting together playing Old Maid.

"Thanks Ross, by the way where's...?" Dawn was about to ask when someone hugged her from behind.

"Right behind you Dawn-chan," A voice was heard as Jiro let go of Dawn chuckling as Dawn glared at him.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Dawn said glaring at Jiro who chuckled again.

"Well I was looking for you, I was wondering if you wanted another Spar?" Jiro aske. Causing Dawn to Smirk.

"Do you have to ask, sure!" Dawn said. As Ross, Ramon and Riki chuckled.

(Later)

We see ourselves in the Training Room, where Dawn and Jiro where getting ready to Spar.

"How about we make this more Interesting?" Jiro asked.

"Like what?" Dawn asked.

"Hmm," Jiro said thinking of a suitable wager.

"I got one, the loser has to wear this, and be the waiter or waitress to us and the winner for the day!" Ramon said revealing a nearly girly looking waiter outfit and a Waitress outfit that looked to have a slightly short skirt, as Jiro and Dawn went pale.

"Well I guess I'm up for it, since I'm gonna win!" Jiro said as Dawn got confident again and smirked.

"Dream on Jiro! I'm gonna win!" Dawn said as Ramon chuckled.

"And it's done!" Ramon said as Ross chuckled.

"You do know, one of them, or both of them are gonna kill ya," Ross said as Ramon shrugged his shoulders.

"Ready?" Ross asked.

"Yes!" Jiro and Dawn said.

"Alright, Begin!" Ross said as Dawn and Jiro lunged at each other and began their spar, Jiro started with a barrage of punches, but Dawn avoided them before backflipping, catching Jiro on the chin,

"Oth, not bad Dawn-chan!" Jiro said before he managed to grab her leg on the back flip and tossed her but she somehow managed to land on her feet, but barely avoided Jiro's punch. As she went for a kick, but Jiro ducked it before punching her in the gut pushing her back. But she got back up and smirked.

"That all you got Jiro?" Dawn asked.

"Not even close, Dawn-chan!" Jiro said as they charged at each other again ready to punch, when their fists passed each other and both hit each other on the cheek, sending both down and what looked like out.

"A Draw!" Ross said.

"But that means, both of them must fufill the wager!" Riki said as Ramon laughed.

"Exactly!" Ramon said.

(Much Later)

Ross and Riki where barely containing their laughs, while Ramon was rolling on the floor laughing, Jiro had a very Pissed Off look on his face wearing the Girly Waiter outfit, Dawn no better than him but blushing as well from wearing the embarrasing and slightly revealing Waitress outfit,

"As that Maid Outfit during that Valentines Concert was bad enough!" Dawn said before he noticed Jiro looking at her.

"If I wasn't so mad at Ramon, I'd be enjoying the view," Jiro said as Dawn punched his shoulder.

"Get your head outta those thoughts Wolf boy!" Dawn said glaring at Jiro, as Ross looked at Ramon.

"You know those two are gonna want revenge?" Ross said.

"It...was worth it!" Ramon said as he kept laughing.

"I hope you think so later," Ross said as Ramon saw they combined glares of Jiro and Dawn.

"Mommy," Ramon whispered. As Ross chuckled along with Riki and Kivat.

"Well things are going to be much more fun around here," Ross said as Kivat nodded.

"I agree fully to that! It's nice having a Woman around the place for once," Kivat said as they continued watching Dawn and Jiro chasing after Ramon.

(That's this Mini done, requested by Mistress of Dawn!)


	177. Extra: Hikari's Trip! Part One!

(This is a continuation of Hikari's newest Chapter on Hate Version 2)

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Hikari's trip! Part One!

We find Hikari being led to a field in the Balance world by Kivala and Tatsula.

"So why are we here?" Hikari asked.

"I think you should see someone special," Kivala said as she somehow attached a Whistle to her mouth.

"Castle Doran!" Kivala whistled as the Dragon/Castle appeared as it roared.

"Come on," Tatsula said as the Mini Dragon, Bat and Balance entered the Castle Doran.

(Inside)

We see the Monster arms playing Hells Old Maid, with them with Mistress of Dawn.

"Hello all!" Kivala said flying in with Tatsula as Hikari walked in.

"Oh Hi Hikari-san!" Ramon said as Dawn looked up.

"Hikari?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn-san?" Hikari asked. As the two Author Fighters smiled.

"I thought Hikari might benefit from a trip through the Dimension Door," Kivala said as Jiro raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we saw what happened, Kivala show her," Jiro said Kivala nodded as she and Tatsula led Hikari away as Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked.

"Hikari needs some Guidance," Jiro said as Dawn slowly nodded before they continued playing the card game.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari was led towards a strange looking door, it had a design like a Spiral on it.

"This is the Dimension Door, it allows the person to travel to other Dimension Castle Doran is linked too, like the Time Door," Kivala said.

"Why did you show me this?" Hikari asked.

"Because, we must show you someone, and he is in another Dimension," Kivala said as she opened the door to revealing a Sparkling Portal.

"Step forward Hikari-chan," Kivala said as Hikari slowly entered the door.

"Pyun Pyun! Off on another adventure!" Tatsula cheered as she and Kivala followed as the door closed.

(To anyone watching this, trying playing the Kamen Rider Kiva opening right here)

(In another Dimension)

We see a Portal appearing, as Hikari landed on the ground a little dizzy, as Kivala and Tatsula appeared too.

"Where are we?" Hikari asked.

"This is the Dimension...of the Original Kiva!" Kivala said, before Hikari could answer, she suddenly smelt something and covered her face.

"What is that smell?" Hikari asked as she looked behind a bush, Kivala and Tatsula quickly hid themselves, as she saw a Man about her age maybe a little older, short brown hair and matching eyes. He was a bit on the pale side and looked nervous. He seemed to be holding something. That looked like a jar.

"Sorry, I'm just collecting some Ingredients," He said as Hikari covered her nose.

"Oh, well nice to meet you, I'm Hikari Ino," Hikari said as they shook hands although the guy was a little hesitant.

"Hi, I'm Wataru Kurenai," Wataru said. As they shook hands.

"What are you doing with that?" Hikari asked eyeing the Jar in his hands.

"I'm trying to find the perfect Violin Varnish, the one that my Father used to create the Bloody Rose," Wataru said. As Hikari nodded. As they walked away.

(That's Part One! Next time, Hikari is shown the Alternate Bloody Rose, while Wataru tells her about himself, meanwhile Trouble is brewing!)


	178. Extra: Hikari's Trip! Part Two!

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

Hikari's trip! Part Two!

Later, Hikari and Wataru arrived at some kind of shop, they entered and Hikari couldn't believe all the half made Violins all around, also on a stand was a VERY familiar Violin.

"The Bloody Rose," She whispered. Which got Wataru's attention.

"You know of the Bloody Rose?" Wataru asked, Hikari quickly came up with something.

"Yeah, it's a legendary Violin," Hikari said as Wataru nodded.

"Yeah it was created by my Father and Mother, it was said to be a symbol of their love," Wataru said.

"Wow, that's so romantic," Hikari said as Wataru nodded. But then Hikari noticed something else.

"What's this one?" Hikari asked in her hands was a different Violin.

"That is the Black Star, made by a friend of my father," Wataru said as Hikari put the Violin on her shoulder.

"How about a Duet?" Hikari asked, Wataru smiled and put the Bloody Rose on his Shoulder, both of them nod, before they perform a duet with the Violins. Meanwhile watching this was Kivat the 3rd.

"Hmm, so I see Wataru has found a new friend," Kivat said, as Tatsulot flew next to him.

"Pyun, pyun! It is great!" Tatsulot said as both Hikari and Wataru finished playing their Duet.

"Wow, such amazing Instruments," Hikari said as they put the Violins back in their stands. Before she lowered her head a little.

"You ok?" Wataru asked.

"Yeah, just remembering how I was treated, back where I'm from I was treated like a freak, now I find out I have two hidden heritages about myself, and now I'm seen as an even bigger freak," Hikari said hugging her knees.

"I know how that feels, I was treated like a freak too by my neighbours, until I met friends like Megumi-san, Nago-san and others," Wataru said as Hikari smiled.

"We're alot alike," Hikari said as Wataru nodded and smiled back, just then they both heard a familiar sound from both the Black Star and the Bloody Rose.

"Fangire!" Wataru and Hikari said, as Wataru looked at Hikari.

"A Fangire is attacking Hikari, let's goo....uh oh," Kivala said as Wataru stared at her as Kivat flew over.

"Kivala!? What are you doing here?" Kivat asked, as Kivala giggled nervously.

"No time, we have a Fangire to handle!" Hikari said as Wataru nodded before they headed out, Kivat and Kivala flying after them!

"So where are you from?" Wataru asked.

"Would you believe another Dimension?" Hikari asked.

"Considering everything I've gone through, yes," Wataru said as they headed off.

(Meanwhile)

We see the Warthog Fangire attacking a nearby mall! As it growled.

(That's Part Two! Next time, Hikari and Wataru team up to face the Fangire, but can they beat this one, and has Hikari found guidance to help her?)


	179. Extra: Hikari's Trip! Part Three!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Hikari's trip! Part Three

As Hikari and Wataru arrived at the Mall, they noticed the Warthog Fangire was causing damage.

"Let's go Kivat!" Wataru said. As the Golden Bat appeared in his hand

"Kivala!" Hikari said as the Silver bat appeared in her hand.

"**Bite!**" Kivat and Kivala said biting Wataru's and Hikari's hand as the Red Kiva belt and Silver Kivala belt appeared.

"**Henshin**!" Wataru and Hikari said attaching the bats to their belts, and they became Kamen Riders Kiva and Kivala! The Warthog Fangire noticed and growled before charging.

"Move!" Wataru said as Hikari rolled out the way but Wataru caught the Fangire and pushed back, before elbowing it's back, Hikari then performed a spin kick on the Fangire causing it to roll away.

As both Kamen Riders where ready to fight, suddenly something tackled Wataru away.

"Wataru!" Hikari said as the one who attacked him was the Mantis Fangire. As she noticed the Warthog Fangire was charging towards her she quickly dodged before attaching the Silver Whistle to Kivala!

"**Tatsula**!" Kivala said. As the Silver Mini Dragon appeared.

"Pyun Pyun! Tenshion Fortissmo!" Tatsula said as she attached to Hikari's left arm.

"**Henshin**!" Tatsula said as Hikari transformed into Empress Form! Wataru noticing this attached the Golden Whistle to Kivat

"**Tatsulot!" **Kivat sad as the Golden Mini Dragon flew onto the scene.

"Alright! My turn!" Tatsulot cheered before he attached to Wataru's left arm.

**"Henshin**!" Tatsulot said as Wataru transformed into Emperor Form!

(Supernova by Tetra Fang is heard)

"Let's go!" Wataru said as Hikari nodded, the Warthog Fangire charged at Hikari, but this time she grabbed him by the horns, and pushed him back with ease, meanwhile Wataru was giving the Mantis Fangire a barrage of Kicks!

As both Fangires where pushed back, both Wataru and Hikari went to Tatsulot and Tatsula and pulled the Roulette.

"**Wake Up Fever!**" Both Dragons said as Wataru glowed Red, and Hikari glowed Silver, causing what looked like Energy scythes to appear on both their legs, Hikari and Wataru then jumped up and performed a double drop kick on both Fangires, causing them to crash into a wall and shatter! With that threat gone, they dehenshined.

"Thanks for the help," Wataru said as Hikari nodded.

"No problem," Hikari as the noticed a portal appearing.

"Well I guess that's my ticket home, thank you Wataru-san," Hikari said bowing her head.

"Your welcome," Wataru said as Hikari nodded and jumped into the portal with Kivala and Tatsula, as the portal closed, Kivat landed on Wataru's shoulder.

"So was it sent?" Kivat asked as Wataru nodded.

"The Black Star is on it's way," Wataru said.

(Balance World)

We see Ross and Hinaten in the Balance HQ. They had seen what happened to Hikari when Bella revealed her Pokemorph and Fangire Heritage.

"I can't believe that she would go so low!" Hinaten growled, Kasumi and Haruka her Charas agreed as did Wataru, Ross's chara.

"Yeah, but I hope Hikari's ok," Ross said.

"I'm better than ok Ross-san," A voice is heard as the Two Pokemorphs turn to see Hikari smiling, with Kivala and Tatsula.

"Kari-nee!" Hinaten said as the Surrogate sisters hugged.

"So where were you?" Ross asked.

"I was getting some advice from a good friend," Hikari said smiling.

"Well Andy contacted us, he and Lilith will be here soon," Ross said as Hikari smiled.

"As long as I have friends like you all, I'll never feel alone," Hikari smiled.

**(That's Part Three and Done! Next time, Ross, Hikari help Hinaten train for the Sinnoh League, but a surprise appearance from one of Hikari's Pokemon's past leads to unexpected events!)**


	180. Extra: The Entei Pokemorph

Adventures of the Space Warriors!

The Entei Pokemorph!

We see ourselves in a simple town where Fuijin and Daichi where walking down a street.

"Ok so let me get this straight, I've just become this powerful being and we're suppose to find one more and then kick the crap out of this Resshin guy right?" Daichi asked.

"Yes in summary," Fuijin said as Daichi grinned.

"Awesome! This is gonna rock!" Daichi said. As Fuijin sighed.

"But we need to train you in using your powers first, then we have to find the right user for the Entei Spirit," Fuijin said.

"Oh cool your jets Fuijin, I'm more than ready!" Daichi grinned.

"Don't get overconfident!" Fuijin said. Crossing her arms.

"Sure mom," Daichi said sarcastically.

"What was that!?" Fuijin said when they hear a crash sound!

"Looks like we've got work to do," Daichi said grinning as he headed for the noise, Fuijin sighed before following.

(Meanwhile)

Many People where running away from a Shadow Pokemorph, this one had horns on his head like a Houndoom. Grinning.

"Hah, no Pokemorphs! What a bore!" He said. As he was about to attack something else

"Hey what are we chop liver!" Is heard as he just dodged a Thunderbolt from Daichi!

"Hmm a Raikou Pokemorph?" He asked.

"That's right buster, names Daichi! Here to kick ass and take names!" Daichi said grinning.

"Daichi! I told you not to rush in!" Fuijin yelled appearing.

"And a Suicune too!" The Shadow Pokemorph said.

(Nearby)

Watching this was what looked like a girl around 18, she had Brown Hair with Red streaks, Yellow eyes and was wearing a simple Scarlet coloured dress.

"Pokemorphs?" She whispered. As Daichi jumped down infront of the Shadow Pokemorph as the girl watched from behind a car.

"That's right Shadow Pokemorph! Names Daichi! Here to kick your ass!" Daichi said as he lunged with a thunder punch!

"Daichi!" Fuiijin said as the Shadow Pokemorph dodged the lunge and noticed Fuijin.

"Dark Pulse!" He said firing a barrage of Dark Energy, Fuijin quickly jumped away but it caused the Red Entei Seal Ball to fall off and bounce towards the hiding girl.

"Huh?" She said.

Meanwhile Fuijin fired a water attack at the Shadow Pokemorph but he dodged it too.

"**Too** slow!" He taunted as Daichi and Fuijin regrouped.

"Any ideas?" Fuijin asked. Just as the Shadow Pokemorph was about to attack again, a burst of power was felt.

"What the?" Daichi said as the three of them saw the girl holding the Entei Seal Ball.

"Looks like we found number three," Fuijin said as the Seal Ball absorbed itself into the girl and she smiled.

"Blaze Entei reporting for duty," She said as Fuijin and Daichi smirked and nodded.

"Uh oh," The Shadow Pokemorph gulped.

(One Minute later)

The Shadow Pokemorph was down and already sealed.

"So who're you?" Daichi asked the girl.

"I'm Eliza," She said.

"Well, all I can say is welcome to the team," Fuijin said smiling.

"Now we just gotta take down Resshin!" Daichi said.

"Yeah!" Eliza said as the put hands in together.

**(Ok that's this one, sorry about the long wait, anyway next time, while Ross, Hinaten and Hikari are training, some old faces from one of Hikari's Pokemon appears, can they help Luna, Hikari's Umbreon?)**


	181. Extra: Luna's Past Cosmic's stand Part 1

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Luna's past, Cosmic's stand! Part One!

In a simple Forest Clearing we see Ross, Hikari and Hinaten, all Pokemon out and training.

"That's it Draco! Now Aerial Ace!" Ross said as Draco charged at Hinaten's Monferno, Luffy.

"Luffy dodge then Close Combat!" Hinaten said. Luffy jumped over Draco and then began delivering a barrage of punch's, kicks and other attacks.

Meanwhile Ross's Espeon, Cosmic and Hikari's Umbreon Luna where having a double battle against Hinaten's Vespiquen, Bebe and her Heralord, Kabu. Cosmic and Luna both launched Shadow Balls but Kabu and Bebe dodged them.

"Looks like everyone's getting better at this," Ross said as he noticed his Feraligator, Blueso and Hikari's Empoleon, Syrus helping Hinaten's Kingler, Penny how to use it's water moves better.

"Yeah, at this rate Hina-chan will be ready for the Sinnoh League in no time," Hikari said as Hinaten was now working with Brago and Robin.

"Yeah," Ross said as they both then noticed Kabu charging at Luna with a Megahorn when Cosmic got in the way and hit Kabu with a Psybeam and pushed him back.

"(You ok?)" Cosmic asked in his Language. Luna nodded a small blush on her face. As Ross and Hikari chuckled.

"Looks like Cosmic and Luna are getting to know each other," Ross said chuckling. As Hikari nodded.

"Yes they are," Hikari said as the Pokemon kept training.

(Nearby)

We see what looks like a pack of Eevee Evolutions, a Glaceon, a Flareon, a Leafeon, a Jolteon and a Vaporeon.

"Are you sure you sensed her?" The Vaproeon asked.

"I'm sure of it, she's here," The Glaceon said before they heard the sounds of the training and noticed us and our pokemon.

"Some passing through trainers," Flareon mumbled as Glaceon widened his eyes as he was looking at Luna.

"It's her!" The Glaceon said as the other Pokemon glanced at Luna.

"She's become an Umbreon," The Jolteon said as they also noticed Cosmic.

"And she's found an Espeon too," Leafeon said, Glaceon narrowed his eyes at how close Luna and Cosmic seemed.

"Well I've always wondered where she went after that incident, now we know," Vaporeon said as they see Hikari petting Luna.

(back to Ross, Hina, and Hikari)

"How about we take a break" Ross said taking out lunch

"that sounds great" Hikari said

They were settling down for lunch when Hinata felt the wind change

"Hikari-sama I sense something" Hinata said

The other pokémon sensed it as well seeing the Eevee Evolutions.

Luna hid behind Cosmic and Hikari.

"Look at the Eevee Evolutions," Ross said before he and Hikari noticed Luna's reaction.

"I'm guessing she knows them?" Ross asked.

"That's the pack I rescued her from," Hikari whispered

_'Uh oh_!' Ross thought as Cosmic growled at them.

**(Anyway looks like trouble, anyway the Pack want Luna back but Cosmic challenges the Glaceon to a one on one match! Can Cosmic protect Luna?)**


	182. Extra: Luna's Past Cosmic's stand Part 2

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Luna's past, Cosmic's stand! Part Two!

As the Eevee Evolutions glanced around the group they focus on Luna still hiding behind Cosmic and Hikari. As the Vaporeon walked forward.

"Dear! At last we found you!" The Vaporeon said as Luna hid herself more behind Hikari,

"Father! I'm not going through with it" Luna said as Cosmic glanced at her before growling.

"Back off!" Cosmic said as Hikari's Pokemon went over to Protect Luna too,

"Stand aside this is a family matter!" The Jolteon said.

"Sorry but Luna chose to be with Me and my friends," Hikari said.

"This is non of your concern hu...wait, your not human," The Leafeon said but shook it off.

"Now your coming with us!" The Glaceon said to Luna but Cosmic got in the way.

"Over my dead body!" Cosmic said.

"Very well, we'll settle this an honourable way!" Glaceon said.

"You vs Me in a one on one match, if I win she comes with us!" The Glaceon said gesturing to Luna who hid behind Hikari, Cosmic glanced at her before seeing a nod from Ross and Hikari before nodding back.

"And if I win you leave her alone!" Cosmic said.

"Very well!" The Glaceon said as Luna glanced a Cosmic with a worried look.

_'Cosmic.._' Luna thought.

(Later)

The Clearing was made into a small battlefield, Ross, Hikari, Hinaten, Luna and Hikari's team where watching from one side and the Eevee Evolutions on the other side. Cosmic and the Glaceon in the middle!

"Let's gets this over with," The Glaceon said before firing an Ice Shard at Cosmic, who dodged and fired a Psybeam which hit. The Glaceon was pushed back for firing an Ice Beam but Cosmic dodged again and hit The Glaceon with an Iron Tail. Pushing him back.

"That's it!" Ross said smiling as Luna smiled slightly. Cosmic smiled and waited for the Glaceon to make a move.

"Your gonna pay for that!" The Glaceon said before charging forward with a Tackle, but Cosmic dodged it and hit him with another Iron Tail sending him down before making a come on gesture with his tail, the Glaceon growled and lunged forward but Cosmic used Psychic to stop him.

"Bye bye!" Cosmic said before slamming the Glaceon onto the ground and he was down!

"That's it, Cosmic wins," Ross said, as Luna dashed over to Cosmic and nuzzeled her head against his causing the Espeon to blush.

"Very well," Is heard as the Glaceon got back up.

"Deals a deal, let's go," The Glaceon said before he, the Flareon, Leafeon and Jolteon headed as the Vaporeon glanced at Luna.

"I hope you find happiness here," The Vaporeon said before running after the group.

"I will papa," Luna said before smiling at Cosmic.

"Well done Cosmic," Ross said petting Cosmic's head.

"Thanks Ross," Cosmic said.

"How about we get back to training?" Hikari asked.

"Sounds good Kari-nee!" Hinaten said smiling. As Luna and Cosmic smiled too.

**(And that's this one done, next up is another Turn back the clock request from Hikari, in this one a young Hikari is taken on a trip to the past with her father Kaito, but goes off to explore her surroundings, but after getting Amnesia by accident, can she get home, and will Three Certain Monsters in Disguise help her out?)**


	183. Turn Back the Clock: Hikari in 1986! P1

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

Turn Back the Clock!

Hikari's time adventure! Part One!

We see a One Year old Hikari being carried by her father Kaito as he glanced at her mother Jinmay.

"You sure about this?" Jinmay asked.

"Well she needs an adventure so I'll take her on this little trip, don't worry, she'll be fine," Kaito said smiling at his wife.

"Alright, be careful yourself," Jinmay said smiling as Kaito nodded and he and Hikari vanished.

(Elsewhere)

Kaito with Hikari in his arms was in a weird dimension all around clocks where ticking.

"Ah, Kaito-san," Is heard as Kaito sees Dialga. Kaito smiled as Hikari hid her face in Kaito's arms.

"Been sometime Dialga-san," Kaito said smiling as Dialga seemed to have a smile on it's face before seeing Hikari.

"So how's young Kari-chan been?" Dialga

"She's been a little angel," Kaito said. As Dialga chuckled.

"Well I see your heading to 1986, good luck," Dialga said as a portal appeared and Kaito carrying Hikari entered the portal.

(1986)

In the past a certain figure was seen, it was non other than Ramon of the Monster Arms, the Bashaa as he was relaxing in a park before sensing something.

(Nearby)

Kaito and Hikari appeared from the portal.

Hikari looked around curious.

"Papa where are we?" Hikari asked sweetly

Kaito smiled at his daughter's blue eyes looking at him.

"We're in Japan, 1986," Kaito said as Hikari looked around curiously.

"Well come on, I want to show you some old friends of mine," Kaito said as Hikari blinked and smiled and Kaito picked Hikari up and walked in a direction.

Kaito place Hikari down.

"I'll be back" Kaito said kissing Hikari

"Ok" Hikari said

As Kaito left Hikari ran toward a playground.

Hikari played having fun till she tripped hitting her head on the ground.

Hikari got up but the only thing she could remember was her name.

"Owwie," She mumbled rubbing her head. As she heard kids and walked over smiling,

"Hi," She said but she got no response and lowered her head, and walked over to a sandbox and sat down on it.

"What's a little kid like you doing way out here," Is heard as Hikari sees a boy who looked about 14 or 15 with Black hair and eyes.

"Hello," Hikari said smiling.

"Who are you?" The boy asked smiling slightly

"I'm..Hikari Ino," She said as the Boy blinked at the surname.

"I'm Ramon," He said picking up the year old Hikari.

"Heh Ramon, didn't think you'd be a father figure?" A voice joked as Hikari sees two more figures one has slightly messy black hair and the other has slightly more clean hair,

"Just found her Jiro-san," Ramon said to the Messy haired one called Jiro as he nodded.

"It seems her family name is Ino," Ramon said. Suprising Jiro and Riki.

"As in Kaito," Jiro said but Hikari blinked not remembering.

"We better take her to the Cafe," Ramon said as Jiro and Riki nodded as they headed off.

**(Well that's this part done, next time they arrive as Hikari tries to remember, but an attack by a Fangire might cause some trouble!)**


	184. Turn Back the Clock: Hikari in 1986! P2

**Adventure of the Space Warrior's!**

**Turn Back the Clock!**

**Hikari's time adventure! Part Two!**

As the three Monster Arms headed to Café mal d'amour, Ramon carrying the One Year Old Hikari, Hikari was curious.

"Who are you?" She asked Jiro and Riki.

"Jiro," Jiro simply said

"I am Riki," Riki simply said.

"Don't mind them they don't talk much," Ramon said earning glares from the other two Monsters as Ramon chuckled, Hikari giggled as they arrived at the Cafe.

"Hello?" Ramon called as they entered to see Shima the owner of the Aozora Sky Organization, with him was Yuri and to the surprise of the Monster Arms, Kaito.

"Oh Jiro-san, Ramon-san, Riki-san welcome," The master of the cafe greeted. Jiro nodded as Kaito noticed Hikari in Ramon's arms.

"Kari-chan," Kaito said but Hikari just blinked confused.

"She doesn't remember anything," Ramon said. Causing Kaito to look shocked as Yuri glanced at Kaito.

"Who is she?" Yuri asked.

"My daughter, Kari-chan," Kaito said.

"Daddy?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah I am," Kaito said to Hikari who just blinked confused.

"She must have hit her head before we found her," Jiro said.

"Kari-chan," Kaito said kneeling down to her level.

"Who..are you?" Kari whispered.

"I'm your father," Kaito said.

"You're my daddy?" Hikari said.

"She must have hit her head hard, plus her dark balance blood hasn't woken up yet, which means she can't heal herself yet" Kaito said

Hikari was sitting next to Yuri.

"Yuri-san can you watch Kari-chan for a moment I need to talk to these three outside for a moment" Kaito said pointing to the Monster Arms

"Sure" Yuri said with a nod as Kaito, Jiro, Ramon and Riki left the cafe. Hikari blinking confused as Yuri watched her.

(Meanwhile)

Kaito and the Monster Arms were outside.

"So where did you find her?" Kaito asked.

"In the park, she seemed to have tripped when Ramon found her, she also seemed to have Amnesia," Jiro said calmly still wearing his sunglasses. Riki just nodded.

"Well until she regains them I need your help in looking after her," Kaito said the Monster Arms looked at each other for a minute.

"Sure we'll help!" Ramon said happily.

The two older arms looked at the younger he was properly getting attached to Hikari.

(awhile later)

"Are you ok Ramon-san" Hikari said

"Hai" Ramon said.

"Just a little upset that Jiro and Riki are making me do this" Ramon thought

Hikari was rolling a ball as something came to her and for some reason she sang.

_**yume no tsubomi hiraku **_

_**mabushii sora o aogi**_

_**mune ippai hirogaru **_

_**yasashii kaori**_

Ramon looked at Hikari

_**kikoeru wa **_

_**koi no RIZUMU**_

_**kisetsu koe **_

_**ai ni kite ne**_

_'What a beautiful voice'_ Ramon thought

_**daisuki da yo sasayaitara**_

_**sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana**_

_**hazukashikute utsumuiteta**_

_**watashi no te o tori hashiridasu **_

Ramon clapped after Hikari finished

'You have a pretty voice Kari" Ramon said

"Really" Hikari said

Ramon nodded

Unknown to the two a fangire was watching he had heard Hikari's song and it hurt.

Ramon suddenly heard a hiss as Hikari glanced around.

"What's that?" Hikari asked.

"Trouble," Ramon said as a man walked over clutching his ears.

"That song...it's too pure and beautiful!" He said as he suddenly transformed into a monster that looked like a Stag Beetle but with Stain glass markings a Fangire!

_'Not good!'_ Ramon thought he couldn't transform cause he didn't want to scare Hikari who was hiding behind the Merman.

"Now that's just low, trying to harm an Innocent child?" Is heard as appearing was a man, he seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties with short brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and jeans. He also had a Violin case.

"Otoya-san!" Ramon said as Hikari blinked as Otoya walked over and handed his case to Ramon.

"Watch for me," Otoya said as he walked towards the Fangire and brought out a Belt and attached it to his waist before bringing out a mechanical knuckle duster and pressed it against his palm.

**READY!**

"Henshin!" Otoya said as he attached the Knuckle to the belt

**FIST ON!**

As he did a bronze projection enveloped Otoya and became a familiar suit of white armor, Kamen Rider IXA! As Hikari gasped.

"Sugoi," She whispered.

IXA then dashed into battle and started with a right hook that sent the Fangire reeling. It hissed and swiped at IXA only for him to dodge and dance away. IXA tapped his chin in contemplation,

"You're really bad at this." Insulted, the Fangire took more swipes at IXA but he continued to dodge. He then went on the offensive and kicked the Fangire hard in the gut before grabbing its head and slamming it hard against a lamppost, leaving a dent on impact. The Stag Beetle Fangire saw stars as it began to stumble drunkenly around.

"Well this should be quick," Otoya said.

He took a Fuestle out and put it into his belt before pushing in the IXA Knuckle. It sparked a bit as he took it off the belt.

"**IXA KNUCKLE: RISING UP**!"

IXA then punched the air, letting loose a blast of heat that engulfed the Fangire. The Tarantula Fangire hissed before its body froze and crystallized. Its body shattered and let the soul loose. Otoya dusted his hands before turning to Ramon and Hikari as he dehenshined.

"Thanks," Ramon said handing Otoya his Violin case back.

"Sugoi," Hikari said again with stars in her eyes, Otoya chuckled and patted her head.

"Didn't see you as the Babysitting type," Otoya teased Ramon.

"She's Kaito-san's daughter," Ramon said.

"I should have guess she looks like him" Otoya said.

Hikari lookes at the violin case.

Otoya smiled

"Seems you enjoy music just as much as your father' Otoya said taking out his violin and playing

Hikari sang unknown that as she sang her powers activated and began to self heal her

_**la la la utao **_

_**kao age kokoro no mama **_

_**utao**_

_**akiramecha ikenaidekinai **_

_**koto nantenai**_

_**yuuki no uta**_

_**dare ni mo makenai**_

_**yume ga aru**_

_**aruki dasou mune hate**_

_**watashi dake no michi ga aru**_

_**shinjiru no saho n tosa **_

_**dakaiyama jamashi temo **_

_**ganbatte**_

_**norikoeyo **_

_**watashi ni naradekiyursa kiseki okoso **_

After Hikari finished singing and Otoya finished playing his music, they heard voices.

"Kari-chan!" Is heard as Kaito and Yuri dashed over.

"Ah my dear Yuri-chan, and Kaito-san nice to see you again," Otoya greeted in his usual manner.

"Baka," Yuri muttered shaking her head as Hikari dashed over to Kaito and hugged his legs.

"Daddy," Hikari whispered as Kaito could sense her power just as they deactivated.

"Well looks like she remembers," Kaito said smiling as he picked her up.

"Thanks Otoya, Ramon pass on my thanks to Jiro and Riki too," Kaito said as Ramon nodded.

"Your going already?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah Jinmay-chan will get cross if I'm late," Kaito said as they all nodded.

"Bye bye," Hikari said waving as she and Kaito returned to their time.

(Balance World)

Kaito and Hikari reappear outside the Balance HQ and walked in.

"Mommy!" Hikari said as Kaito put her down and she dashed over to Jinmay.

"Hello Kari-chan," Jinmay said smiling as she picked Hikari up.

"I made some friends with my trip with daddy," Hikari said. As Jinmay smiled.

"I'm sure you did, well you must be tired, how about I take you to bed?" Jinmay asked as she carried Hikari away as Kaito smiled and sat down himself.

_'Well glad it didn't get any worse_,' Kaito thought as he stood up and headed to where Jinmay and Hikari went.

**(Well that's this done great thanks to Hikari for helping)**


	185. Extra: A day in Castle Doran

Adventures of the Space Warrior's

A Day in Castle Doran.

Inside the Giant Living Fortress called Castle Doran, the currently Five Residents, Ross the current Kamen Rider Kiva, Jiro the Wolfen, Ramon the Merman, Riki the Franken and the newest addition, Dawn otherwise known as Kamen Rider Garulu, right now the five of them were playing a simple game of Poker, Ramon suggested Hells Old Maid, but got shot down quickly.

"I fold," Riki groaned putting his hand down. Ramon was already out too, leaving Ross, Dawn and Jiro all three watching each other with Critical looks.

"I'll see your 30 and raise you," Ross said putting some more chips into the pile which was rather big.

"I'm in," Dawn said as she added her own chips to the pile

"Same here," Jiro said doing the same.

"Whatcha got?" Ross asked.

"I got a straight flush," Dawn said showing a 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 of Hearts

"4 of a kind," Ross said showing he had all four 9 of each suit and an Ace.

"Heh, Royal Flush!" Jiro grinned showing an Ace, King, Queen, Jack and 10 of Clubs.

"Damn it," Ross muttered as Jiro won the game...again.

"I swear you cheated," Dawn grumbled as Jiro put his hand over his heart in mock shock.

"Why Dawn-chan you wound me," He said in a mock hurt voice as everyone chuckled at his acting.

"So what now?" Ramon asked with a small yawn.

"Well I was hoping for some training," Dawn said.

"Sure Dawn, so is it just you, or you and Wolzar?" Ross asked just then a small bark is heard.

"Ross get me outta here!!" A yell is heard as the five of them chuckle to see a Wolf Pup with suprising blue fur and red eyes, this is Wolzar who helps Dawn henshin into Kamen Rider Garulu and in his mouth right now...was Kivat who was trying to escape.

"Wolzar let Kivat go," Dawn said as the Pup obeyed and released the bat.

"Thank you," Kivat said.

"So shall we?" Ross asked as Dawn nodded and the two of them headed to the training room.

"No doubt I'll be called in to help," Jiro said as he followed just then Riki and Ramon noticed something on the table.

"Why that little, he cheated again!" Riki said as Ramon sighed.

(Training Room)

The Training room in Castle Doran was rather large with enough room to train about 10 people, there was weights which were usually used by Riki, Bullseye targets used by Ramon and normal dummys for Jiro, Dawn and Ross although the former three usually fought each other in spar fights.

"Alright Dawn usual rules, we keep fighting till one of us changes back, I can only use one extra form besides my Base form," Ross said calmly as Kivat was on his shoulder as Dawn nodded. Before Kivat moved to Ross's hand and Dawn lowered one of her hands for barked as she picked him up. "Ready."

He nodded and glanced at Kivat before smirking slightly. "Well, let's get started then!" With that, the bat flew upward and Ross grabbed him. Bringing him over to his exposed wrist, he bit down and caused a substance to run through his veins. "**Henshin**!" A belt appeared around his waist and he attached Kivat to it, causing more chains to go around him. Then, they disappeared and he was in his Kiva armor.

Dawn licked her lips and held her wrist out for her pup, whose bit her wrist. Her body glow blue, similar to what happened with Ross. "**Henshin**!" Like him, a belt appeared and she attached Wolzar to it, changing her to her Garulu armor. It appeared like Kiva Garulu form, but more wolf-like.

The two stared down at each other as they became to walk in a circle, Garulu placing her saber in the mouth of her helmet. Silence stood between them, and Jiro, who stood in the corner, watched with anticipation. Suddenly, Kiva stopped and ran to her. Garulu quickly crouched and lunged forward, going into a power struggle. They held each other hands and pushed against each other. They each of their advantages to keep up with the other as they barely moved each other.

Kiva gritted his teeth before he rammed his knee against her abdomen, which caused her to lose her grip on him. Then, he kneed her again before tossing her to the ground. She managed to stop from falling to the ground, however, and she turned to him with a feral growl. He simply smirked and gestured for her to "come on".

Her growl intensified and lunged at him again. This time, her pace had quickened and she managed to slash at him with her saber. He grunted a little, but he didn't let his guard down and punched her in the head when she went to attack again. Her saber flew out of her mouth as she hit the ground. Growling, she pushed herself back up, but she noticed her saber lying a feet from her. She decided to forget about it momentarily and lunged at him, going for raw strength instead of using a weapon.

Noticing this, Kiva managed to stop her and they went back to a power struggle. However, Garulu took this opportunity and drop kicked him, causing him to hit the wall behind him. He groaned in pain, pushing himself up, when she went for her saber once more. Placing it back in her mouth, she ran toward him with her werewolf speed. He looked up in time to see it and quickly jumped to the side before pulling out a blue whistle that was shaped as a wolf head. Then, he attached it to Kivat.

"**GARULU SABER**!"

Jiro smirked slightly as they heard a familiar whistle echoing through the air. Then, as a blue Aura surrounded him, he transformed into a wolf-like statue and flew over to Kiva. He grabbed it and the statue turned into a Garulu Saber, much like Garulu's. His left arm became blue, his armor became more wolf-like, and his visor turned blue as well. When she came close to slash him, he blocked it with his own saber. Both of them growled intensely before Kiva pushed her back and slashed her.

Sparks flew as the blade hit the armor and his improved strength caused her to be pushed back. Yet, as quickly as she went down, she jumped back up again. "This ought to be fun now…"

"Why, because I'm involved now?" Kiva said with Jiro's voice as he crouched down.

She chuckled. "Maybe."

Suddenly, they both lunged at each other and their blades clashed more. However, they didn't go for a power struggle and simply tried to hit each other. Garulu was more on the offensive at the moment as she kept slashing him, but he managed to block most of it. The problem was that the vibration from her hits was causing his hands to go numb. "Heh, you have gotten better…" He said impressively. Then, he dunked down from a swipe and hit her on the side.  
Garulu's eyes widened as she rolled on the ground several times. She glared at Kiva as a Blue Aura surrounded her. "Time to finish this."

He smirked behind his visor and brought his saber to Kivat, who bit it.

"**GARULU BITE**!"

They both shouted at the same time before they performed an overhead slash. Both of them connected and caused a small explosion to occur. At first, nothing happened, but then both were tossed to the sides, dehenshining at the same time.

"Heh, looks like a tie," Ross said rubbing the back of his neck, as Jiro groaned from his position as he stood up, as Dawn got back to her feet, as Kivat and Wolzar got back up too.

"You really are getting stronger," Ross said to Dawn who smiled.

"Thanks," Dawn said.

"Well I'm going to take a quick dip in the spring and take a nap, see ya," Ross said leaving Dawn and Jiro alone as they both took a seat on a bench.

"So how good do _you_ think?" Dawn asked arguably her Werewolf powers coach.

"You are improving day by day, thanks to Wolzar you can use your full power without fear of loosing control," Jiro said as Wolzar jumped onto Dawn's lap as she petted the Wolf Pup.

"Yeah, I can't thank you enough for helping me," Dawn said as Jiro chuckled.

"It was my pleasure," Jiro said with a smirk as Dawn gave him a small smirk back.

"Why don't we spar next, without changing," Dawn said.

"Maybe later, cause I can smell Riki's food," Jiro said as Dawn and Wolzar smelled the food too.

"Same here," Dawn said.

"Let's go," Jiro said as they headed out.

"Oh yeah nearly forgot," Jiro said as he turned to Dawn and they for a few minutes kissed.

"Why'd you do that?" Dawn teased with a smile.

"Cause I felt like it," Jiro said with a smirk as he kept walking with Dawn shaking her head and followed him to the Kitchen.

**(Well that's this chapter Done, hope I did it alright Dawn, anyway next chapter will be a request from Hikari Ino, next chapter Hinaten will finally be going on her first mission with the Hunting Lights)**


	186. Extra: The New Huntress! Part One!

Adventure of the Space Warrior's!

The New Huntress. Part One!

It was noon on board the Giant Halberd Battleship, as Hinaten one of the Youngests members was going through a small katana trying to train herself, watching her was her boyfriend Hareta, and her Surrogate Mother and Father, Marissa and Ross.

"She's really jumped into her training," Marissa said.

"That's cause she'll be going to visit the Hunting Lights soon," Ross said as Hareta nodded, Hikari who was like a sister to Hinaten offered the young Pokemorph a place on her team too, the Hunting Lights, Hinaten quickly jumped at the chance with Ross and Marissa's support.

"Alright let's drop her off," Ross said as the Halberd headed to the direction of Hikari, as the Halberd activated it's portal power and headed to the Balance World.

(An Hour Later)

"Alright I'm all set," Hinaten said as she had a duffel bag over her shoulder as she gave Marissa a hug and a small kiss to Hareta's cheek to the Shaymin Pokemorphs, blushing face as Ross smiled.

"Do your best," Ross said as Hinaten smiled and they hugged again, as Hinaten headed to the exit and waved before stepping off the ship.

As Hinaten walked through the forests of the Balance World, seeing the Halberd slowly lifting off. She smiled before she heard a familiar voice.

"Kari-chan?" Hinaten whispered before she followed the sounds and arrived at a clearing were Hikari was kneeling infront of a Grave singing a song.

**"Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo fishy in the sea,**

**Tiny little fishy, who could you really be,**

**Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo magic set you free,**

**Oh she's a little girl, with the round tummy.**

**Tip, tippy toe, jump, jump and hop,**

**Now that I got my legs, I cannot stop,**

**Pat paddy pat, waving hello!**

**Come and hold hands with me,**** dancing we go!**

**My feet are skipping, my heart too...Happy, happy are we are..**

**Maybe I might love you! Maybe I might love you,**

**So hold on tight and hold me close**

**Your my hero.**

**Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo fishy in the sea,**

**Tiny little fishy, Who could you really be..**

**Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo magic set you free,**

**Oh pretty little girl, will swim back to me."**

Hinaten smiled as Hikari finished and she walked over.

"Kari-chan," Hinaten said as Hikari turned around and smiled.

"Hina-chan," Hikari said as the two Surrogate Sisters hugged each other.

"Who's this?" Hinaten asked seeing the Grave as Hikari lowered her head.

"That's Kyo's grave, he was my first boyfriend by Lucifer got to him," Hikari whispered as Hinaten gave her a comforting hug.

"So you ready to meet the Hunting Lights?" Hikari asked trying to cheer herself up as Hinaten nodded with a smile.

"Alright then..let's go," Hikari said as she stood up as she and Hinaten walked away as Hikari glanced at the grave before they left.

(Later)

Hikari and Hinaten arrived at a small clearing inside the forest.

"So this is where we meet your team?" Hinaten asked.

"Most of them," Hikari said.

"Hey Hikari!" A voice is heard as Hikari and Hinaten look up to see standing on some branches were Three Members of Hikaris team, Omi, the Xiaolin Monk, Tenten, the Weapon Mistress of Konoha and Ty Lee the circus performer and a good friend to Hikari and the current Fire lord, Zuko.

"Omi-san, Tenten-san, Ty lee-san, great to see you three," Hikari said.

"Hello Hikari," Omi greeted with a smile as Tenten noticed Hinaten.

"So this is the new member you requested?" Tenten asked as she jumped down followed by Omi and Ty Lee.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinaten," Hinaten greeted.

"Hi, I'm Ty lee," Ty lee quickly greeted as they shook hands.

"Where are the others?" Hikari asked.

"Rukia had some things to do in Soul Society right now. Kagome had something to do back at her family's shrine, Bumblebee had to help his friends at Cybertron, Edward and Alphonse are taking care of somethings back at their place, I don't know where Ryuk or Kurama are and Hiei's currently with X Prodigy's team," Tenten said. Hikari nodded.

"Kurama-san said had to help with his mother's wedding and I have Ryuk working with Ruka some of the spirits have been ansy" Hikari said

Hinaten was amazed her big sister was really taking charge

"Well Hina-chan is going to be joining us, so the four of us will take her on our newest mission," Hikari said as Omi, Tenten and Ty Lee nodded as the five of them walked away.

"So who's our target?" Hinaten asked.

"A Defiler," Hikari said.

"A small group of them have been hiding out somewhere in these woods, we gotta find them and capture/eliminate them," Tenten said as Hinaten nodded.

"Let's move," Hikari said as the five of them headed into the woods.

**(This is part one, next time Hinaten and Hikari's team head into the forest, but is Hinaten ready to fight without her father's help?)**


	187. Extra: The New Huntress! Part Two!

The New Huntress

Chapter 2

Defilers, action and a strange coin!

Hinaten calmly scanned the forest with her psychic powers looking for any life signs in the vicinity, walking behind her Surrogate Big Sister Hikari Ino, and Hikari's team which consisted of Omi, Tenten and Ty Lee.

"Anything yet Hina-chan?" Hikari asked softly as the Pokemorph using her powers jumped onto a nearby branch for a better view.

"I'm picking up some kind of signals, not too far from here infact," hinaten whispered.

"How can she.." Omi asked

"She's physic Omi-chan" Hikari said

"wow that's useful" Ty Lee said

Awhile later the five hid behind some trees and peeked over seeing a bout 6 groups of five defliers one seemed to be holding on to a red coin with a picture of a hawk

"Hmm wonder what that is.." Hinaten muttered as the defiler began taking.

"So is this one of them?" One asked the defiler holding the medal as he clenched a fist around it.

"Yes, with this and once we acquire the others we shall get our vengeance on those Balances," He growled.

"Grrrr" one growled being held by chains

"what's up with that one" Tenten said

"that is what happens when a defiler loses all humanity more beast than human now" Hikari said

Hikari started to form a plan.

"So how shall we take this?" Hinaten whispered, her inner self Hanaten was all ready for a fight..

"Hina-chan I want you to take the ten in the middle, Omi take the five right ,Tenten take the five on left, Ty Lee and I what's left" Hikari said

The four nodded

"we move on my signal" Hikari said

The five started to move

"Hina-chan just to let know this is your first mission with us and remember defilers aren't like Darksides or shadow pokemorphs they will kill you but I know the daughter of Ross won't go down with out a fight" Hikari whispered to Hinaten

"Don't worry" Hinaten said having a thumbs up "I got this"

Hikari nodded

Each of the hunting lights took positions surrounding the defilers

As the one on the chains growled

"He senses something.." One defiler muttered as they glanced around, Hinaten grinning as Hanaten took over her pink hair and purple streaks turning into Purple hair and pink streaks as she prepares an Aura Sphere to attack the group of 10 defilers she was close to.

"Hana-nee wait for Kari-nee's signal" Hinaten said

The two looked seeing Hikari in a tree

Hikari looked ready

"Let's go this Kari-chan" Infinity said as Hikari nodded

"Flash" Hikari said using the pokémon move flash which caused a bright flash to blind the defilers as Hanaten lunged at her group as she fired her Aura sphere, Omi meanwhile brought out a strange looking staff while Tenten had a pair of Kunai out and lunged forward while Ty lee just jumped down with a pair of spinning roundhouse kicks.

Hanaten kicked one as the coin fell into her hand.

"Hmm guess it must like me" Hanaten said as the duo sword came into her hand and she used her pokemorph move and grins deeply.

"Aura Blade!" She called out as her sword glowed a blue color and stayed liked that as she lunged forward slashing at the defilers

She noticed Tenten holding two scrolls.

"This should take care of most of them, **Rising Twin Dragons**!" She called out as the two scolls began summoning weapon after weapon at the Defilers, from Kunai's, Shuriken to things like swords, speads and axes and other sharp pointy weapons.

Hikari smiles as she and Infinity in sync began beating down any of the Defilers who got away from Tenten's barrage.

Omi spin kicked two defilers away when the wild one was behind him going to attack with a haymaker punch

Hanaten jumped over Omi landing behind him and infront of the wild defiler as her hair returned to the pink with purple streaks with Hinaten was in control

"Quick Guard" Hinaten said a pink aura surrounded the staff as she spun it making a pink shield that blocked the attack from the wild defiler, though the force pushed her and Omi back though as she glared at the Defiler the coin now in her pocket safe

"Physic" Hinaten aid her eyes glowing blue

She sent a defiler at another.

The defilers were soon knew they were getting their butts handed to them and ran like little babies.

"Man that was hard" Ty Lee said she helod her burised arm

"I'm going to be laying for weeks" Tenten said

"No you won't everyone get under me" Hinaten said she held her staff above her head and spun it above her to make healing power envelop everyone

"That feel most nice" Omi said

"Life spin it's a healing power" Hikari said

Soon everyone was healed

"Hinaten I'll walk you home I'll see you guys later" Hikari said as the group separated

"By the way you did great" Hikari said smiling to her little sister who smiled holding the coin

"I wonder what this is maybe Omega has some answers" Hinaten thought

Unknown to the two up in a tree something watched them preferably hinaten

"So...she now has it," A voice is heard as something red was hiding in a tree...

**(And finally I finished, many thanks to Hikari-chan to helping me with this, next time, while resting from her first mission, Hinaten shows her family the coin she found which begins leading her into another conflict happening in secret... and she ends up meeting a strange arm...)**


	188. Extra: Greed, Yummies and OOO!

Adventures of the Space Warriors

Greeed, Yummies and OOO

Hinaten gave a soft sigh she was seated in one of the chairs inside the Balance HQ, with her was the members of Hikari's team that she had helped fight the defilers and was also playing with the Red Coin she had found, Omega was preparing the lab to examine the strange coin as she saw Hikari walking over with a smile placing a hand on Hinaten's shoulder.

"You did great for your first mission Hina-chan," Hikari smiles as Hinaten smiles and hugs her Surrogate Sister.

"Thank Kari-chan," She smiles brightly.

"So where is that coin you found?" Hikari asked.

"Omega-san is examining it to see why the Defilers were after it," hinaten said.

Just then the door opened and the Mass of Machinery that is E-123 Omega walked in the Red Hawk Coin in his claw like hand as he handed it back to Hinaten.

"So what did you find out?" Hinaten asked.

"That medal has a huge amount of Power stored inside it, almost Unlimited," Omega said as Hinaten blinked her eyes at that news looking at the coin.

"Really?" She asked looking it over.

"It must be some kind of ancient power," Hikari guessed.

Omega simply nodded.

(Meanwhile)

Outside the HQ, what looked like a red armoured arm with some Green and Black thrown in was floating outside a window watching Hikari, Hinaten and Omega.

"My Core Medal..." He muttered seeing Hinaten holding the Red Medal clenching it's fist as it glanced around for some way inside before flying off.

(Meanwhile)

Nearby in a park a certain balance was busy looking herself in a mirror, this was Bella, the Balance of Beauty and the almost number one member of the make Hikari Ino's life a living hell club, she hating anyone more beautiful than her, turned her sights to Hikari and began tortureing her like any schoolyard bully can, calling her names, pushing her around, and doing anything to ruin any day of Hikari's even if her time in the Author Fighters usually ruined any of Bella's attempts.

But today unknown to the Balance someone or something was watching her.

The Figure was easily between 6 or 7 feet in height, wearing Almost Organic like Green and Black armour, with claws on the ends like a Mantis claws, his head had antenna and a pair of Stag Beetle Horns on his head as he calmly approached Bella from behind who was rambling to herself.

"Damn that little Princess, thinking she's so perfect, well I'll show her, I'll become more beautiful then she ever will be!" She growled as the Bug like Monster almost seemed to grin as he brought out a Coin, it looked similiar to the red one Hinaten had only it was purely silver and had an Insect like pattern on it as suddenly a strange coin slot seemed to appear on the back of Bella's head as he grins,

"Your desire, shall be granted," He said slotting the Coin inside as Bella widened her eyes and spun around and gasped.

"What the hell are yo..." She was about to say when suddenly she groaned as a Green Portal appeared on her midsection and out crawled a disgusting looking creature, it looked like a normal Mummy with a strange head, a single big black hole as it groaned.

"More Beautiful.." It groaned as nearby a group of young girls noticed and gasped as the Yummy noticed and lunged two stranges of it's bandaged that covered two of the girls heads as the bandages glowed green for a good minute before pulling off, showing the girls had every bit of beauty on there faces drained away as the Yummy turned to Bella and it's glowing bandaged wrapped around her head before she could scream as the glow seeped out into her head and the Yummy pulled away showing Bella had somehow gotten more beauty as she looked at herself and gasped in shock.

The Creature calmly approached the Mummy.

"Gather more of her desire and get stronger, then find my Core Medals," He said as the Mummy nodded and began walking away to finish it's task as The Bug monster left Bella alone as she looked herself over too busy admiring her new looks to notice the danger.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten walked out of the Balance HQ with a cute pout on her lips crossing her arms.

"Rats, Omega-san couldn't find anything on these things," Hinaten said as she held the Coin.

Hinaten walked flipping the coin

"Maybe I can use it as a good luck charm" she said to herself.

The arm saw Hinaten and flew after her.

"Oi brat!" A voice is heard as Hinaten glanced around.

"huh who's there?" She asked glancing around when suddenly a claws hand grasped her cheek pulling on it.

"OW! Let go...huh!" She said looking at what was pinching her cheek, it was Red armoured arm with wing like attachments to it's forearm...except it was only an arm, a floating in midair arm of strange design.

"Now, give me back my Core Medal!" He growled.

"AHH! Aura Sphere!" Hinaten almost screamed as an orb of blue aura slammed into the arm sending it crashing into a bush.

"Itai...that hurt you brat!" It growled as Hinaten ran for it.

"OI! Get back here!" It yelled flying after her.

Hinaten grabbed two of her poke balls

"Brago smokescreen, Luffy sand attack" Hinaten said tossing the balls as she ran

"Monferno!"

"Houndour!" Causing the floating arm to stop cold as it was halfway buried in sand and then a smoke cloud covered him as Hinaten recalled her two pokemon and continued running.

"Damn that Brat! Get back here!" He growled as he tried to blow away the smoke and get out of the sand.

(meanwhile)

The Mummy groaned as it approached two girls lunging it's bandages at them wrapping around there heads and drained there beauty as inside it many clattering of coins could be heard as it began glowing green in colour and groaned as it seemed to begin molting.

Slowly in it's place was a humanoid Mantis like Monster, with claw like curved blades on it's arms as it growled and jumped away from the two beauty drained girls heading towards another location to find more beauty to drain for it's host.

It looked seeing the balance HQ and ran toward it

Watching the being was another balance but this one was a boy about 15 years of age, he had dark golden hair, greenish-grey eyes, he wore a black shirt under a jean jacket, jeans, and boots

He held a two throwing knifes and took off after the creature.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten was hidden behiend a tree near Balance HQ

"What was that thing Hana-nee" Hinaten asked her other self.

"I don't know Hina-chan, but I think it was after that coin we found," Hanaten said as Hinaten looked at the red coin in her hand.

"Maybe but why?" She whispered.

"There you are!" A voice is heard as the Red arm lunged forward and grabbed Hinaten's arm,

"Hey Let go!" She glared at the arm.

"Give back my medal," He growled at her.

"Why should I?" Hinaten said.

"because it's mine!" The arm said just as a sound of something landing was heard and they both turned to see the Mantis looking monster as it marched towards them.

"Must take beauty..." It groaned as Hinaten backed away as the Monster sent what looked like blades of energy at Hinaten who was about to use a protection attack when Ankh's arm deflected the attacks.

"Ankh?" The Mantis yummy said in confused.

"Back off, this girl has my core medal!" Ankh said.

"Core medal? Give it too me!" He said rushing at them.

"Aura Sphere!" Hanaten said taking control as the blue orb hit the Yummy pushing it back

"You little Brat!" the yummy said going to attack her just as some knifes hit the yummy

"Gahh!" It cried in pain as the Balance from before appeared infront of Hinaten

"Hey you ok" he said calmly

Hinaten nodded taking control back

"Thanks," She said

The yummy turned to the balance.

"Don't interfere!" The Yummy growled charging using his mantis claws to attack.

It then hit the balance sending him flying toward a tree hitting his back.

It was about to attack again till he got hit in the head with the duo staff

"Leave him alone you bully" Hinaten said

The Yummy growled going toward her

"Tch idiotic brat but very strong" Ankh said looking at Hinaten

"I might be able to use her to my advantage" he said as he flew

Hinaten was fighting the mantis yummy off as he caught her tossing her toward a tree

Ankh caught her by her shirt before she hit her head

"Ankh! Are you trying to save that human" the yummy said

"What's your name brat" Ankh said

"Don't call me brat my name's Hinaten" Hinaten said

"Hinaten" Anhk said

"Tell you what you've impressed me. I'll tell you how we can be saved" Ankh said

Floating up, there was a flash of light from its underside before a stone box dropped through its skin. Acting quickly, the arm flew down and caught the box, revealing it had three slots not unlike the kind used for coins.

"What?" the Mantis Yummy gasped, halting its battle mindset to gape at the box in Ankh's hand. "That…that was used in the sealing!"

"Why, yes it was," Ankh answered before he hovered closer to Hinaten. Pressing the stone box to her waist, Hinaten let out a surprised gasp when the stone shattered to reveal black and blue steel. From the left side, a metal strap wrapped around her waist, securing the item in place before a round disk with a gold edge and a void on one hold so to properly hold it appeared on her right side.

"What…what is this?" asked Hinaten, staring at the belt buckle.

"Definatly not like Kivat" she thinks

"Something that will help you beat that thing," Ankh answered. "Do you still have my Core Medal? The red coin with the hawk on it."

"Uhhh, right here!" Hinaten nodded, drawing the red coin in question and holding it out in the palm of her hand.

"Good, but you're going to need two more," Ankh spoke. With a flick of his wrist, two more coloured coins appeared between his fingers. One was yellow in the middle and had the face of a tiger etched onto its surface while the other was green with a grasshopper marked on one side. Taking the coins, he slapped them into Hinaten's hand with the red coin. "Now, place the red Medal on the right, yellow in the middle, and green on the left. Hurry!"

"Don't do it!" the Mantis Yummy warned, approaching as if it were afraid to get any closer to the belt than it needed to. "You'll seal your fate if you do!"

"Don't listen to him!" Ankh spoke, trying to be louder than the Yummy and thus keep Hinaten's attention. "Do you want to let that thing keep rampaging around and hurting people like it did to that boy?"

Hinaten's eyes turned dangerously narrow as her gaze lifted to the Mantis Yummy, making it flinch as if it were afraid of her as much as it was the belt, "No." Stepping past Ankh, she slipped the coins into her belt, red, yellow, and green. As she slipped the Grasshopper Medal into its slot, the belt clicked and the buckle tilted into a slant. Ankh then moved into action and quickly grabbed the disk-like object from her side and slipped it into her hand.

"Use this," he ordered. "Swipe the front across the Medals in your belt. Do it and you'll get the power needed to destroy that Yummy. Now do it, henshin!"

"Right!" Hinaten nodded. Raising the O-Scanner, she brought the front down against her belt buckle before drawing it across the front. The belt made three chiming noises as the scanner went across them and produced three rings of red, yellow, and green as the scanner passed.

"Henshin!" she cried out.

"**TAKA!**"

"**TORA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**"

Colored medals dance around her. The first ring of colored medals spun around her head in a vertical fashion, the second ring spun around his torso in a horizontal fashion and the third surrounded his legs in the same horizontal fashion as the previous set. Huge projections of the three Core Medals in the belt appeared before her, aligning vertically with the red hawk at the top, yellow tiger in the middle and green grasshopper at the bottom before the three of them slammed together to make a new Medal that slammed into her.

Hinaten's entire body became covered in a black bodysuit and armor. In the centre of her chest was a large round circle with three designs on it. Squeezed at the bottom was the image of a green grasshopper. In the centre and taking up most of the space was a yellow tiger and finally with barely any room at the top was a red hawk. Her legs were covered with thin green armor at the front which was segmented not unlike a grasshopper's legs. Connected to the armor were green lines which connected to the grasshopper marking on her chest. Yellow lines extended from the tiger marking, past the rounded shoulders with yellow edges and ended at yellow gauntlets which had sharp blades folded back on the wrists. Finally the hawk symbol left a red line leading up to her face which was now concealed under a helmet that had large green eyes and a face plate which looked like a flying bird.

"Did I just hear singing? Hawk (taka), tiger (tora), grasshopper (batta)? Is that what this is?"

"Worry about that some other time," said Ankh. "This thing is called OOO. You'll realize its power once you fight with it."

The Mantis Yummy roared and lunged at OOO. The armored pokemorph cried out and raised her arms to defend. The Mantis Yummy's claws scraped against her yellow gauntlets but otherwise did little damage. She then kicked the Yummy in the midsection, sending it staggering back. Encouraged by how she was actually hurting it, OOO pressed her advantage, going for more attacks. As she charged, the tiger emblem on her chest flashed before the claws on the back of her gauntlets folded out and with a swing she slashed the monster across the chest. She expected to see blood but instead silver coins splashed out of the monster's chest where she struck. The wound was open for only a moment before gray energy sealed it shut again, but it was more than enough to tell her she could win!

Deciding to find out more once the monster was dealt with, OOO attacked with several more slashes. Each strike opened more wounds with more silver coins spilling out and making jingling noises on the ground. As if responding to her growing confidence, the grasshopper emblem on her chest flashed before her green leg armor began to glow while her yellow claws retracted. Leaping to cross the distance between herself and the monster, OOO unleashed bicycle kicks which crashed against the Yummy, making it stumble and forcing more coins out of its remaining wounds before they had a chance to close.

"Doing well for her first time," said Ankh. To be fair, he could've chosen anyone to be OOO but an experienced Fighter seemed like the best choice. Even a weakling could become a powerhouse by using OOO but OOO's true potential could only be brought up by a true warrior.

Growling, the Mantis Yummy wasn't going to take the abuse much longer. Looking at OOO, it roared and charged at the armored girl, unleashing several slashes which sparked across her chest before punching her in the abdomen and sending her sprawling across the ground. Strangely enough, her yellow sections began to spark and lose their colour from the numerous impacts, not that she noticed since her world had been momentarily rocked by the hits.

"Crud this guy is strong," she grunted, rubbing her chest so to try and massage the pain out. "It's a good thing this armor's so good too. Otherwise my clothes would have been shredded and Mom said she was going to pound me for ruining another outfit."

"Forget about your clothes!" Ankh shouted, flying closer to OOO. Flicking his wrist, he produced a second green coin, this one with a praying mantis etched on the front. "Here. Switch this one with the Tora Medal. You'll need a better weapon than the ones you have with you now."

"Okay!" OOO nodded, grabbing the Medal. Pushing on her buckle, she set it into a horizontal position again before removing the Tora Medal and slipping the Kamakiri Medal into its place. With the Medal secured, the buckle shifted again before OOO took her scanner and swiped it across the front.

"**TAKA!**"

"**KAMAKIRI!**"

"**BATTA!**"

Images of the three Core Medals appeared in front of OOO before merging together and colliding with her chest. In a haze of green, the tiger sections of her armour were replaced with a bright green set with a mantis symbol replacing the tiger one on her chest. Another modification was that her gauntlets were now green with black accents and had long blades extending from them and were able to reach up to her elbows. As she raised her arms, the blades attached to the gauntlets suddenly found themselves in her hands, held in a reverse grip.

"Ankh, hand over those Core Medals!" the Mantis Yummy demanded as it charged but OOO would not let it reach its target. Swinging her arms, she slashed at the Yummy with the Kamakiri Swords, causing coins to fly out of it. She then kicked the Yummy hard with both feet, sending it skidding across the ground. Charging forward, she leapt and soared through the air. The mantis emblem on her chest glowed, transferring power into her arms and swords.

"Take this! Kamakiri Zan!" OOO called out as she slashed the Yummy in an X-pattern with her swords, cutting clean through the Yummy and making a green X-shaped cut appear on its body. The Mantis Yummy roared before exploding. From the flames, many coins burst out and rained down on OOO, bouncing off her suit and rolling across the ground. "So, that guy was made of coins?" In the midst of her surprise, she then realised something.

"The balance!" she said gasping at the barely moving body she went over to check him

"This is bad I need to get him to a hospital" Hinaten said just as she dehenshined she gasped as suddenly she saw Ankh's hand very close to her as suddenly the Balance's limp body was lifted up onto his feet.

"W-what are you doing?" She gasped.

"Hmm this body will do nicely," He chuckles before a red glow covers the Balances body, as his body seemed revived, but the difference was his eyes were more sharper and his hair was almost blondish brown in colour and a little curled upward.

"W-what did you do!" Hinaten said in shock.

"Now I can move freely" Ankh said through the balance before smirking at Hinaten who was just looking at him in shock...

(And that's this chapter, many thanks to Hikari-nee for helping me get this up)


End file.
